The Exiled Crusader
by Knight of Ember
Summary: Far from the Holy Lands, a lone squire finds himself in a strange continent called Ylisse. Running into the Shepherds by chance, he must take up his sword and fight for what he believes in.
1. Ch 1: Exile from Hattin

**Hey everyone, this is my first serious Fire Emblem Fanfic and some of you may have remembered my old OC fanfics, but now I guarantee that my writing has definitely improved and so has my grammar and punctuation. So please enjoy and leave a review, I'm always up for improving.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, the characters shown in this story belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

It was nearly a day since the Battle of Hattin. My master, Sir Julian the Bold and I, Marcus, his squire, were one of the few lucky survivors of the disastrous battle, I took my wounded mentor on my horse and attempted to get farther from the Horns of Hattin to escape the Saladin's men. I had to make sure that Sir Julian was alright, after all those injuries he took. I looked behind myself to see if there were any more enemies following us. I figured it was time to stop running, so I stopped by a nearby oasis and let the horse drink while I tended to Sir Julian's wounds. I carefully set him down on the ground and took out a cloth to wipe his wounds.

"Stay still milord, and let me treat your wounds!" I shouted as I began to wipe the his bloody torso.

He weakly brushed the my hand away as I tried to stop the bleeding.

"Do not waste those precious items, I'm done for anyway…"

"Sire Julian! Do not waste your precious breath! I can still save you!" I cried as I struggled to find the healing herbs in my pouch.

"Marcus…" Julian called weakly.

"Wait! Let me find the herbs first!" I cried as I frantically searched for any herbs in my pouch.

"Marcus." the knight said sternly.

"Y-you will survive this! I swear on the Lord's name!" I said desperately as I finally bring out the herbs.

"MARCUS!" Julian shouted with all his strength as he tried to catch my attention.

That was it. I couldn't take it anymore, I tried to hold back my tears as I tried to look at his face.

"Milord, forgive me… I have failed you." I said as I slammed the ground in frustration.

He put his hand on my shoulder, asking.

"Marcus, can you do me a favour?"

"Anything." I replied, as I looked at him attentively.

"In these final hours of mine, could you please hear my last words?" he said with a weak smile.

"Sire…" I weakly said.

"You were always a brother to me, never forget that. It's been an honour fighting alongside you."

I couldn't answer, I tried so hard to deny it, but it was really happening. I listened attentively as Julian began to speak.

"You were always worthy of my honour and that is why I bestow this upon you." Julian said as he handed a rosary to me. The rosary was rather small, small enough for me to wear on my wrist.

"Since I will no longer be here, the Lord will be your Shepherd, he will always be there to help you and to save you from all perils, just call out to him and he will beckon." Julian said as he began to cough more and more.

"I will guard this precious relic with my life!" I said with a sincere tone as I wore the rosary on my wrist.

"I am not finished, grab that package over there, and take out its contents." Julian instructed as he looked over to the pouch that laid next to the horse.

I walked over to the package that was wrapped in cloth. I unwrapped it to see his prized sword that he named "Alexander",

" _He wants me to have this sword!? His most prized weapon!?"_ I thought to myself as I examined the sword and its sheathe.

The sword was an elegantly crafted broadsword, with the templar sign embedded on the hilt and guard. It's guard was made with an iron/gold alloy also with the templar sign embedded on it. Words were also inscribed onto the sword's guard, reading "Pacem in terris".

I took a step back, realising just how important this relic was,

" _This doesn't belong in the hands of a mere squire like me!"_

"Milord, this is too much, this relic should be buried along with you!" I said with humility as I tried to hand it to Julian.

Julian just simply laughed as he looked at me with a weak smile, still struggling to even breathe.

"We both know that I won't be making it back home." he simply said.

What he said hit me like a knife. I thought to myself, we barely even escaped the slaughter at Hattin, how would we even get ourselves back to Britain? Let alone, escape the Muslims?

I was simply caught in my thoughts until I heard a noise coming from the other side of the oasis. I listened carefully and heard a familiar language of Arabian.

"It must be Saladin's men! They were able to track us!" I shouted as I tried to pack up my things and get to my horse.

In my hurry, I accidentally packed the sword onto the horse's saddle, as I tried to bring Julian back to my horse, he refuses, saying.

"Do not bring me, my fate lies here!" he said as he spit blood, as he struggled to speak.

"Sire! I can't leave you here!" I shouted as tried to convince him to come with me.

"There's no time! You must save yourself!" he said as he gave me another reassuring smile.

I hesitated for a moment until I heard one of the men shout,

"Ha hua! 'iitlaq alnnar ealayh!" ***** the supposed leader of the group shouted as he pointed towards me from the other side.

I quickly ran to my horse and got onto the saddle and immediately galloped away as fast as I could. As I ran away, I heard Julian shout to me,

"Run! Don't look back, just run!" I heard him shout.

I followed his advice as I ignored all the arrows being shot at me, until I felt a sharp pain in my right shoulder. I screamed in pain as I desperately tried to get farther. I figured that one of them got a lucky shot at me but I didn't worry about that, I just kept running.

* * *

I merely kept running until my horse couldn't run anymore. I looked around to see that I was in the desert at midday. I slowly let myself off my horse and started treating my wounded shoulder.

I already had a cloth ready to stop the bleeding and some spare wine to clean the wound, all I needed to do was to remove the arrow. I secretly prayed that the arrow wasn't barbed, because that would make it much harder for me. I gave the arrow a little tug and then screamed in pain.

" _Damn it! It's barbed!"_ I said through clenched teeth as I struggled to regain my composure.

I grabbed the arrowhead firmly and did a mental count.

" _Okay… On the count of three. One. Two. THREE!"_

I ripped the arrow off my shoulder, the pain putting me in total shock. With the scorching heat and the shock and blood loss, I felt very weak as I struggled to regain consciousness. As the world went blurry, Julian's last words still rung in my head.

" _Run! Don't look back, just run! Just run! Run! Run!"_

I tried to stand up and reach for my cloth in my dizzy state but as soon as I could stand, I fell down with a heavy thud.

* * *

Then the world went dark.

I started to regain consciousness as I heard different voices around me, one sounding like a scream of horror and the worried expression of someone else. I felt my body being carried over to what looked like a village. I barely saw where they put me before I fainted again.

As I slept, I began to saw visions. I saw Jerusalem, the Holy City, under siege, I saw the tens of thousands of men who were invading. I watched helplessly as the walls began to fall and as Saladin's men poured into the city. I was horrified to see the tragic loss of the Holy Lands and all I could do what scream.

"Jerusalem has fallen!" I shouted as I quickly got up.

I woke up in fear as I looked around the room. The house looked oddly similar to one of our houses back at home. I rubbed my eyes in disbelief as I looked around the room.

" _How the hell did I make it back to Europe so quickly? Last time I checked, I was still in Palestine!"_

I heard someone come in as I looked at the doorway to see a village maiden bring me a wet towel. She gives me a surprised look as she walks in and accidentally drops the towel.

"Oh! You're awake! The doctor didn't expect you to get up so quickly!"

" _Wait, is she speaking english!? Am I finally back in Britain!?"_

I chuckled and said.

"Oh well, what can I say?" I commented smiling as I got off my bed.

I briefly looked around the room to see a fireplace with a pot, cooking some kind of stew. There was also a small table next to the fire place with a bowl of fruit and half-eaten bread. I checked outside the window and saw the active town square with many sorts of vendors.

I took the blanket off my body to only see myself in different clothes, I looked down closely to see that I was no longer wearing my normal tunic and instead, I wore a leather vest that was on top of a clean white tunic. My trousers were still the same brown trousers I usually wore but my boots felt different. I inspected them to see that they were fur-coat boots, very soft and comfortable yet tough and resilient. I looked for my gloves but all I found were a pair of leather gauntlets. I wondered wear my normal clothing went and asked the maiden.

"Where are my normal clothes?"

"When we found you, your clothes were badly tattered, we had to give you a fresh set of clothes just to keep you warm." she said as she handed me the wet towel.

I immediately wiped my face and took a step outside. I stepped outside to see a busy town, with many of its inhabitants walking around the town square. Before I begun to walk out, the maiden handed me a package saying,

"Here is your package, we found it alongside your horse when you were injured." she said as she pointed towards a heavily armoured horse in the stables.

"Oh thanks, I'll just unwrap this package."

I unwrapped the linen cloth and saw Sir Julian's sword in its sheathe. I looked at it carefully to see if it was really true.

" _Sire Julian's sword… So that wasn't a dream after all…"_ I thought as I attached the weapon to my belt.

* * *

I walked over to the stables to grab Sir Julian's horse but I saw a red-headed merchant with a huge backpack approach me. She looks at me with a smile and says.

"Excuse me sir, but I can't help but notice how fancy-looking your horse is." she said as she looked with awe at the heavily-armored horse.

"Oh, this isn't my horse, this belongs to my master." I humbly replied/

"Oh is he rich? I'm just wondering." she said as she looked directly at me.

"Only one of the finest knights in Europe." I said with pride.

"Ooh… What's that place? Are you a foreigner?"

What the woman just said caught me off-guard.

" _What the hell? This woman doesn't even know Europe? Am I not in Europe right now?!"_ I thought as I stared into empty space.

"Sooo….. Anyway, if there's anything you need, just ask me! Just so you know, tourism costs extra!" she said as she winked at me and walked away.'

I tried to stop her, still confused with her whimsical behavior, I called out to her, shouting.

"Wait! Who are you?" I asked as I caught up to her.

"I'm Anna the Merchant, and what's your name?" she asked as she gave me a playful smile.

"Marcus, Marcus of Canterbury!" I replied.

"I'll try to remember that, here's my card!" she said as she handed me a car before disappearing into the crowd.

I took a peek at the card, it read, "ANNA THE MERCHANT, BEST MERCHANDISE IN ALL OF YLISSE!"

Just by seeing the name of where I am raised a lot of questions.

" _Is that where I am? Ylisse? Is that Greek settlement? It almost sounds like Ulysses…"_

I was once again caught in my thoughts until I heard someone scream.

"Plegian bandits are coming this way! Everyone run!" someone screamed as he tried to run through the panicked crowd.

" _Another unknown nationality?"_ I thought as I scratched my head in frustration as I tried to wrap my head

" _Plegian? What type of nationality is that?"_ I thought as I looked at the panicked crowd.

I realized that no matter what country I was in, there were still going to be bandits.

" _Doesn't matter, they're going to hurt someone if I don't stop them."_ I thought as I clutched onto "Alexander" tightly.

Before I went to confront the brigands, I quickly put on a cloak and said a short prayer to Mother Mary. As I went towards the direction everyone was running from. Someone grabbed onto me screaming.

"Are you crazy!? There are bandits in that direction!" she said as she tried to pull me away.

"If someone doesn't stop them, then no one will." I said as I shook her arm off and walked towards the danger.

* * *

I stopped to see a group of eleven men approaching the town. The men's clothing was rather diverse. Some were dressed like the barbarians back at home, others wore strange clothing and a few were wearing strange pointy hats and red cloaks.

" _Are those witches!?"_ I thought as I likened their clothing to that of sorcerers.

As they drew closer, I unsheathed my sword and pointed it at them, shouting.

"Take no further step, barbarian!" I warned as I drew my sword.

The supposed leader laughed and the others with him.

"Look at this! We've just arrived and we're already being welcomed!" he chuckled as he smiled evilly.

He then points at one of the sorcerers, saying.

"You over there! Mage! Make an example of 'im" he commanded.

"Gladly!" the magician said as he stepped forward and opened his book.

" _Is he going to cast some sort of witchcraft on me? Hopefully the Lord will protect me!"_ I thought as I clutched my weapon tightly.

As I thought, the magician incanted some sort of spell and a ball of fire appeared in his hand. My eyes widened as he cast a large flame towards me. I instinctively block the flame with my sword, but that didn't stop the flame from engulfing me. The leader sneered and said,

"Roasted, like my favorite pork!" he said as the rest of his gang laughed with him.

After the smoke settled, the gang stared at me wide-eyed as they didn't see a scratch on me. I checked myself to see that my clothes were still intact and that my hair was only slightly singed. The leader looked slightly annoyed and told one of the strange swordsmen,

"Myrmidon! Help the mage in taking care of this stubborn bastard! We've got to finish the job before those blasted Shepherds arrive!" he said as he pointed toward me.

"Hmph." the myrmidon simply said as he got into fighting stance.

The myrmidon immediately attempted to slash down on me but I instantly blocked it. Both of us clashed as we struggled to gain control over the other.

As were were fighting, the leader and the rest of his gang walked past me and started to cause chaos, I angrily called for the leader shouting.

"Hey you coward! Get back here!" I demanded as I tried to look behind myself.

"Don't worry, you won't stand a chance against us anyway!" the mage laughed as he casted another fire ball at me.

I immediately dodged the fireball and attempted to strike the mage, but the myrmidon immediately stopped me saying,

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You know it's rude to leave someone hanging." he said as he began to strike me.

I blocked the strike and jumped back as the magician tried to hit me with another fire ball. I stumbled as I tried to return to fighting stance. I watched as they reformed and prepared to attack. I thought to myself.

" _This is gonna be a looooong day…"_

* * *

I got onto my feet and prepared to strike once again

As the Shepherds gathered outside the town. Lissa points towards the town in shock.

"Chrom, look! The town!" she said as she looked in worry.

"Those blasted brigands must be the cause!" Chrom said through clenched teeth.

"Milord, what about him?"

"Robin can wait! We have to save the townspeople first!" Chrom shouted as he ran into the town with the rest of the Shepherds

"Wait! What about—" Robin said as he tried to go after them.

Chrom and his gang reach the town to already find it in flames.

"Damnit! The town's already ablaze!" Chrom cursed as they reached the town.

The Shepherds spotted the carnage caused by the brigands and heard the cries of the townspeople deeper within the village.

"Chrom, we have to stop them!" Lissa said as she listened to the horrific suffering of the villagers.

"Wait!" shouted a familiar voice.

Chrom turned around to see Robin running after them while holding a tome.

"Robin what are you doing here?"

"Well, to be honest, I just found out that I can use magic and maybe I could be of some assistance." Robin said with a shrug.

"Be careful Robin, these barbarians have no mercy, it's kill or be killed!" Frederick warned as they went towards the town square.

* * *

As they walked towards the town square, they caught glimpse of an intense fight taking place, a very unfair one. They looked in horror as the two Plegians double-team the poor warrior.

Lissa pointed at the ensuing battle in shock. "Chrom! We have to save him!"

Chrom unsheathed his sword and raised it.

"Yes! We have to save as many lives as we can!" he said as he charge into the fray

* * *

I was exhausted. Being caught in a tactical dead-end while fighting these guys. My entire battle was just a repetition of dodge-and-strike. I wiped the sweat of my face and got into defensive stance.

" _Dammit, if only I had some game-changer! Maybe I could turn the tables on these bastards!"_

My thought process was interrupted by another fireball flying towards my face. Out of instinct, I hit it with my sword and it deflected and flew towards another direction. I took the time to process this new information, then grinned. The mage and myrmidon looked at me with genuine shock before attempting to attack once again. I finally had a plan, and it was going to be put into action.

As I immediately ran towards the mage, he threw another fireball at me but I deflected it towards the myrmidon who was attempting to intervene my strike. The plan worked the way I wanted to as the fire ball briefly distracted the myrmidon, which gave me enough time to attack the mage. Before he could even react, I plunged my sword through his stomach. Before he fell, I leaned towards his ear.

I whispered to his ear. "You can feel the burn. IN HELL!"

That was before I put my sword even deeper through his body. I drew my sword from his body and kicked it away. I looked at my new target who was still recovering from the unexpected fireball, I charged towards and before he could even block, I sliced his head clean off. As soon as I could confirm that both of the assailants were dead, I collapsed onto the ground, the smoke from the surrounding fires aiding in my exhaustion and light-headedness.

* * *

Chrom and his company watched in awe as the fighter immediately started another attack. They watched as he charged towards the mage and deflected the fire ball attack.

"Whoah! How did he do that!?" said Lissa as she looked in awe. "I never knew you could deflect magic!"

"You can't. That's what makes him strange…" Frederick warily said as he watched the ensuing battle.

They watched as he decapitated the myrmidon and collapsed on the ground.

Chrom scratched his head and sheathed his sword.

"I think it's best we ask him about that now." Chrom said as he approached the mysterious fighter.

* * *

I nearly had heart-attack when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I immediately pointed my sword towards the stranger but lowered it to only see soldiers. At least, I think they were. One looks like a legitimate knight with his armour and lance, the blue-haired one looks like a knight with only one shoulder piece, the cute blond girl was wearing a dress that was meant for parties and the last guy with white hair was wearing a strange dark cloak, which seems to be covered in strange patterns.

The blue-haired one offered me hand and lifted me up. As I prepared to go further into the town square I heard him ask.

"How did you that?"

I turned towards him. "Do what?"

"How did you deflect that fire ball?"

I got a little annoyed at his question but I responded nicely.

"Can we talk about this later? We still have brigands to kill!" I replied as I began walking towards the church.

"Wait! Its better if we stick together! Sir— What's your name?" the blue-haired man

"Marcus, Marcus of Canterbury. How about you?"

"My name is Chrom, the knight over there is Frederick, the short girl is Lissa, and that man in the cloak is Robin."

I gave everyone a simple nod before looking at the church, where the brigands were putting up their last stand. Chrom came up to my side asking,

"Okay, well since you've been here earlier, can you tell what happened?"

I told him of all the events that took place in the village, before and after the barbarians came.

"Okay, so now that they know we're here, they're setting up their last stand at the church over there?"

I nodded at his statement. I saw him raise his sword and shout.

"Then who are we to grant their final wishes!" he said as we marched to the church.

As I joined the group and walked towards the church, I heard cries and panic within the church and found to my horror that they were trapped inside the church. I went up to Chrom and warned him of the townspeople in the church.

"You're right we have to save them! But how do we get past all those men?"

He looked towards Robin asking.

"Any ideas?"

Robin started stroking his chin in his "thinking pose" as he looked at the men at the church front. He looked at me and asked.

"Can you really deflect magic?"

I gave him a nod of agreement. He then starts rubbing his hands together in enthusiasm. He then started giving us instructions of our formations.

"This is bridge is a bit narrow, it can only fit about three of if we move side-by-side, which means I have an idea for our next move!" Robin said as he started analysing the surroundings.

"Okay, Marcus, you take the front, and deflect anything that mage throws at us!" he said as he pointed me towards my position.

"Chrom and Frederick you take the sides and take on any infantry that gets too close." he said as he showed both of them to their respective places.

He then walks behind me.

"I'll hang back here and provide the cover fire! Since Lissa is the most delicate, we'll leave her at the very back."

"Hey! I'm not delicate!" she said pouting.

I chuckled at his comment and so did the rest of the group.

Once we got to formations, I heard Robin shout.

"On my count, we charge! Three. Two. One."

We readied, ourselves before hearing Robin shout.

"CHARGE!"

We immediately begun our advance, I made sure no sort of magic got past me by hitting them. Chrom and Frederick immediately destroyed any man that dared go near our defensive wall. Robin kept raining thunder on the rest of the troopers while Lissa stayed safe behind Robin. I watched as Chrom and Frederick effortlessly sliced any warrior that got in their way, until we got close to the mage, who I had the privilege of finishing off. With Robin's made short work of the rest of the brigands. Except for one very stubborn leader.

"Give it up!" You're surrounded!"

"Yea, but I still got all the cards. Isn't that right?" he cockily said as he looked behind Chrom.

We heard a scream as we turned around to see Lissa being held captive by another ruffian. The leader laughed and shouted.

"Once we're done, she'll bring some nice coin!" he mocked as he began backing off.

I panicked, one of the weakest members of the group was being held hostage. I swore under breath as I tried to think of a way to save her. In my frantic search for something to help, I came upon a hatchet, dropped by one of the dead ruffians. I picked it up and threw it at the hostage taker's legs. He screams in pain and lets go of Lissa, I took advantage of the small window of time and sliced his stomach open before he could draw his axe.

The leader looked almost rabid, seeing that he had lost all his cards, he blindly charges at Chrom as I tried to warn him. But to my surprise, Robin intervenes, wielding a bronze sword of his own and drops the leader before Chrom could get hurt. I was relieved to see everyone safe and looked around the village. I saw all the villagers come out of hiding and seeing their faces of relief and joy filled me with satisfaction. I stood from afar as I started to listen to the Shepherd's conversation.

"Well, that's the end of that." Robin commented.

"Lucky for the town, we were close by. But holy wow, Robin! You were incredible! Swords, sorcery, AND tactics! Is there anything you can't do?" Lissa excitedly said as she looked at Robin in awe.

"You're certainly no helpless victim, that much is for sure."

"I'm certainly quite the warrior indeed!" Robin said as he started rubbing the back of its head.

"Indeed. Perhaps you might even be capable of an explanation for how you came here?" Frederick said crossing his arms.

"I understand your skepticism, Sir Frederick. And I cannot explain why only some knowledge has returned to me. But please, believe me. I have shared all that I know." Robin said, avoiding eye contact with the skeptic knight.

"You fought to save Ylissean lives. My heart says that's enough." Chrom sincerely said as he put his hand

"And your mind, milord? Will you not heed its counsel as well?"

"Frederick, the Shepherds could use someone with Robin's talents. We've brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such an able tactician? Besides, I believe his story, odd as it might be." Chrom defended.

"Th-thank you, Chrom." Robin said.

"So how about it? Will you join us, Robin?"

"I would be honored."

I realised that I still needed to find my way home so I snuck off to go back to the stables.

* * *

Chrom turns around to speak to Marcus, who also had been a major help in the fight.

"That applies to you to-" he interrupted as he saw that Marcus was no where to be found.

"Milord, I last saw him running for the stables, if you want to talk to him, then we must hurry."

"Right." Chrom nodded as he ran towards the stables with the rest of The Shepherds in tow.

* * *

I packed my things onto the horse, I made sure that I had everything, including my sword, my pouch and some food for the journey. I felt someone tap my shoulder, so I turned around to see a young village maiden who was obviously shy, based on her eye contact. She walks up to me and says.

"Thanks for helping the village! Here's some nice fruit tarts for the journey!"

She hands me the basket and I stuff it into my pouch and prepared to mount the horse and leave. That is, until I heard someone call me.

"Marcus!"

I turned to see that it was Chrom and the rest of his group.

"Yes?" I politely responded.

"Where are you going?" Lissa asked.

"I'm gonna find my way back home." I replied.

"But we have yet to thank you for helping save Ylissean lives." Chrom said.

"I don't need your thanks, I need to get back home." I bluntly said.

"You will not speak to the Prince of Ylisse in such a manner!" Frederick reprimanded.

"I do not serve your Kingdom! I only serve His Majesty, Henry the Second and His Holiness, Pope Urban the Third!" I shouted back.

"Frederick! Calm down! We'll solve this later!" Chrom shouted.

"I apologise milord." Frederick meekly replied.

Chrom then looked at me with exasperation.

"Look, I know you're desperate to leave, but can just come with us just so we can give you a chance to explain."

I looked at the rest of the group before responding.

"Fine. I'll accompany you to wherever you're going but as soon as we're done talking, I'm going back home."

"That's all we need." Chrom said with a sigh of relief.

* * *

As we began to exit the village, I heard a loud voice ring out.

"Milords! Milords!" One of the villagers was shouting, running up to them. "Please milords, we are a simple village, but we would be honoured to host you tonight! Give us a few hours and we can have a royal feast prepared for you all as thanks!

Fredrick shook his head. "While we appreciate the offer, we really must continue on to our destination with all due haste."

Lissa, however, had other plans.

"Dark meat for me, please, medium-well done, no salt in the soup… Wait, Fredrick, what?"

Chrom, Fredrick and Robin and I chuckled at the crestfallen look on Lissa's face.

"But it'll be dark soon!" she protested.

" _Typical nobles."_ I thought as I watched her complain.

"And when it gets dark we'll camp the way we always do," Fredrick said, not unkindly. "Remember, milady, you're the one that insisted on joining us."

Lissa glared at the knight. "Fredrick? Sometimes I hate you."

Their laughter rang through the village as the quintet left, accepting thanks from the villagers as they went.

* * *

As we journeyed, I asked Chrom.

"Pardon me, Your Royal Highness but where are we going?"

"To the Capital, of course, we have to introduce both you and Robin to the Exalt! And don't give me any titles, just call me Chrom."

"Is that what you call your leader around these parts?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, and she's the best older sister anyone could ask for!"

"Wait you're also royalty!?" I asked in surprise

"Yeah! Didn't Chrom say that I was his sister? But don't you start calling "Your Highness!"" she replied.

"Good lord, how did I ever run into royalty like you?" I said as I wiped my forehead.

"It's just luck I guess." Robin joked.

* * *

As expected, it was getting dark. By dusk, we had already set up camp and Chrom and Robin left to find food. Lissa sat near the campfire for warmth while Frederick watched from afar. I realised it was time to pray so I walked away.

Lissa noticed and asked.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to pray, its customary to pray every dusk where I'm from." I responded.

"Well don't stay out too long, there are many beasts hanging about!" she said.

"I'll take note of that." I said with a nod.

As I looked for the perfect place to kneel, I found a nice rock to lean on, so i took off the rosary from my wrist and began reciting.

"In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti. Amen" I said as I did the Sign of the Cross.

* * *

By the time I finished the rosary, I was already hungry. I made my way back to camp, but in my way, I spotted a lone rabbit hanging about in the thicket, I reached for my dagger as I crept up to it and I stabbed it before it could run away. I brought the carcass with me back to the camp and even though I have fruit and bread with me in my bag, I really needed some meat. I came back to hear Lissa complaining about bear meat and how it smelled like old boots.

"It's really not that bad," Robin said, placing a much smaller portion of meat in his mouth. "You just pretend that instead of the texture of boots and tasting like leather that the meat tastes like… you know. Meat."

"Meat will always be meat." I said as I walked in.

"Yes! Peter, please tell me you got food! I don't want to eat the disgusting bear mea- what is that!?"

"It's rabbit."

"Why did you kill the poor thing!?"

"Because I wanted to eat it, it's really tasty!"

"No, of course not! You can join the rest of the savages over there!" she pointed at Robin and Chrom, who were eating there bear meat and chorusing every bite.

I chuckled as I sat down next to Robin who offered me a piece of bear meat. I decline it saying.

"No thanks, I don't really like bear."

"Why?" he asked.

"I prefer a nice roasted rabbit."

I put the dead rabbit on a stake and roasted it in the fire. Once it was roasted, I sprinkled some spices on them. I looked at Lissa who was enviously watching us eat. I went to my horse and took out my parcel and looked for some food. I came back with a loaf of bread and an apple, I offered it to Lissa.

"If you hate bear, might as well have some of these."

She beamed at me and immediately took the food.

"Thanks Marcus! You're the best!"

* * *

The rest of the meal went undisturbed, Chrom finally finished his meal. He wiped his mouth as he tried to talk.

"Well, since Marcus is the only new addition who doesn't have amnesia, we might as well ask all about him first."

"Yeah! You have some explaining to do!" Lissa joined in.

Robin and Frederick sat opposite to me as I was going to tell them who I am and where I'm from.

"Okay, as you know, my name is Peter, I am from Canterbury and I am a squire to Knight Julian."

"A person of your skill and caliber? Just a squire?" Chrom asked.

"I admit I am very skilled with a sword and even my master has admitted that I was close to surpassing him."

"Go on."

"I am 18 years old and I am a Catholic believer."

"What's a Catholic?" Lissa asked.

"Catholicism is a monotheistic religion that believes that there is only deity and creator.."

"What are the stories and legends that back this "Catholicism"?" Frederick asked.

I got my pouch and took out a thick book that read "Vulgate".

"You better stay awake on this one, because this will be a long story."

I opened the book and said.

"We will start where it all began."

* * *

"Into your dreams. Into your sleep. Until you break. Until you yield. I send the swarm! I send the horde! Thus saith the Lord" I recited loudly.

"Eeek!" Lissa shrieked before she nearly fell back.

"What's the problem Lissa?"

"That part was really scary! Sending swarms of bugs is never a good thing!"

"Well, geez, might as well close up right now, while you still can sleep!" I said as I closed the book

"He's right, we still have to make the journey to Ylisse!" Chrom said as he stretched and yawned.

"Yeah, we still have a long journey milady!" Frederick said as he escorted Lissa to her tent

"Aw fine! But you'll still continue the story, right?" Lissa requested.

"I promise." I replied with a smile.

"Anyway, good night everyone." Robin said as went inside his tent.

Everyone got in their respective tents and went to sleep but by the time everyone was fast asleep, I still couldn't help but worry of what was happening back at home. If the Holy City was in the clutches of the Muslims, or if anyone else survived the Slaughter at Hattin. I was still deep in thought until I heard a noise that was coming from the thicket. I drew my sword and approached the bush to suddenly be surprised by Chrom and Lissa.

"Chrom! Lissa! What are you doing here!?" I whispered, trying not to wake the other people sleeping.

"Well, Chrom said he felt that something was wrong." Lissa responded.

"Yes. And why are you still awake?" Chrom asked.

I suddenly felt a chill up my spine.

"I also feel it, there is something very wrong." I added, instinctively looking around for danger.

Then, the earth started shaking.

* * *

 **That's a wrap for the first chapter, and once again, please do leave a review, I always appreciate constructive criticism. And if you want to know how my OC looks like, wait for the next chapter.**

 ***** Ha hua! 'iitlaq alnnar ealayh! - There he is! Shoot him!

 **Note: I would have done a FE:Fates fanfic, but I'm still finishing Birthright and I have yet to start Conquest or Revelation.**


	2. Ch 2: A Night of Horrors

We felt the earth shake under our feet. Chrom struggled to stay on his two feet, and Lissa had already fallen over.

"Agh! What is this madness!? Lissa, Marcus, stay close!"

I noticed the horizon getting a little brighter and saw a shade of orange. I first thought it to be sunrise, but with closer inspection, I found out it was more terrifying than that.

"Chrom, the forest is on fire! We have to get out of here!" I shouted as I tried to bring Chrom and Lissa to the forest's edge.

As we I felt a bright light shine on me as I looked up and saw a sinister looking mark. A giant crystalline eye with a slit pupil of that of the devil. I watched in horror as human-looking figures fall out of the mark in the sky. The figures got up without much effort and looked at me in the eye. Their glowing eyes held all the malice and evil that I could think of. The air was filled with the stench of rotting flesh and the sounds of emotionless moans. Chrom tried to close the distance between himself and the creature. Chrom attempts to strike the creature with a horizontal blow that should have killed it. But instead the strike left a wound that poured out a strange, black liquid. The undead man merely grunted before attempting to strike down on Chrom. Chrom blocked it with much difficulty as he struggled to gain the upper hand. I rushed in and decapitated the creature.

The creature faded to black ash and was swept away by the evening breeze.

Chrom tried to catch his breath.

"You seem to be a bit too used to decapitation."

"Well, let's not lose our heads here."

I heard Chrom groan slightly at my bad joke before hearing a scream of a girl. I looked to see that it was Lissa who was ambushed by one of the undead wielding an axe. I cursed myself for leaving her alone and tried to close the distance with Chrom joining in. The creature had Lissa cornered and was preparing to deal a fatal blow. I thought Lissa was finished and silently prayed for her survival. Until, as if the Lord had planned it, a miracle happened. Another light appeared in the sky, and out came a figure, a masked man who intervened right when the undead man's axe was about to hit Lissa. The stranger was already on his knee as he tried to parry the undead warrior's strike. I closed the distance quickly and struck the creature by its back. Like the previous undead man, the creature faded into ashes.

The masked stranger was on his knees before he got up and sheathed his sword. The mask he was wearing was quite elegant with slits for eyes, with the mask itself almost resembling a butterfly. I heard the sound of a whinny as I saw my master's horse running towards me with another rider in tow. It looked like a man, but with a closer look, I realised that it was a woman who was riding with an with an impeccably dressed man with… blue hair? The woman had short, red hair. She had big, muscular arms and wore a strange type of armor.

 _"_ _Strange hair color, I wonder if it's common in this country."_

I heard her shout as she cut down enemies who were blocking the way between her and us.

"Captain Chrom!"

She stops by Chrom as she lets the blue haired man dismount.

"Good timing Sully!"

"And you said to stay behind, 'this'll only be short'! That tears it, I'm never letting you and Frederick out of my sight, I always miss out on the fun!"

"You consider this to be fun!?" asked the light-blue haired man whom I knew was Virion.

I looked at the horizon to see more of those freaks coming, all holding swords and axes, the one further off looked to be the leader, because he held a large axe and he was nearly twice as tall as the rest of the undead. Sully brings my master's horse to me asking.

"Is this your horse?"

I nodded, saving the specifications for a later date.

"Well, you better be lucky to have such a damn fine steed! The damn thing couldn't rest until it could find its master!"

 _"_ _She swears like a damn sailor."_

I was interrupted by the arrival of Robin and Frederick who were riding towards them before Robin dismounted the horse.

"Robin! Just in time!" I shouted as I checked for anymore enemies.

"We don't have much time, are you okay?" Robin said as he dismounted Frederick's horse.

"We're fine." Chrom said as he spared a glance at Lissa, who was still a bit pale from the attack.

"Are dreadful beasts like these common in your lands?" Robin asked as he looked in disgust at the creatures and their glowing eyes.

"I can assure you that they're not normal!" Chrom said as he drew his sword

"Got any bright ideas?" I asked as I looked at Robin.

Robin stroked his chin as he looked at the rest of the strange creatures coming towards us.

"Just one. Frederick and the other knight will crash through those men on the right. We push through the left side through a strong front. Lissa and the archer will hang back behind the frontline. Chrom, you and Marcus will join me along the front lines, along with the 'masked stranger'."

The masked stranger tried to raise his hand, as if to protest, but he quickly put it down while hiding his sword in its guard. Robin unsheathed his own bronze sword and brought out his lightning tome.

I was impressed at Robin's tactical mind, under this kind of pressure, we could really have died.

 _"_ _We really need men like him back at home."_

But the archer just couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Archer? I'll have you know that I am Virion! Archest of archers!"

I grit my teeth at his extravagant introduction.

"Oh archest of archers! Could you shut your mouth and just start shooting!?" I sarcastically called.

"Yeah, make with the shooting, ruffles!" Sully added before riding off with Frederick to the right flank.

"I come here to the rescue and I am spurned…" I heard Virion mumble dejectedly as he reached for the arrows in his quiver.

We began our assault as we charged our frontline. Frederick and Sully were committing to their positions as cavalry and were easily cutting down any enemy infantry that got too close. Our front line however, was a bit more gritty. We were covered in so much black liquid as we hacked and slashed our way through the seemingly endless amount of undead. Virion provided the much needed support as he shot down any foolish enemy that would try to break our line. Before we knew it, we were already in the middle, trapping the rest of the undead in a pincer movement. We had to wait for Frederick and Sully before we could recklessly attack the leader's group, but they seem to have their hands full. We looked at the remaining units and Robin seemed to have a worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The enemies, I don't think we got all of them." Robin said as he stroked his chin.

"What are you talking about? We made an unbreakable line! We surely got all of them!"

"But look at the ones we trapped, there's barely a handful." Robin said as he pointed towards the leader and his group, who were strangely passive.

"Then where do you think the others went?" I asked with worry.

I instinctively looked around to see if there were any enemies behind me, but I failed to see the obvious spot where the enemy came from.

Below.

A clawed hand reached out from the ground slashed my leg. I screamed in pain as I took a step back, My adversary looked like a deranged scarecrow with extremely long claws. Chrom was the next one to be surprised as another creature jumped out of the shadows to reveal a swordsman who immediately slashed at Chrom. Chrom parried the blow and blow and struck back, engaging in combat with his opponent. While the surprise attack itself was unsuccessful, our adversaries were successful in keeping us occupied for the rest of the time being.

This seemed to be plan of the undead men as the remainder of the leader's forces charged to confront Robin and the masked man. While normally I would be able to finish off an unintelligent beast, my only problem was.

 _"_ _I've never fought a man with long claws before!"_

That was clearly my problem, with no means of blocking those small but deadly claws and its inhuman speed, I knew I was going to have a tough time so I had to think quickly. Chrom was also having a hard time with his opponent. The swordsman seemed to predict Chrom's every move and even shrugged off the most fatal wounds. Chrom would need to be ready for a long battle if he wanted to keep up. Robin and the masked man on the other hand were delivering their own thunder, with masked man taking on another swordsman while Virion still hanged back, and tried to give us support from a long range. Poor Lissa was cowering behind Virion, hoping that the other creatures didn't see her.

" _Time to focus. But nothing like this fights back at home… No… There is something…"_

* * *

 _I recalled a time back in England, when they were having a large crowd gathering on a strange fight. I took a closer look to see a strange large animal fighting a bunch of dogs in a cage. I had never seen such a fearsome and robust creature before. The creature looked big enough to subdue even the toughest war horses. Its fur was color brown and very thick, so thick that the dogs couldn't even bite its skin. Its claws were large and sharp, enough to scratch even the toughest hide. Its jaws were fearsome, thrusting a large pair of canine teeth. Its growl was as chilling as its appearance at it did not hold the proud roar of a lion but the low and bloodthirsty growl of a warrior. I watched in awe as the animal swatted the dogs away as if they were nothing but a nuisance. I heard Sir Julian walk up to me as he also looked on to the fight._

 _"_ _What is that fearsome beast Sire?" I asked him as I looked closer to the cage._

 _"_ _That's called a bear, or ursus in Latin. They are extremely capable fighters, their strength even rivals the great and powerful lion! But we'll have settle that debate on a later date! Our shipment of lions hasn't arrived yet, so we're settling for the local bears. We caught this little bugger trying to steal our hard-earned produce." he laughed as he wiped his forehead._

 _Apparently Lord Julian organised this fight to entertain the tired workers._

 _"_ _Why do they rear up their legs like that?" I asked, clearly intimidated by the bear's habitual two legged posture._

 _"_ _Most people think its for threatening and intimidating other adversaries, but I think there's a terrible flaw in that."_

 _"_ _What is it?"_

 _"_ _Most animals have the distinct advantage of being on four legs, but when a bear goes on two legs, it leaves itself open to any attack. Provided that you can get past its fearsome exterior and its deadly claws. Rumors has it that these beasts could snap your neck with a single swipe." he said._

 _"_ _Eh!? Really!?"_

 _"_ _Yes actually! Pray that you'll never have to fight these powerful beasts." he commented as he watched the rest of the fight._

 _The fight itself was horribly one-sided fight, with bear killing all the dogs in a vicious manner. I suddenly remembered that I had to offer my afternoon prayer and needed to leave. I tried to excuse myself quietly as I tried to inform Sir Julian_

 _"_ _I think I'll have to go offer my prayers…" I weakly said as I left._

 _"_ _What? Are you scared that the Lord will send you punishment in form of a bear?" Sir Julian teased as he caught up to me._

 _"_ _Don't joke about that! He is a just God after all!" I said in a half-fearful/half-annoyed voice as I kept walking._

 _"_ _But he is merciful! Don't forget that!" he corrected as he went ahead inside the shrine._

 _"_ _Hmph." I huffed as I made my way to kneel before the altar._

* * *

 _"_ _That's it! I got it! These horrible creatures should be able to leave an opening right after they attack."_

I set my plan into motion and tried just that. I breathed slowly and calmly until my heart rate was lower and i was less agitated. I was preparing to confront the horror I was combatting. I limped to a safer position to assess the situation properly.

I raised my sword in defensive stance and waited for the beast to slash at me. The beast shuffled slowly towards me as I waited patiently. But to my surprise, the beast sank into the ground, but its dark aura still leaving a dark puddle in the soil. The aura of the creature gave its position away as the dark puddle made its way towards me. I learned from my previous mistake and readied myself to dodge the attack.

The creature burst from the ground with inhumane speed and tried to slash sidewards at me. I dodged back, the claw just barely wounding my cheek. The creature had left itself wide open like I planned so I got to my feet and prepared to lunge. While the creature was still in motion from his surprise attack, I leaped forward and stabbed its vulnerable body. I plunged the sword deep into the monster's torso. The creature fades into black ash and its black liquid is still left on my sword.

 _"_ _Well thats one down…"_

Chrom was still occupied with the rest of the creatures while Robin and the masked man were desperately trying to down the leader, who isn't even flinching from their oncoming attacks. I planned to help Chrom with his opponent but something else happened.

The leader had knocked down Robin, who was trying to crawl away from the impending doom in front of him. The masked man tried to help Robin but the leader swatted him away with his free arm. Frederick and Sully were still being held back by the rest of the creatures, making sure they didn't have a chance to assist us. Virion and Lissa were still keeping a safe distance with Sir Julian's horse circling them to protect them. Which left the only capable person left to help Robin was…

Me.

I had to rush in quickly before the creature could lay the final blow on Robin.

The leader pinned Robin down with his foot and raised his gigantic axe to lay the final blow. Robin closed his eyes and waited for the final blow. Chrom risked taking his eyes off his opponent just to try to see Robin. It seemed that everything was lost and that Robin's last moments were in this dark forest, by the hand of a vicious creature. Robin braced himself, but instead of hearing the axe bury itself in his chest, he hears a loud sound of clanking metal.

Robin opened his eyes to see a sword just barely blocking the axe from his vulnerable torso. Marcus had just barely made it and was to combat the beast. His face no longer wore the tired, idle expression but a face of seriousness and killing intent. He struggled to gain the upper hand over his opponent.

"Hyaagh!"

But with a single shout of power, he broke the wrestle and turned it into a full-blown duel. The leader was caught off-guard by the sudden surge of power and tried to block the next strike. Marcus struck him horizontally and the leader blocked. Marcus kept a flurry of strikes that prevented the leader the chance of attacking. The leader tried to extend his axe and make a stab at Marcus, but Marcus just didn't give him a chance. The leader himself was almost getting infuriated at being overwhelmed by a mere mortal, he could no longer control himself when he suddenly shouted. This loud tantrum caught Marcus off guard and gave the creature a chance to strike at him.

But Robin, who slowly got off the ground, had a different plan. He brought out his tome and summoned a lightning bolt that stunned the creature. The creature looked back at Robin with anger before being attacked once again. Marcus jumped at him and was using his weight to strengthen his strike. While the leader successfully blocked it, it would lead to his eventual downfall. The gigantic axe of the creature shattered after taking so much abuse from Marcus's relentless strikes. The leader looked at his hands in confusion to why his weapon suddenly broke. Marcus took advantage of this and impaled the torso of the disarmed undead.

It was finally over and I sheathed my blade. The forest was almost finished burning, the ashes flying near my face. Chrom had also defeated his opponent and was helping the masked man up. Robin, on the other hand, was clutching his chest in pain as the giant undead man nearly crushed his ribs. Frederick and Sully were still on their way to us. Lissa was resting on top of my horse while Virion was just making sure his hair was tidy. I offered Robin a hand and helped him walk with his injuries. He breathes heavily, clutching his chest in pain.

"Gods, that thing nearly broke all my ribs…" he said as he limped, still trying stay stable.

"I think he broke more than just your ribs!" I commented as I looked at his bloody nose.

I took a look at myself to see that my clothes were nearly covered in blood, my fur boots were splattered with blood from that last ambush and my face held three scratches from that scarecrow creature. Chrom held a few nicks and wounds, on his arm and face.

Both Frederick and Sully made their way to us and dismounted their horses to help the injured. Sully held a few nicks in her armor while Frederick still remained as clean as ever. Lissa was still riding the horse before she dismounted to heal the wounded. I set Robin down next to Chrom and tried to approach the masked man. Before Lissa tended to our wounds, we still had some business with the masked stranger.

Lissa was the first to talk to him, she looked shyly at him and said.

"Um, I never got to thank you...for before. So...thank you. You were very brave." she said while struggling to look at him.

"You saved my sister's life. My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?" Chrom said as he approached and offered a hand-shake.

"You may call me Marth." he said in a voice strangely higher than what I had anticipated.

"Marth? After the heroic king of old? You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword? Chrom asked, treating this Marth like a great hero.

This "Marth" was probably their version of Hercules or some other legendary hero.

"I'm not here to talk about me. This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned." he said creepily before he ran in a random direction and disappeared into the night.

"Not much for conversation, is he?" I asked as I limped forward.

"It appears his skills lie elsewhere. I wager we'll hear his name again." Frederick said, before helping Lissa tend to the rest.

* * *

Lissa approached me first, with that strange staff she always seems to carry around.

"Hold still, and let the staff do its magic."

This was the first time that I saw their healing magic in action. I was shocked to see her staff glow and see my wounds suddenly disappear. I nearly jumped at the sight of something so miraculous.

"Why was wrong? You looked like you saw a ghost!"

"What manner of sorcery is this!? How did you make my wounds disappear!?"

"It's just the healing magic. Why? Don't you have healing magic back at home?" Chrom said as he was surprised with my reaction to the healing staff and magic.

"No! Something such as that would be so miraculous! We won't need to even recruit men at this point! We could save so many lives!" I suddenly blurted out in my amazement.

What I said, seemed to darken the mood with the rest of the group. I looked at all of them with confusion.

"Was it something I said?" I asked.

"You mean, you never had a chance to save any of your injured soldiers?" Robin asked with worry on his face.

"There was never 'injured' in where I came from, it was either you're deadd, or you can still fight." I said with much sincerity and experience.

That statement just seemed to make them even more quiet. I tried to change the subject by asking more about the healing magic.

"Can this staff heal diseases and ailments?"

"I'm sorry, but no, this thing was only made for injuries…" Lissa said weakly as she was trying to recover from the shock of the situation.

"Oh… Okay." I said passively.

This staff was still pretty useful, but only meant for injuries.

 _"_ _But we could still save so many…"_ I thought.

"Why?" Chrom asked.

"I thought that you might have held the secret to the healing magic of the Holy Father."

"The one you've been discussing with us before?" Frederick asked.

"Yes, that one. But let's not waste time because we still have to get to your capital as soon as possible."

"He's right milord. We still have to check if the Capital was spared from all this madness."

Robin who was just healed by Lissa, walked in a random direction shouting.

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

He kept walking until he realised he didn't know were to go. I couldn't help but snicker at his mistake.

"On second thought, Chrom you lead the way. I have no idea where I'm going!" He said as he faced the rest of the group.

Chrom just laughed and patted him on the back before passing him. I followed behind before joking with Robin.

"Are you sure your ribs are the only thing that's broken?" I said with a smirk.

"Shut up." Robin responded with an annoyed tone before following with the rest of the group in tow.

* * *

It was nearly daybreak as I walked through the ashes of a once flourishing forest, littered with burned plants and scorched animals. it was almost a horrifying sight. I heard the multiple screeches and cries of many suffering animals, but one sound stood out. A whine and howl, that's what I heard, I was strangely drawn to the noise. I started searching every crack and crevice until I came upon a small cave. Out of the cave came a young wolf pup, no older than a month. It seems that this particular wolf pup lost its parents in the fire. Or so I thought. I looked down to see half-burned corpses of two large wolves.

What I could deduce is that while taking care of their only pup, this pair of wolves had gotten themselves cornered in the fire and couldn't fit in the small cave. Poor pup, lost his only chances of survival to a random forest fire. I picked the pup up and wrapped him the same cloth used to wrap my sword. I carried him all the way back to the Shepherds, who were taking a water break by a nearby river. Sully seemed to be snoozing next to horse while the rest had gone somewhere. I sat down and started unwrapping the blanket while Lissa asked.

"Where'd you go?"

"Oh, just a little walk around."

"What's that you're holding right there?"

I unwrapped the cloth to reveal the wolf pup I had just rescued.

I think I heard a huge 'awwww' from Lissa as she started admiring the little critter.

"He's so cute! Let me hold him!" she said as she tried to grab the pup away from me.

I kept my distance from her, making sure she didn't grab the pup.

"I'm not sure Frederick or Chrom would be happy with you holding it, especially if it bites you."

"Awww… But he's still small!" she pouted.

"This small one has teeth, in case you didn't know!" I retorted.

Our conversation was interrupted by Robin, who was drying his wet hair. I was almost curious as to why he was wet and half-naked.

"Where did you come from?"

"I could ask the same question. The rest of us needed more than just a drink, so we dunked our heads in for a refreshing wash."

"I was out exploring the rest of the burned down forest and I found this little guy."

I showed him the pup who had just been orphaned, sleeping in my arms.

"What happened to this little thing?"

"Its parents died in that mysterious forest fire."

"Awww…. Poor thing… It lost its parents." Lissa said as she reached out to pet him.

"He seems pretty delicate too, like some people here." Robin said with a grin as he glanced at Lissa.

"Oh quiet, you!" Lissa huffed as she crossed her arms in annoyance.

I couldn't help but laugh at Robin's little joke.

"But in all seriousness, I think this would have died had you not showed up."

"Well, I do admit that I'm a bit of a softy…"

"You actually admitted to being soft!? Wow, you could teach my brother a thing or two on humility!" Lissa suddenly.

Robin and I laughed pretty hard at her comment, having lots of fun with our little bonding time. But I felt pretty tired and snuck in a yawn, but Robin seemed to notice.

"Hey, you look pretty tired, why don't you wash your face?"

It was a tempting offer, and I couldn't refuse. However, I couldn't leave the pup with someone as naive as Lissa, so I decided to leave it with Robin.

"Okay, I concede. But you watch the pup, and make sure it doesn't get in the hands of a certain princess."

"Hey! I just wanted to pet it!" Lissa protested as she frowned.

* * *

I grabbed a basin and a towel as I made my way to the nearby river, where there was fresh, cool water for me to have a short wash. As I made my way to the river, I came upon the rest of the guys who just got back from their wash. Chrom went ahead to meet me and to obviously ask me.

"Where were you?" Chrom asked as he was wiping his hair.

"I went to look around the perimeter for anything interesting." I replied as I put my towel on my shoulder.

"Well, you better hurry up, we're almost leaving."

"Don't worry, I won't take long."

While I walked past the rest of group, I was stopped by Frederick, who seemed to have something urgent to say.

"I assume that you did nothing to Princess Lissa while we were gone?" Frederick asked with suspicion.

"At ease Frederick." Chrom said in an annoyed tone.

* * *

I wouldn't blame the knight for being so suspicious, but I couldn't understand the recklessness of the prince. I snapped out of my thoughts and went to the nearby river. I crouched down and washed my face with the cold water. I felt so tired, washing my face was simply not enough, so I took off my shirt and doused myself in cold water. I made sure to only go knee-deep in the water as I rolled up my trousers. I was enjoying my short bath until I heard a rustling sound by the tall grass near the bank.

"Show yourself!" I shouted, expecting some thief or plunderer.

But instead it was two village girls who look very flustered to see me. I sighed to myself, thinking that I had scared some civilians. I immediately asked them.

"What are you doing here?"

"W-we just came to draw water! The nearby well was broken so we had to make our way to the river!" the brown haired girl confessed.

"Yeah! W-we didn't mean to spy on you while you were bathing!" the green haired girl added in.

 _"_ _Green hair? What sort of zoo am I in right now!?"_

"Y-yeah! We're really s-sorry!" the brown haired girl said as both she and her friend bowed at me.

I raised my eyebrow in suspicion, but sighed after that.

"Fine, you can go." I said as I turned around to get out of the river.

I made sure they ran off before I continued washing my face. I stopped for a second and looked my face. I overheard them saying something about my "well-toned body".

I really couldn't judge how long I was out, but based on how I looked, it must have been really long. My hair was extremely unkept and shaggy, completely unlike the groomed, smooth comb I had before Hattin. During my time back at England, I had thick, smooth hair, I always made sure that my hair never looked unkept and that I never left a single hair sticking out, but now, it was completely different. My hair was a spiky mess, and I think I saw some lice in it too.

 _"_ _I can't wait for nice long rest after this. This is too much to take in."_

I dried up and put on my clothes, they were really sweaty after last night's battle and they needed a really good wash. I needed some spare clothes quickly, so I hoped the capital wasn't too far.

I went back and joined the rest of the group, who were waiting on me before we started moving. I grabbed the pup from Robin and grabbed my master's horse.

* * *

"Excuse me, Prince Chrom."

"Just Chrom is fine. I always hated formalities."

"Okay, excuse me, Chrom, but could you please explain why I found two village girls spying on me while I was washing in the river?"

Chrom couldn't help but laugh, together with rest of the crew, except Virion, who was looking at me with a jealous look.

"That means we're near the capital, of course! Did they mention something about a broken well?" Chrom said as he was laughing.

I nodded at his oddly specific question.

"Oh, that means we're near the suburban area, some people choose to live outside the city, just to avoid its busy streets.

I was happy to hear the good news that we were finally close, so I hopped on to my horse and prepared to take off with the rest of the group.

* * *

We were finally here, Ylisstol. We had finally entered the city and were making our way through the different districts. To my amazement, this city was extremely vast and flourishing. There wasn't any leper nor beggar in sight. Sully and Virion separated from the rest of the group, presumably to get back to the barracks of these "Shepherds".

"Thank Naga, the capital was unharmed!" Chrom sighed with relief.

"Indeed milord, but we still should hurry and inform the Exalt of yesterday's events."

"You're right. We should get to the palace as soon as possible."

"So Chrom, what manner of leader is this Exalt?" I asked.

"Are there any protocols or courtly-manner-politeness things I should know? I'm worried that they'll have my head for being so rude."

"What?" Chrom laughed. "No, of course not. She'll most likely just try to teach you etiquette rather than executing you. I often have been the on the receiving end of those lectures, and believe me, execution is a more preferable option.

Robin chuckled while I just had to make a comment.

"I know how you feel, I never actually thought the my lessons on etiquette would lead up to this moment." I commented as I admired the rest of the city.

Robin and Chrom just laughed at my comment.

"Back to topic, my sister is a very benevolent leader, who is very caring to both her subordinates and her enemies, though she gets too friendly with our neighbors at Plegia, who are just itching to start another war." Chrom said grimly.

I was thoroughly impressed with their leader, she was truly a model leader for all royalty.

"She sounds truly amazing."

"She really is, I think my leaders could learn a thing or two from your-" I stopped right there.

 _Wait, did he just say sister!?_

"Sister!?" Robin and I shouted in unison.

"But how old is your sister!? Truly she can't be that older than you!"

"I think she's turning 25 this year." Lissa replied cheerily.

I decided to take my mind off for awhile and look elsewhere.

 _"_ _God, this place looks beautiful, its beauty rivals that of London!"_

I couldn't say the same about the architecture and districts, the way this city was built was to deliberately protect the nobility and royalty while the poorer ones suffered. If there was an invasion, the working force would be the one to suffer the most. But then again, it's no different from how most castle towns were built.

My train of thought was interrupted by a bunch of whispering of the townspeople. I was confused on why they were looking at me with such amazement, until I realised that they weren't looking at me, they were looking at Sir Julian's horse.

I looked to see how terrifying the horse was. But in reality, it was just Sir Julian insisting on psychological warfare. He had put in the finest steel armour with some tasteful horns on the horse's helmet. Combine horse's fearsome exterior with my master's prowess in battle and you get a very tall tale, The Muslims feared him so much, all who witness him fight say almost the same thing.

 _"_ _It was as if, Satan was riding and Hell was his beast."_

Of course Sir Julian hated being compared to such an infamous Bible figure, but he let them slide for the sake of morale. With a "Demon" on their side, the Crusaders feared nothing.

And that was exactly what bothered the townspeople.

"What manner of beast is that?"

"Why does it groan so loudly?"

"Mommy I'm scared!"

God, these people were cowardly. Must be the peace planting itself in their heads. It'll never last.

* * *

I ignored all their side comments until we reached the castle on top. It was glorious, with a birds-eye view of the whole city, the Exalt would surely be able to assess her kingdom from a safe distance. This also put them at a strategic advantage. Any fool would know the advantages of having the high ground. We entered the castle to see the vast training grounds of all the armies of Ylisse. And the horses were very beautiful, especially with their large, stunning… wings!? These aren't normal horses these are pegasi!

 _"_ _Wait, I must be dreaming. Pegasi? They were only myths! Legends!"_

I gasped in shock to see them flying gracefully with their riders, practicing aerial maneuvers. Pegasi were creatures of legend, mounts only meant for heroes and great demigods, and they were using it as a common mount.

"My god…"

"What, like what you're seeing?" Chrom asked.

"I never knew pegasi even existed! Where I came from, they were but myths, legends."

"What? You're telling me that you've never even seen a Pegasus Knight?"

"We have never had the benefit of seeing those back at home! My god! I can't wait to see what else this land has for store!"

"At least someone's enjoying their stay here!" Lissa said in a sarcastic manner.

"Pegasi are very common here. We often ride them as mounts for warfare." Chrom commented.

"I still have so many questions!" I said as I looked in awe.

 _"_ _Okay, this has GOT to be a Greek colony. Greek epics have spoke of the existence of Pegasi, could this be a remnant of the glorious Greek cities of old?"_

I shake my head to try to think properly.

 _"_ _No, that can't be it. This place has definitely taken a page out of Rome and Europe's book of architecture. They also name themselves with rather Western names, Lissa, Frederick, Robin. But if they were really European, why hasn't the tenets of Christianity even touched this place? As far as I can remember, there was not a single state in Europe that resisted the promise of salvation."_

I sighed as I gave up with my line of thinking.

"I _really need to take a look at their map…"_

My thoughts were interrupted by Frederick's response to my rather plain comment.

"Well. you can save them for our council, you still have to tell us about your origins so that we can verify your innocence." Frederick reminded me as we reached the palace entrance.

"You can leave your scary-looking horse outside, we'll have people take care of him while you're inside." Lissa casually said as she signalled some servants to take my horse.

"Well they better take care of it, that's English property you know?" I said in a serious tone as I saw the servants struggle to bring the stubborn horse into its stable.

"Yeah, yeah don't worry about it." she said dismissively as we entered the palace doorway.

I signalled another servant to take the pup that was in my hands, I just told them to put it with my horse.

* * *

We entered the palace, where the walls were decorated with strange green banners and it was surprisingly simple and elegant, considering what I have seen so far. The throne was at the far edge of the room, with the benevolent Exalt sitting on her throne peacefully. She bore a strange tattoo on her forehead, which Chrom also seemed to bear on his arm. By her left side, was a woman with light hair with a bluish tint… again, strange hair color. The light-haired woman wore large golden pauldrons ***** which were attached to her small breastplate, which only seemed to cover her chest. She seemed happy to see us, and she never kept the aura of normal royalty.

"I feel so out of place here." I heard Robin mutter as we made our way towards the throne

"First time visiting a palace?" I asked.

"Yeah… Have you ever seen one?"

"Yeah, loads, and _believe_ me, commoners really don't belong here."

"Don't worry, Emmeryn appreciates company, especially if it's a new and friendly face!" Lissa said reassuringly.

"But do mind your tone, her subjects are very sensitive with how you address her." Chrom said with a rather serious tone.

"I'll take note of that."

"Presenting the Exalt, her highness Emmeryn," Phila said with an air of someone who was proud to be able to announce such a thing.

Emmeryn strode gracefully off her throne, her cream and beige robes rustling regally as she moved, long blonde hair not unlike Lissa's done up in braids and plaits that framed her face. She was definitely related to the other two, seemingly combining the best features of Chrom and Lissa's faces for her own.

"Please Phila," Emmeryn beamed, her voice soft but still filling the whole room like the chimes of a bell. "We are all friends here; there is no need for formalities."

We remained silent as Lissa was the first to act as she ran towards her sister with open arms.

"Emm!" Lissa shouted while throwing her arms around the older woman's shoulders.

"Hello, Lissa," Emmeryn said, laughter in her gentle voice. "I trust camping with Chrom and Fredrick was fun?"

"Yeah!" Lissa said enthusiastically, before sobering. "Well, it was until the whole attacked by monsters thing happened."

Emmeryn seemed to expect this, and stroked her sister's hair.

"It's okay; there will be a war council as soon as this greeting is over to determine how best to deal with this new threat."

Chrom approached his sister, giving her a light hug.

"Hello, Emm."

Emmeryn smiled at her brother, who was slightly taller than her, Robin noticed, before turning on the tactician and I.

"I do not believe that we have met." she said gently.

While Robin stood awestruck and somewhat embarrassed to be in such presence, I went down on one knee and bowed, saying.

"Greetings your Highness. My name is Marcus, of Canterbury. It is an honor to be in your presence." I said with a very sincere tone.

Robin just copies me as he tries to attempt his own bow.

 _"_ _Those lessons are REALLY paying off."_

"Pleased to meet you Sir Marcus."

Emmeryn then turns her head towards Robin.

"Well, how about you?"

Robin seemed too speechless to answer so Chrom spoke up for him instead.

"This is Robin. We found him… well, we found him passed out in a field with amnesia."

Emmeryn's eyebrows shot up in surprise, but her smile never faltered.

"However," Chrom continued, ignoring the perplexed faces on his sister and the Knight-Commander.

"He's fought valiantly by our sides to see us returned to Ylisstol and has earned my respect with his martial skills and knowledge of tactics; in fact I intended to ask him to be the Shepherd's official tactician after the war council."

I took a mental note of Robin's amnesia.

Robin took time to process Chrom's statement as I chuckled at his shock. It came as no surprise due to the fact that Robin easily took care of the situation in the past battles.

"Your Grace," Fredrick spoke up from his position at the door, "I feel it necessary to point out that we know nothing about this man besides his name and that he claims to have no knowledge of his past. We cannot rule out the idea that he may be a foreign spy."

Frederick also looks at me with suspicion and contempt.

"And this other man claims to have hailed from a nation that is practically unheard of and follows an unknown religion of which we know nothing off."

"Frederick!" Chrom said angrily.

Emmeryn looks at both Robin and I with a worried and cryptic look. She then looks at Chrom and asks.

"Do you trust them?"

"Yes sister, Robin and Marcus gave themselves to save Ylissean lives. Like I said, Robin's martial skill and knowledge in tactics has earned my respect. Marcus is still yet to be cleared on his identity, but I believe that he has good intentions."

"Then your judgement is good enough for me. We really must be getting ready for the council."

I went up to Chrom and asked.

"Is that my cue?" I said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to speak on our behalf in the council." Chrom said with a wink as went towards the door leading to the council room.

While we were readying ourselves for the war council, Lissa clearly had other plans.

"Well," Lissa said, grabbing Robin by the arm quickly before anybody else could speak, "We should get out of the way, what with the war council and all."

Lissa all but dragged Robin, who was still trying to process what Chrom had said, to the doors, which Fredrick opened for them, scowling at Robin.

"You all have fun!" she said as the doors closed.

I could see Emmeryn holding a hand to her mouth in an attempt to stifle her laughter while Chrom smiled and shook his head.

"Well then, shall we?" Emmeryn asked as she showed us to the door.

"Of course milady."

* * *

We walked into a room with a circular table were the Exalt's subjects were anxiously waiting to star their meeting, and I was not one to keep them waiting.

"Here Marcus, you sit next to me." Chrom gestured to my seat.

The council members eyed me nervously, trying o see who I was or where I was from.

As Emmeryn sat down, one of her subjects declared.

"The war council is now in session!"

The subject reads the agenda from a piece of paper as he adjusted his reading glasses.

"First order of business, we request that Chrom tell us about what he has witnessed yesterday."

The council seemed to drag on with talks off the barbarians and the unholy creatures we fought last night. The council seemed to argue heavily on our course of action.

"We need to prepare for war! If Gangrel wants it, he'll get it!" shouted one of the younger members.

"Don't be a fool, war is what Gangrel wants! We must not be so hasty!"

"But how about those creatures!? We never know when they may strike again, so that is why we must always be on guard!"

"But our armies have been reduced to mere thousands! How can we protect our border when we just don't have the men to do it!"

 _"_ _Mere thousands? How could any catastrophe leave them so scarred!"_

"Order in the court!" Phila demanded as the rest of the councillors became quiet.

"So, we do not have the manpower to protect all our settlements and we have absolutely no way of protecting ourselves from an invasion?" Chrom asked with raised eyebrows.

Everyone stayed quiet at his summary of the conversation.

"Now Chrom, let us not be so hasty, I'm sure that Gangrel will listen to reason."

"But what if he doesn't?! What if war is what he really desires!? We can't just stand here and suffer!"

"Mind your tone young prince." the knight-commander warned.

Emmeryn raised a hand to stop her knight-commander from saying anything else.

"If that's the case, then we will have to just call on our ally once again."

"Milady, you don't mean…"

"Yes, Phila, it is time that we ask Regna Ferox for their assistance once again."

"But Emm! We cannot let you leave the capital. Our people will certainly panic if you leave."

"Yes, I know, so that is why I will be sending you and the Shepherds to negotiate with them."

Chrom put his right hand on his chest and nodded.

"I won't let you down Emm!" he said sincerely.

 _"_ _Wait. Regna is a Latin word meaning kingdoms, maybe I'll find an answer there."_

The subject ticked the box next to the first agenda and announced the second agenda.

"Now, for our second order of business, I request that Sir Marcus introduce himself and the nation he hails from."

All eyes were on me as they were expecting some answers.

I sighed as I recounted all the events that transpired in England.

"My name is Marcus of Canterbury and I hail from the kingdom of England, a monarchal society that is no different from yours. The kingdom of England is an island far-off the coast of the continent called Europe. Our country is currently caught in a war between two religious factions. Our country has a thirty thousand strong army, mostly comprised of knights, peasant warriors and men-at-arms."

More whispering occurred as they noted the similarities of the two states.

"Where does Europe reside?"

"Can someone please hand me the world map of this state?" I asked.

They gestured to the board behind me, I took a look at the map and tried to look for a shape that vaguely resembled Europe. But I couldn't find any.

"What is this? Valm. Chon'sin. Rosanne. I don't any of these states!"

Everyone looked worried to see that I was a strange in their lands.

"Let's see, Papal States, no. Italy? No. France? No. Israel? No. This map doesn't have any information on any European States!"

"If it's really so unknown, why did your country only decide to make an appearance now?"

"That's not it. My country doesn't even know you exist! As a matter of fact, they all think I'm dead!"

Everyone gasped at this comment.

"Please elaborate."

"Before I ended up here, I was deployed in the Holy Lands to kill off any attacking Muslim force."

"Why would your country resort to such violent means to kick out those 'Muslim' factions?" Emmeryn asked with shock.

I clicked my tongue as I tried o recall the reason for the Crusade.

"Well, the Holy Lands were sacred to us, so there were many pilgrims who often journeyed to Jerusalem to pay respects to the Messiah or 'Savior'. These Muslims attack the pilgrims and often sell them into slavery."

Emmeryn covered her mouth in horror and the others just looked away.

"His Majesty would have none of that and even the PEOPLE called for war. He was outraged. These people just came and threatened the sovereignty of our citizens and we could not tolerate it. He immediately called for the training of special forces meant to combat the Muslim threat and we sure got one."

I showed them my sword with the Templar logo embedded on it.

"The Knight's Templars, the most elite warriors owned by the Pope and the Roman Catholic Church."

"So are you a member of these 'Templars'?"

"Oh goodness no, I'm merely a squire, my lord, Sir Julian, he was a Templar."

They all exchanged glances before looking at me for more answers.

"Like I said, we were deployed in the Holy Lands, our upcoming battle would be a battle near the Hills of Hattin."

I inhaled as I tried to catch my breath.

"We station ourselves at a spring by Tur'an, but the leader of the Muslims, Saladin, was smart. He seized the opportunity and we were caught off-guard. We made for Hattin as we retreated to only play ourselves right into there hands."

The Wing Commander Phila raised an eyebrow at my statement and anticipated more.

"At the bottom of Hattin, we were ambushed by tens of thousands of cavalry. We were literally surrounded, and there was no means of escape."

Everyone's eyes widened as they realized what I had gone through.

"Unfortunately, I was at the front lines, I had to protect the rear of our formation with great vigour. All I had was a spear and shield in hand as I watched the horsemen roll down the hill. One particular rider was riding straight for me and after that, everything went dark."

Emmeryn wore a saddened expression as she listened to my tale.

"I had been knocked unconscious by the charging cavalry and sat out through the entire fight. Most of the Muslims thought I was dead and didn't finish me off. I was unaware of the events after that, but judging by the aftermath, I thought it was a slaughter."

The council still stayed quiet at the story, not even a single query was raised.

"All of my comrades laid dead at my feet, and it seemed that Saladin had left, because all I saw were some Muslims. who were combing the corpses for anything useful. I saw my master, Sir Julian, gravely wounded, still barely hanging on to life. I also saw his horse, who was still fiercely resisting any man who tried to tame it. I took my chance and ran for my master's body, I quickly picked him up and put him on his horse and rode away quickly."

I breathed again to so I could keep a straight head.

"I ran off to someplace in Damascus and stopped by an oasis and started to treat Sir Julian's wounds. He knew he was going to die, so he rendered onto me, his sword and this rosary right here."

I shook the prayer beads in front of them.

"It wasn't long 'til Saladin's men found us. I had to run but my master refused my help and told me to run quickly. I got on the horse and ran as fast I could, one of the archers shot me in the shoulder as I tried to escape. As soon as I escaped them again, I stopped in the middle of a desert and tried to treat the arrow wound, I ripped it off to only go into shock and pass out. And the rest can explain itself."

"Also, we have neither healers, nor mages, so if you are wounded, you are most likely dead."

The council begins to whisper among themselves before asking.

"Do you swear upon yourself that what you state is the truth?"

"At ease, one does not lie about such things." Emmeryn said.

"No, I'm not entirely convinced." said an elderly voice in the background.

Out came an elderly man wielding a book and a staff. He could barely see, but I could tell from the look on his face that he doesn't trust me.

"Not now Councilor Charles, we are to give the man the be" Chrom warned as he eyed him carefully.

"Yes, but do not think I haven't heard of the tenets of this man's religion, if you and your army come in the name of your god, then give us a sign!"

The council could be heard murmuring as they looked at me for an answer.

In normal circumstance, I would have been intimidated, but I felt stronger, more confident, as if the Holy Spirit coursed through my veins and I simply asked the Exalt.

"Excuse me your Grace, but could you please tell me what you are drinking right now?"

"Oh, I am having a glass of water."

"Do try another sip."

She sipped her cup to only get shocked to see that her drink was no longer water. Everyone looked at her with anticipation.

"It's no longer water! It's wine!"

The whole council room erupted into chatter and whispers as they realised what I was capable of.

"Now, can your 'magic' do that?" I asked.

Everyone shook their heads in silence. The room stayed silent until someone broke it.

The reader of the agenda then read the conclusion of the meeting.

"So, for our first agenda, we have decided to send Chrom and his Shepherds on a diplomatic mission to Regna Ferox."

"Wait, is it possible for me to join with the Shepherds?"

"And why is that?" Emmeryn asked patiently.

"I need answers and I think the leaders of Ferox have them, I need to get home as soon as possible."

"Why are you so eager to get back into the fray, are you not safe now?" asked one of the councillors.

"I owe a debt to my nation and intend to fully pay that debt." I simply said.

"Okay, you may join them, as long as you do not jeopardise the diplomatic mission."

"You have my gratitude." I said sincerely with a nod.

The reader continued his speech as he readjusted his glasses.

"Well, for our second agenda, for our second agenda, we hereby clear Marcus and his nation, of any suspicious actions and wrongdoings."

I bow out of gratitude and ask for my leave.

"You may go." Emmeryn said with a nod.

I walk out of the council room and head straight for the barracks, where I wished to observe their military.

* * *

"That man is a mystery, we have no idea what he's capable of!"

"He magically changed the Exalt's drink on a whim! What other things can he do?

"At ease, it wasn't him who changed my drink." Emmeryn suddenly said.

"Then who?" asked everyone in unison.

"When he asked me what drink I was having, I felt a powerful presence in the room, as if another person was here."

"You don't mean to tell us…"

"Yes, I think it was his god who did the act through him."

* * *

I watched all the soldiers commit their time and energy on sparring and striking sandbags, no different than what we had back at home, but their military seems to be well-funded, but still very few given the circumstances. I got bored quickly so I decided to take my boredom out on a lone test dummy.

I slashed the test dummy as many times as I could count but it broke down quickly. I had to find another way to entertain myself and then I heard someone shout.

"Look out!"

I looked to see a loose thunderbolt strike at me, this one rather slow compared the instant lightning in the sky, but I still didn't know how to react. I just blocked it with my sword and braced myself. To my surprise, I didn't feel shock or burning. I looked to see that the sword absorbed the lightning bolt and was still sparking because of the strength of the spell. I did a test swing to see if it was still intact, but it accidentally shot out a lightning bolt in the direction I was swinging. Everyone looked at me wide-eyed as I put a hole through the roof.

"Uh, my apologies…" I said as I scratched the back of my head.

Everyone gave me a funny look before we resumed our training. The beautiful red-headed one gave me an anticipatory look as if she expected more where that came from. While the others chided the mage for his reckless use of spells. I continued my training until I was approached by the same red-headed girl of before.

"Hey, you seem to be doing nothing, why don't we spar for a change?"

"Uh I'm sorry, but I'm not really part of your army corps, I'm just waiting for a friend from the palace.

"While you're still waiting, why don't we kill time? I've never seen your form before."

I pondered on her offer, and I agreed.

"Okay, don't hold back okay? I need to get a good picture of your form."

She wielded a bronze lance, so that meant she had more reach with her weapon. I still wielded my broadsword.

"Hey everyone! Cordelia is sparring with that stranger over there!" I head someone shout as a small crowd of spectators formed to watch me fight with this 'Cordelia'.

I had to be careful not to hurt her and to not let her hurt me. We both wielded real weapons, so we weren't planning on actually hitting each other. We were staring each other down as we waited for the other to make the move.

I made a mock attack in an effort to make Cordelia get into stance, and it works perfectly. She gets into fighting stance out of instinct. She attempts to swipe at me, but I parry her attack and redirect her powerful strike. She nearly loses her balance at my counter but she regains stance and quickly blocks my side strike with the body of her lance. She breaks my strike and attempts to stab at me. I dodge to the side and subdued her lance to make sure she couldn't lift it. I quickly put my sword near her neck to signal that I have subdued her. She drops her lance and raises her hands in defeat. I sheathe my sword and helped get her lance. She thanks me and asks.

"How did you defeat me so easily?"

"A person with a weapon like that is full of openings, spears were never meant to be great weapons for duels. Spears are meant for cavalry and formations, not to engage in an epic duel with thy greatest foe."

She looked surprised at my answer.

"So tell me, what role do you fill?"

"I am a Pegasus Knight."

 _"_ _Whoah, she rides one of those things!? That must be so cool!"_

I intended to ask one more question, but I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Well, this is unexpected."

I turn around to see Chrom who had recently arrived in the barracks. I could see women in the back fawning over him and even Cordelia tried to keep her distance.

"Captain Chrom!" Cordelia stuttered in a flustered tone, as her face turned as red as her hair.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"Well, I was actually looking for you because I wanted someone to join me going to the Shepherds HQ, but…"

I grew nervous at that 'but' over there.

"But what?"

"We might as well have a duel, I have seen your swordplay on the battlefield and I want to try it out for myself."

I groaned at his offer, but I still couldn't help but feel incline to accept his challenge.

"Fine, I'll let you have the fun." I said with a smirk as I drew my sword once again.

Chrom did the same and drew Falchion, a more elegant broadsword. We circled each other and waited for the other to strike. I for one, waited for Chrom to strike so that I may counter him. Chrom did just that and struck with a powerful down slash. I blocked it with ease and hit it aside and planned to thrust the sword near Chrom's face. But he jumped back, anticipating my attack. I attempted another approach. I tried to aggressively attack Chrom, forcing him on the defensive, as I put him to a standstill, but he quickly broke through my relentless strikes and started his offensive.

 _"_ _Okay, he's really strong, overwhelming strength is not an option."_

I'll try my most original approach, the riskiest, but the most guaranteed for success. I went on the offensive agin, but this time I didn't attempt a hit on him, I just attempted to get closer, he tried a downwards slash, but I lean to the right and dodge it, he then attempts a sidewards strike, which I redirect to make it sure it didn't hit me. I literally danced my way through him as I either dodged or redirected any of Chrom's powerful strikes, and soon enough, I got very near him, near enough to subdue with my blade, but I saw Chrom smirk as I realised that I may have walked into his trap.

He uses some sort of special technique and disarms me. The crowd gasps at this manoeuvre and thought it was game over for me. Chrom tries a downward slash to finish the fight, but I knew I had to stop him from doing that. Though I knew Chrom was going to stop his strike mid-way, I couldn't see myself losing, so when Chrom let his sword down on me, I stopped it for him. Everyone watching looks in awe as I block his strike with my steel gauntlets. He looks at me with genuine shock as I wrestle to maintain control over his blade, while preventing the sword from cutting me. I immediately pushed the sword back so that Chrom would be off-balance for at least a second. I ran towards my sword on the floor nearby while Chrom gave chase. Under a second, I grabbed the blade and pointed at Chrom and closed my eyes to brace for impact.

But it never came.

I opened my eyes to see that Chrom nearly cut himself on my blade as he tried to run over to me. I looked at the audience to only see silence and shock. We both stared at each other before I sighed and sheathed my sword. He gives me a shocked look but he then laughs.

"You really got me there! I thought had you for a second!" he said as he slapped me on the back.

"Well, I used every advantage I had, so I had a better chance!" I replied.

"Yes, but who would've thought that those gauntlets would have won you that duel?" he said as he inspected my clothing.

In reality, even though I had won, I looked worse than Chrom, sweatier, smellier and messier. I remembered that I needed a bath so I asked Chrom.

"Hey Chrom, does your HQ have a washroom?" I asked with seriousness.

He just laughs and says.

"You can wash, after we make introductions!"

"Introductions with whom?"

"The other Shepherds of course!" he said as we walked out the door.

We walked outside of the barracks and headed to the building

From outside, I could hear Phila and the knight-commander start barking orders to the soldiers who were still watching the spectacle.

"Oh crap!" I suddenly realised.

"What?" Chrom asked.

"I forgot to pick up the pup and my master's horse! Just wait a second please, I'll just drop by the stables!" I said as I ran off.

I could only hear Chrom chuckle at my sudden change of attitude.

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry for the LOOOOOONNNNNGGGGG update, I had tons of vacation and school just came, but that's no excuse for slacking. I promise to have the 3rd chapter up by July 23. I have lots of schoolwork, so don't complain. But do leave another review. I need to be reminded on why I'm doing this story so be nice! Anyway, see you next month!**

 **AN: I know that the scarecrow Risen do not appear this early in the game, but I don't care. BECAUSE IT WAS TOTALLY WORTH IT.**


	3. Ch 3: Shepherd HQ

**Hey everyone, just like I promised, another full chapter. I** **'** **ve decided that 1st POV was too hard to write, so I** **'** **m switching to 3rd person POV for the rest of my chapters. If you really want 1st POV though, I** **'** **ll try my best. But anyway, here we go!**

* * *

"Well, you took longer than expected." Chrom said as he looked at Marcus, who was still trying to push out the stubborn horse from the stables.

"That's cause he wanted more apples! Greedy little bastard!" Marcus said as he finally was able push it out and bring it over.

"Well, he's certainly smarter than he looks, how about the little pup?" Chrom asked as he looked at the little pup in my pouch.

"He spent the rest of his time hiding from the overbearing servant girls, they just wouldn't leave him alone.

"Well, what else would you expect from girls and cute things?"

Marcus pondered on this for awhile, before admitting defeat.

"Touché."

They both chuckled a bit before being on their way.

Along the way, Marcus decided to ask Chrom.

"Could you tell me the exact nature of these 'Shepherds'?"

"What do you mean?" Chrom asked, as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Like, are they elite swordsmen? Shock cavalry? Heavy infantry?" Marcus said as he elaborated further on the question.

Chrom pondered on this question before answering.

"Let's just say they aren't your average military unit." he answered.

"So, what else is on the agenda other than pleasantries? I recall Emmeryn talking about some sort of diplomatic mission." Marcus said as he tried to think back to the meeting.

"Exactly, in times like these, it's not exactly safe for her to go out of Ylisstol."

" _Smart move._ _"_ Marcus thought as he continued walking.

They kept walking until we saw a strange building that looked more like a mead hall than an actual barracks. A few barrels were knocked over, which looked to have some mead left. The front looked more elegant, with a nice paint job and aesthetics. Marcus just never could understand the architecture of this place. Chrom gestures to the separate building.

"You can leave your horse here, just bring the pup inside with you."

Marcus leaves the horse in the stables.

"Be good steed okay? I'll be back before you know it."

The horse neighed in response. Marcus then exits the stables and follow Chrom to the main building.

* * *

They entered the main hall to hear Robin talk false modesty.

"Oh come on guys, all I did was get stepped on…"

Chrom and Marcus knew that was wrong.

"Don't sell yourself short. We would have died out there if it wasn't for you." Chrom said as he and Marcus walked into the room.

Marcus heard everyone shout in unison.

"Chrom!"

"Ah Captain Chrom! You're back! We were…" said a black-haired girl with a bow made in the fashion of a pair of wings.

Then the girl wearing a wing bow ran up to him before…

 **Thunk!**

Falling face flat on the floor. She appeared to have tripped on some papers.

" _Wait_ _…_ _Who the hell trips on pile of papers?_ _"_ Marcus thought as he watched Chrom help her up.

"Are you okay Sumia? Is it those boots of yours again?" he said as he helped her dust herself.

Sumia nodded bashfully as Chrom got a bit close. The shirtless blond guy in the back made 'kissy-faces' at Chrom, who gave the man a subtle glare.

Marcus was watching the scene unfold.

" _Could this lady be any more obvious right now?_ _"_

"Well, at least you're not hurt." Chrom gently said as he stroked her hair.

Now that all the attention on Chrom had died down, all eyes shifted to Marcus as he stood by the doorway awkwardly.

"Uh… Hi?" Marcus said hesitantly as he weakly attempted to wave his hand and smile.

Chrom suddenly remembered to be courteous.

"Ah yes! Everyone, meet Marcus! I'm sure you all heard of him from Lissa."

"Oh of course! Marcus was just totally amazing yesterday! He was nearly invulnerable to magic and he could deflect it too! You should've seen it, he sent so many fireballs flying!"

"And he totally rocked last night too! He was just kicking ass left and right alongside Robin and Chrom!" Sully said before she took another swig of mead.

"So, we got two new recruits for the Shepherds huh? The Vaike's impressed!" said the shirtless man who called himself 'Vaike'.

Marcus tries to raise his hand to correct Vaike, but Chrom chimes in instead.

"Sadly, no. Robin is our only new recruit. Marcus merely ended up here by coincidence, he intends on returning to his kingdom!"

"Whoah! Another kingdom? Since when did he tell you?" Lissa asked with much curiosity.

"He was really transparent in our meeting, so we were able to get the details of his nation. England was the name, I think."

"So what is England like?" Lissa asked as she turned to Marcus, her eyes beaming with excitement.

"It's not that great, couldn't possibly compare to your country's prowess."

"Yeah, but still…"

Marcus tries to quickly change the subject.

"Uh… This pup is getting a bit heavy, why don't you hold him?"

Lissa squeals as she forgets her previous question, excitedly grabbing the pup and cuddling it. Marcus takes advantage of the situation and announces.

"I believe Chrom has an announcement to make." Marcus said as he tried to change the subject.

"Ah! Right! At first light, we will march to Regna Ferox to petition the Khan for soldiers."

Everyone at the room nodded as they listened closely for any further instructions. Robin seemed to be confused with the mention of another strange nation.

"Uh.. Regna Ferox?" Robin asked

"Ylisse's northern neighbor. A unified nation of barbarian tribes that dwell its frosty tundras." Sumia said with utmost accuracy.

"Normally, the Exalt would go do it herself, but due to circumstances, we thought it best to leave her here."

Chrom coughs a bit before continuing.

"Now this mission is strictly voluntary. I will not force anyone…"

"I volunteer!" Lissa interrupted him.

"Me too!" Vaike added, flexing his arms. "Just try to ditch me again, I dare ya!"

"I'm in," Sully said simply from where she was inspecting the haft of her lance.

"I suppose I should accompany you," Virion said, finally putting down the teacup and saucer.

"I'm in, too!" Kellam said from the back of the room, making Robin jump; apparently no one else noticed the big soldier, despite the thick armour. Marcus noted on his seemingly undetectable presence, as he did not even notice such a heavily-armored man.

Robin just shrugged and said.

"I have no choice as your tactician now do I?"

Chrom's eyes lit up as he smiled an even bigger smile.

"I was hoping you'd accept my offer." he said as he put his hand on Robin's shoulder.

"I do not know what your definition of 'offer' is, but announcing your intentions in front of state officials is not one of them." Marcus deadpanned.

"Yeah, well let's just call it incentive." Chrom joked.

"I… I, um…" Sumia mumbled, wringing her hands together.

"Yes Sumia?" Chrom prompted, turning to face the woman.

"I'd like to come along, too. But I don't feel… I mean, I don't think I'm quite ready… for combat… yet… I'll probably just get in the way."

Sully snorted from the weapons rack, Lissa shooting the woman a rather withering glare for such a young lady.

"You can just keep to the rear and watch us," Chrom offered kindly.

"But there will come a time when you'll need to be ready to fight, Sumia. Just stay close to me and you'll be fine."

"Yes, of course!" she exclaimed happily, her whole countenance changing as she smiled. "I… I mean, yes Captain!"

Marcus rolls his eyes and quietly leaves the room while everyone else was busy talking amongst themselves. He walks outside and takes a breath before walking to the market. He searches his bag for anything valuable, he is able to pull out a pair of large ivory tusks, a horn from a ram, and crocodile hide. Very standard stuff he gained during his journey to Jerusalem.

" _Shoot, I don_ _'_ _t have anything valuable, guess I should have spent more time collecting gems._ _"_

* * *

" _Marcus! What in the blazes are you doing!?_ _"_ _Julian shouted as he tried see what Marcus was up to_

" _I_ _'_ _m tanning this hide I got from the beast that attacked me!_ _"_ _Marcus said as he started putting the hide under the sun._

" _You mean the one whose back you skinned after I killed it!?_ _"_

" _Yes actually, this beast took multiple crossbow shots before finally dying, I want to test the strength of this hide._ _"_

" _Don_ _'_ _t be so damned reckless! That beast would surely have killed you had I not intervened!_ _"_ _Julian said as he walked away._

 _As Julian walked away, Marcus muttered to himself._

" _I better not tell him that I_ _'_ _ve been hunting these all morning!_ _"_

* * *

"I collected about six clean skins that day, hopefully it was worth it."

He searches for the card that was given to him by the merchant Anna, or the "Secret Seller"

" _Now where is that shop_ _…"_

Marcus pushes through the crowd in hopes of finding Anna, but instead, he is pulled into an alley. He prepares to defend himself but then he notices that the assailant was just a lady, with rich auburn hair.

The woman was beautiful, with purple eyes. Her hair was put in a braid. She herself wore a white, long-sleeved dress, with a brown corset sealing her upper body. She wore a hair band that had a flower on the side. Her height reached up to Marcus' chin. He asks her while she pulls him.

"Are you planning on taking me somewhere?"

She smiles.

"Why of course! Why else would I have pulled you out of the crowd?"

Marcus rolls his eyes at her peachy behavior.

"Where's your shop?" he asked.

"Follow me."

They walk through the alley until they came upon a strange wooden door. There was a sign outside the door saying 'Secret Seller'. The strange woman plays with the strange looking lock with inscriptions. She unlocks the door and brings Marcus inside. Marcus admires the inside of the shop. The merchandise itself looked expensive and exotic. The auburn-haired girl went behind the counter and asked Marcus.

"Hello I'm Mikah. What do you need?"

"I'm Marcus." he introduced. "I was actually wondering if I could sell some items."

Marcus puts the ram's horn on the counter. Mikah brings out some sort of lens and examines the horn.

"Hmmm… A ram's horn, not that much, it's been in pretty low demand this year, at best, twenty gold."

Marcus grimaced, it already wasn't looking good for him. He then brings out the two ivory tusks.

"Oh! The classic ivory! Please put them on the weighing scale." Mikah said while gesturing to the nearby scale.

Marcus carries them over and puts the tusks on the weighing scale and Mikah's eyes widen.

"Fourty pounds!? What kind of wild boar did you kill!?" Mikah asked in shock.

"So how much?" Marcus asked.

"So if we take the thirty gold per pound, this pair of tusks would cost about a thousand and two hundred gold." Mikah answered.

Marcus felt a bit better, he had something that actually had great value. He then brings out his last item, a crocodile skin.

"How much for these skins?"

Mikah didn't respond, she was admiring the scales and their patterns. She then tries to feel it and examines it even closer. Marcus waits as Mikah admires the skins.

"Where did you get this?" Mikah suddenly asked.

"Uh what?"

"WHERE!?" she stressed.

"I-I got them in my travels, I found these creatures in the river." Marcus stuttered out of shock.

"How many more do you have?"

"I have about five more skins left in my bag" Marcus answered while showing her his bag. "Why?"

Mikah then beamed at him.

"Cause I think I found the perfect material for my project!"

Marcus had the feeling that he shouldn't ask.

She holds the skin in the air like it was a treasure.

"This skin is a work of the gods! I need as much of it as possible!"

She then smashes down on the table and screams.

"I'll buy all your skins for three thousand gold!"

Marcus was shocked with how much money, he could earn from the skins alone. But he wasn't there for the money.

"I don't want your money."

"But—" Mikah tried to speak before Marcus interrupted.

"Instead, I want to buy some of your equipment and armor."

Mikah then smiles and gestures to another room.

"Right this way."

* * *

Marcus looks around to see many fancy pieces of armor and weaponry. He looked to see horned helmets, shiny colourful chest plates and the most elegant weapons. But he wan't looking for beauty, he was looking for practicality. He comes across a nostalgic piece of equipment, it was a steel armor set, with a great helm that covered the entire face and a shiny chest plate and pauldrons that come with it. It also came with a chainmail undershirt. It looked as if there was still blood left on the helmet as there was a shade of dark crimson on the helmet's visor. There was also a pair of plated leggings. It resembled the armor of the Feudal Knights back at home. It bore the crest of England in the back, which shocked Marcus even more. He immediately wonders how it got there.

"Where'd you get this?" Marcus asked.

"Anna said she found it while searching some ruins."

Marcus knew he had to get this armor.

"How much for these?" he asked, while holding the tag of his desired armor.

"That armor is probably the most average here, it's not that it's bad, it's just really standard equipment. That armor doesn't even match the beauty of the knights of Ylisstol, it has no enchantments, no special alloys, not even a cleaning job and my goodness, I need to clean the blood off that visor. "

"Nah, I'll keep it."

"And goodness gracious, I think the paint job is really tacky. I think I should—" Mikah elaborated before realizing what Marcus had said. "Wait, what?"

"I said I'm taking it."

"R-really!? I mean that only costs about one thousand gold, I can refer you to much better stocks."

"No, I'm good with this."

Marcus also notices a shield nearby, he sees that it's empty and lacking in design.

"How much is that shield?"

"It costs five hundred gold, well-made steel with a comfortable strap and lock to connect with your hands and gauntlets."

"Add that to my tab."

"What are you buying these for?" Mikah asked.

"A trip to Regna Ferox." Marcus replied while thinking.

"Oh okay, if you want I can help you get there."

"It's okay I'm joining the Shepherds on their journey."

Mikah seemed to perk up at the mention of the Shepherds.

Marcus then hears the sound of iron and furnace in another room.

Marcus asks Mikah.

"Do you have like a workshop here or something?"

"Yes, why?" she asked.

"I want to make some modifications to my equipment." Marcus answered.

" Really now?" Mikah questioned while folding her arms. "It's not cheap to use the furnace."

"Then add it to my tab too."

"What are you even planning to modify?"

Marcus carries his newly purchased shield and armor to the workshop.

"I may not be good at designing but when it comes to things like this, I plan on doing it right."

* * *

Marcus finally finishes and puts the equipment in a spare satchel. Before leaving he asks.

"Miss Mikah, do you know Anna?"

"Of course! She's my business partner, she just gave me instructions to expect a guy with your description. She's out doing errands and the like."

"So that's why you pulled me out of the crowd!"

"Yeah and do come back here. Preferably with those amazing skins!"

Marcus gave a nod before going back out with his equipment.

Once Marcus had left, Mikah goes into her room and immediately immediately opens a book and writes down.

" _ **It was hard to believe, but I think I may have found a familiar face trapped in this strange world. He seems to be getting ready for a journey so I may have to follow him. If he can find a way back, maybe I can too.**_ _ **"**_

Mikah then grabs the booklet and puts it in her satchel. She puts on her cloak and leaves a note at the counter.

" _ **Hey Anna! I**_ _ **'**_ _ **ll be taking a trip to Ferox so I may be gone for some time. Take care!**_ _ **"**_

On the way out, she puts on a belt and attaches a sheathe to her side, which contained a rapier.

* * *

Marcus comes back to Shepherd HQ with a heavy load on his back, he sneaks into the stables and stuffs his equipment in the dry hay pile of his horse.

"Make sure no one discovers this, okay?"

The horse nods in response, reassuring Marcus.

Marcus gives a smile before entering the hall, which gave off the smell of a brewing stew.

"Marcus! You're back!" Chrom said while putting his hand on his shoulder. "Where did you go?"

"Just went and looked around, get used to the view."

"Well. good to see that you're in time for dinner."

"Who's cooking?" Marcus asked.

"Lissa and Virion, Lissa wanted to be of some help." Chrom answered.

"It's rather strange for royalty to be doing work."

"Well, Lissa isn't your average princess." Chrom added. "Come! We'll eat together!"

Marcus arrives in the dining room to see the rest of the Shepherds admiring the wolf pup. Vaike, Sumia and Sully. Sumia was cradling it in her arms like a baby. Chrom seemed to had gone off and did his own thing.

"Aww what a cute doggy!" Sumia said while petting the nervous pup.

"Yeah, he looks pretty tough too! Wish I had a dog like him!" Sully added.

"I have half the mind to name him Vaike Jr.!"

"That won't be necessary." Marcus interrupted. "Hannibal, come here!"

The wolf pup escapes Sumia's grasp and immediately comes to Marcus. It sits down in anticipation. Marcus crouches down and tells the pup.

"You go to the stables and give Sir Julian's horse some company. There's a small crack by the door, use that to get out."

The pup barks in response and goes to the door and goes through the aforementioned crack.

Vaike and Sully both whistle with amazement while Sumia's eyes seemed to gleam.

"How did you do that?"

Marcus seemed to be confused.

"Do what?"

"Look, you literally just told your mutt complicated instructions and he followed it, to the last word."

"I don't know, I just found that pup today and it already seems to see me as its master."

"You have a natural talent with animals! Why don't you try and be a pegasus knight?" Sumia suddenly blurted out. "I mean, with your coordination with animals, you could be the best rider!"

This caught Marcus off-guard. It would definitely have been amazing if he could ride one of those. But he remembered that he still had to get home.

"Sorry, I have other priorities as of now."

This seemed to jolt Sumia.

"I forgot to feed the horses! Excuse me while I head to the stables."

* * *

Sumia runs out of the hall and accidentally falls over while doing so. Marcus couldn't help but snicker at the display, before he heard Sully call him.

"Oy."

"Yes?"

Vaike's face also turned serious.

"We heard that you beat Chrom pretty handily in a spar."

Marcus gulped as he remembered fighting the prince back at the barracks. He forgot how defeating a prince like that could lead to some rumours circulating about him.

"N-not really. I just kind of took advantage of his opening."

"Yes, we heard that you blocked his blow with your gauntlets." Vaike said.

"I was wearing steel gauntlets." Marcus retorted.

"He was using the unbreakable Falchion." Sully added.

Marcus felt even more scared. This 'Falchion' sword of Chrom was apparently comparable to the Excalibur of King Arthur. Which meant that any type of defence would have been useless against Chrom's assault. Hell, Marcus didn't even know how he beat Chrom.

"I was lucky?"

"No one is lucky enough to get their sword near Chrom's neck and tell the tale." Vaike said.

"How do we settle this?"

"We will spar with you."

"Why?"

"Defeating Chrom is my job, and it's hard enough with an axe, now I have to compete with you?"

"I just want to know how strong you are."

Marcus felt overwhelmed with the aura of the two jealous warriors, but he then hears a cry.

"EEEEEKKK!"

Marcus rushes to the stables to check for the source of the cry.

* * *

Marcus walks in the stables to see Sumia cowering near the doorway.

"Sumia! What happened!?"

"T-there's a demon i-in that stall!"

Marcus drew his sword to search for the demon, but he only saw Sir Julian's horse.

"I don't see it."

"It's right there! Big horns, and a bloodthirsty cry!" Sumia said while pointing at the horse.

Marcus realised that Sumia was just afraid of the horse.

"Geez, that's just my master's horse! He gave it some special armor to make it look scary."

"B-but why does it make such a horrifying growl?"

The horse then makes another loud neigh and makes Sumia cower on the floor. Marcus could actually hear a snicker from the horse. He then glares at the horse.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

The horse just neighed mischievously in response.

* * *

It was dinner time and everyone was enjoying their stew and eating at the same table. All except for Marcus who was eating by himself outside. He looked through the window and noticed one thing he really did not like. Virion and another lady, Maribelle wearing their fancy looking clothes. Seeing their gesture and attire could only bring one word to Marcus' mind.

Nobles.

How he hated that name. A name so repulsive to hear. And he wasn't going to eat with them any time soon.

Chrom, Lissa and Robin notice Marcus eating by himself and go outside to join with him. Marcus ignores them, even when Robin clears his throat.

"Why aren't you eating with the rest? The more the merrier!" Chrom said.

"I don't want to."

"Why?" Robin asked.

Marcus sighed.

"It's something I don't feel like telling."

"Come on, you can tell us!"

Marcus sighed. They weren't giving up, so he decided to be blunt.

"I have something against nobles. There, now quit asking."

"But why? Because they're richer?" Lissa asked bluntly.

"That's not nice Lissa." Chrom said.

Marcus groaned and decided to tell his whole story.

"Okay, look, to understand my views of the world, you need to understand how I came to be, I'll just treat you with my parent's story"

They all leaned in closer to listen.

"Before I was born, my mother was an extremely beautiful noblewoman."

"Why would you hate nobles if your mom was a noble?"

"Lissa, let him talk." Chrom reprimanded.

"As I was saying, my mother was an extremely beautiful noblewoman, with smooth, black hair. She made every man look her way, high or lowborn. Peasants and nobles would even stop their tasks just to get a glimpse of her beauty."

Lissa looked really amazed by the beauty of Marcus' mother.

"She was used to it, she shunned many suitors from many places. She always knew that men would just look at her whenever she came. She was used to the attention and that made her indifferent to any proposals."

"That was until that day. She went out for a stroll around town and she got everyone's attention as usual. But she noticed something was off. She noticed that one man wasn't looking her way. It was just a butcher's boy, still working his master's shop. Now she initially assumed that she didn't make her presence known to everyone so she tried to signal one of her escorts to attract everyone."

"And she made the correct assumption. She was able to catch the attention of the butcher's boy, but to her shock, he just went right back to his task. My mother took this as an insult, that she would be ignored by a mere peasant. So she tried to visit another day, wearing her best make-up. She went to the butcher under the impression that she was buying meat, but in reality, she just wanted to catch the young man's attention."

"What sort of boor would ignore such beauty!?"

Marcus saw Virion suddenly chime in on the conversation.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Are we not talking about the sad story of a beautiful maiden who couldn't find her love?"

"No. No we're not."

Virion just walks back inside the building dejectedly.

Chrom then gives Marcus the signal to continue.

"So, she wore her best make-up and dressed herself to look more appealing. The butcher's boy took a look at her. She thought she had already won him over, but to her shock. The boy turns around like nothing had happened. She gets even angrier that he would dare turn his back in her presence. She tries a different tactic, she uses her best perfume. To her shock, he even covers his nose to avoid the stench of her supposedly heavenly perfume."

Lissa and Chrom chuckle at the comedic story of his mother. Robin listens more intently.

"One day, my mother was passing by the butcher's place to try and win over the butcher's boy. According to the butcher, his apprentice went out for the day. Since she had nothing else to do, she just wandered around the town, attracting admirers as she went. She comes across the butcher's boy, who was scurrying around the ground, as if he was looking for something. He notices someone bring a colourful stone inside the shop. The butcher's boy follows the person inside the shop while my mother stayed outside and watched."

Marcus takes a sip of water from his flask before continuing.

"It turns out the colourful stone was something of great importance to the butcher's boy and that random stranger just sold it for a high price. The butcher's boy tried to beg for it, but the shop owner chased him out."

"That's mean! Why would he do that!?"

"He was a peasant, why would they listen to him?" Marcus stated.

Lissa stayed quiet at this.

"My mother went inside and hesitantly bought the stone. She then had it secretly delivered to the butcher's boy."

"Awww, that's sweet!"

"Then one day, my mother was riding in her carriage, but it broke down and she needed to take a ride back home. Coincidentally, the butcher's boy was coming back to town on his ox, with a full load of firewood from the forest. My mother saw him and thought that he would just ignore her like last time. But to her surprise, he gets off, dumps some firewood from the ox to make room for my mother. He pulls her up and let's her ride right behind him. She had to hold on to him to make sure she didn't fall off."

"He dropped her off outside the butcher's shop, where he also carried the firewood inside the shop. Before my mother left, she could hear the butcher yell at the young man. The young man got sent outside and before my mother could leave, the butcher's boy said those words my mother would never forget."

" **Now we** **'** **re even**."

"My mother was even more shocked, the butcher's boy actually knew that she was the one who helped him get his precious stone back. And apparently, he wanted to return the favor.

"From that day on, my mother was dead-set on making the butcher's boy hers. She visited daily, flirting and making advances towards him. She liked the young man, he wasn't predictable like most men she met. He was pure, sincere, and he didn't make his intentions clear. Even when she didn't flirt with him, she would just pass the time watching him work. She was completely in love and it was surprisingly one-sided for her."

"Now this activity attracted the attention of my mother's suitors, and they were obviously nobles. They were so jealous and so angry at the butcher's boy, they made many attempts on his life."

"Is that why you hate nobles?" Lissa suddenly asked.

"I'm not finished."

Lissa covers her mouth before nodding at Marcus to go on. But Chrom stops this.

"Pardon the interruption, but I find it hard to believe that there is beauty really worth killing for."

"Really now, cause I have a picture of her right now, a small painting in fact."

"Let's see it then."

"Nope, I'm showing it to Virion." Marcus said.

"Why?"

"Because Virion is a skirt-chasing noble like all the nobles I've met so far, he has more experience." Marcus replied.

Chrom just raises his eyebrow at this. Marcus peers into the window and shouts.

"Hey Virion, I got something for you!"

Virion walks to the window and leans out.

"What do you have for me?" Virion asked.

Marcus brings out a picture of a beautiful woman. Her black flowing hair, with the radiant glow of her skin. Her rosy cheeks that blush pink. Chrom could honestly see why those suitors got so riled up. But Virion, he was awestruck and lovestruck.

"My gods! What beauty! This painting reflects the light of heaven itself."

Marcus gives Chrom the 'I told you so' look. But Chrom brushes it off. Marcus continued.

"The butcher's boy had to stay with my mother until the whole thing blew over, while my mother's parents weren't happy with her choice of husband, her grandfather approved of it and had the marriage protected. So the butcher's boy was officially my father. And soon enough, I was in the picture. I grew up a happy child, even with all those noblemen and noblewomen mocking my father for his status."

Marcus wore a grim expression.

"That was until, that day…"

"What happened?"

"My great-grandfather died, meaning that his protection over my parent's marriage was null and void. My grandfather had prepared for this day, gathering the angry and disgruntled suitors of my mother. He marched over to my house and attempted to kill my father. My father locked the door and barricaded it, preventing any entry. They did the next worst thing. They set the house on fire.

Lissa gasped in horror while Robin and Chrom's eyes widened at the revelation.

"They all thought it was only my father in the house. They were wrong. My mother and I were also inside, I was five years old that time. The house was burning up in flames, there was no escape. Except for a child-sized hole that only I could fit in. My parents were willing to sacrifice themselves to save me, pushing me through the hole and saving me from the fire."

Lissa gave a look of pity.

"I was cast out to the streets, still hiding from the men who killed my parents. Cause apparently, I'm the 'symbol' of the marriage between my father and mother and that I needed to be destroyed. I was five years old and I had no food, no shelter, no family, so I had to resort to one thing, stealing. I roamed the streets of Canterbury to search for anything to steal."

They gasped in shock.

" _A child of a noblewoman, a thief? That_ _'_ _s rather shocking!_ _"_

"I had no choice. It was either that or starve to death. First, I only stole from the street markets, sneaking my hand in to try and get any lucky bites. Sometimes, I fail and I have to run or outpace my pursuers, which is how I developed my athletic skill at an early age."

"When I was eight, I was able to steal from the pantries of nobles. I would often sneak at night to try and find any morsel or any food that would sustain me. And often times, I would have run-ins with guards. And sometimes, I would have no choice but to fight."

"You!? Fight against guards!? At eight!? I was barely getting through my etiquette lessons!" Lissa asked in shock.

"I was playing with my rapier, but my gods Marcus, you already fought trained guards!?" Chrom asked in shock.

"To be fair, I only stalled them, until such time that I can disappear into the night. When I turned ten, there was one pantry that I regularly raided since the guards were very inattentive. That was until one night, I came to the pantry to steal more food, but it turns out, someone was already waiting for me. A soon-to-be knight was the only one who noticed the missing food and tried to investigate. He tried to attack me, but I was able to keep him at a distance. But soon enough, I was defeated and I awaited my death. But the knight was so impressed by my ability that he wanted me to be his apprentice as soon as he became a knight."

"Naturally, I refused, since I didn't want to associate myself with someone of noble blood. But he drove the deal home. He offered me a home and free food, so naturally, I accepted. He gave me his name, Julian of Canterbury."

"For six years, I have been training under his tutelage as his squire. I trained with utmost discipline and determination. He was so pleased with my performance, he asked me if I wanted anything."

"What did you tell him?

"I want to get away with murder."

The three get visibly shocked by this.

"Why would you want to kill someone in the first place!?"

"You think after eleven years, that I would forget what my grandfather did to me and my parents?"

Lissa suddenly remembered but Chrom still looked disturbed.

"You wanted to kill him?"

"Yes, and my master arranged some sort of purge. I would name the nobles behind the death of my parents and Sir Julian would have them publicly executed. Call me sadistic, but I wore a smile seeing all those who mocked and spited my parents, getting what they deserved."

Lissa and Chrom are visibly disturbed by this.

"Are you crazy!?"

Marcus then laughs.

"All those years without family has made me a bit… eccentric. I admit."

Lissa and Chrom give a look of pity.

"Sir Julian gave me the benefit of killing my grandfather. My grandfather looked me in the eyes. He was too old to even speak, but I could tell that he was sorry. I told him these words. ' **I forgive you** **'** **,** I then plunged my sword into him and killed him. I gave him a proper burial and prayed for his soul."

Lissa looked so close to tears.

"Why are you so open with us about this? Most people would even to struggle to talk about this.

"I already put that behind me a long time ago, it never bothered me to talk about this kind of stuff. The only thing of the past that stuck with me was my hatred for nobles. No matter what kind of noble, I always seemed to be wary and distrustful towards them. So, for the rest of my life, I only trained as a knight and never involved myself with those rich braggarts. The only nobles that I would answer to would be the king himself and my master, Sir Julian."

The trio stay quiet at this. Marcus was still confused at their stares.

"What? I gave you your story, now don't ask me again."

"But who knew that nobles could be so cruel?" Chrom asked with a horrified look on his face.

"Look, Chrom. I don't blame you for not seeing things in my perspective. You're royalty, you got more important things to do. I'm not saying that nobles are bad in general, I'm just explaining my somewhat irrational dislike for nobles."

Chrom and Lissa quietly went back inside while Robin still stayed behind.

* * *

"You need anything?" Marcus asked.

"Well, to be honest, I don't really have much to do inside, so I'll just stay out here."

Both stayed quiet while eating their meal. Marcus tries to break the awkward silence.

"So… How is it being the tactician for the Shepherds?"

"I only became tactician today, what do you think?" Robin deadpanned.

Both laughed at this.

"Yeah, you know, that prince is really interesting and so is that princess." Marcus commented.

"You don't seem to like them very much." Robin added.

"It's not that I don't like them, I'm just being wary." Marcus stated.

"Please don't. Gods know we don't need another Frederick." Robin joked, prompting another laugh from both.

"But seriously, are you up for the task?"

"I'm kind of scared to be honest, it's a pretty big task but I'm sure I'm up for it."

Marcus sees the moon reach its height and decides to call it a day.

"Anyway, it's time to hit the hay. See ya Robin." Marcus saluted as we walked to the stables.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"The stables of course, I'm going to lie in the hay."

"Don't you want to come inside?" Robin asked.

"Nah, I'm used to hay, I'll just sleep with horses." Marcus replied. "Besides, I have a feeling that the stables will be a bit more tranquil."

"Suit yourself." Robin said before entering.

* * *

Marcus enters the stables and lies down on the hay and think about what happened.

" _I_ _'_ _m coming with these guys to Regna Ferox, if it_ _'_ _s somewhere up north, I may find something I need there._ _"_

His thought process was interrupted by Robin who had entered the stables with his own pillow and blanket.

"What brings you here?"

"You're right, the noise of the stables couldn't compare to Vaike's snoring." Robin said while rubbing his eyes.

Marcus chuckles while Robin walks to the far corner and immediately sleeps.

Marcus clicks his tongue as he eyes close.

" _I really hope Jerusalem hasn_ _'_ _t fallen._ _"_

The wolf pup walked up to him and laid beside him as Marcus fell asleep.

* * *

 **That night, Marcus had a vision.**

* * *

 _Marcus was waiting in the shadows while watching an ensuing fight. Seeing Chrom and Robin fight a mysterious wizard. As the battle grew more intense, the wizard was seemingly defeated. But to Marcus_ _'_ _shock, Robin impales Chrom with a thunderbolt. Marcus immediately rushes out of the shadows and impales the wizard before tending to the dying prince._

" _Chrom! Chrom are you okay!?_ _"_

" _Please_ _…_ _Don_ _'_ _t bother with me, make sure Robin gets out of here_ _…"_

" _But Chrom_ _—"_

 _Chrom pulls Marcus closer to him._

" _Please, listen to me! Promise me, you never let anything happen to Robin. Even if the whole continent tries to find him_ _…_ _Please protect him._ _"_

" _But_ _—"_

" _PROMISE ME!_ _"_ _Chrom shouted._

 _Marcus was taken aback by this but relented._

" _I promise._ _"_

" _Then I die with a clear conscience_ _…"_

 _Marcus could only watch as Chrom_ _'_ _s life slowly left him._

* * *

Marcus woke up from the shock of the vision.

" _What the hell was that!?_ _"_

However, Marcus easily brushes it off as a simple dream. He then looks outside to see that it was barely sunrise, with both Robin and the horses still fast asleep. He gets up and goes outside to bathe. Keeping his clothes on, he dumps cold water on his head and cleans himself with a brush.

Soon after, he gets back into the stables and looks for his stuffed armor. He finds it in the pile of hay and puts it on to get ready for the day. He then goes out and does some exercises

* * *

Chrom goes to the stables to wake up Robin and Marcus to only find Robin snoozing in the hay.

"Hey Robin!"

Robin immediately jolts up.

"We're getting ready to leave! Have you seen Marcus?"

"Er, no. I believe he might have went somewhere. He left his horse here so he shouldn't be far."

"Actually, I'm right here."

Chrom and Robin peer outside the stables to see a fully armoured man wearing chainmail and plate armor. The man himself wore a shield on his back, which contained a strange and foreign coat-of-arms.

"My gods, Marcus is that you?"

"Of course it is, I just got myself some new armor!"

Chrom eyed him with an impressed look. Chrom was particularly interested in Marcus' shield design.

"What is that on your shield?"

"It's the English coat-of-arms. Just to clarify that I am not a warrior of this kingdom." Marcus answered.

"Must you be so insistent of your origins?" Robin asked.

"I'm that patriotic." Marcus said before passing Chrom and entering the stall.

Marcus enters the stables and gets everything ready. He packs his things, brings out his horse and holds the pup. Marcus noticed a stranger in the group, an olive haired man to be rest of the Shepherds had a good look at Marcus and had mixed reactions.

"Marcus! You look so cool in that armor!" Lissa praised.

"I don't know, it looks rather tacky with that visor and is that blood? It lacks the elegance and design of our armor." Frederick commented.

"Don't be so uptight Fred! The blood adds personality!" Sully stated.

"He doesn't really look like a knight though." the man with the olive hair commented.

"But he looks cool enough Stahl! I mean I personally think he looks fine!" Sumia added.

The Shepherds had a brief discussion among themselves before Chrom stopped it.

"Now, now. That's enough, we still have work to do. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" they all shouted, except for Marcus.

* * *

The Shepherds have already organised their convoy. Chrom would lead the party together with Robin. Sully, Stahl, Vaike, Lissa and Virion stay in the middle, with Lissa riding with Sully. And lastly, Marcus, Sumia and Frederick would stay at the back, with Sumia riding with Frederick. Marcus ultimately decided that Sumia would be under pup duty, much to Sumia's delight and Lissa's disappointment. Sumia also kept a considerable distance from Marcus and his horse. With the horse still being as terrifying as ever.

"So, is it time to head out?" Chrom asked.

"Waaiiit!" shouted a familiar voice.

Marcus looked to see Mikah shouting as she ran over to them.

"What do you want villager?" Frederick bluntly asked.

Mikah scoffed at this.

"Villager? I'm no villager, I'm a saleswoman and I need to get to Regna Ferox as well." she said with a huff.

Chrom and the others seemed to have a difficult time trying not to stare at her face, which was rather beautiful considering that she was just a mere saleswoman. But Frederick was not swayed.

"Then take a cart. Civilians are not welcome in this convoy."

"Carts are not taking any passengers due to fear of bandits and I need to get to Ferox as soon as possible."

"But we're not going to protect a helpless—"

Frederick's words were interrupted by a swift movement. He looked to see a rapier almost poking at his neck.

"I'm not helpless." she growled, giving him withering glare.

Chrom and the others were dumbstruck by the movement of her blade, too fast to even perceive. Chrom decided to break the tension.

"Well, she's certainly not weak, and we could definitely use more skilled warriors." Chrom said before giving Frederick a glare. "So let her be Frederick."

Frederick begrudgingly turns away and Mikah triumphantly joins with Marcus. She then climbs onto Marcus' horse. Marcus tries to ignore her but she calls his attention.

"Hey Marcus! You seem to be enjoying the armor I sold you!"

"Hello Mikah."

Everyone seems visibly surprised by this.

"You know her?"

"Yes, I met her while I was roaming around the city." Marcus said while sighing. "Don't ask."

Their conversation is interrupted by Chrom signalling them to march. Mikah holds on to Marcus tightly, almost hugging him. If Marcus wasn't wearing armor, he would have been feeling her breasts against his back. Vaike and Virion get visibly jealous but Marcus brushes it off as he thinks to himself.

" _I really hope that I can get some answers from Regna Ferox._ _"_

* * *

 **And that** **'** **s the third chapter, you thought this story was dead? Of course not! i just need some inspiration once in a while, so I** **'** **ll be updating this monthly I guess. Why? Cause I** **'** **m hooked onto my RWBY fanfic, "Adjusted for Inflation: Remnant" so check that out. And here are my questions:**

 **Who exactly is Mikah?**

 **How did she get her hands on a set of Feudal Knight Armor**

 **And who do you think is a good pairing for Marcus? (This isn** **'** **t a deciding vote or anything, I just wanted to know what you think)**


	4. Ch 4: The Road to Ferox

The convoy moved through the pathway leading to Regna Ferox. Chrom and Robin were discussing tactics while Marcus was still struggling to ignore Mikah's tight hug. Chrom decides that it was time to rest, to wait for one of the other Shepherds to catch up, so Marcus and Mikah dismount the horse and sit down for a bite. Marcus enjoys some leftover rabbit before Mikah approaches him.

"So, how's my favorite supplier?"

"I only gave you six skins and you already call me a supplier." Marcus deadpanned. "What do you need them for anyway?"

"Those skins were for leather. I've been obsessed with crafting ever since I was taken under Anna's wing."

"How did you come to meet her?"

"It's really, really, complicated. But basically, she saved me from some bandits and I had nowhere to go."

"Where do you come from?"

"Er, I'm from…"

The pause was unusually long.

"From…?"

"Rosanne! Yes, from the other continent!"

Marcus gave a skeptical look, but Mikah was quick to change the subject by giving him a basket.

"What are these?" Marcus asked.

"Cookies and biscuits of course!" Mikah cheerily replied.

"Where'd you get these?" he asked while shaking the basket.

"I made them myself!"

Marcus takes a bite of the pastry and his face suddenly lights up. It was good, good enough for Marcus to finish it quickly. Marcus had to let the others try.

"Thank you very much! Do you mind if I share these?" Marcus asked.

"Not at all!" Mikah replied with a bright smile which looked a bit forced.

Marcus grabs a few, walks to the group and hands them to Chrom and Robin. They all sit down and enjoy their pastries. Both Chrom and Robin enjoyed their treats to the last bite.

"These are delicious Marcus!" Chrom exclaimed. "Where did you get these?"

"Mikah gave it to me, she made it herself."

"You found quite the baker then!" Robin said with a mouthful of crumbs. "How did you find her anyway?"

"She's no baker, she's a business partner of Anna." Marcus pointed out. "She sort of pulled me from the crowd yesterday."

"Pulled you for what?" Robin asked with a grin. "Something private?"

"Pulled me out for **none of your business.** " Marcus shot back.

Robin made a mock gesture of crying while Chrom chuckled. Before Robin could continue, someone calls.

"Robin? Can you come here please?" Lissa waved.

"I'll be right back guys."

Robin leaves the trio and joins Lissa with her group. Chrom suddenly wears a solemn expression and asks Marcus.

"Marcus? I would like to ask you something. About last night."

"Yes? What is it?" Marcus asked.

"What did you mean that I had **'** better things to do as royalty **'**?" Chrom asked.

"Is not what it means?" Marcus pointed out. "I'm saying you don't have time to deal with the problems of the common people."

"But as royalty, I cannot let my citizens go through what you have gone through." Chrom retorted.

"Chrom, my life story may have been tragic, but I've come to terms with the fact that I was insignificant to the bigger picture. The same things have also happened to my fellowmen and sometimes, even worse. Be honest with me, would the death of let's say… a common villager, affect you?"

"Of course, that would be rather sad."

"No no, no. Not emotionally. Would the death of a common villager affect the economy? The whole well-being of Ylisstol? Of Ylisse?"

Chrom thought long and hard, but he admitted defeat with his answer.

"No… It would be too small for a whole country to notice."

"Exactly, the problem with the hierarchy is that the deaths of commoners and peasants has no consequence, no immediate effects. This makes peasants easily disposable. Like in wars, they're often put in the front lines while the more elite stay behind."

"And you're okay with that?" Chrom asked with shock.

"Of course not, I'm just viewing things from a non-emotional point. I hate the fact that people like my father could be thrown to slaughter while the privileged ones stay safe in their comfort. But I just have to come to terms with it sooner or later."

"Have nobles really wronged the common people that badly? But there are good nobles right?" Chrom asked.

"A country like yours is extremely fortunate to have an incorruptible leader like Emmeryn, who has won the hearts of her countrymen and women. Take my advice and don't ask for my opinion. I was born into a world of corruption and greed, so my views of the world may be a little dimmer than yours."

"But you seem to have experienced something that no beloved citizen of Ylisse should experience. I need your insight to see if I'm truly a good leader and prince."

Marcus smiles and pats Chrom on the shoulder.

"At least you're making the effort. I'm going now." he says while walking away.

"Where?"

"To attend to Mikah."

* * *

Marcus walks to Mikah, who was sulking and grumbling to herself.

"Stupide Marcus. Stupide. Stupide."

Marcus couldn't believe his ears, Mikah was speaking French with a French accent. Marcus tapped her shoulder. She got shocked and suddenly exclaimed.

"Mon dieu!" *****

 ***(Translation: "My god!" in French)**

Okay, it was official, she was speaking French. Marcus knew he needed to get some information from this girl. Marcus grabs Mikah by the shoulders and holds Mikah so close to his face, their noses close to touching. Mikah blushes furiously while Marcus just keeps a cool demeanor.

"W-what are you doing!?" Mikah asked while looking at Marcus.

"Cut the whimsy." Marcus said with a straight face. "I overheard you speaking French. Tell me where you're really from."

Mikah was still off-guard by the sudden grab and stuttered. Her face was even more red as she struggled to say the words.

"I-I told you, I'm from Rosanne!"

"Don't lie! Virion is also from Rosanne, and he doesn't speak a shred of French."

Mikah was put in a corner now.

"I-I'm from Guines, France!"

"How did you get here?" Marcus asked, still holding her. "Do you know a way back?"

"I-I got here mysteriously while traveling! I ended up in this world by complete accident!" Mikah answered hotly. "I'm still l-looking for a way home."

"Why didn't you tell me that you were European?"

"I didn't k-know you were also European!" Mikah stuttered.

"Is there anything else you feel like telling me?" Marcus asked.

Mikah shook her head, her face still as red as a rose. Marcus still stared intently at Mikah, before sighing and loosening his grip on her. He then smiles from ear to ear.

"At least I know I'm not alone!"

Mikah then slaps Marcus across the cheek. The slap leaving a huge mark on Marcus' face. Marcus holds his red cheek.

"Okay, I had that coming."

"Vous l'homme idiot! Why did you do that!? Have you no shame!?"

Her rant is interrupted by the arrival of Chrom, who came to investigate.

"Any problem here ma'am?" Chrom asked.

Mikah's face was still red in embarrassment, so Marcus tries to answer.

"Nothing, I was just—"

"Having a lively conversation! We were just talking!" Mikah interrupted.

Chrom seemed skeptical about it, and Marcus was confused with Mikah's interruption. Mikah glares at Marcus with a look that meant 'go with it'.

"Yes! We were talking about a rather sensitive topic and Mikah accidentally hit me in excitement." Marcus says.

Chrom was less doubtful and smiled.

"What were you talking about?" he asks while grinning.

"That'll be our little secret." Mikah replied mischievously while walking away and pulling on Marcus.

* * *

Marcus and Mikah walk to a more private spot where Mikah slaps Marcus once again.

"Ow."

"Don't be so nonchalant! You were about to tell Chrom that you grabbed me!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"The men of Ylisse have more respect for their women! Chrom might assume that you attempted to sexually assault me!"

"But I didn't grab you because you were a woman!" Marcus protested.

Mikah couldn't believe her ears.

"Oh vraiment maintenant *****?" Mikah asked while folding her arms. "Then why did you to put your face so close to mine?"

 ***(Translation: "Oh really now?" in French)**

"Isn't that how you intimidate someone into giving answers?"

Mikah stayed quiet, she misunderstood Marcus' intentions and she sighs with relief.

"Okay, I believe you, but what made you think that putting your face close to mine would intimidate me? You only made me flustered."

"Really? I did it on other people and it worked. Like that village girl in Northtown and that merchant girl in the city."

"Wait, did you only do the intimidation tactic on women?" Mikah asked with venom in her tone.

"Only women so far." Marcus responded. "Is that wrong?" Marcus asked, oblivious to the venom in Mikah's voice.

Mikah simply smiles.

* * *

Marcus walks out of the forest while caressing his swollen cheek, while Mikah walks away with a huff. Mikah goes off to sulk while Marcus just sits down and contemplates his situation. Chrom sees Marcus and sits beside him. The other Shepherds laugh at the look of shock and awe on Marcus' face.

"So… What happened with Mikah?" Chrom asked while trying not to stare at the swollen cheek of Marcus.

"I don't know but I think somewhere along the line, I made a huge mistake." Marcus replied, still holding his cheek.

"Don't worry lady-killer, that happens all the time with women." Chrom joked.

Both chuckle at this.

"But to be honest, your friend Mikah is rather interesting." Chrom added.

"What makes her stand out anyway? Don't you already have prettier subjects?" Marcus questioned.

"I don't know, but for a commoner, her skill with a rapier is rather extraordinary, to the point of being too fast to perceive."

"So what? Women like Sully and Cordelia are capable of fighting with great skill."

"Well… She just caught my eye with that stunt she pulled on Frederick. I have never seen anyone make Frederick eat his words so quickly."

Marcus could hear Sumia's fragile heart crack.

"I don't know but—"

"EEEEEEK!" screamed a voice.

The Shepherds immediately move out while Marcus and Chrom immediately looked for the source of the scream, to only see Mikah fighting a Risen axeman. Mikah quickly dispatches the undead man and takes a minute to catch her breath.

"What the hell was that!?" Mikah asked.

"It's the Risen!" Frederick exclaimed.

They looked at the landscape to see numerous Risen spearmen, axemen and warriors. The leader was the farthest and most noticeable, due to its size.

"Gods, have the Risen spread this far?"

"Risen?" Robin asked curiously.

"We needed a name for this new threat, so the council gave them one." replied Chrom. "Probably the only thing we could agree on in that dreadful room."

Chrom then turned to Robin.

"So tactician, what's our plan of attack?"

"What kind of soldiers are we looking at? Any archers or long-rang attackers?"

"They're mostly the same creatures we encountered the previous night." Frederick reported. "Maybe more than two dozen, congregated mostly on the road. Light infantry, no heavy armour or archers I could see."

Robin nodded at this. He stroked his chin in thought, coming up with a plan immediately.

"Our group will come up along the road," he explained. "You, Sully and Stahl wait for us to engage off to the side of the road, and then hit them in a flanking manoeuvre. Don't let them tie you down, though; stay mobile and keep up the pressure. If they're anything like what we fought yesterday they won't even see it coming."

Robin looks around.

"Where's Marcus?"

"Right here."

They look to see Marcus wear his full Templar set. The helmet hiding any sort of emotion making him look almost lifeless.

"You, Chrom and Vaike will lead the charge, Virion and I will stay behind you and deliver any support. You ready?"

Marcus holds up his shield, showing off the coat of arms.

"I am."

Robin turns to Sumia, Lissa and Mikah.

"Sumia, Mikah protect our flanks, make sure nothing gets past us."

The girls nodded. Marcus whistles for Carlos, his horse. The horse immediately gallops with the sound of its heavy armor bringing chills up Robin's spine.

"Protect the girls at the back. Make sure no one hurts them."

The horse roars in response and runs to Sumia and Lissa, who were still a bit afraid of him, while Mikah didn't seem to care and just drew her rapier. Carlos the horse begins to circle around the girls, attentively looking around for any threat. Robin seemed rather confused with this move by Marcus.

"You don't want to ride him to battle?"

" **Believe me.** He's more useful without a rider."

Robin nods at this while grinning, but the moment was interrupted by Vaike who seemed to be worried about something.

"Wait," the axeman said, dread in his voice. "Where's my axe?"

"Vaike, now is not the time for jokes!" Chrom growled.

"I'm not joking! I had it here a second ago…"

"Is he serious?" Robin asked Sumia, watching Vaike fumble around his person comically, looking for the weapon. "He's… actually serious!"

" _What in the hell is wrong with this guy?"_

"How many times does this make it?" Lissa asked, her voice half groan, half sigh.

"I wondered what manner of ignoramus would mislay their weapon," a new voice said from behind the group. "Now I know."

Robin and Marcus watched as a new woman wearing glasses and the robes and wide-brimmed pointy hat of a Ylissean mage stepped forward and shoved the axe into Vaike's arms, frowning severely at him, a look Robin wasn't afraid to admit would have given him chills if it were directed at him. He noticed she was also breathing slightly heavily, too, meaning she had hurried to catch them.

"Next time I shall use a permanent affixation spell to bind it your hands," she added, her frown actually deepening.

"Good timing, though," Chrom said, shooting glare at Vaike. "We were just about to engage the enemy."

"Excellent!" Miriel said, clapping her hands together. "I have been looking forward to studying this new 'Risen' threat."

"Study them after we kill them," Robin told the woman. "Here, you're a mage, right? Fall in line next to me."

The Shepherds get into formation and Robin gives the Shepherds the signal to move out, carefully surveying the area for any Risen. It wasn't long before they reached the Risen, with the Risen running towards them with glowing yet lifeless eyes. There was indeed more than two dozen, with about thirty Risen shambling towards them.

"Don't break formation! Let them come to us!" Robin shouted, while raising his tome to rain spells down on his foes.

Virion and Miriel were sending down projectiles of fire and arrows, effectively downing a few Risen, but many still made it through. It was the first line's turn to bring their thunder. Marcus and Chrom charged with boldness and zeal while Vaike hoots in excitement. Marcus blocks an incoming blow from a Risen axeman with his shield and then plunges his sword into him. Marcus does the repetition of block and strike against his mindless foes. Chrom dodges a blow from a spearman and decapitates the Risen. Vaike spins his axe wildly, killing incoming attackers with a fury. Frederick and the other knights manoeuvre around the Risen and deliver charge at their flanks, doing repeated hammer and anvil.

The flanks of the Shepherds was being watched over by Mikah and Carlos, a few Risen did make it through and attempted to attack Lissa but Carlos immediately head-butts and kicks them away. Lissa and Sumia were the first to witness the strength of a horse like Carlos. A singe kick from the horse would shatter the shields of any unfortunate Risen, and would even send them flying. Sumia tried her best to help Carlos by deterring other Risen with her lance.

But Mikah was even more amazing, she was taking on numerous Risen, and she was FAST. She easily dodged the incoming swipes from incoming Risen and also downed them all with a single stroke. A Risen axeman tries to slash down on her but she sidesteps and dodges it. She then swings her rapier, decapitating the undead warrior.

Back to the Chrom who was having trouble fighting a spearman who was blocking their only way across the river, Marcus was combatting a barbarian who was also blocking the way across the bridge. Chrom barely dodges a thrust from the spearman, while Marcus was still blocking the attacks from the Risen barbarian. Marcus kicks the shin of the axeman, making the axeman fall back and giving the chance for Marcus to stab it in the eye.

Chrom was at a disadvantage, his opponent had the superior weapon and he was left dodging the strikes. Chrom nearly gets stabbed but Marcus parries the blow, which gives Chrom enough time to kill the spearman.

Soon enough, they make it across the bridge. They stop by a nearby fort and rested for awhile, while Frederick and the others would take care of the rest on horseback. But the Risen had a different plan. Robin and Marcus watch in horror as more Risen rose from the ground, shambling towards them. Robin immediately makes a different choice of tactics.

"Change of plans!" Robin shouted. "We keep a tight formation! We're grossly outnumbered here!"

Frederick and the other knights immediately ran back to them and kept guard. The Shepherds formed a protective circle with the most vulnerable in the middle and the most formidable outside. Marcus, Chrom and Vaike would still be leading the charge. Robin, Miriel and Virion would give support from behind. Mikah and Carlos would still be watching the center, but with assistance from Frederick. Lastly, Sully and Stahl would be watching the sides. This new formation was more defensive but it would still be put under too much pressure by the large amount of Risen.

Risen begin to pour in as the front lines doubled their efforts. Marcus barely blocked a thrust from a spearman and bashes his shield on another incoming axeman. Chrom was taking on two axemen, who were keeping him on the defense. The second line struggled to whittle down the incoming Risen as they rained more projectiles upon their foes. Mikah and company were protecting Lissa, quickly dispatching any stragglers.

Vaike combats a swordsman and gets slashed across the chest. He quickly kills the attacker before clutching the wound.

" _Why didn't that fool wear armor?"_ Marcus thought.

Robin immediately notices them and takes over, pulling Vaike away while Marcus and Chrom held the line. Lissa tends to Vaike as Robin walks over and unsheathes his bronze sword while holding up his tome.

"I'll take over for Vaike! Keep those projectiles coming!"

The fight was becoming exhausting, with Marcus taking off his helmet just for more air. Robin and Chrom are sweating blood and tears to stay alive and dispatch their foes. They carefully trot across the plains, expecting to confront the Risen leader. But a screech can be heard across the sky, sounding like an extremely large eagle. Chrom seemed to listen deeper for the cry.

"What was that?" Marcus asked worriedly.

"That sounds like a griffin, but I wonder what it's doing so far out here."

"There are griffins here too!?"

"Yes, they're common here in Ylisse, together with the pegasi. Why do you sound so shocked?"

"Griffins were myths like the pegasi. They were often used as a symbol of sanctity." Marcus replied. "But what could such a creature be doing nearby?"

Their conversation is interrupted by another screech, they looked to the sky and see the said creature swooping down. Unlike the griffin of legend, this griffin had the half-body of a tiger instead of that of a lion. It's most defining feature was its armor, that seemed to have a jewel in the middle. It's triumphant landing revealed it's rider. A heavily armored man wielding an extremely long axe, with a spear at the tip. The rider swung at the nearby Risen, effectively killing a number of them, and making Marcus' job much easier. All the Ylisseans seemed to be shocked at the power and glory of the Griffin Rider.

"He wields a halberd!? What sort of warrior is he!?" Sumia asked in shock.

"What's a halberd?" ***** Marcus asked curiously, having first heard of the

 **(A/N: The halberd had only been invented during the 14th century by the Swiss.)**

"A poleaxe. An axe that can also function as a pole arm." Chrom replied. "It was one of the deadliest physical weapons that a common soldier could have."

"But production was halted almost five hundred years ago and the schematics destroyed." Frederick added. "Even now, the materials needed to make such a cheap and effective weapon are still unknown."

"That sounds like an interesting story."

The largest Risen, the leader, tries to get the first hit on the Griffin Rider, but the griffin clutches him with its front talons, crushing the poor Risen axeman to death. The Shepherds watch in awe as the Griffin Rider dispatched the Risen with relative ease. The griffin made short work of the rest of the enemies before everything finally settled down.

Marcus immediately bends over in exhaustion while Chrom supported Robin as they limped forward to meet the newcomer. Marcus picked up his helmet and also made way to the griffin rider. As soon as Marcus got close to the griffin and its rider, the griffin suddenly tackles Marcus to the ground.

"Marcus!" Chrom shouted while running towards him.

Marcus looked too terrified of the beast to even act, but much to his surprise, the griffin nudges him and cuddles him like he was a stuffed toy. The armoured man laughs before shouting.

"Leah! Off!"

The griffin obeys and immediately gets off of Marcus. Even though it was no longer pinning Marcus, the griffin seemed to circle and prance around Marcus like an excited puppy. Marcus had a good look at the rider, he was heavily armoured with elegant armor, with the plates encrusted with special aesthetic features like flame designs and the patterns. He wore a helmet with a small visor, effectively hiding the face, making him look less human.

"Sorry about that, it seems that Leah here really likes you!"

"No kidding." Marcus said while clutching chest after feeling such a heavy weight on his body.

The other Shepherds run forward to thank the rider. The ladies seemed to be amazed by the glorious look of the rider, especially his armor, decorated with the coat of arms and jewelry. It was clear that this rider wasn't any normal warrior.

"Thank you so much, we were getting pinned out there!" Robin said while bowing repeatedly.

"Yes, thank you. If it were not for you, we would have been in bigger trouble." Chrom added.

"No problem. I was simply in the area and I heard the commotion."

"Yes, but I'm sure that a strong man like you doesn't really have those kinds of problems!" Lissa commented while sighing on how dreamy the warrior looked in such magnificent armor.

The rider's expression changes.

"Er… Man?" he asks.

"Yes, what about it?"

The armoured man sighs and comments.

"I really need to get a new helmet." he said while taking off his helmet. "Too many people have mistaken me for a man for too long.

He takes off his chestpiece, revealing a chainmail over a tunic, but there was a noticeable bump on the chest. It took Marcus a few seconds to realize that the rider was a she. The Shepherds look up in shock to see a stunningly beautiful woman with lavender eyes and short, black hair.

"Do I look like a man now?" asked the now feminine voice.

The female Shepherds were disappointed with the revelation, but the males, on the other hand, were stunned. Without heavy armor, the woman's figure was revealed to be curvy and her piercing lavender eyes seemed to bore into their very souls. The only ones who were obviously immune were Marcus and Frederick, who seemed to be wary of the woman, but something about her catches Marcus' eye, which prompts him to approach her grab the necklace dangling down her neck. The Shepherds were extremely shocked by this move, but the girl was surprisingly calm.

Marcus had immediately noticed that her necklace wasn't any normal necklace, it bore the Crusader logo, meaning she had some connection with the Templars. He attempts to intimidate her, but she wears the same idle expression of before.

"Where did you get this necklace?" he asked.

"It belonged to my father."

"Was your father a Crusader, a Templar?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Marcus thought long and hard before coming up with a statement.

" **Pater noster.** " Marcus said, hoping for a reply.

 **(Translation: "Our Father" in Latin)**

The girl's eyes widen at this and she responds.

" **Q** **ui es in caelis** **.** " the girl answered. " **Sanctifitur nomen tuum.**

 **(Translation: "Who art in heaven" and "Holy be thy name" in Latin)**

Marcus smiles and lets go of her necklace.

"I'm grateful to finally meet someone who knows the Crusaders." he said while offering his hand.

The rider takes his hand and shakes it. While shaking Marcus asks.

"Who was your father? Is he here with you?"

"Sadly no. He passed away, leaving me with his armor." she said while pointing to her heavy armor.

Marcus nodded, noting the similarity between her armor and the Templar armor. He suddenly remembers that he needed answers. He asks the girl.

"I'm trying to find a way back home. Do you know a way back to Europe?"

Instead of giving him an answer, the girl sneers.

"You want to go back to Europe? And fight for a useless cause?

Marcus was appalled by this. This woman had the guts to insult the cause of the Crusades, but he had to control himself and quickly end the conversation. He begrudgingly walks away, which partially surprises the girl.

"Suit yourself, I'm leaving. Have a nice day. Miss…?"

"Julia." the girl replied. "Good luck."

Marcus sneers and leaves.

As soon as Marcus was far enough, the girl muttered in a sad tone.

" **Pére.** "

 **(Here's something you'll have to translate yourself.)**

* * *

Marcus felt a bit angry with the audacity of that girl. To insult the cause that Marcus and Julia's father believed in. He didn't even turn around to see the girl fly off with her griffin.

"Very interesting woman." Chrom commented.

"Milord, if you keep getting interested in strange women like that, my lifespan may shorten."

"You need to stop being so wary Frederick."

"He's right, she's no good." Marcus said while passing Chrom.

Both Chrom and Frederick share a glance of confusion at Marcus' sudden anger. While walking, Marcus approaches Sumia.

"Where's Hannibal?"

"I left him at the fort!" Sumia replied.

Marcus whistles, prompting the pup to excitedly run to him. He then crouches down and tells him.

"Stay with Carlos for now, he'll give you much needed protection."

The pup barks and runs to the underside of Carlos, who was still protecting Lissa.

"Make sure nothing happens to him, okay Carlos?"

The horse nods and neighs in response. Sumia watches in awe and admiration as the animals follow his instructions once again. She seems to be convinced that Marcus should be a Pegasus knight.

Marcus then remembers that he needs to pray. He calls out to Robin.

"Robin! What time is it?"

"It's almost noon, if we continue the journey now, we'll reach Regna Ferox by midnight." Chrom answered instead.

"Please give me a moment, I need to offer my prayers."

Mikah overhears this and chimes in.

"Me too, I have to pray."

"Sure thing, just tell us when you're ready." Chrom replied.

Marcus and Mikah make it to the stream, where both kneeled down, with Marcus plunging his sword into the dirt. They did the sign of the Cross.

"In nomine Patre Et Filii, et Spiritui Sancti. Amen."

* * *

Both of them finished their prayers and made their way back to Chrom and company. On the way, they have a conversation.

"So… Marcus. You are trying to find a way back home correct?"

"Yes I am. Shouldn't you be too? I mean your country might need you, especially with what just happened."

"I know what happened, I had a vision of Jerusalem and its fall." Mikah said straightforwardly.

Marcus seemed to darken at the mention of Jerusalem.

"Could it be really true?"

"I don't know, but if it were true, all the more reason we shouldn't go back." Mikah added.

"The more we should go back! We need to retake the Holy Lands!"

Mikah was taken aback by this outburst.

"I apologise, that was insensitive of me." Mikah said sheepishly.

Marcus also seemed to be embarrassed.

"I apologise also." Marcus said while bowing his head. "But why don't you want to go back?"

"Don't be mistaken, I **do** want to go back. But I'm just unsure about my timing, I could be raped and manhandled by desperate Muslims or sex-starved men, especially since things seem to be looking bleak in both Europe and the Middle East alike."

Marcus saw her point. He wasn't a woman, so he wouldn't experience such sexual abuse from men. But he needed to reassure her. He puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Look, if we find a way back, I'll make sure to protect you all the way. You've been a great help to me, I should return the favor."

Mikah just smiles back.

"You have my gratitude."

Marcus immediately runs ahead.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to pack the rest of my belongings. I need to hurry. Just call for me if you need a ride."

Mikah seemed to blush at the offer, while Marcus ran off. As soon as Marcus got far enough, Mikah muttered to herself.

"Marcus, you still haven't changed. Even when we first met in Canterbury, you were always quick to help someone in need. Even though you have forgotten me, that part of you still lives on, but dark times are coming, and we are at the brink of war. My only wish is that we both live to see break of dawn." ******

 ****(A/N: WHAAAAT!?)**

* * *

Marcus quickly finishes packing and mounts his horse. He quickly sees Mikah and lends her a hand in getting up. Vaike and Miriel walked side-by-side. Sumia walks beside Chrom, while Frederick offered Lissa to ride his horse. Chrom waits for everyone to finish their packing.

"Are we all finished packing up?"

Everyone nodded.

"Then we march!"

They all set off for the tundras at the north. With the icy wind blowing down on them, they get closer to frosty tundras of Regna Ferox.

* * *

Kellam follows the trail of the Shepherds as he runs after them.

"Hey! You forgot me!"

* * *

The winter wind was getting stronger as night began to fall. Chrom covers his face in an effort to try and see what was going on. Marcus and Mikah continued on foot, while Miriel and Sumia were hiding from the wind behind Marcus' giant horse. Vaike was shivering to the bone, obviously due to his poor choice in clothing. Frederick also went on foot, guiding his horse with Lissa as they crossed the icy forest. Robin seemed to be having a lively conversation with Virion. Sully seemed to sneer at the rest of the people shivering, while Stahl was drooling at the thought of nice, hot pastries.

"Damn it! Can't see a thing!" Chrom cursed as he tried to see what was going on.

"Milord! I suggest we camp for tonight! It would be too risky to cross the forest with this blizzard!"

"Good idea. Everyone! We'll settle here!"

Everyone stopped and set out their things. Robin collected some firewood with Virion, while Miriel was using her spells to light the fire. Marcus whistles for his horse, who immediately runs to him. The pup in Sumia's arms also got free and ran to Marcus. Marcus sets down his cloth and puts it beside his horse, who was already kneeling down to sleep. Hannibal the pup immediately jumps onto the cloth and snuggles himself into the blanket. The Shepherds immediately set up their tents and gather around the fire for a meal.

Marcus had volunteered to hunt some game, together with Stahl, who brings his spear with him. Marcus takes off his Crusader armor and steel boots and then puts on his fur boots and leather vest, he leaves his armor next to the sleeping horse. Marcus sheathes his sword and sets out to the forest.

"Why are you taking off your armor, won't you be needing it for hunting?" Lissa asked.

"I'll need to travel light for this hunting trip."

Marcus sets off into the forest with Stahl. As they walk, Stahl comments.

"So… I heard you beat Chrom in duel."

Marcus sighed.

"Yes, yes I did."

"How did you do it? I hear that Chrom has crazy strength and training."

"Look, no matter what kind of strength or training you have, experience will always be the best teacher."

Marcus hears a rustle from the bushes.

"And I'll show you what my experience has taught me." he said while setting down his bag and grabbing a few things.

Marcus grabs an apple from his pouch and gives it to Stahl.

"Hold this."

Marcus then climbs the nearest tree, and Stahl worriedly asks.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Relax, this is part of the plan."

Stahl whimpers as Marcus climbs almost out of sight. Stahl holds the apple, until a very scary figure appeared from the thick blizzard. A Feroxi moose, about the size of a rhino and more aggressive, with the sound of his breathing sending chills down Stahl's spine. The moose immediately notices Stahl holding its favourite food and intimidates him into letting go of it. Stahl almost does but Marcus calls out to him.

"Don't surrender! Just stand still and keep holding that apple."

"Are you crazy!? This thing is worse than Sully's horse and it's about to murder me!"

"Just hold on!" Marcus hissed.

Stahl tries not to make a sound as he stayed rigid in fear. The moose immediately scrapes the ground, indicating its charge. Stahl nearly screams at the sight of the moose running at him at full speed, but Marcus suddenly jumps down from the tree with his sword out. He lands on the moose's back and latches on. The moose begins to jump and shake around, trying to get Marcus off of him. But Marcus keeps a firm grip on the moose, he then grabs his sword and plunges it into the moose's neck, putting the moose in an even greater frenzy, nearly shaking Marcus off. Marcus barely latches on as the moose drags him around. Stahl tries to run after the moose, but the moose seemed to be unstoppable. Marcus climbs up the moose, keeping an iron grip on its fur, he then tries to grab his sword, which was stuck on the moose's neck. Marcus tries to reach for it, but the shaking from the gigantic moose made him struggle. But he finally grabs it and pulls it out, causing greater bleeding, where the moose finally drops down and dies. Marcus gives a cry of victory, before he is interrupted by the creature falling over on him and trapping him under.

"Marcus!"

Marcus immediately crawls out of the body and celebrates his victory. He was covered in blood, but Stahl couldn't tell if it belonged to Marcus or the moose.

"Marcus, are you okay!?"

"Of course I am! Now come help me bring this back!"

Stahl was confused by Marcus' obliviousness to the fact that he almost died.

"Are you always this daring?"

"Only when I'm hunting." Marcus replied, calming down.

Stahl clutches his chest as he tried to calm his breathing.

"If this is really your experience then I can see how you beat Chrom."

* * *

Marcus and Stahl made it back with their huge haul, prompting huge applause from the rest of the Shepherds. Chrom and Vaike quickly come forward and pull the pieces of the moose into the fire.

"Finally! Something that's not bear!"

"You're welcome." Marcus replied. "It was fun catching it.

"Don't sell yourself short Marcus. You killed the thing single-handedly!"

They all were surprised at this.

"You!? Killed a Feroxi moose?"

"Only because you made great bait! Now I can finally enjoy some good meat!"

Marcus rubs his hands together in excitement as he grabs a stick and cooks his share over the fire. He messily eats right next to Mikah, who was enjoying her own piece of moose. He gets shocked as he feels someone slap him int he back, he looks to see Sully just giving him praise for killing the gigantic beast.

"Damn! You really got that moose good!"

"I love hunting, it's what I often did when I was young."

"I thought you were alone when you were young." Lissa wondered.

"Exactly, I couldn't live on thievery alone. I often combed the forest outskirts for plants and animals." Marcus said while sighing out of nostalgia. "Ahhh, those poor rabbits never did survive the spring."

The women flinched at the mention of rabbit slaughter. But Miriel was rather fascinated by Marcus' abilities and decided to inquire.

"I have heard rumors that you are resistant to magic. That you absorbed and deflected magic with your sword."

"Er yes, why?"

Miriel straightens her glasses.

"Fascinating, Do you mind telling me what modifications you made to your sword?"

Marcus scratches the back of his head.

"Well, firstly, this sword belonged to my master, I was merely a squire. But I do know that before he received the sword, it was blessed by a priest, he bathed it in holy water and chanted a prayer."

"Interesting… I simply must start my research on the enhancement of weapons through consecration."

Marcus couldn't understand Miriel's choice of language. Sully then raised her hand.

"You have something to ask Sully?"

"Yeah, can you tell me how come the person who beat the crap out of Chrom." She said while glaring at Marcus. "Is still a squire?"

"Beating the crap out of him is hardly accurate."

"How else would you describe it?"

Marcus thought on it.

"Let's just call it a close battle."

"So why are you still a squire? I mean ya beat Chrom fer crying out loud! That's gotta be something!" Vaike added, chiming in on the conversation.

"That's because you have to be the **best of the best** to be part of the Knight's Templar." Mikah said, joining in.

Chrom hears this and suddenly becomes interested in the conversation.

"Who or what are the Knight's Templars?" Chrom asked, chiming in. "I heard Marcus mention about it during our council."

Marcus then sighs and says.

"You might want to sit down for this."

Marcus then speaks about how the Templars were like the Pope's special soldiers, as in they were his personal elite soldiers. But they didn't seem to grasp the concept of a Pope.

"What's a pope?"

"Okay, our religion, Catholicism also has headquarters in Rome, where the Pope, the head priest of the Church resided. Give me an important figure in your religion of Nagaism."

"Tiki, the voice of Naga and a dragon-priestess."

"Where does this dragon-priestess reside?"

"In the Mila Tree, in the continent of Valm."

"Now the Pope is like your Tiki, in the way that they are both important figures in our respective religions. And this 'MIla Tree' would be like Rome." Marcus said.

"Now imagine the Voice of Naga having her own personal guard." Mikah added.

Robin's eyes seemed to shine at this.

"I can see it now, heavenly warriors of heavenly aura. With the armor gleaming from the sun. And weapons glowing with a holy aura."

Everyone chuckled at this.

"That is the role that the Templars fulfilled, they were elite warriors trained in faith, chivalry and honour." Mikah added.

"They sound amazing! Were they the strongest warriors your world has ever known?" Lissa asked.

"They were one of the greatest, yes." Marcus said with a shrug. "But not necessarily the greatest."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked. "Could there be others that could challenge the might of these Templars?"

Marcus grins and takes out a thick book with a green cover.

"You see, in my world, there are the heroic and there are the LEGENDARY."

"Men who had singlehandedly turned the tables with superior skill and morale."

Marcus flips the pages as he reads off the greatest warriors of history.

"The Spartans, extremely famous for the Battle of Thermopylae, leading a small army of six thousand men to confront the Persian army of two hundred thousand."

They seemed to be shocked by this.

"Those men were outnumbered thirty to one! How did they win?"

Marcus grinned.

"With superior tactics."

Robin seemed to beam at this.

"The small force staged themselves at a chokepoint, where the huge Persian numbers did not matter. They were able to halt the Persian advance before being outflanked by another invading force, if they had not been betrayed, the Spartans could have held for more than three days."

"How did they do it? How did they hold the line?" Frederick asked, clearly surprised by the story. "The odds were completely against them."

"Spartans were exceptional in both skill and morale. I'll read to you some famous quotes from the leader of the Spartans."

They listened closer.

"Excerpt one, **"TONIGHT, WE DINE IN HELL!"** "

The more civilised members of the group seemed to be disturbed, but Vaike, Sully and Stahl were further fascinated by such bravery and courage.

"Man, those guys must be hard to the core! Being that damn fearless."

"Excerpt two, a Persian claims that, **"Our arrows will block out the sun"**

The Spartan replied, **"Then we shall fight in the shade."**

The Shepherds were thoroughly impressed with the resume of the warriors of Earth.

"I'll give you another example, the Romans, one of the most disciplined soldiers in Europe, backbone of the Roman Empire. Had expanded the entire continent."

Marcus flips the page, while Mikah peeks in on his book

"The Huns, fearsome cavalry, nearly put the Roman Empire on its knees." Mikah stated.

"The Carthaginians, masters of the feared elephant cavalry, challenged the Roman Empire." Marcus added.

"Qin Dynasty, Macedonians, Praetorian Guard, you name it, our world has seen the rise and fall of many civilizations and with each civilization, comes a feared warrior. We haven't even mentioned the—" Mikah said, before being interrupted

Marcus raises a hand to stop Mikah.

"That will be all."

Mikah then dejectedly slouches.

"Fine."

Chrom seemed to take note of Mikah's extensive knowledge and enthusiasm for history.

"You seem to know a lot about where Marcus is from, Miss Mikah."

Mikah then cheerily replies.

"That's because Marcus and I come from the same world!"

Marcus face-palms at Mikah's carelessness, which seemed to surprise the Shepherds.

"You're from Europe too!?"

"Yes! I also ended up here under mysterious circumstance. Marcus and I just sort of relate to being out of place I guess." she said while blushing and looking at Marcus, who was suddenly snoozing.

Mikah suddenly gets angry and begins slapping Marcus.

"What the hell did I do!?"

"How could you fall asleep!?" Mikah screamed.

The Shepherds all laugh as Marcus suddenly climbs the tree in fear of Mikah's outburst.

* * *

The moon reaches its height as the Shepherds call it a night. Everyone goes in their respective tents, including Mikah, who had set her tent near Marcus. Marcus didn't have a tent, but rather, a thick bear fur blanket he had prepared, he sets down another cloth and lies beside his already sleeping horse. He simply stargazes at the now clear sky before Mikah pokes her head out of her tent.

"Why are you still out here? Don't you want to go inside your tent?"

"I don't have a tent." Marcus replied.

Mikah blushes while asking bashfully.

"Do you want to share mine?"

Marcus was oblivious to the implications of the beautiful girl's offer, so he declined.

"I'm sorry, but no. I need to think about some things."

"Are you still thinking about Jerusalem?"

Marcus nodded while staring at the stars in the sky. Mikah exits her tent and flops down next to him.

"Don't get so worried yet, we'll find our answers when we get to Ferox."

"I know but still—"

Marcus immediately shuts up when he notices that Mikah had immediately fallen asleep next to him, almost touching him. He just stares up in the sky.

" _The night is beautiful. I wonder if I'll ever see home again."_

Marcus' thoughts were interrupted by a strange noise.

"Psst!"

Marcus sits up to see Robin who had just came back from keeping watch. Marcus then realizes that Mikah had just laid even closer him, almost hugging him, had he not moved **.** Robin looked at him smugly, but Marcus hissed at him.

"Don't you dare!"

Robin then makes a smirk and passes by Marcus.

"It's fine, and by the way, it's your turn to keep watch."

Marcus rubs his eyes as he gets up and yawns.

"Okay, go ahead, I'll take it from here."

Robin smiles and waves before entering his tent.

Marcus immediately puts on his Feudal armor and sits down on a nearby stump. He plunges his sword to the ground and rests on it.

" _I just noticed that I'm surrounded by beautiful women. If Sir Julian were here, he would tease me to no end."_

Marcus sighs as he contemplates his situation.

" _I never entertained the idea of romance, I could never find time to enjoy myself with a woman. I need to get home and fulfil my duty as a squire. But while I'm trapped here…"_

Marcus spares a glance at the sleeping Mikah.

" _Mikah will be accompanying me. At least there will be one person I can surely talk to. I won't be alone at least."_

Marcus immediately realizes what he said and bonks himself in the head with his hand.

" _Bah! The cold must be messing with my thoughts!"_

* * *

 **That's it for the fourth chapter! Man, I can't wait to get back to writing this. And this is my first time replying to reviews, but here we go!**

 **Chapter 3 reviews:**

 **Rainsfere - I completely understand your concern for the length, I do try and make these as lengthy as possible. Now, Marcus may be a Medieval man, but he is still young and naive, so he won't be "banging chicks left and right", but I will be exploring the possibility of other pairings. For now, I'll just stick with my script and focus on his development with Mikah. I am planning to add more Earth characters, but they'll stick in the background rather than play pivotal roles, so don't worry about drama.**

 **wolfman360 - Noted. :)**

 **Sugouxxx - Adding Muslim characters will be a challenge. Muslims and Christians in the 12th century were very zealous and I'm already stretching it with Marcus and Mikah being tolerant of Nagaism. I'll find a way, but on another note, I will try adding other characters from Earth, but I will only limit myself to less than somewhat major characters born in Earth.**

 **Chapter 2 reviews:**

 **Tomovnikov - Divine intervention will be minimal, I am making sure of that. I meant to place Rome instead of London, just so you know.**

 **Victory3114 - Let's just call him the 'Super Squire' then. Hehehe. But seriously, I'll try and paint Marcus in a realistic light. I've already set his backstory, which should properly explain his skill and strength as a prodigy.**

 **Here are some guide questions for the story:**

 **Who is Julia? Why did she say 'Pére'?**

 **How does Mikah know Marcus? If she's French then how could she have met Marcus?**

 **If you're new here, place your desired pairing in the reviews, or in my poll, or both.**

 **By the way guys, I'm making a poll to decide on the next Earth character to add.**


	5. Extras

**Extra 1: Mikah's Diary**

The sun has yet to rise and Mikah wakes up to see everyone still snoozing. She takes a look at Marcus, who had fallen asleep on the stump while sitting down. She gets up and walks to a secluded spot, where she takes out a booklet from her pouch and writes down.

 _We are on our way to Regna Ferox and Marcus has already fallen asleep, so I felt that this was the best time to write this. I feel like if any one needed to know the full story, then now would be the time._

 _I have a confession to make, several, to be honest. I_ _'ve been keeping secrets, secrets that not even Anna and Marcus know. I'll just say one straight out, I have met Marcus before._

 _Actually, more than met, I_ _'ve been acquainted with him at one point._

 _I was never just a craftswoman, I only picked up the hobby two years ago. Back in Europe, I wasn_ _'t Mikah, I was Mary Charlotte, the child of a prestigious French noble in Guines. I was born to a blind mother and a very caring father. I was a happy child, but that all changed when my mother died. I was only seven years old and I lost her. The loss took its toll on my father, who became very angry and temperamental at home, naturally I followed his example._

 _With a childhood of getting whatever I wanted, I was bratty, spoiled and selfish. I never wanted to associate myself with servants or people of lower blood. I was never really liked either, and the only people who I could talk to were my father and other nobles._

 _At one point when I was thirteen, my father wanted to go to Canterbury, to pay respects to a newly inducted Templar, who was the son of one of their closest friends. We had planned to stay there for a month, while our_ _advisors would watch over our domain in Guines. Naturally, since the trip would be long, I had to come with them. The ship ride to England was rather short and we arrived by noon at the port of England. By nightfall, we had already arrived in Canterbury, where the newly inducted Templar resided._

 _I soon learned that the knight_ _'s name was Sir Julian, but at the time I didn't care. I just did whatever I wanted, insulting servants and humiliating peasants. One day, I wanted to go out to the forest, but my caretakers wouldn't let me. So I snuck out one night and simply frolicked about. But soon enough, I fell and sprained my ankle, I called for help but no one came, I was so scared that I cried._

 _That was when I first met Marcus. He came back from hunting and had heard my cries for help. He immediately gives me a piggyback and brings me back to the settlement. That was the time I developed a crush on him, I mean who wouldn_ _'t fall for their handsome saviour. I decided to hang around him, but due to my poor social skills, I couldn't do as much as talk to him. So I just stayed in the shadows, watching him from afar. It was inevitable that he would finally notice me and talk with me._

 _My first conversation with Marcus was_ _… less than ideal. Without anything to say, I ran away in shame. In my desperation, I consulted my caretakers, who were genuinely surprised at the effort I was making to socialise. I asked them about Marcus and how he was like._

 _They told me Marcus was the son of a disgraced noble, who had redemption by training under Sir Julian as his squire. He was rather fascinating, I often watched him train, how he wielded his blade with skill and power. He would often nap_

 _But one day, I saw Marcus with a girl, a peasant girl named Alice, to be exact. Marcus was clearly enjoying her company and was unusually shy around her. I secretly followed them around to find out that they were inseparable. I saw Marcus confess his feelings for her, which broke my thirteen year old heart._

 _I did not even wait for an answer, I just ran, back to my quarters, to my father and wept. After that, I couldn_ _'t wait to leave. I wasn't running, I was angry, that I couldn't get what I wanted and I was determined to be an admirable noblewoman no matter what._

 _As soon as I began to grow more mature, my father thought it best to finally educate me in courtly matters. I was taught etiquette, speaking skills, how to manage the servants, how to watch over a household, how to write letters and literature. Archery, cooking, dancing, singing, you name it._

 _As time passed, I grew my hair out, putting in a large braid that I wrapped with a bonnet. My confidence and social skills grew, and I was no longer the introverted, spoiled brat of before. My beauty had already attracted many suitors, and my father was still looking for good candidates for betrothal. I was finally getting ahead and I finally would have a normal life. Marcus hadn_ _'t even crossed my mind once._

 _However, when I turned sixteen, it was time to confront my past once again._

 _A siege in Al-Karak had prompted the kingdoms to send in a small army to relieve the forces at Kerak. The aforementioned knight, Sir Julian, was to be sent to the Middle East under the Pope_ _'s orders. So before Sir Julian would leave, he would hold a week-long feast for all his friends and families, and my father was invited. I saw this as an opportunity, that place only reminded me of my first heartbreak, so why would I go back?_

 _I needed to prove to myself that my past was finally behind me, that I could finally walk in the streets of Canterbury and not be saddened. I immediately wore my best dress and my finest perfume and accompanied my father to the settlement in Canterbury._

 _The party was lively, with the bands of music and the tables of delicious food, but in this world of nobles, I didn_ _'t feel out of place. Even more noblemen were courting me, but I ignored their advances and stayed by my personal guard for safety. Sir Julian had personally invited me to sit near him as we began talking about many things. But I did notice a rather odd detail, there was a tall, handsome man, very clean and groomed. He was sitting outside the banquet, avoiding any contact with anyone and no one seemed to bother. I didn't mind him and simply enjoyed myself._

 _That night, I had gone alone outside, to the same spot where I sprained my ankle when I was young. I looked around in nostalgia to see nothing has changed. But that moment was interrupted by someone suddenly grabbing me. It was one of my suitors, who could no longer control himself and attempted to rape me. I was helpless as he ripped open my clothes and nearly succeeded in violating me._

 _But a savior came, in the form of a tall, handsome man, grabbing my assailant and throwing him off me. The rapist quickly becomes angry and agitated at his failure and attempts to stab the man with a knife. The man simply grabs the knife and kills the nobleman, and throwing his corpse away. The man left without any word, I tried to call out to him, asking his name. The man simply replied._

 _Marcus._

 _That_ _'s when it all came back to me, hearing that name brought back the memory of the thirteen year old boy I crushed on. But I still couldn't believe it. The Marcus I remembered was caring and warm. The man I saw was cold and brutal. But I had decided to save it for the next day._

 _I had decided to talk to Sir Julian about Marcus. Sir Julian was surprised that I even could remember. He had told me of what happened when I was gone._

 _The settlement was raided by a band of brigands who were looking for more loot. While they were successfully repelled, there were casualties. One of them was Alice, the peasant girl that Marcus fell in love with. Alice had died from a stab wound and Marcus cradled her in his arms. Sir Julian had said that something in Marcus had died that day, and from the corpse, a cold-hearted, steely man was born. Marcus had forcefully forgotten about that day, and whenever someone asked him about Alice. He would often respond,_ _"Who's Alice?"._

 _I never wanted to, but I suddenly found myself being interested in Marcus once again. After the week-long feast, I wanted to talk to Marcus, but things don_ _'t pan out like they always do. It seemed that Marcus forgot who I was. The moment I approached him, he gave me the cold shoulder and said, "Don't speak to me noble."_

 _For some reason that really seemed to hurt, and I couldn_ _'t help but run into the forest in sadness. I ran, I ran, and I ran, until I couldn't run anymore and started crying._

 _That was when everything else got crazy._

 _I was set upon by bandits, who heard the sound of my weeping. They attempted to assault me, but I was saved by a red-haired girl, wielding a lightning sword. Seeing such powerful abilities had made me realize that I was no longer in England, or in Canterbury._

 _So, I'm stuck here. And it's all Marcus' fault._

Mikah sighs as she looks over the horizon.

" _Will we ever make it back?"_

 **XXX**

* * *

 **XXX**

 **Extra 2: The Sunken Scandinavians**

The wind was strong that day for the Viking travellers, who were crossing the sea to land in Scotland. The waves beat against the longboat, which seemed to creak with every slight movement. But the platinum-blond, thick bearded man on the front held no fear, and stood strong. One of his subordinates shouted.

"Chief Hagen! The wind is too strong!" he said while covering his face from the incoming rain. "We will sink if this continues!"

"Do not be afraid, God is merely testing our strength!" the Chieftain shouted.

Their brief conversation is interrupted by another Viking screaming.

"Wave!" he pointed.

They all saw gigantic wave headed their way, threatening to swallow their fleet. The Chieftain walks to the deck, where he shouted.

"Fear not men! Brace yourselves!"

They all held on to either the railing or the masts of their ships. Some men had already fallen off, but the resolve was still strong in Chief Hagen's men.

The towering wave got closer and closer, until everything went dark for the Danish Marauders.

* * *

The boats move through the thick icy sea, shining a torch around for any signs of life. One of the sailors shouts.

"See anything?"

"Nothing so far. No Plegian impersonators!" a female voice shouts.

"Good. Those cowards made a mistake trying to attack us.'" the captain comments.

"If I ever get my hands on one of them, there will be blood." another sailor states.

They all laughed, but it's interrupted by another sailor.

"I'm seeing debris!"

They all rushed to where the sailor was pointing, holding out their torches. They look in shock to see two capsized boats, badly broken. They see many pieces of wood litter the water, but to their further horror, there were men hanging on to the debris. Some of the men were visibly breathing while the others were still hanging on to debris

"Get those men out of the water! They might freeze to death!"

The men went out and brought the bodies to the boat. They counted about twelve men, still with a strong pulse.

"Okay everyone! Looks like our patrol has yielded some fruitful results, let's get back to port and report this to the East Khan!"

The sailors pondered on the strange clothing of the men as they sailed back to the port of Ferox.

"Where do you think they come from? They ain't one of ours." one sailor asked.

"They clearly aren't Plegians, just look at that muscle! Damn, I'm honestly wishing that they're one of ours!"

"And they're obviously not Ylissean, no Ylissean soldier wears that type of helmet."

"And the coat of arms is really strange too."

"We'll have to wait and see."

* * *

Chief Hagen was extremely groggy, and tried shake himself awake. He looks around to see his fellow Vikings, still unconscious. He looks around to see that he is in a dark cell.

"Where in Valhalla am I?"

"You're in a Regna Ferox clinic, for prisoners." said a mysterious feminine voice.

Hagen looks to see a dark-skinned woman with blond hair, she stood at the other side of the cell, together with a heavily armoured blonde and a tall, shirtless man wearing a full helmet. The chieftain immediately goes berserk.

"Where did you put my other men!? I only see twelve of them, I remember sailing with thirty!"

The heavily-armored woman nearly retaliates, but the dark-skinned woman stops her.

"Calm down. We didn't do anything to your men, we found you off the west coast of Regna Ferox. We only found twelve of your men still hanging on. In fact, you should be thanking us."

The chieftain only sneered.

"I'll thank you when I get rid of this damned headache. Gods above, feels like I've been hit with a thousand damn hammers." the man claimed while clutching his head. "You got any mead I could drink down?"

The dark-skinned woman then laughs.

"I don't know who this guy is, but he's already speaking our language."

Hagen laughs and then rests on the bars again.

"Okay then missy."

"You will refer to her as khan!" Raimi reprimanded.

"Whatever." the chieftain said nonchalantly.

"What are we in for? Why are you still keeping us here?"

"Simple. The sudden appearance of your little ragtag group has raised a lot of questions, such as 'Who are you?', 'Where are you from?', and 'Why are you here?', but I'll just get straight to the point."

The chief raises an eyebrow at this.

"Do you know how to fight?"

Hagen didn't even hesitate to brag.

"You know damn well I can! My men and I have been proud carriers of the Viking way!"

He then takes off his helmet and his tunic, showing many scars throughout his body.

"I've dealt with many warriors, barbarians, knights, swordsmen, footmen, you name it. Each battle has left a scar that I brandish with pride. I was even given the opportunity to join the Varangian Guard. That has already proved my prowess."

Flavia whistles at the looks of Hagen's muscular body, tainted with various scars of various sizes. She then grins as she raises her fist in victory.

"My luck could never have been better." she says.

Hagen gets visibly confused.

"I have a proposition for you and your men."

"What?"

"How would you like to fight for your freedom?"

 **XXX**

* * *

 **XXX**

 **Here's a little treat for you guys, so do enjoy!**

 **Here are the review replies for now:**

 **UnitedOsprey991 - You're close, read the chapter to see the difference.**

 **Sugouxxx - Vikings are completely necessary. And Mikah won't be stealing the spotlight next chapter.**

 **Greyjedi449t - Thanks for the praise. Cordelia and Say'ri are definitely a part of my choices for Marcus.**

 **Rainsfere - Thanks for the positive feedback, I'm sure you'll come to like Mikah soon.**

 **Now I know that some or most of you are dissatisfied with my choice of pairing, so I'll just leave you with a random fact.**

 **Did You Know? - Most childbirths during the Middle Ages would result in the death of the mother.**


	6. Ch 5: The Longfort

Morning has broken in the forest of Ferox. Marcus has fallen asleep on his sword while sitting on his stump. He soon hears a strange sounds as he gets off his stump. He hears a snarl of a strange animal and decides to investigate. Carlos, his horse, hears Marcus moving and follows him. The horse gets up slowly, as not to wake up Mikah, who was sleeping comfortably by its side. Marcus walks to a field where he saw a figure of a lizard in the distance, two to be exact. They were circling each other, a mound lay next to them. *****

 ***(A/N: For reference, watch Walking with Monsters, Dimetrodon Fight)**

One of the lizards suddenly charges, with the other doing the same. They clash in a brutal wrestle. The first lizard claws the face of the other one, leaving a red gash on its face. The second one bites the snout of its opponent, refusing to let go, even shaking its head for extra damage.

Marcus watches as the giant lizards suddenly began to wrestle for control as they bit and clawed each other was already amazed at this display of strength between two beasts. Carlos neighs as he stands beside Marcus, who was sitting on the morning snow.

"Well this is quite the spectacle!" said a voice behind Marcus. "It's really rare to see a sight like this."

Marcus turns to see Miriel, who was also watching the spectacle.

"What are those creatures?" Marcus asked curiously.

"I personally named them Ferosaura, or the common name, the Feroxi Salamander, though they are not true salamanders."

Marcus watched the spectacle some more, the two lizards go at it some more, wrestling with each other without giving up.

"You seem to know something about them." Marcus said. "Why are they fighting? Are they males fighting for territory?"

"My previous records state that any Ferosaura that size could be female rather than male."

This surprised Marcus.

"Why would two females fight each other so fiercely?"

"Well, my previous field studies of these creatures show that they lay eggs when it's winter, for the eggs to hibernate before they hatch in spring."

"So…?"

Miriel sighs at Marcus' failure to understand.

"The females are conditioned to lay eggs in the winter, as to provide better protection from predators. Their nesting mounds are too thick to be penetrated any small predators and the fierce cold will drive away the only dominant predator, which are the Ferosaura."

"They're cannibalistic?"

"Yes, and when winter begins to arrive, it is an absolute must for a female to lay their eggs or else their children won't survive the winter. Some females will fight over a single mound just to lay their eggs."

Marcus nodded as he watched the fight. One of the lizards had bitten the head of the other one, causing wounds that made the losing lizard flee.

"We never had anything like this in Europe or in the Middle East."

"Then what did you have?" Miriel asked. "Surely, your continent must have something else of interest."

"We didn't have fantastic creatures like this, that's for sure." Marcus pointed out. "Let me think of something. Hmmmm…"

Marcus pondered on what animal could possibly compete with such magnificent creatures.

"Well… There's the elephant."

"The legendary ballista?"

"No! I'm talking about creatures twice as tall as the tallest horse. They sport a large pair of tusks that would put any other wild boar to shame. Legs as thick as tree trunks. A trumpeting call that sounds like a call to war. A hide thicker than the thickest leather."

Marcus then ponders some more.

"There's the rhinoceros, a large, tank-like creature, with horns and a bad temper, will not let anything get between them and their goal. The Irish Elk ***** , a giant deer, with the antler span the length of a child and a height that would make any man look up. There were also rumors of giant ground sloths in the other continent."

 **(A/N: The Megaloceros and the Megatherium had gone extinct 8,000 years ago, in Marcus' Earth, they had survived until the 1400s)**

"You explored unknown lands?" Miriel asked as her face suddenly lightened up. "What did you find?"

"No, it was neither me nor my countrymen who visited the new continent. You see, another ethnic group, the Scandinavians or the Norse had explored the other continents and would often bring back tales of their findings. After a cultural exchange with the Norse from Denmark and Sweden, we had gained the knowledge of this 'New World', where beasts of unimaginable size and magnificence resided."

Marcus could have sworn that Miriel's glasses had shone as she readjusted them.

"You truly have some great stories to tell!" Miriel praised. "Do tell me more!"

Their conversation is interrupted by Chrom's call.

"We'll continue this conversation later." Marcus said.

"Agreed."

* * *

They both walk back to see everyone pack up. Miriel walks off to Vaike's direction while Sumia and Chrom approaches Marcus.

"Marcus! Where have you been?"

"I was watching a pair of Feroxi Salamanders fight." Marcus answered.

"What!? Really!? I should have joined you!" Chrom said while cursing his luck.

Marcus was visibly confused by Chrom's disappointment, he turns to Sumia.

"He likes watching animals fight?" Marcus asked.

"Without a doubt." Sumia blankly replied . "Lissa told me that when they were kids, Chrom only joins Emmeryn on Feroxi diplomacy missions just so that he could watch the arena and animal fights."

"That is only partially true!" Chrom retorted.

Sumia giggled as she whispered in Marcus' ear.

"Chrom has not matured from that stage as you can see."

"I heard that." Chrom deadpanned.

Both Sumia and Marcus laugh.

"Oh haha, but tell me Marcus, what else did you and Miriel do there?"

"We just exchanged stories." Marcus replied before sighing. "Now I owe at least half the Shepherds a good story."

Chrom and Sumia chuckle at his tiredness, but Chrom gives a reassuring hand on Marcus' shoulder.

"We can talk all we want in Ferox, I guarantee that we won't miss a word."

"Yeah… Sure." Marcus said before bringing his horse back to the spot where Mikah slept.

Mikah was still half-asleep, holding the pup, Hannibal in her hands. Marcus bends down and taps her.

"Mikah, it's time to wake up!"

Mikah speaks in her sleepy state.

"No! I don't want to go to Canterbury!"

Marcus gets visibly surprised by Mikah's sudden sleepy outburst. She actually knows about Canterbury, even though she's French.

"Mikah, we have to meet Sir Julian!" Marcus said, experimenting on how Mikah would react.

This seemed to jolt her as she suddenly sat up.

"Of course mother! Let me just dress up!"

Mikah sees Marcus and suddenly blushes from embarrassment.

"So… You actually know about Sir Julian." Marcus commented.

Mikah almost choked on her saliva as she realised that she gave her true identity away.

"Err… Ummm…" she stuttered.

Marcus however, laughs loudly, confusing Mikah further.

"It's probably cause Sir Julian is so well-known! You must have heard about his exploits in France!"

Mikah quickly goes with it.

"Yes! We heard so much about him from the visiting Englishmen!" Mikah added quickly.

"That certainly explains it!" Marcus commented.

"Marcus? Could you come here?" Robin shouted, calling for Marcus.

"Okay!" Marcus replied before leaving Mikah.

He waves back at Mikah before leaving. Mikah waves back at him. As soon as Marcus leaves, Mikah breathes a sigh of relief.

"Phew! I almost dropped the whole peasant facade. He'll definitely ask me more questions, so I have to keep my guard up."

* * *

Chrom and company had marched further in Feroxi territory. The winter wind blew mercilessly as they struggled to walk through the thick, icy forest. But somehow, through the loud blizzard, Sumia can hear something, as she suddenly runs off to the nearby snowy plains. Chrom and the others followed her to see a lone pegasus standing in the middle of the plains. Sumia observes the creature while Chrom and company try to get a closer look. Marcus was amazed to see the creature up close, but was still wary that it could hurt him. He took off his helmet to get a better look at the creature.

"Well, what do we have here?" Robin commented.

"Hey, is that what I think it is?" Lissa asked

"It's a pegasus, all right. I think it's hurt." Chrom said before approaching it. "Let's just have a look here…"

Chrom tries to get closer, but the pegasus then rears and whinnies

"WHOA! Down, girl!" Chrom shouted, while backing up. "Easy there!"

"Captain, one moment!" Sumia said while trying to approach the pegasus.

She accidentally trips over the snow.

Marcus just sighs internally at the sorry display.

"Those boots of yours again?" Chrom asked.

"No! I mean, yes! I mean…" Sumia said before giving up and sighing.

"Well, come no closer. This beast is crazed!" Chrom advised.

"It's okay, Captain. I can handle this…" she replied.

Sumia slowly but surely approaches the frightened pegasus.

"Shhh…" Sumia said while slowly walking, reaching out her hand.

The pegasus gets less scared and stands still. Sumia still slowly carries her advance.

"Easy now, girl. I won't hurt you." she said as her hand almost touched the pegasus' snout.

Marcus was amazed by Sumia's clear talent in calming animals, but then again, she was awestruck by Marcus' ability to communicate with animals.

Sumia begins to stroke the creature's snout, holding its face close to hers.

"Shhh…" she said as the pegasus became more and more quiet.

"How did she calm it so quickly?" Chrom wondered out loud.

"That's incredible, Sumia!" Lissa exclaimed.

"I've never seen anything like it."

"Oh, it's...it's nothing. Really." Sumia sheepishly replied. "I just have a way with animals, I guess."

Marcus notices a small detail on the pegasus.

"Its wing is injured." Marcus pointed out. "Probably from an attacking wild animal."

"But that would mean that the hunter is still nearby!" Sumia inferred.

"Exactly, that means if you want to take care of it, it has to come with us." Marcus added.

Sumia looked at the pegasus with uncertainty.

"I don't think it's strong enough for the journey."

Marcus grimaced.

"Well, either it comes with us, or…" Marcus paused. "You stay behind and protect it."

"Then I'll stay behind!" Sumia replied.

"Sumia, are you sure about this?" Chrom asked.

"Don't worry about me Captain Chrom!" Sumia answered. "I can take care of myself!"

"Well, just for a little reassurance…" Marcus added before whistling.

Carlos the horse thunders out of the forest, with the wolf pup in tow. Both animals stop in front of Marcus, awaiting further instructions.

"Carlos, you protect Sumia and the pegasus." Marcus said while pointing at Sumia and her companion. "If any predator comes even a meter closer, use deadly force."

The horse roars in response and begins to circles around the pegasus and Sumia.

Marcus then looks through his pouch and brings out some herbs.

"Since you don't have any medicine items, use these." Marcus said, putting the herbs in Sumia's hand. "Rub the leaves onto the wound. If the pegasus screams in pain, that means it's working. The wound should heal shortly after the medicine works."

Sumia's eyes lightened up at the generous offer.

"Thank you so much Marcus!" Sumia thanked, hugging Marcus, making Chrom flinch.

"No problem." Marcus replied.

"We'll go Sumia." Chrom said, waving at Sumia.

"Of course, I'll catch up!" Sumia replied, waving back.

Marcus immediately picks up the pup at his feet and hands him to Lissa.

"Since Sumia's staying behind, you're on pup duty."

Lissa squealed in excitement, making Chrom and Robin roll their eyes. Chrom and company made their way back to the convoy, rejoining their fellow soldiers.

* * *

On the way to Ferox, which was barely visible in the horizon, Chrom and Lissa converse with Marcus.

I didn't know that you were a healer!" Lissa praised.

"I'm not." Marcus replied.

"Then how do you know how to treat wounds?" Chrom asked. "You seem to have an extensive knowledge in herbal medicine."

"I'm a medic, not a healer." Marcus clarified. "When I was a squire, I served as an informal medic."

"What's the difference?" Robin asked, joining in.

"A healer ensures that a person has recovered or is in good condition after a grave injury. A medic only deals with minor injuries." Marcus elaborated.

"But what if a medic has to take care of a gravely injured soldier?" Chrom asked.

"All the medic can do is reduce the pain. In short, medics only make a person comfortable when they're about to die." Marcus added.

"That's rather dark." Robin commented.

"It's true." Marcus retorted. "We don't have healing staffs or potions, so if you're dying, then you're good as dead."

"My gods Marcus, how did your people survive without such important items?" Chrom asked, clearly horrified by the many deaths Marcus had seen.

Marcus almost answered, but is interrupted by Frederick who had come from patrolling.

"Trouble in the wind, milord!" Frederick warned. "The Feroxi Guard are mobilizing."

"What?! Why?"

"Who can say? But they look ready to let fly at a moment's notice. We'd best prepare for combat, just to be safe. Perhaps we ought pool our supplies and select which Shepherds to deploy? Loath as I am to trust him, Robin might offer some valuable insight in this…" Frederick said while scowling at Robin.

"Indeed, he IS our tactician, after all. So, Robin? What do you suggest?"

Robin stroked his chin as he looked at the huge wall.

"So this is the fortress?"

"Yes, the Longfort. It stretches along the border of Ylisse and Regna Ferox."

"That's an enormous border wall, I've only heard of another country doing that." Marcus added while putting on his helmet.

"Doesn't matter, if these walls are large, that means there's space for archers and other ranged units." Robin said.

"Obviously."

"We have to put our most well protected units at the front, heavy armor units will do amazingly in this fight, so Marcus and Frederick will be our top priority for the front."

"What about me?" a strange voice asked.

Robin and Chrom nearly jumped at the sound, as he suddenly noticed a giant armoured man behind him. Marcus immediately notices him and recognises him as Kellam, the invisible knight of the Shepherds.

"Kellam! I didn't see you there! Er, how long have you been there?" Chrom asked.

"The same time as you. I've been with you all along." Kellam replied before worried asking. "Er, I AM still a Shepherd, right? It's quite the honor, after all. I'd hate to lose it."

"Of course, Kellam. Forgive us. You're just so… quiet." Chrom apologised.

"But enough of that, you couldn't have had better timing! You join Marcus and Frederick at the front."

Kellam walks to Marcus and greets him.

"You're Marcus right? I heard so much about you. It's nice to meet you."

"Same for you."

Robin then walks to the back of the Shepherds, where the rest of the Shepherds.

"Miriel! Virion! You join me behind the first line, we're giving the cover fire if anything goes downhill."

Both nodded at this, with Virion even laughing a bit.

"Sully! Stahl! Cover our flanks! We don't want anyone giving us any nasty surprises and keep yourself mobile. Chances are that they'll be trying to outmanoeuvre us through this blizzard."

Sully gave a war cry of approval while Stah just gave a then looks at Vaike.

"Where's Mikah?"

"Er, she said she needed to go back and grab something. She said that she left something important back at the campsite."

Robin sighed and massaged his forehead.

"Well, anyway, you hang back for now, help Sully and Stahl protect our flanks, okay?"

"No problem!" Vaike said while grasping his axe.

Robin walked to the front with Chrom, as the front line also followed. As soon as they reach the base of the fortress, a voice calls out.

"Halt! Who goes there?!"

"In the name of House Ylisse." Chrom called back. "I seek audience with the khans!

"Not another step, my bold lad! I've lancers at the ready!"

"Hold, milady! We are not your enemy! Exalt Emmeryn herself sent us to discuss matters of mutual interest."

"My only interest is keeping you out of Regna Ferox, brigand!" the armoured blonde shouted.

"B-brigand? Now see here—"

" _This is already going downhill…"_ Marcus thought while sighing.

"You think you are the first "Ylisseans" to try and cross our border? I have the authority to fell such imposters where they stand." she boasted.

"How dare you!" Frederick growled "You are in the presence of Prince Chrom, the exalt's own blood!"

"Ha! Yes, indeed—and I'm the queen of Valm! You do realize impersonating royalty is a capital offense, yes?" the armoured woman paused before continuing. "Mmm… Then perhaps we should settle this the Feroxi way. You claim to be the prince of Ylisse? Then prove it on the battlefield!"

"Rgh... Emmeryn won't like this at all... Please, good lady! If you'd just listen…" Chrom said, vainly trying to reason.

"I've heard quite enough! Attack!"

Marcus immediately sees soldiers at the walls holding up their spears. He instinctively shouts.

"JAVELINS! TAKE COVER!"

All the shield-wielding soldiers hid under their shields, while the others just ducked. Javelins come raining down as Chrom stands helplessly. Marcus watches from under his shield, praying for Chrom's safety. But miraculously, a figure comes flying down from the sky, and snatches Chrom before he gets hit by any of the spears. Marcus looks to see Chrom being flown on a pegasus by Sumia. Marcus switches his attention back to the soldiers on the fort, he looks at his shield, which had a javelin stuck on it. Marcus had something special for the Feroxi and by God, he was going to give it.

Marcus takes the spear out of his shield. And THROWS it back at them. The Feroxi soldiers duck in fear, but realize that it didn't even hit them. But much to their horror, the javelin had buried itself in their wall, showcasing Marcus' great strength when angered.

"LET THAT BE THE BEGINNING!" Marcus shouted while raising his shield.

The rest of Shepherds shouted in excitement while Chrom and Sumia landed.

"Oh, Captain, I'm so relieved I made it in time."

"That goes double for me, Sumia! And this…" Chrom said before pausing to see the pegasus. "Is this the same ornery pegasus we met on the road?!

"Oh, she's a sweetheart, isn't she?" she said while stroking the pegasus. "Once you really get to know her…"

"Well, many thanks to you both."

"Let's focus on the situation at hand!" Marcus shouted.

The soldiers had immediate left the walls for some reason. Robin sighs in relief.

"Okay, the missile infantry has left and that makes our job much, much easier."

Marcus realised that his horse wasn't with Sumia.

"Sumia, where's Carlos!?"

"Err, about that…"

She's interrupted by screaming that can be heard at the far left of Marcus' side, Marcus and Robin rush to see that Carlos had already defeated the soldiers of the left flank. They see him send the last soldier flying into a wall before it rests. Sumia hides behind her pegasus as they see the horse run to Marcus.

"Whoa…" Marcus exclaimed.

"I swear to Naga, I think your mount is part demon." Robin commented.

"That's not even the weirdest part." Sumia added.

As soon as Carlos reaches Marcus, Sumia's pegasus begins to nuzzle the larger horse, annoying Carlos and making him back up. They watch as Carlos repeatedly tries to get farther from the pegasus, with the pegasus following him like a lovesick puppy. Marcus and Robin look at Sumia with a questioning look.

"I think my pegasus has a crush on Marcus' horse."

* * *

The rest of the Shepherds establish a safe zone at the left side. They comb the bodies for anything useful. Robin immediately finds the key to the gate and gives it to Chrom.

"So Robin, what's the plan? We have the key, so we can just storm from this side right?" Chrom asked.

Robin looked at the gate, which was blocking the way to a staircase.

"I hate to admit it, but it would be a fool's gamble to just try and take this gate only. We'll risk too many lives trying to take the castle from one side."

"So what do we do?" Marcus asked.

"We have to fight our way through the other side and take the gate over there. If we can take the gate over there, we can flank and surround the soldiers, to inspire surrender."

"Good thinking." Chrom complimented. "Who wants to volunteer?"

"We need a four-man group of the most capable soldiers here." Robin added.

Marcus raises his hand, Vaike and Kellam do the same too.

"Okay, Marcus, Vaike and Kellam, follow my lead." Robin said as he unsheathed his Bronze Sword.

The Shepherds listened closer to Robin's

"Okay, Marcus and Kellam will form our shield wall, they'll be protecting us from the pikemen stationed outside. As soon as they engage the spearmen, Vaike and I will flank around the pikemen and take care of them. Remember people, these are Feroxi soldiers, so if you plan on hurting anyone, make it light."

Robin now goes on to the next part of the plan.

"Once we clear the gate, I'll send a signal in the form of lightning, signalling them to storm the gate." Robin added before finishing. "Clear?"

Everyone gave a thumbs up. Marcus approaches Carlos and tells him.

"Keep everyone here safe, I'll be back."

The horse nods and joins Chrom's group.

* * *

Marcus and Kellam formed the front line and moved forward, protecting themselves with their shields. Vaike and Robin stayed hidden behind, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. The pikemen immediately engaged Marcus and Kellam, with the armoured men taking advantage of their shields. Marcus immediately pushes forward, delaying the assault of his relentless opponent. Another swordsman comes in to help the pikemen, but Vaike comes out of cover and engages him. Robin begins charging his spell, with a strong spark coming from his hand.

"Storm clouds from the heaven above… Grant me the power… Bestow upon me, a heavenly force…" Robin said while charging.

" **THORON!** " Robin shouted, sending a strong lightning bolt that tears through his opponents.

The strike incapacitates the attackers, putting them on the ground. Robin breathes heavily, before nearly collapsing if it were not for Marcus.

"What sort of attack was that!?"

"Thoron…" Robin replied weakly. "An extremely strong version of the Thunder spell, found it in Miriel's book pile. Even though it nearly drained me, it was totally worth it…"

"Deus meus my friend, you're crazier than I thought." Marcus said while chuckling. "You still have enough energy to send the signal?"

"Still do. Does anyone have the keys to the gate?" Robin asked.

"Got them right here." Vaike said, shaking them.

"Okay, I'm going to send the signal."

Robin charges a small ball of lightning, before launching it to the air and making it explode, the brightness being seen from the other side.

"Okay! CHARGE!"

Marcus unlocks the gate and kicks it open, holding his shield up and shouting a war cry. Kellam follows behind with Vaike, who was hooting in excitement. They could see Chrom at the other side with his larger force, being held back by a larger force.

"Let's do this!"

An enemy knight tries to intercept them, but Robin points Vaike to him.

"Vaike! Intercept that knight! He has a spear and you have an axe, you have a good chance of beating him!"

Vaike screams as he ran towards the knight. The knight tries to stab him, but a preemptive strike from Vaike redirects the strike. The knight would be held back for awhile.

On the other side, Chrom was combatting a swordsman, while the knight and mercenary were taking on Sully and Stahl. Sumia and the rest were holding back reinforcements, who were coming from the staircase. Lissa stayed close to Carlos, who growled and kicked at any

A mercenary attempts to attack Robin, but Kellam stops him with his shield.

"Go! I'll take care of him!"

The blonde general notices them and sends five of her personal guard to intercept the two.

"Get those brigands! Aim for the armoured man!"

"Yes Captain Raimi!"

Marcus and Robin stop and plan their attack.

"Hey Marcus, I heard the people talk about your sword, how it absorbed lightning and relaunched it."

"It is true, what about it?" Marcus asked.

"Just follow my lead." Robin replied.

Marcus goes ahead as he charges at incoming warriors, a mercenary tries to hit Marcus with a downwards strike, but Marcus blocks the blow, and bashes the warrior with his shield. Another one tries to slash down on Marcus, but he uses his shield to catch the fighter off-guard. The fighter staggers before Marcus hits his stomach with the hilt of his sword.

"Look out!" Robin warned, pointing behind Marcus

Marcus turned around to see a spearman about to stab him, he dodges to the side, but he is then attacked by another two spearmen, who then surround him with the other spearman.

"Put your hands up, you've lost!"

Marcus puts his hands up while holding his sword up, also. He eyed Robin as Robin suddenly shouted.

"Marcus! Now!"

Robin shoots a lightning bolt just above Marcus. Marcus catches the bolt and begins to swing his sword as he spun downwards. The electricity radiates from his sword as he spirals down and hits his surrounding opponents with a lightning-augmented attack. The spinning attack leaves a bright light, which highlighted the trail of Marcus' attack. The attackers fell one by one as the electric sword made contact with each one of them.

Raimi grits her teeth as she goes forward to confront Marcus herself. She attempts to bash Marcus with her shield, but Marcus dodges and attempts to swipe at her, he narrowly hits her, wounding her face, making her angrier. She tries to cut Marcus, but she misses and instead hits the strap that connected Marcus' shield to his hand. The loss of his shield briefly puts Marcus off-guard and gives Raimi enough time to kick him, knocking him back.

"Not so tough without your shield now are ya!?" Raimi mocked.

Marcus breathes heavily as he begins to become more angry. He takes off his helmet, revealing a face of rage and anger. His sword still sparked from Robin's lightning bolt, he runs back in with even more rage. Raimi tries to stab him, but Marcus knocks the spear, redirecting the strike. She then tries to kick Marcus, but Marcus grabs her foot with his free hand and knocks her back. She gets on one knee as she tries to raise her shield in vain to defend herself. Still enraged, Marcus slashes down on her shield, the electric attack making an explosion while doing so, the force blowing up dust.

As the dust began to clear, Chrom and see the look of clear shock in Raimi's face as she blocked Marcus' strike. They look in horror to see that Raimi's shield had shattered under such intense abuse. She then grovels as Marcus puts his blade to her face.

Seeing their commander in such a defeated state, the other soldiers surrender and lay down their arms. Marcus, still wearing a fierce look in his eyes, says something unexpected.

"Get up." he said.

Raimi immediately obliges and gets up on her feet by herself. Before Marcus could do anything further, a voice from behind says.

"Well what do we have here?"

Marcus and Robin turn around to see Mikah, standing by the staircase, folding her arms and wearing a face of disapproval.

"I thought Flavia taught you to be more courteous Raimi."

Raimi immediately stands up and scowls at her.

"Shut up. These are trying times, and Prince Chrom has already proven himself to be the true prince."

Mikah sighed as she walked forward.

"I'll never understand the Feroxi way."

The Shepherds gathered to the center, still confused by Mikah's familiarity with the Feroxi Border Guard. Mikah looks around the fortress, seeing the injured and unconscious soldiers, she giggles, saying.

"Sorry everyone! If I had arrived earlier, this would all have been prevented." she said in a rather cute fashion, prompting the many men to blush. But Marcus was even more confused and approached her whispering.

"What the hell Mikah!? How do you even know these people?"

"Look, I'll explain when we get inside!" Mikah hissed.

Raimi then interrupts the conversation, bowing to the Shepherds.

"A thousand apologies milords! I truly took you for brigand impostors. But no frauds could ever wage a battle as you just have! I will send word of your arrival to the capital and escort you there personally."

"Yes, thank you."

"If you would please follow me."

The Shepherds followed Raimi into the building, with Mikah walking by Raimi, annoying her as she went. Seeing this display made Marcus wonder Mikah's connection with Ferox

* * *

After setting down their belongings and mounts, the company walks through the halls of the Feroxi palace, which seemed to closely resemble a cross between a mead hall and a poor castle. Many soldiers who were training in the surrounding areas seemed to stop what they were doing and started staring at the Shepherds. Specifically at Mikah. Mikah had separated herself from the rest of the group and went to a small room, while Marcus put his helmet back on, as to hide any emotion on his face. As soon as they reach the entrance to the throne room, Chrom and his company enter while the others stay outside. Raimi then talks to Chrom.

"Prince Chrom, please wait here while I summon the khan." she said while bowing.

"Of course."

Raimi leaves.

"The khan is away?" Robin asked.

"Out training, I'd wager." Chrom commented. "The khans of Ferox prefer battle to politics. Or rather, battle IS their politics."

"A warrior ruler, eh? I can picture him now… A giant of a man of unparalleled thew, his broad chest covered in hair, heheh…"

"Am I now?" a dark-skinned woman asked. "Please, do go on!"

"Huh?" Robin wondered, his picture of the khan being shattered.

"You're the—" Chrom blurted before composing himself. "The East Khan I presume?"

"Yes, my name is Flavia. I do apologise for the troubles at the border, Prince Chrom. You are welcome in Regna Ferox."

"Thank you, but I'm confident we can put that misunderstanding behind us." Chrom replied before asking. "Is it true bandits posing as Ylisseans have been ransacking your border villages?"

"Yes. Those Plegian dogs! We found documents proving as much on the corpse of one of their captains. Plegia must see some benefit in raising tensions between your kingdom and ours."

"Damn them!" Chrom cursed before he corrected himself. "I… Forgive me, Your Grace. That was...indelicately put.

"Ha! Damn them and damn delicacy!" Flavia said while laughing. "Here in Ferox, we appreciate plain speech."

"In that case, you should have a word with your damn border guards…" Chrom muttered loud enough.

"Ha ha! Now that's Feroxi diplomacy! Yes, I like you already. I know why you have come, Prince. But regrettably, I cannot provide any Feroxi troops for Ylisse."

"What?! Why not?!" Lissa asked in shock.

"I lack the authority." Flavia replied.

"Forgive me, but I don't understand." Chrom paused before asking. "Aren't you the khan?"

"As I said, I'm ONE of the khans. In Ferox, the khans of east and west hold a tournament every few years. The victor acquires total sovereignty over both kingdoms. And that means they have the final say when it comes to forging alliances. The West-Khan won the last tournament, you see, and so…"

"So we are to receive no aid at all?" Chrom asked, with dread in his voice.

"Not if you always give up so easily! The next tournament is nigh, you see, and I am in need of champions."

"What does that have to do with us?"

"The captain of my border guard informs me your Shepherds are quite capable. Perhaps you would consider representing the East in the upcoming tournament? If you win and I become ruling khan, I will grant your alliance."

Flavia then eyes Marcus.

"I'm particularly interested in what your friend here can do. I heard it all from the troops. A man with enough strength to plunge a javelin into a solid brick wall. A man with enough striking power too make a shield shatter under the sheer force."

She then turns back to Chrom.

"I have to admit, you really got some great soldiers." Flavia commented.

"So… are we good in the troops department?" a feminine voice asked.

Chrom and company turned to see Mikah, wearing different clothes than before. Instead of her dress, she wore a brown, long-sleeve short, with a iron chest plate with a groove to accommodate her bust size. She also wore brown trousers and was holding her helmet. This change of outfit catches Chrom and Robin's attention, who admire her new, warrior-like look.

"Everyone. I'm sure you're all familiar with Mikah, but just to add some more information, Mikah is one of my champions for the Feroxi tournament."

Everyone was in further shock.

"I knew she was skilled with a rapier, but gods, a champion!?" Chrom exclaimed.

"If you think you saw everything about her, then you're wrong." Flavia pointed out. "After her victorious debut in last year's duel, we had given her the arena name, **Lady Lightning**."

"Whoah… Really!? So she's pretty and is really good at fighting?" Lissa asked with her eyes shining.

"You don't know the half of it, as soon as she won, men had been throwing themselves to her feet."

Mikah rolled her eyes at this.

"Enough with the praise Flavia." Mikah interrupted. "Will the Shepherds suffice as your champions?"

"Well… About that… While you were gone, I found some other warriors to be our candidate champions."

"What?" Mikah asked blankly before fully processing the information. "WHAT!?"

"My troops had found a group of men who called themselves the Danes."

Mikah and Marcus suddenly perked up at the mention of a familiar name. They shared a glance as they wondered if it really was true.

"Danes? As in the Danish Vikings?"

"Why the hell are you asking me!? The men just came out of nowhere. If you want to see them for yourselves, they're in the training arena." Flavia replied before walking back to her quarters. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll just go hit the mead. Gods know I need it."

Flavia leaves the room, with Chrom and company leaving the room and meeting the rest of the Shepherds. Mikah leaves for the training arena while Chrom tells all the details of the meeting, and when he reaches the topic regarding the Danes, Vaike and Sully just sneer at the mention of another opponent.

"I'm sure those Danes are nothing compared to us! We could win this tournament with our eyes closed!" Vaike boasted while flexing his muscles.

"If Flavia had personally appointed these 'Danes', then they must be formidable." Chrom commented. "We shouldn't underestimate them."

"They are more than formidable, they're almost invincible." Marcus commented while leaning on nearby pillar.

"What do you mean invincible? What sort of warriors could these 'Danes' be?"

Marcus then gets off the pillar.

"The Danes are part of an even greater fighting force known as the Norse. If these Danes are like the ones I know, then that tournament is as good as won."

"They couldn't be that good!" Sumia exclaimed.

"When the rest of Europe had first met these Norse, they joined us in our cause against the Muslims, our great enemies. These Norse had sent their own fighting force to aid us in our Crusade."

"How powerful were they? How effective?" Robin asked.

"This 'Norweigan Crusade' was the most one-sided fight in the history of the Crusades, with the Norse winning every single battle."

The Shepherds were all slack-jawed at this. But Frederick still held his reservations.

"What proof do you have of this?"

Marcus sighed.

"Frederick, I know you're wary, but for our sake, do have some faith in me." Marcus nonchalantly said, prompting a scowl from Frederick. "Let's have a look in the training arena to prove my point."

They all head to the nearby arena, which was just across the corridor.

* * *

They all make it to the arena, where there was clearly some fighting going on. They see a very muscular man wearing a sleeveless tunic, wielding two hatchets. He had a shaved face, unlike his companions on the benches. He seemed to be fighting a bull as they circled each other.

" _The Feroxi seem to have a Roman-like tradition of arena combat."_

Marcus suddenly realizes that he forgot to ask Flavia about home, but he suddenly thinks deeper.

" _Flavia is clearly not European, based on her skin colour and her lack of knowledge of the Danes. And the coat of arms clearly shares no resemblance with that of any European states. Christ, I don't think I'll find my answers here."_

Marcus was deep in thought while the Shepherds had watched the spectacle. The man dual-wielding the hatchets taunts the bull, waving his arms in the air and shouting.

"Is he a fool!? Is he trying to get it to charge!?" Frederick exclaimed.

"Norse have always been risk-takers." Mikah commented, joining in.

The bull takes the bait and charges at the man. The man stays still as the bull thunders towards him. At the last second, the man sidesteps and barely dodges the bull, the bull hits the wall and becomes dizzy. The man takes advantage of the situation and plunges both of his hatchets into the bull, killing it. The Shepherds were thoroughly impressed buy the man's wits, but the spectators on the other side didn't seem to appreciate it.

"Coward! You dodged the strike! Rune Weaver is a leaver!" one man shouts.

The Shepherds seemed to be confused by the stupid point of view of the other warrior. But the warrior in the middle, Rune, replies.

"Up yours Bjorn!" Rune shot back. "You did worse than my grandma!"

"At least your grandma can fight!"

The Shepherds snickered at the comeback, except for Frederick and Miriel, who were still warily observing their opponents.

Marcus and Mikah heard the sound of thunderous laughter as both traced the source of the noise. He saw a large man enter the arena. Actually, large was an understatement, this man was almost a foot taller than Chrom, which clearly seemed to intimidate the Shepherds. The man was extremely muscular, with his large build being shown through his clothes

The man also wore a sleeveless tunic, but he wore a fur coat, with the thick hair covering his neck. He wore a dark gray iron helmet, with huge ram horns on each side.

"Alright, alright. That's enough." the tall man said. "It's my turn now."

Rune exits the arena and joins his companions, who were on the other side of the arena. The large man wielded a two-handed axe, with a blade on one side and a hammer on the other. The hammer-axe itself was almost as tall as Lissa, which didn't fail to terrify her.

But commotion can be heard from inside the gate, with many men screaming as they ran out and tried to close the gate. But a monster breaks out of the gate, a wyvern, with glowing red eyes that began to attack the retreating zookeepers. The wyvern gave off a flaming black and purple aura as it roared.

"Is that a Risen Wyvern!?" Chrom exclaimed in shock, horrified to see such a monstrosity.

"It's gonna kill them Chrom, we have to stop it!" Lissa exclaimed.

But the men on the other side were just chanting and hooting.

"Show him what you're made of Chief!"

"Go Chief Hagen!"

Marcus took note of that name.

"Why aren't they helping!?" Chrom asked, slightly outraged at the carelessness of the Norse.

"That's because they believe that their chieftain can kill it." Mikah added.

Chrom acknowledges this and returns back to his place, shocking Lissa and Robin.

"Why aren't we helping!?"

"We cannot let their faith in their leader go unrewarded." Chrom said. "It's a matter of honor."

Chrom and the Shepherds watched from afar as Hagen charged towards the bloodthirsty wyvern. The wyvern tries to bite Hagen, but he holds back its jaws with the handle of his hammer axe. As both wrestled and struggled for the upper hand, Chief Hagen punches the wyvern in the eye, making the creature let go of his hammer-axe. He then hits the beast with the blunt end of his hammer-axe. The wyvern gets stunned giving enough time for the chieftain to back up. The wyvern gets angry as soon as it regains its balance, it tries to charge at him, but the chief swings his hammer-axe at the wyvern, hitting it with hammer side and making an audible crack as the wyvern falls to the ground in pain.

The Shepherds were awestruck by the masterful blow. Since he had rather torn clothing that looked like rags, Frederick had assumed that the man would be more barbarian-like in his attack, swinging wildly without care or worry. Vaike and Sully nearly choked as they swallowed their pride. Chrom was completely blown away, how the man had dispatched the monster so quickly.

* * *

The wyvern falls to the ground, still breathing but unable to get up, Hagen walks to the beast, he raises his hammer-axe up almost finishing the creature off. But he notices that the creature's eyes no longer glowed with the same red glow of malevolence, he also notices the disappearance of its dark aura. He sets down his weapon and says.

"It is defeated. I win." he said in a low, gritty voice.

The rest of the Norse cheered as they came down to congratulate their leader. Feroxi soldiers arrive and drag the fallen wyvern back into the stables. Chief Hagen stops them, saying.

"I defeated the beast, it belongs to me." he said. "Get it healed and ready, and then bring it back to me.

The Feroxi did not argue as they brought the wyvern back into the cages. The Norse began to converse as one of the vikings asked.

"Chief, why are ye planning to bring it with ya anyway?" Rune asked.

"I'm planning to make it a gift for my wife." the chief said while laughing. "She's still asleep and most likely will get angry when she wakes up, so I would want to appease her with this fantastic creature."

"I think she'll be even angrier when she finds out that the Feroxi mistook her for a man." another viking added. "Speaking of which, why don't you join us in picking up some lovely Feroxi ladies?"

The chieftain immediately dismissed this.

"Bah! Only foolish youngsters would do something like womanising!" the chief said before raising a finger to prove a point. "You can leisure with women for all I care. I'll just be enjoying my time with my dear."

Hagen then sees one of his men wearing a cloth over his face. He chuckles and approaches him. He puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Still missing the beard Felix?"

"I just don't understand, why did they take my beard? I look like a goddamn baby now."

"Don't start acting like one. Come on, take off the mask."

The man takes off the cloth, revealing a very clean faced young man.

* * *

"He looks so handsome! Why is he hiding his face?" Lissa exclaimed while fawning over the clean and handsome young man.

The other girls nodded in agreement, which was a blow to the pride of the nearby men.

* * *

He gets on his knees and grovels in defeat as he screams.

"WHY!? My pride and joy of being a Viking! Gone!"

"It is a small price to pay for freedom."

* * *

 _The eleven Norse men were standing in a crowd as they were being addressed by a caretaker._

" _Now, if you all want to fight for your freedom and for Khan Flavia." the caretaker said. "You'll have to shave your beards."_

 _The men started shouting and getting angry as they spited the Feroxi._

" _Are ya crazy!? I'm never getting rid of it!"_

" _We are proud to be Norse! We will never shave!"_

 _Raimi immediately smashes her lance to the ground._

" _Quiet!"_

 _Raimi massages her forehead in frustration._

" _Okay, how about a compromise? All men over twenty years of age will be exempted from shaving."_

 _The vikings cheered._

" _Now all men twenty years and above, stay by my left."_

 _Nine of the Norse moved left, leaving behind only two men, Felix and Rune. While Rune was gritting his teeth as he saw the smug faces of his older peers, Felix was frightened and went on his knees._

" _Please! Don't do this!"_

* * *

"Don't be so dramatic." Chief Hagen scolded. "And besides, our fight is not over yet."

The nine other men stopped celebrating as soon as they heard those words.

"What?"

Chief Hagen pointed to the spectating Shepherds, who gulped as soon as he noticed them.

"Our competition has arrived."

Both parties stare each other down as Flavia suddenly came out and shouted.

"Oh! This is going to be good!"

* * *

 **Anyway, that was thing.**

 **So yeah, I kinda backed out on opening Chief Hagen for pairings. Why, you ask? Well it's a funny story.**

 **Basically, I watched Samurai Jack and then I remembered the Scotsman, strong, brave, but the best part about him was how loyal he was to his wife. I wanted to incorporate something like that into Hagen, so I did just that and added his unnamed wife into the crew.**

 **But I did make up for it by adding the younger Rune and Felix, who won't be important characters. Not important, meaning that they won't make much story impact and are just there to add personality to the Vikings.**

 **Take note that I'll only be concentrating on the Vikings if something ever involves Ferox. But that will make the Valm arc a nightmare, so I'll handpick a few characters in or out, but it will still be Marcus-centric.**

 **Now for the reviews,**

 **UnitedOsprey1991 - Marcus is okay with Vikings, if you read on history, 11th century Vikings actually contributed to the Crusader's cause, read on the Norwegian Crusade**

 **Rainsfere - Chief Hagen is a nonchalant, gruff and fight-loving man, that part of your guess is correct. He is also a loyal husband to his wife, a brother-figure to his men and a great leader among his subordinates.**

 **Kjelle x Marcus - Meh.**

 **Panne x Marcus - Meh.**

 **Lucina x Marcus - Can be explored**

 **Emmeryn x Marcus - Hmmm… I'll have to think about this.**

 **Sing praises and psalms to the great William Wallace, for the Highlander will soon be added.**

 **By the way, here are the official OC ages.**

 **Marcus - 18 (You knew that)**

 **Mikah - 18 (You also knew that)**

 **Hagen - 33**

 **Rune - 19**

 **Felix - 19**

 **Julia aka the Griffon rider - 17**

 **Lastly, here are some questions.**

 **1\. I know you already answered this but, should I add a child character for each Earth character?**

 **2\. Do you want any of the Viking characters to accompany the Shepherds when they leave Ferox?**

 **3\. Hypothetically, if I were to make an FE Fates story, would you want Marcus to return? Or would you want a completely new character?**

 **4\. Do you want any other Earth characters to pair with the FE characters?**

 **5\. Choose which warrior you like the most.**

 **Knight**

 **Viking**

 **Samurai**

 **Mongol**

 **Spartan**

 **Winged Hussar**

 **6\. Do you want bigger battles in the future?**

 **Fire Emblem battles more like small engagements rather than full-blown battles. In the future, I would like to take things up a notch, maybe a more Total War-like feeling. This does not mean that I won't be concentrating on the main characters during a fight, I just want to scale the battle from ten soldiers to a hundred soldiers. For example,**

 _ **When fighting in the Endgame Chapter, you go up against about twenty soldiers with unlimited spawning or something like that, and you only fight on Grima's back.**_

 _ **Let's up the stakes.**_

 _ **Firstly, I would add a huge army of Risen to follow Grima on the ground. This ground force of undead will be heading for Ylisse and another army will try and hold them off until Grima is defeated. That way, we can switch scenes to see what's going on at the same time and to make the situation feel more dire.**_

 **That's all I have for today, so leave a review!**


	7. Extra II

**While this extra story may or may not be canon, it has no significant impact on the following chapters.**

* * *

 **Chief Hagen reacts to: Laguz**

Chief Hagen walked through the halls of Ferox, still amazed by the design of the interior. He was then stopped by a voice calling his name

"Hey chief!"

Hagen turns to see Rune running at him.

"What is it?"

"Some people from the outside want to meet you." Rune said while panting.

"What do you mean from the outside?"

"I mean some people who aren't from Ferox want to meet you."

Chief Hagen wondered who in this world wanted to meet him and on such short notice.

"Okay, tell them that I will be at the mead hall."

* * *

Chief Hagen walks to the mead hall and gets himself a large mug of Feroxi firewine.

 _"I really wish that mead back home was this strong."_

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of two women at his table. They were dressed in rather common clothes, with both wearing a plain tunic and trousers and a winter cloak. Chief Hagen looks up to see their faces, but what he sees makes him question his very eyes.

The first girl had cat-like ears that were color orange, matching the color of her hair. Her companion's ears were more wolf-like, with the color of silver, going with her silver hair. Both looked to be no older than twenty. Hagen took a moment to process the fact that he was talking to a cat-girl and wolf-girl

"Are you Chief Hagen?"

Speechless, Hagen merely nods. The girls then both go one knee and proclaim.

"It is an honor to meet one of Flavia's most prized champions."

Hagen regains his composure and nods, saying.

"Thanks for the praise." The chieftain replied. so why did you want to meet me?"

The silver haired wolf girl speaks up.

"We come from a Laguz tribe that allies itself with Regna Ferox, and we wish to chronicle the exploits of one of Flavia's greatest champions. So that we may share the stories with our people at home."

The chieftain smiles as he puts down his mug.

"Where do I start?"

* * *

The girls had finished their biography of Hagen and bow to him, saying.

"You have our gratitude, Sir Hagen. Our people will remember you and your great achievements."

Chief Hagen nods and replies.

"It was a pleasure."

As soon as the two animal-girls left, Hagen immediately rushes back to his quarters and tries to process what happened. Rune walked in and asked.

"Can I get you anything chief?"

The chief replies while clutching his head in disbelief.

"Get me some more of that firewine." he said while massaging his forehead. "There's a crap load of things I need to process in my mind."

 **XXX**

* * *

 **XXX**

 **Somewhere in the far future...**

Marcus peeked over the wall to see Frederick and the Ylissean Army were situated outside of Plegia. Armies of mounted knights, pegasus knights, swordsmen, dismounted knights, axemen spearmen, and mages, a few catapults and siege towers. Marcus could even see a few familiar faces in the army, with Cordelia and Sumia leading the Pegasus knights, Vaike leading the axemen, Miriel leading the mages and lastly, Frederick leading the mounted knights. Frederick had ridden with his bodyguard close to the walls of Plegia. As soon as Frederick reaches the gate, he calls out.

"Marcus! Show yourself!"

A heavily armoured man peeks his head over the wall.

"What?"

"You know what we want." Frederick replied.

"To kill my best friend?" Marcus commented offhandedly.

" **To avenge milord!** " Frederick snarled. "Give us the traitor and we will spare you!"

"No." Marcus replied straightforwardly. "As long as I live, Robin will stay in safe hands!"

"But Chrom was also your steadfast friend!" Frederick replied. "Do you really wish dishonour upon him?"

Frederick was interrupted by a javelin throw, which barely missed him and had caused his horse to rear up in panic.

"You don't know a goddamned thing!" Marcus growled.

Frederick stayed quiet.

"So it is war then?" Frederick asked.

"No. If you drop your arms and go home, we don't have to waste anymore lives."

Frederick thought on this before replying.

"So be it."

Frederick raised his hand, but instead of making the Ylisseans leave like Marcus had hoped. The swordsmen marched forward, with the pegasus knights flying towards the fortress.

Marcus grits his teeth, he signalled a subordinate to blow the horn. The horn echoes throughout the land, giving the Marcus' army the cue to attack. Trebuchets and catapults move up the walls and start raining hell on the Ylissean soldiers. The army still kept its advance as fire fell from the sky. As soon as the army got within a bit close to the wall, Marcus signalled another soldier to blow an even larger horn.

The horn was deep and thunderous and gave way for an even greater threat. A huge number of elephants burst from the pocketed forest and flanked the soldiers. Tossing and sending many soldiers flying. The elephants begin to devastate the infantry as they moved through the puny crowds with ease. Frederick signalled the Pegasus knights to try and defeat the elephants. However, archers stayed on top of the elephants, shooting down any approaching flying unit. Sumia and Cordelia avoid the shots and barely escape. Frederick gets frustrated at his tactical mistake, but it got even worse from there.

Another army of axemen rise from the coarse soil, covered in body paint to camouflage themselves. This army that wielded a hatchet, was led by the brave Rune, who had hidden underground and waited for a chance to flank and they finally had a chance. They flank around the unsuspecting mages, who were still desperately trying to give the other soldiers cover from the elephants. Miriel barely escaped with her life as Sumia lends her a hand and flies off to safety.

The spearmen were attempting to join in, but the Plegian Dark Mages hit many of the spearmen with the Mire spell, slowing down their advance.

The knights come in to support the flanked swordsmen. But Marcus quickly sends out a unit of Jack's hammers, a hammer-wielding unit, to confront them. The hammer men made sure that the Dismounted knights couldn't join in.

Frederick decides to call in three of his siege towers, while sending his own bodyguard to help. They move slowly towards the walls, being pushed by soldiers. They successfully make it past the elephants and the rest of the flanking army. But as soon as they reach the walls, the ground suddenly collapses on them, causing the siege towers to fall and break.

Frederick gets shocked by this and glares up at Marcus on top of the wall, who was overlooking the battle.

"What?" Marcus shouted mockingly. "You didn't think I'd come prepared!?"

* * *

 **Why did I do this chapter? Well firstly, the purpose of this chapter was to test the Total War type story, do tell me what you think. This is merely a draft. But in** **the future, I actually do want to add War Elephants.**

 **Army Comps:**

 **Marcus' Army:**

 **(Outside)**

 **A unit of 10 Swahili War Elephants (I'll explain later) - 20 men**

 **A unit of 150 axemen - 150 men**

 **A unit of 150 hammers - 150 men**

 **(Inside)**

 **Three units of 30 Wyvern riders - 90 men**

 **A unit of 120 Dark mages - 120 men**

 **Two units of Trebuchets - 40 men**

 **Two units of Catapults - 40 men**

 **Two units of 120 Longbowmen - 240**

 **Three units of 100 spearmen - 300**

 **Total: 1150 men**

 **...**

 **Ylissean Army:**

 **Two units of 30 Pegasus Knights - 60 men**

 **Three units of 30 Mounted Knights, with one unit being the General's Bodyguard - 90 men**

 **Two units of 100 mages - 200 men**

 **Two units of 120 spearmen - 240 men**

 **Two units of 90 Dismounted Knights - 180 men**

 **Six Siege towers containing 600 swordsmen - 600 men**

 **Two units of 100 swordsmen - 200 men**

 **Two units of axemen - 240**

 **Three units of Catapults - 60 men**

 **Total: 1870 men**

 **...**

 **Frederick is a poor Total War player. But anyway, the second reason I did this is because, I wanted to expand on the 'Future Past' Timeline or the alternate timeline. To see what would happen if Marcus ended up in the Ylisse where you had to survive Grima's onslaught. BUT! There will be a major conflict before the awakening of Grima**

* * *

 ***SPOILERS***

 **Seriously, if you don't want the rest of the Future Past story to be revealed, don't read it.**

 ***SPOILERS***

* * *

 **Due to Chrom's death, all eyes are on Robin being the suspected killer. But Marcus takes the fall for Chrom's death, falsely stating that he killed Chrom.**

Sumia and Marcus stood in a secluded area. Marcus stood tall, wearing no emotion behind his helmet, but Sumia could see his gray eyes shine under the moonlight.

"Please Marcus, you must return Robin to us."

"But you'll kill him if I do that."

"He killed Chrom! The Exalt of Ylisse! And the population will demand justice for their leader's death!"

"Robin didn't do it."

"I understand your denial, but we need justice Marcus." Sumia said while holding back tears. "I was his WIFE, and now, little Lucina is fatherless. Don't you understand MY pain!? You are blameless Marcus, don't make this any more complicated."

Sumia's emotional moment was interrupted by the arrival of guards.

"Milady! There is an angry mob outside the castle!"

"What are they doing?"

"They are demanding that we surrender the Exalt's killer to them!"

"But we haven't even announced the identity of Chrom's murderer!" Sumia replied frantically. "And Robin isn't in this castle!"

"No milady... They are demanding that we surrender Marcus as Chrom's murderer."

Sumia stopped to think, that wasn't right. Who was spreading this preposterous information? Who had the gall to pin the blame on Marcus, one of Chrom's most trusted allies. But then, realization dawned on her face as she looked at Marcus.

"What did you do?"

"I told you, Robin didn't kill Chrom."

"No, no, no. Marcus, you don't know what you're doing." Sumia pleaded. "You can't do this to yourself! They'll hunt you down!"

"You'll hunt me, condemn me, send the troops on me, because it's what needs to be done."

"But why is it necessary!?"

"If they ever found out who truly killed Chrom, then the nation would lose hope."

"But what makes you any different!?" Sumia screamed.

Marcus smiled and said.

"My reputation is minuscule to that of Robin's. The people have put so much faith into the beloved and legendary Grandmaster, they would lose morale if they found out their hero had killed their beloved Exalt."

"But why lie!?"

"Because sometimes, the truth isn't good enough, sometimes people deserves more." Marcus said while averting his gaze. "Sometimes people deserve to have their faith rewarded."

A random mercenary runs into the throne room and points at Marcus.

"There he is! Get him!"

A crowd of warriors followed close behind as Sumia watched Marcus run away from the angry mob. Sumia watches as Marcus runs out the back and into the stables. Little Lucina joins her mother as they watch Marcus escape.

"Uncle Marcus! Come back!" she shouted. "Mommy, why is he running?"

"Because we have to catch him."

"But he didn't do anything wrong! Isn't a hero Mommy?"

Marcus quickly gets on a random horse and cuts its leash and rides off. Numerous peasants and soldiers pursue him as he struggled to escape.

"He's the hero that was never sung. A hero who has made many sacrifices including this one. So we will hunt him, because he chose this fate."

"But that's not a hero!" Lucina protested.

Sumia sighed deeply as she regretfully stared at Marcus' figure, slowly disappearing over the horizon as he ran and ran.

"Maybe you're right sweetheart. Marcus may not be a hero..."

Marcus galloped as he escaped all but the most persistent of Ylisse's cavalry. He got's shot in the shoulder as he kept running.

"He's an unwavering overseer."

Marcus makes no attempt to retaliate and instead tries to cut them off through the forest. He notices one pegasus fall from the sky.

"A selfless upholder."

Marcus stops and goes to the crash site of the pegasus to tend to the fallen Pegasus Knight.

"An Unsung Champion."

 **It seems that the children do not know about the Ylissean Civil War, it's probably best that it stays that way. Julia, Marcus' daughter, leaves him to help the survivors fight Grima, much to Marcus' sorrow and depression. Now, Marcus roams the land with all the children of his comrades, playing the role of father, teacher and protector, at the same time.**


	8. Ch 6: Time to Kill

Both parties eyed each other with glaring suspicion. Marcus grimaced, while Chrom tried his hardest to keep a straight face. Frederick wore a scowl, while the others just stared at the Danes. The Danes themselves were staring at the Shepherds, except for Hagen, who seemed to be grinning under his thick beard. Rune and Felix were a bit wary as they eyed the most familiar-looking member of the group, Marcus and Frederick, who resembled the knights that they had encountered during the conversion of Denmark. Chief Hagen gestures to the Shepherds and says.

"Don't be shy." Chief Hagen said in a surprisingly calming voice. "Come on down."

The Shepherds went downstairs and entered through the Shepherds gathered on one side and drew their weapons. A voice suddenly shouts.

"This battle will decide on who will be the East Khan's champions for the Feroxi tournament."

Chrom gulped at this. If they were to lose this battle, then the East Khan might not send them the much needed aid. He pointed his Falchion at them and got into stance. He looked at the warriors with admiration as he felt no fear from them.

" _Imagine if they were on our side…"_

Marcus and Mikah felt a bit nervous to fight one of the greatest warriors to exist. Disciplined, relentless, ruthless, these were the traits that made the Vikings notorious. But they were the traits that earned them many victories.

Chief Hagen seemed to be looking Lissa and Virion, who didn't seem to carry any close-range weapon. He also looks at another few warriors who were a bit reluctant, he sees Sumia and Miriel frozen in fear as they stayed rigid. He sighs and asks.

"Are any of you scared? If you are then you can back out."

Chrom looks at Sumia, Lissa and Miriel, who were scared out of their wits by the scary-looking men.

"You can go." Chrom offered kindly.

"B-but!"

"No buts, if you're scared then I cannot force you to fight."

The girls dejectedly walk back to the stands and watch from there.

Chrom looks at Virion.

"You should get out too, it seems that the Chief Hagen wants a melee brawl."

Virion leaves and joins the others at the stands.

Chief Hagen's men outnumbered the remaining Shepherds, with the Norse having two more men, but Hagen was having none of that.

"Felix, Bjorn. You sit out on this fight." Hagen said while pointing to the stands. "

They tried to protest, but a glare from the chieftain quickly silences them. They walk back to their stands and sit down.

Chief Hagen and Chrom got into stance as they readied their weapons. Mikah puts on her helmet as she draws her rapier. Marcus puts on his helmet and tightens the repaired strap on his shield and raises it up, with Kellam doing the same with his shield. Sully and Stahl raise their spears, ready to combat. Robin tosses away the tome and draws his bronze sword. Frederick readies his silver spear and gets into combat stance.

Both parties eyed each other before the arena man blew the horn, signalling the charge. The Shepherds ran at the Norse with full force, the sound of clashing steel filling the air.

 **Here's the comps**

 **Norse: 9**

 **Shepherds: 9**

Marcus takes on a Norse axeman, whom he easily defeats with a bash from his shield. He looks to see many of the Shepherds taking on their own opponents. He then sees Kellam attempting to take on the chieftain.

 **Norse: 8**

 **Shepherds: 9**

Kellam tries to thrust at the chieftain, using his unnatural stealth to try to sneak attack him. The chieftain however, dodges it, commenting.

"I saw that surprise attack from a mile away."

Hagen then swings his hammer-axe at Kellam, knocking the stealthy knight of his feet and defeating him.

The Shepherds in the stands were shocked.

"How did he beat him so quickly?" Virion wondered.

"I think the better question is, how did he even see him?" Muriel added.

 **Norse: 8**

 **Shepherds: 8**

Chief Hagen then moves to his next free target, Frederick. Frederick sees Hagen approaching him and moves to confront him.

Frederick tries to hit the chief with his lance, but the chief redirects the strike. Frederick recoils and tries to stab at Hagen, Hagen dodges the strike and catches the lance with his hammer-axe. Frederick's eyes widen as the chief disarms him. Frederick stood with no weapon as the chief also hit him with the hammer, putting him on the ground.

"He beat Frederick! He's really strong!" Lissa commented.

"Gods help us, if he can defeat Frederick then this battle will not be as easy as originally thought."

 **Norse: 8**

 **Shepherds: 7**

Robin was taking on two axemen, who were much slower than he was. Robin kept dodging, waiting for an opportunity to strike. His window opens when one of the axemen bumps the other, leaving the two stunned. Robin immediately hits one of them with the blunt end of his sword. He then knees the other's face, also putting him down on the ground.

"Robin's amazing!"

"It was certainly a good choice to let him join the Shepherds."

 **Norse: 7**

 **Shepherds: 7**

Rune Weaver, who was dual-wielding his hatchets, was taking on Sully, who was furiously trying to land a hit on him, with Stahl lending his support. Sully tries to stab him, but that gives him the opportunity to catch her with his hatchets, grabbing onto them with the hook of his axe and pulling them off her hands. He then taps Sully lightly making her fall to the ground in shock, leaving her defeated.

"No way, he beat Sully!" Lissa commented.

"How dare that barbarian raise his hand against such beauty!?" Virion commented, rather outraged.

 **Norse: 7**

 **Shepherds: 6**

Stahl gulped as he was the final one to confront Rune. He tries to stab at Rune, making the same mistake as Sully and gets disarmed. Rune kicks him to the ground, defeating the young knight.

 **Norse: 7**

 **Shepherds: 5**

Mikah was still as fast as ever, subduing two approaching swordsmen with masterful slashes, hitting the sides, causing them to fall over in pain.

 **Norse: 5**

 **Shepherds: 5**

Chrom takes on a swordsman, who tries to swipe at him. Chrom blocks the strike and pushes the swordsman back. Chrom then hits the warrior with the blunt end of Falchion.

 **Norse: 4**

 **Shepherds: 5**

Rune confronts Chrom, furiously attacking with his dual-wielding hatchets. Chrom is put on the defense, desperately blocking each strike. Chrom was caught in a dead end as Rune kept attacking. Chrom tries a risky strategy as he sidesteps, making Rune lose his rhythm in his attack. Chrom takes advantage of this and slams down Rune, defeating him.

"Yay! Go Chrom!"

"Things are looking good for the Shepherds."

 _On the other side…_

"Bah! That's what Rune gets for dancing for too long." Bjorn commented.

 **Norse: 3**

 **Shepherds: 5**

Vaike ran forward in excitement to confront the chieftain. The chieftain simply walks towards Vaike. Vaike tries to swing his axe at Hagen, but Hagen blocks the blow and kicks Vaike back. As Vaike staggers in pain, all he could see was a fist flying to his face.

And he was down for the count.

 **Norse: 3**

 **Shepherds: 4**

Marcus confronted a swordsman and an axeman. They doubled team Marcus as he defends himself, blocking strikes with his sword and shield. He breaks the relentless strike by bashing his shield forward, causing his opponents to stagger. He hits one of them with the hilt of his sword, and then punches the next one, putting them on the ground.

 **Norse: 1**

 **Shepherds: 4**

Marcus looks to the other side of the arena to see his other three teammates trying to take on the chieftain, who proved to be a greater challenge. Mikah's swift but light attacks made no scratch on the chieftain's thick leather tunic. Chrom and Robin couldn't get past the chieftain's large hammer-axe as the chief swung it masterfully, making sure that none of them had a chance to hit. Robin makes a mistake of staying in place as Hagen hits him with his hammer. Robin just barely blocks the strike with his sturdy Bronze sword, but the force of the blow sends him flying.

"Robin! No!"

"You have to admit, even if he looks like a ruffian, he really is skilled." Virion commented.

"That's because this man is no ruffian." Miriel observed. "This is a man who is truly gifted and experienced in the art of combat. If you look closely his body is riddled with many scars, most likely from past battles."

 **Norse: 1**

 **Shepherds: 3**

Marcus tries to run over, but he couldn't get there in time as Chief Hagen began going on the offense.

Chrom tries to swipe at Chief Hagen, but Chief Hagen blocks it with the shaft of his large hammer-axe. He then kicks Chrom down and uses his hammer-axe to hold him down. Mikah tries to swipe at Chief Hagen to make him let go, but her light attack only leaves a cut on Hagen's side. Hagen turns to Mikah, making her freeze in fear. He simply grabs her rapier and throws it away.

"You're defeated. Stay down."

Mikah complies and immediately lies down in exhaustion.

 **(Fun Fact: Vikings were completely against physical abuse of women. So Hagen won't be bruising women anytime soon.)**

Hagen sees that Chrom was already too tired to stand, so he leaves him and goes for the last man standing.

 **Norse: 1**

 **Shepherds: 1**

Marcus was too late, his remaining allies were easily downed by the large Dane. But it was not pure skill that defeated them, it was carelessness, that both Chrom and Robin had let their guard down only because their opponent was outnumbered. Mikah's style is not suitable for bringing down human tanks like Hagen himself, and it was up to Marcus to defeat this Norse.

"You are far from home Crusader." the chief commented while circling around Marcus. "So, from the Kingdom of England are ya? How did you get here?"

"Same question for you too, Dane. How did you end up here?"

"We were hit by a strong wave and washed up here."

"I was ambushed by Muslims and ran for my life."

"That's rather interesting." Chief Hagen commented. "But let's stop focusing on the past and start on the here and now."

"Couldn't have said it better."

Both circle each other before the chieftain makes the first strike, his hammer-axe coming down. Marcus blocks the blow with his shield, barely holding back the strike. Marcus tries to swipe at Hagen but he blocks the attack and kicks Marcus back. Before Marcus could recover, Chief Hagen hits him with the hammer, throwing him back ad hitting the ground.

"Oh no! Marcus is in trouble!" Sumia commented worriedly.

"Come on Marcus!"

Marcus gets up, and immediately takes off his helmet for more air. He then charges back at Hagen. Hagen tries to swipe at him but Marcus ducks and goes for the chieftain's underside, leaving a gash on the side of the chieftain. Hagen roars in pain as he tries to hit Marcus, Marcus blocks the blow, but the chieftain jabs at Marcus' face, leaving Marcus with a bloody mouth. Marcus kicks the Norse back and touches his mouth.

"So that's how it's going to be."

To everyone's shock, Marcus takes off his armor, leaving on only his gauntlets. He even drops his shield and solely relies on his sword. Hagen was confused by this move, but didn't question Marcus' choice. Marcus uses two hands on his sword and gets into stance.

Marcus charges in at inhuman speed, catching the chieftain off-guard. The chieftain barely blocks the blow from Marcus. The chief tries to swipe at Marcus, but Marcus ducks and kicks the Chief back.

Chief Hagen was confused by Marcus' sudden speed boost. Even the Feudal Armor couldn't have been that heavy for Marcus.

"How in Valhalla did you get so fast?!" Chief Hagen asked. "No knight has ever received training like yours! When you had that armor, you fought like most knights I've met. but the moment you took off the armor, you were like a ghost or a shadow."

Marcus then replies with cold, steely eyes.

"Fighting in armor and with a shield, that was how most warriors were taught. To properly use your sword and shield for a good offense and defense, that was what I was taught when I was a squire. But before I became a squire, I followed a different battle doctrine, be quick on your feet, keep yourself moving, stay fast and the enemy won't be able to hit. That was a side of me that I haven't tapped into in a long time."

Chrom was shocked by this.

"H-he was… that fast!?"

Chief Hagen grits hits teeth as he moves forward to fight Marcus. Marcus also runs at Chief Hagen. Chief Hagen tries to hammer down on Marcus, who dodges the blow, and uses the hammer as a stepping stone as he jumped at Hagen, intending to finish him off.

"Woah! I didn't know Marcus was that agile!"

"One needs to be agile to defeat strong opponents like Chrom."

But a clank of metal can be heard. Confused, Marcus looks in horror to see that Hagen had already dropped the hammer-axe, and was holding a longsword, that blocked Marcus' blow. Hagen then kicks Marcus back. Marcus was still on his two feet but wore a face of shock. Hagen smirks and says.

"I know you were close to winning, but you seem to have forgotten that Vikings always bring two weapons."

Marcus was even more shocked by the fact that the Chieftain owned a sword that was only made in Christian Europe.

"Where did you get that sword!?"

"This? I got it as a gift from an Italian knight, during our first meeting and duel, which I had won by the way, He gifted it to me as a symbol of our friendship."

Chief Hagen then walks towards Marcus as Marcus charges back in.

Both Shepherds look in awe as Marcus and the chieftain fought with a fury. Marcus tries to use his speed to get the stab at the chieftain, but Hagen redirects the strike and hits Marcus with the blunt end of his longsword. Marcus tries to leap back at Hagen and slash at him, but Hagen dodges and grabs Marcus' foot, throwing him off. Marcus, with his athletic ability, lands on his feet and jumps back in, Hagen sees this and stabs at Marcus. Marcus barely dodges the strike, with the sword barely grazing his side, leaving a wound. Marcus tries to ignore the pain, but the chief elbows Marcus in the face, putting him on the ground. The battle was amazing, but horror grows on Chrom's face as he realised.

"We lost."

 **Norse: 1**

 **Shepherds: 0**

* * *

The Shepherds look down dejectedly, while the Vikings celebrated their victory, cheering and hollering.

"Great one Chief!"

"You showed them!"

But their celebration was interrupted by the announcer, saying.

"Congratulations on the wonderful battle! Now we will announce the **six** fighters that will represent the East Khan in the Feroxi tournament. Here's the tally of the scores.1"

Chrom perked up at this, he didn't know that there was a scoring system, maybe the Shepherds actually had a chance of getting in.

"First one will be Chief Hagen of the Danes! With a score of 5 points!"

The Vikings cheered at this.

"Next will be Sir Marcus! With a score of 3 points!"

Marcus was still lying in pain, but felt a bit better.

"And lastly, tied at 2 points, we have Chrom, Robin, Mikah and Rune!"

The warriors shared a glance at each other as they didn't expect such a close score.

"Congratulations, everyone! The Feroxi tournament will arrive two days from now! Thank you!"

* * *

Both the Shepherds and the Vikings cheered as they ran to the arena and celebrated. Some of the injured were already being carried off, and Marcus was struggling to get up. Stahl and Sully had brought Kellam and Vaike to the infirmary, while Frederick and stood up on his own. Mikah immediately tries to help Marcus with Chrom and Robin immediately coming forward to help.

"Lissa! Come here! Marcus needs a heal!"

Lissa runs to Marcus and tries to heal him with her staff, but to no effect.

"Did your staff just run out again!?" Chrom asked.

Lissa nodded sheepishly, as Chrom massaged his forehead, but Marcus said.

"I'm losing… a lot of blood… Getting dizzy…"

Chrom immediately panics and replies.

"Don't worry, we'll get you some help." Chrom reassured before shouting. "Does anyone have salve!? Vulnerary! Anyone!"

"He's bleeding too fast, we'll have to seal the wound quickly." Mikah said before attempting to carry Marcus' head.

Robin and Chrom grab Marcus' body by the legs and torso.

"Where to?" Robin asked. " The infirmary!?"

"No! The forge! Quickly!"

Robina and Chrom didn't question her judgement and immediately ran to a nearby forge, with Lissa, Sumia, and Mikah following close behind. When they arrive, the blacksmith was confused at the sudden arrival, but Mikah shouted.

"Set him on the empty table!" she said before turning to the blacksmith. "Heated cautery now!"

The blacksmith understood her words, went to the nearby flame and grabbed a glowing iron rod, he then gives it to Mikah. Mikah wraps her hands in a cloth and grabs the rod. She then turns to the Shepherds.

"You might want to turn around, this'll get a bit ugly."

This prompted Chrom to make the girls go outside, with Lissa protesting. However, the girls decide to peek through the window instead.

Mikah gets the iron read as she opens Marcus' shirt, showing the fairly long and deep wound.

"Are you ready for this?"

"It has happened to me before, just give me something to bite." Marcus replied weakly.

Mikah grabs a nearby piece of leather and gives it to Marcus, who bites down on it and holds on to the table. Chrom and Robin begin to feel horror as they realised what Mikah was going to do. Lissa and Sumia weren't prepared for what they were about to see either.

Mikah immediately sticks the heated cautery onto Marcus' wound, prompting Marcus to scream in pain, as the sound searing flesh and muffled screams filled the air. Marcus thrashes around in pain as he tries to stay still long enough for the wound to close. Chrom and Robin were horrified to see Marcus in such pain, looking at him pitifully as Marcus almost looked like crying. Lissa immediately stops watching and covers her ears to drown out the screams, sobbing while Sumia just couldn't even look inside. Marcus had to last a bit longer, as his screams became louder, and his wound becoming more painful. But soon enough, Marcus finally sighs as the heated rod is removed from his skin. He breathes in and out slowly as he tries to regain his composure.

To everyone's shock, he just gives a light chuckle.

"I'll never get used to that."

That statement catches Chrom's attention. He had done this torture before?

"What do you mean?" Chrom asked. "Don't tell me you've done this before."

"On the contrary, I've done this to myself and other soldiers plenty. It may look like some sick form of torture, but it actually works."

"But to go through such agony…"

"To have a chance to live. Most soldiers would leap at the chance to stop bleeding and have a better chance at survival. Remember, we don't have fast-healing staffs like you do, so we had to make do with this."

The rest stayed silent at this, and gave Marcus a look of pity, confusing him.

Mikah takes the cloth of her hands and wraps it around Marcus' torso.

"The chief really got you good didn't he?" Mikah commented.

"I wasn't really expecting myself to win, to be honest." Marcus replied.

"But didn't you see yourself in that arena!?" Chrom asked. "You were so fast! We thought you had that battle for a second! How did you become so good at sword fighting, acrobatics and the like?"

Marcus laughs nervously at this question.

"Well… You know that I was a kid thief right? How I evaded many guards and angry shopkeepers?"

"Yes. So is that the secret?"

"Well, basically, it is. But it was a skill that didn't go unnoticed by my master. He noticed my skill in climbing and jumping, he had given me another role to play. On the battlefield, I was a swordsman holding the line, but at night, I would act as an intel-gatherer and assassin. That was when I would shed the armor and don the hood and dagger. I had no means to defend myself, just either kill or escape. My jumping ability was second to none, I even scouted cities on rooftop, spying on enemy war councils and even spreading fear by sabotaging their tents."

Chrom's eyes lit up at this.

"You served as a common soldier, an informal medic and an assassin? Don't you need to change classes for that?"

"What are you talking about? I just practiced both, I had too much free time on my hands so I practiced, how to navigate large areas on rooftop, how to properly jump and use your athletic prowess in battle. If I wanted to be on the front lines, then I would wear my chainmail suit and iron chestpiece, if I wanted to move discreetly and quietly, then I'd just wear a tunic and cloak. My skill in those pursuits were prodigious."

The Shepherds stayed silent, before Marcus asked.

"Do you guys want to go somewhere?"

They all nodded and exited the blacksmith, to find Sumia cradling a very traumatised Lissa. Chrom tries to help Lissa get over the experience, but she stands up and turns to Marcus and bows.

"I'm really sorry I ran out! I couldn't stop you from getting burned!"

Marcus was confused by the sudden apologetic nature of the normally peppy and tomboyish princess. He shrugs and replies.

"It's fine." he replied. "I've done it before."

"But—" Lissa tries to say before she is interrupted by a finger on her mouth.

"No buts, it's all water under the bridge now." he said sternly. "Make no mention of it."

Lissa nods as the six head to the mead hall.

* * *

The mead hall was rather lively for an afternoon drink of only three Vikings, Bjorn, Rune and Felix. They were served by a large, dark-skinned bartender. They made merry as they drank and talked. Before they notice the Shepherds enter.

"Hey Rune, there's the guy who beat your ass."

"Shut the hell up Bjorn." Rune replied. "I'm sure you wouldn't even last a minute against the prince."

"He's a prince!?"

"Yes and apparently, he came from a country called Ylisse to ask the Feroxi for military aid. Looks like they're fighting a pretty big war."

"Ooh, I'm sure the chief would want in on that!"

"Definitely, which gives us all the more reason to win the upcoming tournament." Rune said before stretching. "Can't wait to see what the guys from the West have in store."

They're conversation is interrupted by the door behind the counter opening, revealing a woman in her twenties. She seemed to be like those beastmen that Hagen talked about, because she had a pair of round, bear-like ears that were color brown just like her hair. She was wearing a white. long-sleeved tunic with a corset, with a short skirt and stockings at her lower body. The trio look in shock as she hangs her cloak and tells the large, dark man.

"Hey Jack, thanks for watching the bar while I was away."

The dark man nodded and went outside through the back door. The woman leans on the counter and asks.

"Can I get you anything?"

The trio couldn't help but stare at the woman's ears, Chief Hagen had actually handled the shock better and ignored it, but the three youngsters were still immature. Rune speaks up.

"Er, no. We already have our drinks, we'll call for you if we need more."

She nods and then goes to the table of the Shepherds. The three Norwegians snicker at the look on Marcus' face when sees the bartender.

* * *

Marcus was literally wide-eyed when he laid eyes on the bartender. She had animal ears, on top of her head! Was she part-beast or something? He eyes her with curiosity as she begins to feel offended by his shock. Chrom intervenes, saying.

"Please forgive my friend, he comes from a place where the Laguz aren't present."

The woman acknowledges this and gives a friendly nod at Marcus, who had snapped out of his shocked state.

"What can I get you?"

"Mead." Chrom replied.

"Some water please!" Lissa added.

"Just get me some wine." MIkah stated.

"I'm having what Chrom's having." Robin added.

"I'll pass." Sumia added.

"Just some goat's milk, I don't drink." Marcus replied.

The bartender takes note of these and walks back to the counter. Chrom asked Marcus.

"Why don't you drink? Have ever tried some mead? It tastes nice."

"I don't know, alcohol never seems to affect me the way it does with other people." Marcus said nonchalantly.

This seemed to catch the bartender's attention as she rushes back in to rebut Marcus' statement.

"What are you talking about?" she asked with an offended tone. "Haven't you ever tried the Feroxi firewine?"

"Can't say I have."

"Then here, try some." the bartender says as she sets down the mug.

Marcus looks at the mug as it filled the air with the stench of strong alcohol. Much to everyone's shock, he goes bottoms up and drinks down the whole mug in one go. He sets down the mug and wipes his mouth.

"Very bitter taste, but has a nice after taste. Pretty strong too. Wouldn't recommend this to easy-drinkers."

Everyone looked in shock to see Marcus shrug off the strong drink.

"What the hell do you mean 'pretty strong'!? That drink has had men snoozing after the first mug and you just treat it like any other drink."

"Well, I rarely get drunk, so there's that."

The bartender didn't seem to believe this as she set down another bottle on the table.

"Here, try the Feroxi firewine, **Inferno** edition."

The Shepherds gulped at the name and thought Marcus was in danger. Once again, Marcus drinks all of it in one go and replies.

"Wow. This drink actually has good taste, and the strength is pretty high. I like it." Marcus said before turning to the bartender. "Can I try another?"

The bartender was shocked to see Marcus actually ask for another. She just tells him.

"Sorry, that one was actually our last in stock." she replied before going back to the counter.

* * *

"He actually survived the **Inferno…** " Rune commented.

"And without even flinching…" Felix added.

"Er guys, do you want another drink?" the bartender asked.

"Huh? Oh sure, get us some more firewine." Bjorn replied.

The bartender goes and gets some more mugs. Bjorn turns to Rune.

"What do you think?" Bjorn asked

"About what?" Rune asked.

"About them, those fighters, do you think they're good?"

"From that battle, those Shepherds are certainly a force to be reckoned with, but… they seem to be new to war, look at how they still look so clean and young."

"I'm giving that Marcus guy an exception." Felix added. "You can clearly see that he has fought some battles, with that look on his face."

"Yeah, if Chief Hagen somehow loses in the battle, then Marcus would be our next hope."

"Agreed."

* * *

Marcus notices the nearby Vikings and approaches them. He immediately asks.

"Where's your chief?"

"He was at the infirmary, checking on his men and his wife." Rune replied. "Your people really gave them quite the beating."

Marcus tries to exit through the main doors but they suddenly burst open, revealing a woman with hazel coloured hair, being put in three braids as she strutted through the room and to the counter. She was about three inches shorter than Marcus, which was surprisingly tall for a woman. The three Vikings take the signal and leave. The woman then tells the barmaid.

"Give me your strongest drink."

The bartender nervously prepares some firewine as she gives the lady a huge mug.

"Ahhh! Some alcohol at last!" she said before drinking down the firewine.

Chief Hagen walks in, meekly saying.

"Honey, could you please stop scaring the Feroxi?"

"Bah! It's their fault that they're scared!" she aggressively dismissed while chugging down her drink

Chief Hagen sighed as he walked to Marcus, who was shocked by the woman's demeanour.

"Hello Sir Marcus, this is my wife, Brenda."

Marcus looks around to see that the Shepherds were scared of the woman's aura, while the Vikings were eyeing her warily.

"How did you find such a woman?"

Chief Hagen laughs loudly and replies.

"You might want to sit down for this."

* * *

Marcus' time in the bar was up and he had to leave. He walked outside to see the sun was barely setting. He then saw Robin try and carry Chrom outside as Chrom had passed out from drinking too much.

"How foolish could he get?" Sumia sighed while watching Robin carry Chrom.

"He challenged that scary woman to a drinking contest." Robin deadpanned. "What do you think?"

They all laugh at this as Marcus begins to lag behind. He waits for the Shepherds to get completely caught in their conversation and he suddenly takes a different turn. Mikah notices this and secretly follows him. She sees him enter the stables and sees him packing his things onto the horse.

Marcus started packing his things away, his notebook, bible and other belongings he brought with him.

"You're not planning on leaving, are you?" a voice behind Marcus asked.

Marcus turns to see Mikah looking at him with folded arms.

"I'm only planning for my journey once we're done here. If Ylisse and Regna Ferox don't have the answers I'm looking for, then I'll search somewhere else. Want to come?"

"But leaving as soon as possible? That's not exactly healthy for your mind and body." Mikah replied. "I suggest you try to settle down and plan before setting off on a journey to God knows where."

"But where do I settle? I have no money, no land, nothing to support myself." Marcus replied. "I have nowhere to live or stay."

Mikah pondered on the hard-to-answer query.

"You can ask Emmeryn or any of the Shepherds for a place to stay."

"But what do I offer in exchange?"

"Your services." Mikah replied. "Take me for example, to stay in Ylisse, I had to offer my services to a certain red-haired merchant and occasionally, to Flavia of Ferox, but that's just once a year"

"What does someone like you have to offer other than combat?"

Mikah scoffed at this.

"Looks can be deceiving okay?" she replied. "I'm actually good at cooking and crafting, especially when Anna wants me to fix certain items. But my main line of work is creating clothing and protective gear."

"And what would my services be, fighting? Assassination? Spying?"

"Exactly, you can offer your combat services for a certain fee or exchange."

"And be a mercenary?" Marcus scoffed. "I'd rather not, I'm no mercenary and I don't plan on being one."

Mikah thought even more.

"Well… You can stay at our place, Anna wouldn't mind giving a room." Mikah said before thinking about the implications. "Provided that you pay her a certain fee. And since we don't need the manpower, you can't work for her."

"Where will I even get that money?"

"Hmmm…" Mikah thought out loud while bringing out a piece of paper. "Let me see…"

She reads the piece of paper and hands it to Marcus.

"I keep track of open jobs available in Ylisstol for anyone in need of work. Here's the list."

Marcus grabs the list and reads it.

 **Baker in need of manual labor**

 **Local noble needs a temporary escort for his carriage**

 **Ylissean Knight academy in need of a substitute instructor**

 **Local blacksmith in need of extra hand**

 **Prestigious guild needs hunter to track down rogue wyvern**

Marcus wonders what job he should get.

" _Hmmm… Manual labor isn't difficult, but it's pretty low pay. Working for a noble is the last thing I want to do, but these are difficult times. My combat skills would be at home with the Knight academy, but I'm nowhere experienced enough to teach. I am a decent smith, so the blacksmith would be viable. And lastly, dragon-hunting, dangerous, but judging from the offered pay, it should be worth it."_

Marcus stuffs the paper into his pocket.

"Thanks, I'll think about your offer."

"Don't mention it." Mikah replied before leaving.

Marcus immediately flops down onto the hay and thinks to himself.

" _What job should I pick?"_ he wondered before falling asleep on the hay, with Hannibal the pup laying beside him.

* * *

Time passed as Marcus snoozed in the hay. He suddenly wakes up to see that it was already evening. He leaves the puppy to sleep and walks to the arena where he fought with the Danes. And much to his shock, the other five champions were already there, with Robin taking charge of the positions. Marcus sees Rune and Mikah next to Robin, Chrom and Hagen were at the front. Robin immediately notices Marcus and asks.

"Where have you been?"

"I fell asleep for too long" Marcus replied. "What are you guys doing?"

"We're practicing for the tournament" Hagen replied. "It turns out that we're going to be grossly outnumbered, so we'll have to be conservative in our combat."

"Come on Marcus, let's make good use of this time."

"Okay, I'm coming."

* * *

The six warriors had enough for one day as they laid tired. They all gathered around while eating their own meals. Marcus suddenly asked.

"Chrom, what's the deal with that barmaid?" he asked while wiping his forehead.

"You mean the Laguz?" Chrom asked.

"Is that what you call her race?" Rune asked.

"Yes, they are supposedly humans with animal traits and also have the ability to transform into their own kind of animals."

"You mean like the trickster god Loki? The one of our old mythology?" Hagen asked.

"No, they did not shapeshift to trick people, they transformed into beasts like wolves and bears for combat."

"Ahhh, so they're like Maras." Rune deduced.

"Maras?" Robin asked.

"They're like she-werewolves." Hagen explained. "But to be able to actually transform into animals, this puts them even further above the ***** Ulfhednar."

 **(A/N: Men who channeled the spirit of wolves in combat)**

"Well… They aren't that mythical to us. In fact, some men have even had marriages with the Laguz. They are a regular sight in Ferox ever since their migration from Tellius."

They stayed silent before Marcus stood up and said.

"Well, I'm going to go grab a drink from the mead hall."

"Me too." Mikah said while standing up.

Both walk outside of the arena while Robin whispered to Chrom.

"Mikah's been following him around a lot lately, hasn't she?"

"Yeah, it's almost predictable. I'm kind of jealous that Marcus is being chased by a woman like her." Chrom commented.

"Why? I know she's pretty and all that, but her personality is pretty whimsical and her strong side leaves me even more confused." Robin added.

"She just caught my eye after she did that stunt on Frederick." Chrom clarified. "I have never seen a woman with the gall to threaten a knight. And with her being the champion of Ferox last year, she just became even more interesting."

"Hah!" Chief Hagen shouted while slapping Rune on the back. "He gets it!"

Chrom and Robin looked at Chief Hagen with confusion.

"Gets what?" Chrom asked.

Rune rolled his eyes.

"Chief Hagen here is attracted to strong women, and I mean really strong women."

Chief Hagen laughs and tells Chrom.

"I assume you've already met my wife? Brenda Freyja Daalgard."

Chrom grimaced at thought of that hell-demon of a woman.

"Do you want to know how I met her?" he asked with a smirk.

"Oh God, not this again." Rune groaned while face-palming.

"You see, when I was still young, my father, the chieftain, had already arranged a marriage for me, but I didn't like that. All I wanted to do was fight and have fun, but he insisted. My betrothed was to arrive with her dowry by the next day and I couldn't do anything about it."

"Your society still practices arranged marriage?" Chrom asked with shock.

"To be honest, your country looks really different from ours, with women being allowed to lead your people, but hey, I won't judge."

He then continues.

"We wondered what took my betrothed so long, but we received word that her convoy was attacked by an enemy tribe and we immediately took off to rescue them. We arrived at the site where most of the convoy had been slaughtered but one lone warrior was furiously fighting off the attackers. We immediately helped the warrior and asked him what happened. He takes off his helmet to reveal that he was a she. The woman told me that she was my betrothed but I didn't believe her, but she showed the dowry, which came from her father, another chief from an allied tribe. She told me to duel with her, to prove that I was a worthy candidate. And we fought… And I lost, she nearly killed me with the axe to my neck, but that duel and completely changed my view of her and it was love at first sight."

Chief Hagen sighed at the thought.

Chrom then leans to Rune.

"Is he always like this?"

"Only when he feels like bragging." Rune replied while rolling his eyes.

* * *

Marcus and Mikah sat down on the counter and ordered some drinks from the Laguz barmaid. They talked while waiting. Marcus tells Mikah.

"Hey Mikah, I've been thinking about your offer…"

"So, what do you plan on doing?"

"Well, I haven't chosen a job yet, but I think I'll have to stay at your place, at least, until I find a way back home."

Mikah was thoroughly surprised by this.

"Are you sure about that? I was simply discouraging you from going off by yourself."

"But you did give a good point. Without a good lead on how I got here, I may as well be walking blind. I need to get myself started before I try to find any leads."

Mikah nods in agreement as the barmaid arrives with their take a sip as Mikah wonders.

"What if we never make it back?"

This makes Marcus stop drinking and glance at her.

"I know that we're both determined to get home, but what if we can't make it back? We'll have to live and settle down in this strange world.

"If we couldn't make it back, then I would live with many regrets."

"Like what?" Mikah asked. "Failing to defend Jerusalem?"

"Well there's that, but I've done a fair share of horrible things."

Mikah raises an eyebrow at this.

"What was thing you regretted doing the most?" she asked.

Marcus makes a 'hmmm' at this.

"The thing I've regretted doing the most…" Marcus said while slowing down to recall. "Was scaring away that noble girl."

Mikah leans in closer to listen, his story sounding familiar.

"What happened?"

"Well, before I left Canterbury for Jerusalem, I was approached by a noble, a young woman about my age."

Mikah had a nagging feeling about this story.

"She wanted to talk to me and thank me for saving her from a certain rapist."

Mikah realizes that the story he was telling was his side of the story. Marcus' expression seemed to darken.

"And yet, I gave her the cold shoulder. She ran away in sadness as Julian chided me for my rudeness. I didn't feel anything bad that day, even if I hurt a prestigious noble's feelings."

"What did she look like?" Mikah asked, trying to get the juicier details.

"I couldn't remember her face but she had darkish, reddish hair that was long and flowing. She wore a green dress when I scared her off that day."

Mikah's eyes widen, that was the exact description of her clothing when she had ran off that day.

"They never found her after she ran off, and the blame was on me. Everyone had feared that the beautiful woman had died to bandits or was killed by the elements. I didn't want her to die, I didn't want to hurt her either, I was just so caught up in my angst and depression that I took it out on her. I was nothing but a fool back then."

Marcus then takes a breath.

"I could never forget her name after that day, Mary Charlotte of Guines, she was a beautiful noblewoman with great potential, and it was wasted by my own stupidity and insensitivity. I often see that girl in my dreams, just sobbing, I couldn't even see her face as she covered it while weeping. It just fills me with so much guilt."

Marcus closed his eyes and sighed to regain his composure. He opens his eyes to see Mikah blushing furiously as she stared at him. She seemed to be fidgeting her seat as Marcus wonders what was wrong.

"Er, Mikah? Are you okay?" Marcus asked while trying to feel her forehead. "Do you have a ***** fever? Your face is turning red."

 **(A/N: Corny, I know)**

"Yeah, I feel a bit disoriented. Must be the alcohol." she said before standing up. "I think I need to lie down now."

Marcus stands up and helps her.

"I'll take you to your room." Marcus said while supporting her.

While walking back to Mikah's quarters, Mikah falls over, with Marcus just barely catching her.

"Mikah!? Are you okay?"

"Just a bit disoriented." she said while wobbling.

Marcus had to disagree. Marcus suddenly carries Mikah bridal-style.

"W-what are you doing!?"

"Helping you get back, you seem to be too disoriented to walk."

Mikah's face became even redder as she was mentally `begging for the embarrassing episode to end.

Finally, they reach Mikah's room, which had a nice table and bed, Marcus sets her down on her bed and says.

"I'm going now, do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine." Mikah replied, her face still red.

"Okay, I'll be leaving now."

Marcus closes the door and heads for the stables thinking.

" _What's gotten into Mikah?"_

* * *

As soon as Marcus left the room, Mikah immediately jumps off her bed and looks at the mirror. She slaps herself saying.

"Mon dieu Charlotte! You made such a fool of yourself! You just let that little story get to you and your feelings!"

After her short outburst, she fixes her hair and mutters.

"I can't believe he remembers…" she said, her blush returning.

"…"

"Should I tell him?"

She realizes what she says and slaps herself again.

"No! Mikah what are you even thinking!? This is much better start for our friendship!"

Mikah thinks even deeper and realizes.

"But… He needs to know that he's forgiven… If I don't let him know, then he'll always blame himself for my disappearance…"

Mikah clutches her head in distress.

"God, what do I do now?"

* * *

 **That's a wrap for the sixth chapter! A bit shorter than the others, but it's still pretty good. Now for the replies,**

 **Rainsfere - You actually got that right! I've actually been planning for a Marcus-centric story during the timeskip.**

 **Greyjedi449t - Got it, I'll take note of your suggestion.**

 **Now you all are probably wondering (or hating on) why Mikah and Marcus have the greatest relationship development in this story. Let's look at this objectively.**

 **Marcus still holds some distrust towards the Shepherds, so he will try to keep his interactions with them minimal, except for Chrom and Robin, who are the ones trying to break the ice with him.**

 **Mikah was the first fellow European for Marcus to meet in Ylisse. Marcus has a sort of bias towards Europeans since he is a fish out of water (metaphorically speaking), and needs someone to relate with.**

 **Mikah and Marcus share a common understanding on their wish of going back home.**

 **It would be severely uncharacteristic of Marcus to try and build a relationship with a woman from a country outside of Europe.**

 **These are also the reasons why Mikah has the greatest influence over Marcus' decisions. She successfully convinced him to stay in Ylisse where Chrom or Robin would have failed, and she's no diplomat. Marcus has a somewhat preference for Europeans, which I had made clear since the start of this story.**

 **A few points to justify the Double Pairings decision.**

 **To actually prepare someone like Marcus for pairing with a person from the Fire Emblem world, we would have to broaden his horizons, and that does not happen overnight. Hell, the Plegian arc isn't even enough.**

 **Realistic progression of relationship depends on the person's psyche, and Marcus lacks the attitude to properly pursue a relationship. A first pairing would fix that.**

 **Emmeryn x Marcus, like other suggestions, is a nice pairing but at present, seems a bit far-fetched with Marcus' character. That relationship would be easier to pursue in the Valm arc. I try to make romances happen at realistic circumstances, even if everything else isn't. The first pairing would act as a preliminary.**

 **Note: No, Marcus won't be staying in Emmeryn's castle. Any attempts to convince me otherwise will fall on deaf ears.**

 **But now for the questions,**

 **I had given a list of jobs for Marcus to do in this story while Chrom and the Shepherds continue their campaign. Which one should be picked?**

 **Baker in need of manual labor**

 **Local noble needs a temporary escort for his carriage**

 **Ylissean Knight academy in need of a substitute instructor**

 **Local blacksmith in need of extra hand.**

 **Prestigious guild needs hunter to track down rogue wyvern**

 **Opinion: Choose from these fictional military units,**

 **Fahari Msaliti War Elephants - this High Medieval African unit has proven that war elephants were never obsolete. Trained intensely from birth, these African elephants fear nothing. The warriors who rode them were Christian Africans, men determined to kick the Islam scum out of Africa. This unit doesn't suffer from terrain penalties but it does not gain a bonus from it either.**

 **Rothai Polar Riders - It was said that no man could tame the vicious polar bear. Well this Early Medieval unit takes it one step further and tames a Pleistocene Polar Bear. Trained to withstand hotter temperatures, the bears were phenomenal in stamina and endurance. With adapted mobility through the snow, these riders rule the frosty tundras of Canada.**

 **Auroch Knights - Finding a better purpose for the endangered bull, the Spanish use these dangerous mounts in every battle. Trained and toughened in the bullfighting ring, this Late Medieval unit is one of a kind. With the right rider and right training, the bull can take down almost any foe. It was this unit that had driven the Moors out of Spain during the Reconquista.**


	9. Sneak Peek

**Just a little something I thought up.**

* * *

Takayama Katashi ran through he forest with his yari spear, breathing heavily in rage.

"Where are they!?"

He looks around to look for any signs of life.

"Where are those bastards who pillaged and burned my village!?" he shouted. "I was too late to save them, but I **will** avenge them!"

He started running even more as the snow began to fall. A blizzard blows as the warrior kneels in defeat.

"I'm a failure..."

And everything goes black.

* * *

A pair of Nohrian wyvern riders search the snowy battlefield for anything of interest. They spot a body that was clothed differently than the other Hoshidans.

* * *

Takayama Katashi wakes up to see another bunch of fellow Japanese in a prison cell as one of the strangely clothed men pulls him out. They pull him to an unknown place as he asks.

"Where am I!?" he asked aggressively.

This prompts the strange man to punch him.

"Shut yer mouth filthy Hoshidan."

Takayama realizes that his hands were tied as he tried to struggle.

"Don't bother, we're about to enter the arena." said a nearby woman who was also handcuffed.

Takayama Katashi looks outside the gate to see a trio of warriors that vaguely resembled the Nankins.

* * *

Takayama Katashi lay defeated, he clutched his wound as he grit his teeth in pain, he could barely hear the conversation of his enemies. Even though he was Japanese, he had better understanding of English than dos

"Phew! They're really tough, aren't they?" the feminine voice shouted. "I hope all Hoshidans aren't this strong."

Takayama heard the woman's name, Corrin. The name of the woman who had beaten him at combat. Katashi had never felt so much shame and anger.

 _"I am already disgraced and she already puts me down further!"_

Takayama glanced at his fellow allies, who had also fallen from Corrin's party. Rink and Suzukaze also laid defeated before him.

"Don't just stand there, idiot girl. Finish them!" an elderly voice shouted.

But. Father…they're beaten." Corrin protested. "You want me to execute helpless prisoners?"

Katashi grew angrier as he was called helpless but he grew weaker as he blacked out.

* * *

The world begins to turn black as he hears a voice call out.

 _ **'Takayama...'**_

 _"Who's_ _there?"_

A dragon materialises as Takayama realizes who he was talking to.

"A ryū!" Katashi exclaimed while bowing to the deity.

 _' **I am Saiku-ron, the guardian of the wind.'**_

 _"What do you require of me?"_

 ** _'I have come to grant you power to smite those who have disgraced you.'_**

Takayama was shocked by the deity's generosity.

 _"Milord, such power should only be given to the heroes of old!"_

The dragon flew around Takayama, eyeing him.

 _ **'You have gained my**_ ** _favor Takayama do not waste it.'_** the dragon replied sternly.

Takayama swallowed his saliva as the dragon asked.

 _ **'Do you accept my blessing?'**_

 _"With much gratitude and happiness."_ Takayama replied, humbly looking down. _"I shall humbly accept."_

 _ **'Then the power of Kamikaze is yours. Flow like the wind and you shall devastate those before you.'**_

* * *

"You dare question me?! I order you to kill them!" Garon angrily shouted.

"No! It's wrong!"

Their argument is interrupted by a strong breeze that blew through the arena and surrounded one of their fallen enemies.

"What's happening sister?" Elise asked nervously. "I'm scared."

The wind blew strongly as one of their enemies began to rise from his fallen state. He radiated a green aura as he begins to regain his strength.

"The farmer... He's getting back up!"

The man rose and put on his jingasa as he raised his spear at them, his eyes glowing emerald. Jakob dismisses this new feature and draws his throwing knives.

"Do not fret Lady Corrin, I will take care of this."

Before Lady Corrin could protest, Jakob throws a knife at the farmer, however, much to everyone's shock, the warrior hits the knife away, without even hitting it. Corrin notices a gust of wind as the warrior swung his spear. Everyone looked in shock to see the man summon the wind with his weapon. Jakob tries to back up, but the warrior had no intention of letting him get off so easy. Swinging the spear with much skill, he summons wind magic and strikes down Jakob with a strong gust of wind.

"Jakob! No!" Corrin screamed.

Gunter tries to go ahed and attack, but the farmer doesn't even wait a second, he charges with his spear as the armoured rider tried to run him down. With his spear, he **stabs** the knight of his horse. The knight gets knocked off, with a clear red bloodstain on his torso, the farmer takes off his spear and says.

"You'll live."

Corrin grits her teeth as she is the only one left to confront him. Xander and Camilla try to intervene, but Garon stops them saying.

"Do not interfere. This is a lesson Corrin must learn."

Xander forces himself to stay back as Camilla protests.

"You can't let that dreadful Hoshidan hurt our dear Corrin!"

"I'm sorry Camilla, but father is right." Xander said in sorrow. "She must learn what happens if she spares her enemies."

Camilla gets scared as she sees her dear sibling confront the rogue.

Corrin tries to slash at the farmer, the warrior blocks it with shaft of his yari. The warrior kicks Corrin back as she screams.

"Why are you doing this!? I wanted to spare you, you could have been free!"

The warrior stayed silent as he went to confront her again. He tries to stab her but she dodges and holds down his spear and tries to strike his head. He leans backwards to dodge the slash. He then grabs her arm with his hand and slams her down to the ground.

"Sister!" the Nohrian siblings screamed.

The warrior tries to plunge the spear to finish her, but she barely dodges all his stabs before she kicks his shin and uses the small timeframe to get away.

Corrin then prepares of another attack as she gets into stance. The warrior however, instead of charging at her, starts spinning his yard spear, with insane skill as it began to glow green. Corrin looks in amazement to see the warrior wield his weapon with such ease. But Xander realizes what the warrior was about to do.

"Corrin! Find some cover!"

Before Corrin could react, the warrior swings his spear from a distance. The swinging of his spear summons a strong cyclone ball that heads for Corrin. Corrin was too late as the cyclone ball rips through her, she couldn't move as the wind beat her until she couldn't stand anymore. She laid defeated as the warrior stood tall over her. The warrior approaches her and grabs her by the neck. He glares at her with his glowing emerald eyes. Corrin speaks weakly.

"What are you?"

"My name is Takayama Katashi, raised by the Ikko Ikki and wielder of the yari."

Corrin struggles to breathe as he begins to clutch her neck even harder.

"Please... Make my death quick and painless..."

These words had made a huge impact on the warrior as his eyes no longer glowed emerald but turned into a normal brown color. He lost the look of determination and his look was completely hollow as he dropped Corrin. He walked in shame as he contemplated his situation.

"No, I won't kill you. There is nothing to achieve in killing you. I was so caught up in my rage that I had not realised how futile my actions were. If I killed you, they would only torture me and kill me. I am a disgrace to my people, I let them die. My dishonour is too shameful to hide."

Corrin's eyes widen as she saw a tear stream down the Takayama's cheek.

"I must restore my honor." he said while bringing out a knife. "And only my blood shall be the price."

Corrin looks in shock to see the warrior hold the knife to his neck. He looks at her with teary eyes.

"You live to fight another day princess."

Before he could complete the deed, a tree rises from the ground and snatches him from the ground. Corrin looks to see Leo using Brynhildr on Corrin.

"You're not getting away with hurting Corrin that easy." Leo said darkly.

The warrior ignores this and tries to break free, Xander and Camilla enter with their weapons.

"You'll pay dearly for hurting my dear Corrin." Camilla said with sadistic glee.

The warrior savagely tries to escape, he uses his knife to cut off the branches as he gets on the ground and grabs his spear. He snarls at them saying.

"Do not interfere Nanban!" Takayama snarled. "I will die on my own terms!"

"You will die the way we want you to! Dismembered and dishonoured!" Camilla replied before charging at him.

Camilla tries to swing at the peasant, but the peasant blocks with the shaft of his lance.

"You're wide open!"

He kicks Camilla back and hits her with blunt end of his yari. He is almost slashed by Xander who was enraged.

"How dare you come here and hurt our family!"

"You brought me here!" Takayama shot back. "It's not so fun when you're family being hurt now is it!?"

But before they could continue, King Garon uses his Dragon's Vein to make a spike come out from the ground and impale the warrior. Corrin nearly screams in horror. The warrior screams in pain as King Garon says.

"That's quite enough Hoshidan, you've done enough."

The warrior screams in pain as the spike goes through his shoulder. But as soon as he stops screaming, he just smiles and laughs.

"I'm surprised you haven't even ended my miserable life."

King Garon immediately charges up Ragnarok as Takayama closes his eyes and passes out. But at the last second, Corrin puts herself in between Garon and Takayama.

"Father, don't!"

"Corrin what are you doing!?" Xander exclaimed.

King Garon laughs at this, surprisingly.

"Well this is surprising. Corrin still wishing to spare the man who nearly killed her."

"Father please listen. This man has something I **need** to know, if you still refuse, then I'll do anything to have him spared."

The siblings looked at her in shock while Garon actually grins.

"If you are truly serious with what you're saying, then come, we will discuss this matter privately." Garon said with a voice that was surprisingly not angry.

While walking away, Garon puts down the spike and shouts.

"Servants! Bring this man back to his cell, and give him some medical attention, we may need him in the future and we want him as healthy as possible."

* * *

Xander paced back and forth in front the door to the throne room, where Corrin and their father were discussing the terms of Takayama's life. The thing that worried him the most was that there wasn't even the sound of yelling, just silence, which was raising the tension.

"Corrin you fool, why would you throw your life away for a man who nearly killed you?" he muttered while shaking his head.

Camilla wasn't doing any better as she clutched her head in distress.

"My dear, sweet Corrin... What were you thinking?"

Elise started tugging on Leo's arm.

"Will big sister be okay?"

Before Leo could answer, the doors opened, revealing Corrin, who actually looked fine.

"Corrin!" They all shouted in unison.

They gathered around her as they asked.

"What did father say!? What did you agree on?"

Corrin takes a breath before saying.

"I had successfully convinced father to set the Hoshidan prisoners free. And to also spare the peasant warrior, Takayama."

"In exchange for what?"

"Takayama will be under my care, if he steps out of line then he will be killed and I will be blamed."

Xander clutched Corrin by her shoulders asking.

"Why would you do such a thing!? Risking life and limb for a Hoshidan man who nearly killed you!" he said while shaking her. "What makes him so special!?

Corrin's expression dimmed as she paced back and forth.

"He was... Not like the other Hoshidans. He seemed broken... Like he wanted someone to end his miserable life."

"Then why wouldn't you let us do him the favor?" Leo asked.

"I just want to know what happened. What made him what he is."

"You risked your life for your curiosity?"

"No, I risked my life wanting to know what breaks a man."

Xander sighed in exasperation as he massaged his forehead.

"Of all the things you've been dragged into..."

* * *

Takayama was twiddling his thumbs while in his cell as he awaited his fate. He perks up when he hears his cell door being unlocked. However, it opens to reveal two large men with a potato sack. They stuff it over his head and tie his limbs together, without any resistance from the man and bring him to a room, where they tied him to a chair. They take off the sack, making him see what was in front of him. The Nanban Princess, at least, that's what Takayama called her. She was enjoying a nice cup of tea before greeting him

"Hello."

"Er, greetings."

"Do you know why you're here?"

"Because I almost killed you and your family?"

"No! I mean... Yes! I mean... Maybe... I don't think..." Corrin stuttered as she was actually unsure.

Takayama tilts his head in confusion.

"Ohhh-kay, so what did you want to speak to me about?"

Corrin immediately regains her composure and leans forward.

"I'll just get straight to the point. I need you to train me."

Takayama was confused.

"Why do you need someone like me? Surely you have equally skilled trainers."

"But you seemed to be the most skilled with how you wielded your spear back there! And I saved your life!"

"To be honest though I didn't want to be saved." Takayama added.

This prompts Corrin to slam down on the table with her two hands as she shouted.

"Please! Help me get stronger. For my family!"

Takayama eyes her as she stares at him with determination. He sighs and replies.

"Fine. I have nothing else to lose."

"Yay!"

Corrin briefly celebrates before Takayama says.

"Excuse me, Miss...?"

"Corrin."

"Er yes, and one more favor." he said. "Could you please clean the the tea off the table. My legs are burning from the dripping tea."

Corrin sees that she had accidentally spilled her fresh, hot tea on Takayama.

"OH GODS! I'M SO SORRY! I SO, SO SORRY!" she frantically said while trying to bring out a cloth and wipe both the table and Takayama's pants.

"You're really apologetic for a princess, you know that?"

* * *

 **Here's just a special sneak peek on what I've ben doing in my spare time.**

 **By the way guys, I plan on adding the Siege of Ylisstol in this story, so stay tuned!**

 **This will be the first ever large-scale battle in this story and I'm not screwing it up.**

 **Even as we speak, I'm playing Total War Medieval II for simulation.**


	10. Ch 7: In Betweens

**Hey guys, I just wanted to add this little note to thank you for 3k views! Seriously, thank you guys for reading this story.**

 **GAH! I HATE FILLERS. I'm so happy to have this chapter finished, we can finally get back to the Shepherd's story as a whole. To be honest, this chapter should be called the Supports chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem. I also do not own any of the songs and lyrics quoted in this story.**

* * *

Marcus tosses and turns in the hay. He has another disturbing dream as he begins to become agitated.

* * *

 _Marcus wears his Feudal armor as he walks into a room that looked like the inside of a tree. He looks around to see many statues of deities and many strange symbols. He then hears a feminine voice call out._

" _Well this is a surprise."_

 _Marcus turns to see a beautiful woman with elven ears and green hair, wearing a red dress and boots._

" _Don't act dumb Tiki, you called me here." Marcus replied. "What the hell do you want?"_

" _It's obvious." Tiki replied while suddenly wearing a serious expression. "End your dispute with Ylisse."_

" _And let them kill Robin?" Marcus scoffed. "I'd rather not."_

" _But Grima's Awakening draws near!" Tiki protested. "This is absolutely the worst time for Ylisse to be divided!"_

 _Marcus walks out of the room while waving._

" _I can't let them take away Robin." he replied nonchalantly. "I'll fight until the very end if I have to."_

 _As he walks out, the doors suddenly close on Marcus. Marcus holds his sword tightly as he hears the sound of transformation behind him._

" _You do not understand." Tiki said. "If I cannot convince you to see things my way, then you cannot leave this room."_

 _Marcus then draws out his shield and sword. He points his sword at Tiki._

" _Then so be it."_

 _Tiki then flies at Marcus as Marcus also charges at her. Tiki charges her breath attack as Marcus prepares for the clash._

* * *

Marcus wakes up in cold sweat as he suddenly starts breathing loudly and quickly tries to get off the hay. But the commotion causes his puppy to start whining as it was rudely awakened. Marcus tries to calm it down.

"Ssshh…" he hushed while stroking its fur. "It's okay, it's okay…"

The puppy still whined as Marcus decides to sing a lullaby that his mother had always sang for him.

" _Come stop your crying, it'll be alright…_

 _Just take my hand, hold it tight…_

 _I will protect you from all around you._

 _I will be here, don't you cry…"_

The puppy still cried as Marcus decided to go with the second verse.

" _For one so small, you seem so strong…_

 _My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm…_

 _This bond between us, can't be broken…_

 _I will be here, don't you cry…"_

The puppy finally calms down as it goes back to sleep. Marcus pets it as he suddenly hears a creak of the door. He looks to see a pink-haired girl peeking in on him. She flushes in embarrassment as she suddenly runs out. Marcus looks in confusion as he actually wonders about her hair color.

" _Hmm…_ _Pink hair, another strange hair color."_

* * *

It was barely sunrise as Marcus puts on a green, long-sleeved tunic and brown trousers. He walks to the nearby mead hall with the pup in tow. He sets himself on the counter and calls for the bartender. The same bear-eared barmaid comes in as Marcus still couldn't get over her animal ears. She leans on the counter and asks him.

"Need anything?"

Marcus rubs his forehead as he replies.

"Just get me some water, I'll save the firewine for later."

She nods as she goes and grabs a mug. She notices Marcus stare at her ears. She sighs and asks.

"Still not used to my ears?"

Marcus immediately stops staring and apologises.

"Sorry, madam…?"

"Just call me Kaila."

"Yeah, sorry Miss Kaila. It's just that I never imagined something like the Laguz to be the norm of this society."

"It's fine, but my people aren't just a norm." she added. "When my ancestors first came to this land, there were plenty of interracial marriages with the Laguz women."

"To ensure peace between two races?" Marcus asked.

"Nope, not even close." she said while sighing. "It seems that some men are attracted to women with animal traits."

This made Marcus drop his drink.

"They what?" he asked, clearly not processing what the barmaid had just said.

"They are attracted to women with animal traits." Kaila repeated.

"What!?" Marcus asked with disbelief. "What makes a woman with animals ears so attractive!?"

"I don't know, it's pretty weird. Probably the reason I've gotten courted a lot lately." Kaila added.

Marcus could only face-palm, what sort of messed up man gets turned on by animal traits? ***** Little did he know that the future people of Earth would develop weird attractions.

Kaila was amused by Marcus' shock. She pats him on the shoulder as he finishes his drink.

"You really aren't from around here."

* * *

Marcus immediately gets up and stretches. He makes his way back to his room and puts on his armor. He walks down the hall as he thought.

" _I should probably check on Mikah, she might still be disoriented from last night."_

He walks down to the wooden door with name **'Lady Lightning'** on it as he knocks the door lightly. He hears no response, he tries again. No answer. He calls out while opening the door.

"Mikah? I'm coming in—"

He sees a group of women inside the room, Lissa, Sumia, and Mikah. They seemed to be reading books together and chattering. They notice him open the door while he slowly closes the door in awkward gesture as he tip toes away in embarrassment.

* * *

They were confused by Marcus' sudden arrival but they quickly go back to their conversation. Lisa then starts shaking Mikah.

"Mikah! Do you have a crush right now?" she asked excitedly.

Mikah giggles at this.

"No Lissa, I don't have any men of interest as of now."

"But you surely must have met a man of interest!" Sumia added. "With your looks and line of work! Maybe even Prince Chrom or Feroxi nobles!"

Mikah pondered on this.

"Not really, no offense Lissa. Your brother is really handsome and strong, he does have the aspects that draw in women."

"So no men made you click?" Lissa asked.

Mikah thought even harder as a blush forms on her face.

"There was one man…"

Lissa and Sumia leaned forward in interest.

"Just one? This man must have been completely amazing, to even outcompete the prince. Considering how dismissive you were to Chrom."

"Excuse me!" Mikah retorted "I was much younger when I had that crush!"

"Just tell us!" Lissa shouted.

Mikah's face reddens as she recounts her experience.

"When I was younger, I had met a young squire in service to a Great Knight."

They listened intently at her story.

"He had saved me from getting lost in the forest and I had developed a crush on him. I was shy back in the day, so all I could do was follow him."

"Aww! That's sweet!" Lissa expressed in affection. "Then what happened?"

"I got rejected." Mikah said dejectedly.

"Oh."

"It turned out that he was already in love with someone else and had planned to confess his feelings."

"Oh you poor thing…" Sumia said sympathetically.

"But that was all in the past!" Mikah retorted hotly. "I'm much better now!"

Mikah thinks a bit deeper on the topic.

"But whenever someone courts me, I can't help but compare them to my first crush."

"Oooh." Lissa expressed in interest. "In what way?"

"Let's use your brother as an example." Mikah pointed out.

Lissa smirks while Sumia seemed uncomfortable.

"When I had first met Chrom, I thought, **"A bit shorter than my first crush."** or **"A bit too brash for his own good."** and my most favorite one, **"Too much masculinity in his personality."** "

Lissa giggled at this.

"That sounds about right!"

"What makes this dream guy of yours more preferable to Chrom?" Sumia asked.

Mikah flushes as she replied.

"Let's just say that he's a bit of a softy."

* * *

Marcus starts training in the room of dummies, woking on his mobility and footwork. With his heavy armor, he can work on his endurance and stamina while carrying a heavy burden on his back. He attacks a training dummy as he dodges and spins to add power to his strikes. When the training dummy collapses from the damage dealt, Marcus begins to work on his attacks. He swipes his sword, then spins and bashes his shield, he then spins at swipes again. His movements were very graceful and fluid, like that of a dancer. Marcus feels another presence in the room as he calls out.

"You can come out now!"

A girl comes out from the stands, the same pink-haired girl from before. Marcus sighed and asked.

"What were you doing there?"

She seemed to be too embarrassed to talk.

"I'll say it again, what were—"

"I WAS WATCHING YOU FIGHT!" she blurted out.

This outburst surprises Marcus, but the girl begins bowing repeatedly.

"I'm really, really, REALLY sorry! I didn't mean to spy on you while you were sleeping or fighting!" she said with a beet red face.

Marcus felt that something wasn't right in what she said.

"Then why did you stick around to watch?"

She flushes as she fidgets in embarrassment. She looks down with a red face and speaks softly.

"You were really good…"

"Good?" Marcus asked in confusion. "Good in what?"

"When you were singing that lullaby to your cute little pup and when you were fighting, you have the makings of a performer!"

"Well, first, that was a lullaby my mother always sang to me, and second, I was practicing my footwork for combat."

"That lullaby was really beautiful, your voice was so soothing!" the girl praised. "And the fluidity of your movements is so crisp that it's hard to find any flaws!"

"You speak as if you're a performer, Madam…?"

"Olivia." she responded. "And I am a performer!"

Marcus immediately notices her provoking attire, with her tunic only covering her upper body and the rest of her body being covered by a dark but transparent cloth over her waist and legs. He gasps as he pointed his finger at her.

"You're a bold dancer!"

Olivia immediately flushes and shouts back.

"NO! That's so mean of you to think that!" she replied hotly.

"But you are a dancer?"

"Yes! But not one of those pub girls! I'm not that brave!" she admitted.

"That's all good, but what use is a performer like you to a fight-loving nation?" Marcus asked.

She flushes some more for some reason.

"The West khan says that my performing skills have some importance in the battlefield."

"In what way?" Marcus asked.

"My dancing is used to excite and reinvigorate the men who are tired from battle." she replied shyly, flushing even more.

Marcus gives her a flat look.

"So you are a bold dancer…"

"I AM NOT!"

* * *

Robin was having his morning tea or what they call 'coffee' in his room. He immediately drinks down his mug and takes off to take a look around Ferox. He looks around to see forges and mead halls, with the thick smell of alcohol filling the air. He comes upon the rest of the Shepherds in the mead hall, drinking with the Norse. Sully was challenging Rune to an arm wrestle, with Vaike feeling at home with the rest of them. Miriel, Frederick and Stahl were sitting on another table having a more civilised meal. Robin was confused with Chrom's absence and asked Rune.

"Have you seen Prince Chrom?"

"Yeah, he's training with Chief Hagen for the tournament. The chieftain offered to give him a few pointers."

"Okay thanks."

Robin walks down to the training arena where Chief Hagen was sparring with Chrom and instead of wielding his normal hammer-axe, he wielded a huge longsword, that was a bit taller than Sully. Chief Hagen wielded the sword with great skill that he put Chrom on the defense with slow and powerful attacks. While Chrom was blocking the overhead attacks, he successfully dodges and tries to swipe at the chieftain. The chieftain blocks the strike and kicks Chrom back.

"That strike was sloppy, put more power into it!" the chief reprimanded.

Chrom tries to get a stab in, but the chief parries the blow and hits back Chrom.

"Work on your speed! We need to be quick on our feet if we're outnumbered!"

Chrom grits his teeth in anger as he tries to attack Hagen, but the chieftain successfully blocks the attacks with ease. While Chrom was looking tired, Hagen still seemed to have the stamina to keep the prince on his toes. Chrom tries to go in for another strike but Hagen successfully blocks and kicks Chrom down. Chrom sits up while staying down in exhaustion. Chief Hagen laughs and pulls up Chrom.

"I think that's enough for today!"

Chrom chuckled as he went to Robin, who was watching the fight.

"I see you're fighting just fine." Robin quipped.

"Yeah, says the guy who got knocked across the room by the same guy." Chrom shot back. "I've never met such a perceptive foe, he could see through all my moves. It was hard to even keep up with him."

"Makes you wonder how he got so good."

"He said that he came from a country that's accustomed to war." Chrom added.

"You mean one of those warrior cultures?" Robin asked.

"Which certainly explains how these Norse get along with the Feroxi."

Robin sees Chief Hagen approach him, the chief says.

"Come down Robin, it's your turn to spar."

Chrom smirked while Robin looked nervous.

"Do I have to?" he asked weakly.

"Yes. Don't make me repeat myself." Chief Hagen replied sternly.

Robin hesitantly went down and brought out his bronze sword. He gets into stance as Chief Hagen readies his greatsword. The chieftain takes the initiative and attacks Robin. Instead of blocking the slow attack, Robin dodges to the side. Robin tries to swipe at Chief Hagen, but the chief blocks it and tries to kick Robin. Robin backs up just in time to avoid the well-timed counter. Chief Hagen laughed.

"You certainly are quicker than Chrom, maybe it's 'cause you don't wear any armor."

Robin tries to find an opening, tactically analysing for any mistakes. But the pressure that Hagen kept was preventing him from even moving. Hagen quickly kicks Robin down, defeating the tactician. Chief Hagen then pulls Robin up and comments.

"You're certainly fast, but you need to always be on the move because one hit from a bulkier enemy will be the end of you. And also, use that Thunder magic of yours, it'll help you keep your distance."

Robin dusted himself as he then looked around the arena with his booklet and paper. He seemed to be analysing his schematics for usable tactics.

"Anyway, while we're here, we might as well continue with practice."

* * *

"You're showing a lot of skin with that get-up of yours." Marcus pointed out. "Clearly a bold dancer."

"Other dancers do that too!" Olivia protested. "I always thought that I was being conservative."

"Still, it's undeniable."

"How can you say that when you haven't even seen my dance?"

"Well, because you invigorate and excite men with your dances, does it sound familiar?"

"Ugggggghhhhhh…." Olivia groaned dejectedly. "Can't you just give me the benefit of the doubt?"

Marcus thought on this, eyeing Olivia.

"Sure, why not?"

Marcus sits down on a nearby stool as Olivia readies herself to dance. Olivia suddenly becomes a different person as she gets ready. Marcus watches her spin with her cloth gracefully as she moved with poise and elegance, not a single suggestive move on her part, Marcus was thoroughly impressed by her movements and quickly took back his **bold dancer** statement. He looked at every spin, every elegant step and every movement. He felt refreshed but not excited, this dance was truly worthy of praise. Olivia gracefully ends her dance as she glanced at Marcus, suddenly avoiding eye contact and turning back to her normal self.

"I take it back."

"Huh? What?"

"I take back what I said. You're no bold dancer, your dance was very beautiful and had no suggestive movements. I apologise for suggesting something so dreadful."

Olivia blushes at this as she replied.

"It's okay… To be honest, I wouldn't blame you."

"It's all good, but I still, I notice that you're a bit shy in speaking. Do you always approach people like this or am I just special?"

"Not really… You just seem more approachable than most men I've met."

"Wait, as in I looked more friendly and less intimidating?"

"Yeah, you don't really give of a scary aura like the Feroxi or the Norse."

Marcus visibly frowned at this, but he quickly dismisses it. Olivia then shyly asks.

"Could it trouble you to sing that lullaby again?"

"Huh, why?"

Olivia suddenly blushes and shyly turns away.

"Never mind! Forget I said anything!"

She begins to mutter.

"No. No. No. Olivia you dummy! How can you expect a guy you just met to do something for you!?"

Marcus taps her on the shoulder and brings her back to reality.

"Look, just answer my question, I won't hold it against you."

Olivia then replied.

"I don't know… It just feels… Nostalgic I guess, I like hearing your voice because it made me remember something."

Marcus smiles.

"Sure, I'll give it another shot."

Olivia sits down on the stool as Marcus clears his throat. He concentrates and breathes. He starts with a soothing singing voice.

" _Come stop your crying, it'll be alright…_

 _Just take my hand, hold it tight…_

 _I will protect you from all around you._

 _I will be here, don't you cry…"_

Marcus stops there, but Olivia still watches him intently.

"You want me to continue?" Marcus asked.

Olivia nods at him.

" _For one so small, you seem so strong…_

 _My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm…_

 _This bond between us, can't be broken…_

 _I will be here, don't you cry…"_

Olivia immediately applauds at this.

"That was absolutely beautiful! You kept your voice consistent and no off-key notes!" Olivia praised.

Marcus then chuckles and replies.

"Thanks, coming from someone as talented as you, that really says a lot. But I can't seem to nail that last part."

Olivia then leans in interest.

"There's another part to that song? Why don't you sing it?"

"I can't seem to nail the notes and the lyrics are pretty corny."

"Please!

Just try!"

Marcus groaned at the insistence of the formerly shy girl. He clears his throat

" _You'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart._

 _From this day on, now and forever more._

 _You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say._

 _You'll be here in my heart, always."_

Marcus sang this in a partly-falsetto voice, trying to nail the part that most women would try and sing..

Olivia however, was starstruck by his performance. She applauded him for the beautiful last part.

"That was amazing! I didn't know you had such a broad vocal range!"

"Once again, thank you."

Before he could continue, he spots someone moving across the hallway from the corner of his eye. It was Mikah, who was walking to a certain place. Marcus says.

"Er, excuse me." he says before running after Mikah.

* * *

Marcus catches up to her.

"Hey Mikah, what are you up to?"

"Er, no. I was just going to say my morning prayers."

"Ah yes, it is almost noon, I almost forgot."

"You of all people?" Mikah asked teasingly.

"We are created as humans, not as gods." Marcus replied, following Mikah outside.

Mikah and Marcus make it to a secluded area where they kneel down.

"In nomine Patri, et Filii, et Spiritui Sancti, Amen."

* * *

As they both walked back to the East Khan's palace, Mikah asked Marcus.

"Hey… I wanted to ask you something." she stated.

"Yes, what do you need?" Marcus asked in anticipation.

"I just wanted to ask you about what you told me last night."

"You mean the noble lady I scared off?" Marcus clarified.

"Yes, er, what would you do if you meet her again? Like you found out that she was alive and well?"

Marcus thought on this.

"I would probably hand her my sword and tell her to do whatever she wishes onto me."

Mikah was a little shocked by this.

"Why?"

"Twas my fault that she ran in the first place" Marcus added. "Should I not give myself what is due?"

"Aren't you being a bit too hard on yourself?" Mikah asked with sweat dripping down.

"I scared her off and nearly got her killed." Marcus pointed out. "I wouldn't be surprised if she wanted to hurt me."

Mikah wanted to tell Marcus how wrong he was, that she forgave him and that he should not be too hard on himself. She slapped Marcus for him to snap out of his saddened state.

"Why!? Why are you being so hard on yourself!? I'm pretty sure that noblewoman would have forgiven you!"

"I do not doubt her mercy, I just doubt if I deserve forgiveness."

"Huh?"

"I had committed many atrocities of my own, it's too sensitive to talk about."

Mikah looked at him with interest.

"When we had first heard of her disappearance, the French nobles sought to put my head on a pike."

Mikah gasped at the barbaric behaviour of her fellow French.

"Sir Julian had saved me by making me a frontline man in the Crusade, always guaranteed that I see the heat of battle."

Mikah came closer to listen while they walked.

"I was always in the thick of fight and I suffered many injuries, all because I had scared off a very prominent noble."

"That seemed too harsh right?" Mikah asked.

"That's what I first thought, until I sat down and thought about it." Marcus added.. "What if they put me here because I really deserved it? That I was trash for scaring away their favorite noblewoman. I just embraced the wounds and consider it as my sacrifice."

Mikah looked closer to see whiplashes and scars on Marcus, signifying his battle experience. She looked at the lost look in his eyes. She suddenly grabs him from behind and buries her face in his back.

"Er Mikah?"

Mikah immediately takes off her face, revealing a very red faced Mikah.

"What's wrong Mikah?"

"It's nothing, let's head to the arena, Robin should be practicing with the rest of the champions."

Mikah immediately walks faster with Marcus jogging to catch up with her unbelievable pace. They pass by a huge arena doorway that had a huge sign reading:

" **See you tomorrow!"**

* * *

 **That is it for Chapter 7, a filler chapter, which I ABSOLUTELY HATE. I can finally get to the tournament next chapter, I'm so thankful. I might be updating less frequently now guys so expect every other week… Or month. But anyways, this chapter was really short, so i'll be adding an extra at the bottom.**

* * *

A huge army of Risen shamble their way towards an unsuspecting castle-town, seemingly having the element of surprise. But a figure riding on a griffon watches them from above.

" _I am a Crusader."_

The griffon rider lands on the walls and quietly gives the signal. The archers shoot their flaming arrows towards the approaching enemy. The ground is suddenly lit on fire from the burning projectiles, nearly half of the enemies begin burning, but not to death.

" _No, not those muslim-killing fanatics."_

The griffon rider lands in swats away the nearby Risen with a halberd. The griffon also begins to claim its own kills as they tore through the Risen with support coming from town.

" _But a servant to the cross, an upholder of all Catholic values."_

More Risen poured in as the griffon rider's army began to become surrounded by the shambling undead. With their great military being over whelmed, Julia raises her halberd, which seemed to hold prayer beads. She shook them and a light came from heaven.

" _Hagen, Cameron, Rune, mother and father, I ask for your guidance, with your faith, I stay strong."_

Risen rose from the ground while the light from heaven smited any approaching enemies.

" _And with your courage…"_

The griffon rider notices that the rest of the army had been defeated buy the Risen, but in the horizon, a huge dragon and another approaching enemy. The rider takes off her helmet as she charges at the approaching numbers.

" _I will avenge you all."_

She charges in at full speed at the other Risen.

" _My name is Julia of Canterbury."_

They get close to arms length as the almost clashed.

" _And I am a proud European."_


	11. Question and Roster

**Hey guys! It's me again, ExiledRonin, and wow, I'm getting a lot of follows lately! Do leave a review, it really helps! Thanks to everyone who took the time to read this story, really appreciate it. But that's not what I'm here to talk about. I have a few questions about the story.**

* * *

 **1\. Should there still be Earth characters added during the Valm arc?**

 **2\. Are there SPECIFIC Earth characters that you want that are not in the polls?**

\- If you do want to make a suggestion, please **PM** me. And be specific, something like Spanish soldiers or Indian Tribesmen is too vague. I need to know what makes them special because most of the Earth characters here are elite units of their respective countries.

\- And also, **no gunpowder era** **units** , the existence or knowledge of guns will complicate things further.

 **3\. Also, I'd like to ask on a few match-ups, since this will be encountered later in the story. Or out of curiosity. By the way, no stats or anything, just base it from your own judgement without research.**

Mounted Templar Knight vs Wyvern Rider, Templar Knight wields broadsword and shield, Wyvern Rider will wield a lance.

Pegasus Knight vs Horse Archer, Pegasus Knight will wield a javelin, Horse Archer wields a normal bow.

War Elephant vs Wyvern Rider, War Elephant has one spearman and one archer on top, Wyvern Rider wields a lance.

Samurai vs Viking (classic), Samurai wields a no-dachi while the Viking wields a hatchet and shield.

Griffon Rider vs Lucina (Great Lord), Griffon Rider wields spear while Lucina will wield Exalted Falchion

Manakete vs Marcus, Marcus will wield his sword Alexander and wear the rosary, giving him an immunity to magic.

 **4\. I want you to check out the roster I made for Marcus, Mikah and Hagen.**

Name: Marcus

Class: Crusader

Roster Description: A strange man who is neither from Ylisse or Plegia. He is a multi-talented person with a knack for doing the unpredictable. He is faithful and brutally honest, and even soft-hearted at times. Has the highest tolerance to alcohol.

Help Description: A mature young man who is as unpredictable as he is skilled. And he's REALLY skilled.

Criticial:

"Feel the Inferno!"

"Steel shall meet flesh!"

"Take this!"

"Blood shall be spilled!"

"In the name of the Lord!"

Death:

"Damn it... Julian, I'll be seeing you soon."

Retreat:

"I cannot complain... There is honor in living to fight another day..."

Level Up:

(0-1 stats up) "Needs work..."

(2-3 stats up) "It's a good start."

(4-5 stats up) "My prayers have been answered!"

(6+ stats up) "Amazing! This could only be God's work!"

(0-1 stats up, most stats capped) "The Lord has pushed me to my limit."

Events:

(Item) "I've never seen this item back in Europe..."

(Exp) "I have prayed well and trained well, no wonder I feel different!"

(Weapon Exp) "I brought my sword for a test run, now it needs fixing."

* * *

Name: Mikah

Class: Voyager

Roster Description: A French noblewoman. Like Marcus, she mysteriously ends up in the land of Ylisse. She was taken under Anna's wing and has stayed in Ylisse for two years. When angered, she turns into a brutal, calculating woman, and she hates being underestimated. The best at sewing in the army.

Help Description: A whimsical young woman with a talent for slicing people open.

Criticial:

"Heehee, time's up!"

"Viva la France!"

"Die."

"Time to drop!"

"Teeheehee!"

Death:

"Damn it... If only I told Marcus..."

Retreat:

"Yikes, that really hurts! I gotta get out while I can..."

Level Up:

(0-1 stats up) "Aw! Try harder!"

(2-3 stats up) "More..."

(4-5 stats up) "Good enough."

(6+ stats up) "I feel power bursting in my chest!"

(0-1 stats up, most stats capped) "Looks like this dog has learned all the tricks!"

Events:

(Item) "I've never seen this item in Anna's shop..."

(Exp) "I've been sneaking in a few naps while training, now I feel amazing!"

(Weapon Exp) "My sword needs some cleaning from that last battle..."

* * *

Name: Hagen

Class: Norman

Roster Description: A Norse chieftain from Denmark, this chief is no different from his savage brothers. An old man in both attitude and style, he is the most likely to talk about his olden days. Has the most thunderous laugh in the army.

Help Description: A large intimidating man with a soft spot for youngsters and an even softer spot for his wife.

Criticial:

"For the God of Israel!"

"Hiyaah!"

"I'll rip you like Grendel!"

"Valkyries to me!"

"Death to the enemies of the Danes!"

Death:

"I wish my wife was here... To see me one last time."

Retreat:

"I must retreat. For I must save my strength."

Level Up:

(0-1 stats up) "You're getting old Hagen..."

(2-3 stats up) "You need a little more than that!"

(4-5 stats up) "At least I'm keeping up with the youngsters."

(6+ stats up) "Gods above! What is this sudden surge!?"

(0-1 stats up, most stats capped) "Looks like this old man has become young!"

Events:

(Item) "I've never seen this item before, should I give it to Brenda?"

(Exp) "I've been laying off the mead for awhile, now I feel like taking on an army!"

(Weapon Exp) "I need to clean my weapon, that last battle was too messy."

* * *

 **I'll discuss the new class types in the next AN chapter, and leave a review! I always love reading your suggestions!**

 **EDIT: GUYS, FANFICTION IS BROKEN RIGHT NOW. So pls PM to me your reviews, I can't seem tomview them for some reason.**


	12. Extra IV

**A Prince's Proposition**

Chrom and Robin sat down and listened to Hagen's and Rune's tale of sailing the seas across Europe, participating in battles against Muslims and pagans. Hagen told of his exploits against the Muslims during his expeditions throughout the Mediterranean as a representative of Denmark to the Western Europeans. Robin raised a hand to question.

"Yes Robin?"

"You said that your people used to be raiders, what happened?"

"After we were converted to Christianity, we had to drop our raiding ways and barbaric customs."

"What sort of customs?"

Hagen smirked at this.

"Did you know that my father used to drink from the skull of his slain foes?"

Robin and Chrom were shocked by this.

"Y-your people did that?"

"Of course, in fact, my wife still insists on doing that. I myself am not so comfortable with it." Hagen replied.

Chrom and Robin were processing such a barbaric act made by the Danes, but Chrom suddenly asks.

"So you had lead many different naval expeditions in your lifetime, all of them military?"

"Well yes, I went on ten expeditions in my lifetime." Chief Hagen clarified. "My first two were lead by my father, the other eight I had lead myself"

Chrom didn't hide his impressed face, but he still needed to know one more thing. But Robin asked instead.

"Were they successful? Were you victorious?"

"Chief Hagen won many naval engagements, he raided the pagan towns and crippled their military." Rune replied. "I believe that his 10th expedition was to finish off the already broken Muslims in Israel."

"Actually it was the 8th." Hagen corrected. "The 9th and 10th were campaigns against Muslims in South Africa. Still couldn't forget those giant elephants. Those Swahili really don't mess around."

Chrom's greatest wish was granted, he had found a seasoned warrior and an experienced seaman, and he found both in one man. Ylisse was in need of an experienced man like Hagen to run the military. While Robin did give amazing tactics and strategies, Hagen had the know-how to execute such masterfully crafted plans. With Robin and Hagen on Ylisse's side, Ylisse would never be vulnerable again. Chrom couldn't let this opportunity pass up.

"Sir Hagen, once we finish this war, what are you planning on doing?"

"I would most settle by the seaside with my men, hopefully to find them nice wives here. If we never make it back to Earth, then there is nothing we can do."

"You seem to be taking this well, compared to Marcus." Robin commented.

"Youth will be youth, I pity the young man."

"So how would you like to be a general in Ylisse?"

They stayed silent at this, before Hagen gave a thunderous laugh.

"My, my, aren't we being straightforward?"

"We need a military leader of your caliber to lead our military that is already in shambles."

Hagen acknowledged Chrom's sincerity, but he knew he couldn't be a general.

"I am very sorry Prince Chrom, but I cannot be a general."

Rune laughed at Chrom's disappointed face.

"Why? Did you already swear allegiance to Ferox?"

"What? No! I simply not cut out to lead such large battles. I am not experienced in commanding magical riders and warriors. My experience is leading solid infantry. I have NEVER lead any mounted units. Almost every horse rider I have allied or fought alongside belonged to a different army."

Chrom was visibly dejected by this, but Robin still had a question.

"How about naval commander?"

Hagen and Rune perked up at this.

"You said that you participated in many naval battles, even more than land battles, we may need your naval expertise."

Hagen was actually considering this, stroking his beard.

"That actually sounds more interesting, but I am still unsure. I cannot leave my men here. And I do not think we will fit in your society."

"We'll discuss this when we get to Ylisse and talk to the Exalt." Chrom added. "You may have to talk to her yourself."

Rune was skeptical about this offer.

"What makes you think we're actually going with you?"

"You didn't know?" Robin asked.

"What?"

"Chief Hagen volunteered himself and his men to aid the Ylisseans in their war against Plegia. Regardless of whether we win or lose this tournament, you're still joining us."

Rune looked at Chief Hagen with a shocked look, with Hagen making a visible smile under his thick beard.

"Did you think that I would just sit down while this war is happening?"

* * *

 **Unfounded Guilt**

Mikah was drowning in beer in the mead hall, when Sumia arrives to see her drink so much alcohol.

"I've never seen you drink so much..."

"Only when I think I deserve it..." Mikah answered weakly, she raised her mug. "Another!"

Kaila then gives her another mug and comments.

"Here's your 8th mug."

"Who said we were counting!?" Mikah drunkenly retorted.

Sumia seemed so surprised at Mikah's sudden desire to drink.

"Did anything happen?"

Mikah took a gulp from her mug and set it down.

"Have you ever met someone that hated himself so much?"

Sumia was surprised by this question.

"Err, no."

"Well, a friend of mine really hates himself right now and it's my fault."

"What happened?"

Even in her drunken state, Mikah still knew she had to keep her secret.

"Let's just say that friend of mine did something really bad to me and refuses to talk to me out of shame."

"But you want to talk to him?"

"Of course I do! I forgive him already yet he carries the burden of feeling ashamed when our eyes meet."

"I do not know much about your problem, but you should let your friend know that you truly forgive him, that what he did doesn't matter anymore!" Sumia said with confidence and determination.

However, Mikah had already fallen asleep from drinking too much. Sumia briefly panics, before seeing Marcus and bringing him over.

"Help! Mikah passed out!"

Marcus then chuckles and carries Mikah. He tells Sumia.

"Don't worry, I got her."

Sumia nods and thanks him before leaving.

While carrying Mikah bridal-style, she seemed to be dreaming as she suddenly wrapped her arms around Marcus. She mutters in her sleep.

"I forgive you... Do not be sad..."

Marcus easily dismisses this as an alcohol dream and brings Mikah to her room. He sets her down on her bed and grabs a stool to watch her.

 _"She really sleeps peacefully..."_ Marcus thought to himself.

Marcus looked outside to see that it was close to sunset.

 _"I better get ready to pray."_

Marcus quickly leaves the room, leaving Mikah to her peaceful slumber.

* * *

 **Settling an Argument**

After his prayer, Marcus comes upon an argument between Sumia and Felix in the mead hall, while the Danes still hung out with the Shepherds.

"I'm telling you, the War Elephant will **destroy** the Pegasus Knight!"

"But the Pegasus Knight can fly!"

"But the War Elephant has archers on top!"

Both notice Marcus observing their argument.

"Crusader! Settle this dispute!" Felix said while pulling him over.

"You mean War Elephant versus Pegasus Knight?"

"Yes! We can't seem to reach an agreement!"

Marcus pondered on this. Pegasus Knights had the advantage in mobility and maneuverability, but they were vulnerable to arrows and bolts.

"In my opinion, if the War Elephant has at least one archer on its back, then it should win more often than not."

This made Sumia feel dejected while Felix hooted in victory, slapping Marcus in the back.

"I knew you had taste in battle!"

Marcus quickly leaves the discussion and walks away.

* * *

 **Word of an Empire**

Marcus studies a map of Europe, that seemed to be color coded according to territory. The map was mostly red, with red representing the Roman Empire. There were many arrows, going in many routes and directions. Robin comes up behind him.

"What are you doing?"

"Just studying the campaign movements of the Roman Empire."

"Another great civilization?"

"With the discipline and power to take over an entire continent."

"Wow... That's extremely impressive."

"You have no idea. I'm just trying to study the geography of their every battle. It really works the mind."

"Wow, most of their battles seem to be at strategic locations."

Robin then asks Marcus.

"Do you by any chance have a book on their tactics and formations?"

Marcus then searches his pouch for desired book. He then gives it to Robin.

"Here is an artist's rendition, together with description and guide to how Romans ruled."

Robin excitedly grabs the book and begins to creep out of the room, cackling with laughter and excitement. Marcus was taken aback by this display as sweat dripped on his head.

 _"Was it the right choice to give him that book?"_

* * *

 **Here it is, the Extras, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Tournament will start next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 8: In and Out the Arena

Time flew by and before Marcus knew it, it was the day for the tournament. He suited up in his Templar armor and got his sword and shield ready. He heard cheering as he tried to get a glance outside the arena gate. He looks at his fellow teammates who were getting ready. Mikah was wearing her traditional battle outfit, her tough leather vest covering her long sleeves. Hagen and Rune were fitting on some new iron chest plates that they badly needed for the battle. Chrom and Robin were discussing the final aspects of their plan. Marcus took a peek on Robin's notes and this is what he found.

Chrom, Mikah and Hagen would be staying at the front and leading the charge, Marcus and Robin will stick to the sides while Rune would make up the center. Marcus had a few questions about these tactics. He taps Robin on the shoulder.

"Why did you put Chrom at the front? Shouldn't it be better to put him behind the line to safeguard him?"

Robin sighed in exasperation as he face-palmed.

"Tell that to Chrom. I said the same thing when we were arguing tactics." Robin replied. "But he insisted on it."

Robin begins to mimic Chrom while making a sock puppet gesture with his hands.

"I don't want to let my training with Hagen go to waste!" Robin said with mock gesture, making Marcus chuckle at this.

Chrom comes up behind Robin and gives him a noogie.

"That's because you don't value your training!" Chrom said while playfully headlocking Robin.

They quickly stop when Hagen's imposing figure joins in.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Chrom said as he heard the announcer outside.

"Where's Mikah, she's a vital part of our formation."

"Right here."

They see Mikah approaching them, already wearing her helmet. They all grouped near the entrance as they heard the announcer speak loudly. They see him on top of a pedestal right next to the arena, where he stood and shouted. The announcer was wearing no helmet, he bore a scar over his face, while retaining a thick beard as he shouted.

"People of Ferox! Do you thirst for BLOOD!?"

The spectators cheered a huge "YES!"

"Do you hunger for BATTLE!?

The spectators cheer in agreement.

"Do you desire a BRAWL!?"

The spectators cheer at their loudest. The announcer then says.

"Before the main event, we will have a preliminary battle! A battle of the **BEASTS**!"

The arena cheered and hollered as the announcer began the introduction of the fighters. He pointed to one gate.

"Coming from the hot sands of Plegia. A creature with fangs the size of a dagger. **THE FELL SPIDER**!"

The men brought out a huge cage, with a small group of five spiders that resided in it. They were jumping around, using web to try and get out.. It was quite the sight, the spiders roughly reaching the size of a large dog, which amazed Marcus at the sight of such an animal.

"Another great beast I haven't seen…" Marcus exclaimed while watching the beast.

Rune and Hagen were also amazed.

"To procure something as dangerous as that beast. These people could rival Rome with arena combat!" Hagen exclaimed.

"To be honest, I prefer my spiders a little smaller." Rune commented while turning green from the sight of the monster. "N-not that I'm scared of them."

"You got bitten by one and vomited for a whole night." Hagen added. "You're scared of spiders, there's no shame in admitting."

Rune glared at Hagen, who only laughed. Mikah and Chrom seemed to be surprisingly calm, hinting that they have already seen this before. The announcer then points to the other side.

"Now coming from the snow plains of Ferox, we have a creature whose bite is definitely worse than its bark. Coming in at 20 feet, we have the **FEROXI SALAMANDER!** "

The men then bring out a pair of giant lizards that Marcus had encountered before. They were also put in a cage as they thrashed around. Both cages had ropes ready to release the beasts. The men gathered to the gate and sat down. Robin says.

"I'm taking bets."

Hagen and Rune give Robin a few gold coins.

"I'm betting on the lizards." Rune said.

"You're just saying that because you hate spiders!" Hagen said dismissively. "I bet the spiders will overwhelm them with their numbers and poison them!"

"I bet on the lizards." Chrom said, giving a gold coin. "I think the spiders can't pull it off."

"Oh really now?" Mikah asked while chiming in. "I think those spiders can overwhelm those stupid lizards."

Then they looked at Marcus who then said.

"I'll pass."

Robin then says.

"I personally think that those spiders will win." he says while adding in his share for the bet. "Quantity over quality right?"

"Let's watch the fight."

Everyone gathered to see the battle, with the ones who bet cheering for their respective fighters.

The announcer then says.

"Let us start the match! Release the beasts!"

They rip open the cages and the beasts pour out of their cages and go right for each other. The leading spider goes for the larger lizard, but quickly gets bitten as the lizard grabs it with his jaws. He claws it and rips it apart, before another spider jumps on his back and plunges its fangs into his back. The lizard screams as he tries to grab hold of the sneaky foe. However, his companion does it for him and shakes it off. The lizard that was bitten suddenly couldn't move as he flopped over, still breathing but motionless. Hagen and Mikah cheered the spider on while Chrom and Rune winced at the sudden disadvantage of the lizard. The three spiders began to gang up on the lizards.

"Shoot! I didn't know those spiders had paralyzing poison!"

"Looks like the prince's pocket will be empty tonight." Robin teased.

But the lizard then does something unexpected and bites its already motionless partner.

"Are those lizards cannibalistic?"

The lizard then confronts the last of the spiders, it uses its tail to whip the first one, causing it to die from the strength of the lash of the tail. It then bites down on the second one, ripping it apart. But before it could react, the last spider jumps on its back and bites down on it. The lizard turns limp as the spider seemed victorious. Mikah, Hagen and Robin briefly celebrated in their victorious bet, with Chrom and Rune feeling dejected. But before the spider plunges its fangs to feed on the limp lizard, the other lizard suddenly moves again and attacks it, biting down on it and snapping it in half. The lizard then bites its companion, with the companion lizard slowly moving again. Robin and Mikah couldn't comprehend what happened.

"WHAT!?" Robin asked. "How did that lizard suddenly come back!?"

"Hahaha! Looks like Rune and I get extra drinks tonight!" Chrom said victoriously.

While there was a commotion on the results. Marcus noted on how the lizards started moving right after they were bitten, and he puts two and two together.

"Their saliva is an antidote."

"What?" they all asked.

"Their saliva is what cured their paralysis, after they bit each other, they quickly started moving again. They seemed to know that their saliva can cure the spider venom."

"That… actually makes sense. Feroxi salamanders eat Calabar beans, which also help cure paralysis."

"Which means we win the bet!" Rune said excitedly.

"Damn it!" Robin cursed. "I really thought i had it there!"

"Wait, be quiet, the announcer is speaking."

The arena cheered at the intense battle between the lizard and spider. The announcer then shouts.

"Now that the warm-up is over, do you want a REAL battle!?"

The arena cheers once again, with the announcer then screams.

"Then let the East vs West tournament BEGIN!"

The announcer points to one side of the arena, saying.

"Here we have the champions of the West Khan Basilio, lead by the traveling swordsman Marth and the previous East champion, Lon'qu!"

The ten champions strutted into the arena. As soon as they got into position, the announcer then shouts.

"Now in the other side, we have the champions of the East Khan Flavia, lead by the Chieftain of the Danes, Hagen! And former champion, **Lady Lightning!** "

The arena cheered, chanting Mikah's arena name, as Mikah sheepishly looked away in embarrassment. They walked in, with the crowd screaming and cheering. Marcus could hear distant screams.

" _I love you Mikah!"_

" _Marry me!"_

" _You're so pretty!"_

Marcus felt a bit disturbed that the ones screaming those provocative phrases were mostly women, but he had to get his head into the game. Marcus then did a head count on who they were fighting. He saw four axemen, two mages, two heavy knights and two swordsmen.

However, there was someone familiar in the ranks of the West Khan champions, and Chrom seemed to notice it too.

"Chrom, it's him." Marcus said.

"Yes, the masked man who helped when the Risen attacked." Chrom replied.

"Wait, you know that masked man?" Mikah asked.

"Yeah, we met him not too long ago, he helped us in fighting off the undead."

"Well… If we're naming people, then I can tell you more about Lon'qu." Mikah offered.

Hagen decides to take her up on that offer.

"If there is anything you can tell Rune and I, do tell us. I wish to know more about those two warriors you seem to be so fixated upon."

Mikah and Robin glanced at each other. Robin then gives his two cents.

"Well… We haven't fought the masked man yet, but I have to say, his style is like that of Chrom, but his attacks are lighter and he is slightly faster."

"Okay… Interesting, I'll have to watch out for him."

"Lon'qu is fast, one of the fastest and skilled swordsmen I've fought. I beat him last year with my superior agility and overall quickness. But if you can't keep up with him, then you're doomed."

"Sounds like the perfect challenge for Runey here!" Hagen said while making a visible smirk. "You up for the task?"

"I hate it when you put me up for stuff like this." he replied nonchalantly.

"I'll take that as a yes!"

"Wait, you should let me fight him!" Mikah retorted.

"Why is that Mikah?" Robin asked. "You beat him before, you might as well give the Danes a chance."

"Yes, but in reality, he is gynophobic or afraid of women. If I fight him, he'll be at a disadvantage."

Robin then stroked his chin at the idea.

"That is a good idea, but I cannot guarantee anything Mikah, so it may be best for each of us to prepare to face him."

Mikah nodded at this.

The East Khan champions got into stance, with Marcus holding up his sword and shield, showing off the English coat-of-arms. Robin readied his tome and Bronze sword. Mikah flashed her rapier while Rune brought out his two hatchets for dual-wielding. Hagen got into stance, holding his hammer-axe firmly. Hagen then asks.

"Tactician, what's the plan now that we know who we're fighting." Hagen requested, while still locking eyes with the enemy.

"Okay, here's the plan! We need to finish this battle asap, and to do that, we have to break the enemy's morale, and the best way is to take down the commander. We will charge forward directly to the commander, while some of us will break off and distract the numerous opponents."

Robin then pointed to the first line of defense,

"Someone has to go ahead and take care of those two axemen at the front."

"I volunteer." Rune said.

"Okay good, then Marcus and I will take care of those mages, we are the only ones who can take their magic without getting badly hurt. We'll try to finish our fight as quickly as possible, because it gets harder from there."

"In what way?" Hagen asked.

"Chief, since you're wielding the hammer, you have to take on those two knights over there, keep them occupied, we need to get Chrom and Mikah past their line."

"I'll take the challenge!" Hagen said proudly.

Robin then points to Chrom and Mikah.

"You two are on your own at that point, Chrom you take down Mr. Mask over there, while Mikah will handle Lon'qu. If Marcus and I finish our fight with the mages quick enough, we'll lend you support as soon as possible. Hagen and Rune are not required to support us, but to hold off the enemy."

Robin took a sigh as he asked out loud.

"All clear?"

"Crystal." Hagen replied.

They got ready as the announcer shouted.

"Warriors! You may begin!"

 **EAST: 6**

 **WEST: 10**

The East champions immediately charged forward, taking the initiative in the attack. As expected, the two axemen move to confront them from both sides. Rune immediately throws his hatchet at the axemen, who barely dodged it, Rune then takes advantage of the stunned warrior and knees him in the gut. The second axeman moves to fight Rune, but Rune grabs his two hatchets and begins to duel with the axeman.

 **EAST: 6**

 **WEST: 9**

"Okay, good work guys! Let's advance!"

It was the mages' turn to try and stop them, and as planned, Robin and Marcus break off their formation. Robin tries to hit the mage with a Thunder spell, but the mage ducks and sends a wind spell to Robin's feet. Robin briefly loses balance, before quickly recovering from the attack. He then tries to block all the incoming spells with his sturdy Bronze sword. It would take some time before he would put down his target.

Marcus on the other hand, was doing much better in terms of offense and defense. He blocked many fireballs flying towards him. He deflected them to many directions and he decides to send the fire ball right back to sender. The fire ball hits the mage directly, but the mage doesn't falter. Instead he takes out another tome and casts it, shouting.

" **BOLGANONE!"**

Marcus looked below him and saw a glyph right below him. The earth below him ruptured and an eruption came out and swallowed Marcus. It looks as if the mage had won, but Marcus reveals himself to be uninjured, but rather charred, with his armor being black. He thought to himself.

" _Damn it, I didn't see that one coming! I can't fight like this if he keeps summoning fire from the ground!"_

Marcus felt the wind touch him, as it passed him gently. It lightly brushed his hair as he heard it blow, it did not sound like any gust or blow. It felt like a whisper. Marcus had heard whispers in the wind as he stopped to listen.

He knew what to do.

He raises his sword and shouts.

" **Pater dirige ferro** **!"**

His sword begins to have a golden aura as it shined bright like a diamond.

Marcus then slams the ground with his sword, sending a shockwave that makes the ground beneath the mage crack and give out on him. The mage falls in a small pit that was made from the magic. Marcus had quickly finished his opponent and was now moving to assist Hagen and the others.

 **EAST: 6**

 **WEST: 8**

The remaining people charged forward, with Hagen readying his hammer-axe against two heavily armored knights. As the knights try to get the stab in at Chrom and Mikah, Hagen swung his hammer-axe full circle, repelling the knights and giving Chrom and Mikah the chance to break through. Hagen fought the two knights, swinging his hammer, and putting a dent on their shields.

The knights however, were more skilled than the average warrior, one knight grazes Hagen's left leg, Hagen screams in pain and knocks the knight back with a full-force hammer blow to the gut. The other knight then stabs at Hagen's exposed right shin, Hagen loses the use of his right foot, but the pain made him angrier, he then charges the night, hitting him again with hammer blow and pinning him to the wall. After defeating the two, Hagen collapses as he loses the use of his two feet, rendering him useless.

 **EAST: 5**

 **WEST: 6**

Chrom and Mikah had to take on the two axemen and two swordsmen. With Mikah's phenomenal speed and agility, she successfully downs a charging axemen with a sword swipe to the side. Chrom easily downs another axeman that was charging at him. They quickly turn to their new opponents as they got into stance.

 **EAST: 5**

 **WEST: 4**

The masked man quickly moves to confront Chrom while Mikah went head-on against Lon'qu. Chrom noticed Marth draw a blade that was strikingly familiar.

"Where'd you get that!?" he asked. "There's no way…"

Chrom then makes a high jump and front flips for more striking power, to his shock however, Marth blocks it. He gets a good look of the blade before Marth breaks the wrestle and attempts his own assault. Chrom barely blocks all of Marth's swipes and tries to dodge the other incoming strikes. He blocks the strike and shouts.

"Tell me!" Chrom demanded. "Who taught you to fight like that!?"

Marth then breaks the wrestle, knocking both back. Chrom and Marth then go in for a sword thrust, but only end up hitting each other's blades. Marth then jumps and strikes down on Chrom.

"My father!"

Chrom dodges the strike, with both staring at each other. Marth points his sword at Chrom, with Chrom being unsure of what's to follow.

Mikah was having better luck against Lon'qu, dodging all his strikes and putting him on the defensive.

"What's the matter Lon'qu? Still haven't improved?" Mikah mocked.

"Gods damnit, I swore to myself that I would beat you!" Lon'qu cursed. "And I will uphold that! Even if I have to conquer m-my fear of women."

Lon'qu then tries to swipe at Mikah, who then slides under his blade and runs at Marth. She then says.

"Well, sorry Lon'qu! Looks like you'll have to beat me another time!"

"Hey!" Lon'qu shouted. "Get back here you coward!"

Marth wasn't expecting an intervention as Mikah began assaulting him with lightning-fast attacks. Chrom was now being kept busy by Lon'qu, who was pissed at the fact that he wasn't fighting Mikah anymore, he needed redemption from his previous duel with Mikah.

Marth was having a hard time dodging all the swipes coming in from Mikah. Marth tries to look for an opening and is able to sneak in a kick that knocked Mikah down. Mikah's armor could not hold back the strong blow and she falters. Marth then slams Mikah down with the butt of his sword.

 **EAST: 4**

 **WEST: 4**

Marcus saw what happened and moves in to confront Marth, leaving Robin to fight the wind mage. Marth tries to jump and slash down on Marcus, but Marcus blocks with his shield. Marth tries another strike to his side, with Marcus blocking it as well. Marcus then bashes his shield at Marth knocking him back. Marth then charges at Marcus. Marcus tries to hold his shield up, but Marth breaks the strap and causes the shield to fall off.

Marcus was now in trouble as he now had to face off against Marth's quick attacks without any real defense. His armor is peppered with scratches and cuts as he even struggled to get a hit in. Looks like it was time to drop some weight.

Marcus takes off his armor, dropping each of his plates onto the ground, but leaving his steel gauntlets on. He was in light clothing, ready to fight. Marth takes the initiative and tries to slash down on him, but Marcus dodges it with ease. He then knees Marth in the stomach. But Marth quickly recovers and jumps back. He then comments.

"The rumors are true, you really are brutal in your attacks." he said while clutching his gut.

"Wait, there are rumors about me?"

"Only about a strange man from a strange nation who travels with the prince."

Marcus grimaced at this, people already knew about him.

"Then I will speak no further."

Marcus then runs at Marth with insane speed, he strikes Marth's side, but Marth parries the blow. He then tries to hit Marcus' side, but Marcus blocks it with his shield gauntlets, parrying the strike with his gauntlets.

The crowd goes wild at this move, amazed by Marcus' gall to block with his hands. Marcus then holds Marth's sword down and puts his face to close to Marth's and **head bashes** Marth so badly that his mask breaks. But Marcus had a bleeding forehead from that stupid move. The crowd goes even wilder at the move, with such brutality, they were entertained. Marth laid defeated, disoriented by the attack.

 **EAST: 4**

 **WEST: 3**

Chrom was on the defensive against Lon'qu, being too slow to land a hit on the swordsman. Soon enough, Lon'qu quickly strikes Chrom on his exposed shoulder, making Chrom wince in pain before Lon'qu downed him too.

 **EAST: 3**

 **WEST: 3**

Rune defeats the axeman, kicking his shins and delivering a gut punch to finally put him down. He immediately sees Chrom defeated and goes for Lon'qu.

 **EAST: 3**

 **WEST: 2**

Lon'qu tries to get to Marcus but Rune blocks his way. Rune then begins his relentless assault with his hatchets, putting Lon'qu. He used the same technique he uses against Chrom and dances with his blades, with each movement made to hit Lon'qu.

Even though it failed on Chrom, it worked on Lon'qu, who couldn't get a hit on Rune and wasn't strong enough to break the flurry of strikes. Rune then punches Lon'qu in the gut, and then knees him, putting the other champion down for good.

Before Rune could react, an Arcwind spell hits his exposed back, putting him on his knees. Marcus looks in shock to see that even though the mage was occupied with Robin, he was able to sneak in an attack on Rune. Robin increases the intensity of his attacks to put pressure on the Mage.

 **EAST: 2**

 **WEST: 1**

Robin keeps trying to hit the mage with Thunder spells, the mage dodges them and throws back his own spells. Robin had a harder time dodging than the mage, he tries to hit the mage with a stronger spell.

"Heavens above, grant me power…" Robin said while charging.

" **ELTHUNDER!"**

Robin sends out a stronger thunder spell that wasn't as strong as Thoron but was still powerful nonetheless.

Anticlimactically however, the mage dodges it and sends a wind spell that knocks Robin off his feet.

 **EAST: 1**

 **WEST: 1**

The mage turns to confront his final opponent but he sees to his horror, the fruition of Robin's true intentions. Marcus had absorbed the spell and his sword crackled with lightning. Marcus smirks, instead of slashing at the mage, Marcus prepares to plunge the ground with his sword.

"In Nominee Deus…" Marcus said before raising his sword to its highest point. "Et percutiam te"

Marcus then stabs the ground, sending a current moving towards the mage. The ground elevated as the thunder violently traveled underground. It goes below the mage and bursts out, striking the mage with a powerful lightning attack and incapacitating him.

The crowd goes silent before going absolutely wild at Marcus' victory. They cheer his name as he looks around.

" **MARCUS! MARCUS! MARCUS! MARCUS!"**

Instead of basking in glory, he immediately runs over to Robin and pulls him up. Marcus then pats him on the back.

"Thanks for the assist Robin."

Robin limped a bit while replying.

"Don't mention it… But next time, make sure I don't get hit that badly." Robin replied weakly.

Marcus chuckles at this before heading to Mikah, who was clutching her gut in pain from Marth's finishing blow. He tries to help her up and she barely gets up, hanging on to Marcus as he supported her as he brought her to the medics, who came in to take care of the injured in the arena.

Marcus goes to Marth, who was beginning to wake up from his disoriented state. Marcus could see the mask fall as Marth got back up, revealing long hair and a feminine face. Marcus becomes extremely shocked at this as he shakily pointed his finger.

"Y-you're a woman!?"

Marth immediately becomes worried at his shock and covers her eye.

"Yes, and quite the actor too. I'm surprised you didn't even notice."

Marcus was more concerned with what he did to her as he recalled his previously brutal attacks on her.

"All this time, I've been hurting a woman!?"

Marcus tries to calm down as he broke his subconscious rule of never hurting or hitting a woman. He seemed to shocked to even talk. Marth does not take kindly to this.

"Don't feel bad for hitting me, I knew what I was getting into."

"My apologies, but I never fought a woman in my life… This just seems… New."

Marth then walks out of the arena and declares.

"This isn't over Marcus! I will be victorious…"

As soon as Marth exited the arena and got out of plain sight, she quietly squealed and smiled.

"I finally got to meet father! It was so nice to finally see him again." she said happily. "It was also an honor to duel with Marcus, the great hero of my time. He doesn't know it but his exploits will soon be legendary and his name will give hope and courage to those in low spirits."

She clutches her chest in sincerity as she mutters.

"I wish you the best of luck Father." she muttered. "And I wish the best of luck to you too Marcus."

* * *

Marcus and company waited for Flavia by her throne room, still waiting of her response on the battle. Marcus wanted to avoid any crowds due to his growing popularity among the Feroxi. Flavia then bursts out of her throne room in joy.

"Well fought! You have my respect." she said loudly and proudly. "And, perhaps more to the point, you have your alliance. I will provide Ylisse with the soldiers she needs."

"Truly?" Chrom asked before thanking her. "Thank you, East-Khan."

"I should thank you! It feels like ages since I've held full power!" she declared happily.

She then turns to Marcus.

"The move that your friend here pulled off was pretty damn amazing!" Flavia admitted. "I almost feel jealous of him being on your side."

Flavia then turned back to Chrom.

"Which reminds me, Hagen and his men are ready to move at your command, they're almost ecstatic at the prospect of another battle." Flavia said.

"So they will join our cause?"

"Hah! With the attitude of their chief, I feel sorry for the enemy already!"

Flavia then walks to the mead hall shouting.

"Come my new friends!" she said. "Tonight, we celebrate!"

She triumphantly walks to the mead hall, with a large, dark-skinned man also approaching the group. He had an eyepatch over one eye and his upper body was bare.

"Bah! Any excuse for a party and Flavia jumps on it…" the man commented.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" Chrom asked.

"I'm the West-Khan you so rudely removed from power! Name's Basilio." he said. "You're handy with a sword, boy. I thought for sure I'd picked the stronger man or woman for that matter."

"What do you know about her?"

"You mean that "Marth"? Bah! She's just some sellsword with delusions of grandeur. All I know is that he turned up one eve and knocked my old champion flat on his arse. I did wonder how he beat Lon'qu. But this tournament has really showed me."

Lissa sighed dejectedly at the mention of Marth.

"That's too bad… I really thought he was a strong, mysterious man…"

"Well, it looks like Marth lost a fan." Robin commented.

"Milady, Milord, if this fascinating discussion is over, we'd best return home." Frederick advised. "The exalt will want this news of our new alliance immediately."

"Right as always Frederick."

"Hold, boy. Before you go, I have a little present for you." Basilio added.

A man enters the room revealing himself to be Lon'qu, the secondary champion that fought with the Shepherds during the tournament

"This is Lon'qu, my former champion. Not much for talking, mind you, but he's peerless with a sword. As good as Marth, in my mind. If Marth weren't a woman, I'm sure he would have knocked her flat."

"Marth beat him? But he looks so big and strong…"

Lissa approaches Lon'qu, but Lon'qu suddenly shouts while backing up.

"Away, woman!"

"Hey! Wh-what did I say?!"

"Ba ha ha! Let's just say that ladies tend to put Lon'qu on edge. But there are… certain exceptions."

They notice Lon'qu glare at Mikah, who was conversing with Marcus.

"Nonetheless, he is capable. Driven to win and determined." Basilio praised. "Perhaps he even has the makings of a khan. Consider him West Ferox's contribution to the Ylissean cause."

"You're certain about this?" Chrom asked.

"Yes, yes. He's your man now."

Chrom then turns to Lon'qu. Chrom was still uncomfortable being with a man that beat him handily.

"And Lon'qu? You have no objections?"

"He gives orders. I stab people." Lon'qu blankly stated. "I think our roles are clear."

A short pause came with that answer, before Chrom responded.

"...All right then. Welcome aboard."

The Shepherds walked to the entrance of the Longfort, where Marcus, Mikah and the other Earth warriors waited for them.

"Marcus, Mikah we couldn't thank you enough for your assistance. If it were not for you two, we would have never won the tournament by ourselves."

Marcus dismisses this.

"Don't thank me Chrom, I was just hitching a ride to Ferox."

Mikah was a bit cheerful in her response.

"Don't worry about it! I was just defending my championship title!"

Robin then interrupts the conversation with another side note.

"Wait… If Marth beat Mikah, then she should be the new champion."

"Yeah, but Marcus beat Marth, so **he** should be champion." Mikah retorted.

Hagen appears and then gets in between them, saying.

"Let's not argue semantics here, we still have a war to fight."

Lon'qu gets curious when he sees the other valued champion of Flavia. Basilio sizes up the nearly 7 foot tall Dane. He then comments.

"I can definitely see how you defeated those two knights."

Hagen laughed loudly and replied.

"Apparently not enough, I nearly crippled myself fighting this tournament, if it weren't for your healing witchcraft!"

Before Lon'qu could reply, a frightening woman voice rings out.

"HAGEN!"

The large Viking sighed, Lon'qu was confused at the sudden cowering of the Vikings. Marcus and Mikah kept their distance. Chrom and Robin saw a figure in the sky come landing down, revealing Brenda, riding her newly acquired wyvern. She immediately jumps off her mount and runs to Hagen. She seemed rather cheery than her usual gruff exterior. She embraces Hagen and says.

"Oh Hagen! Thank you for this wonderful beast! Auros is absolutely gorgeous!"

"Auros?" Hagen asked, confused with her happy behavior.

"His name silly! I have been riding him the whole day and he has been a good beast!"

"Well, your welcome dear. I'm sure you'll get more chances to fly when we reach Ylisse."

"Oh yes! I can't wait to settle in Ylisse!"

Marcus was a bit amused by this exchange between husband and wife. But he then hears Frederick say.

"Err, Chief Hagen? We have to leave now."

Chief Hagen nods at this and tells his wife.

"Honey, let's make it quick now, we have to go."

"Of course!" she replied.

Brenda gets on her wyvern and flies off. Chief Hagen was pleased with himself for giving his wife a gift that made her so happy. Marcus walked up to him.

"Is she always this cheery?

"Usually when I remember our anniversary." Hagen commented.

Marcus chuckles at this before hearing Chrom shout.

"Are we all good?"

Everyone nodded.

"Are the Shepherds ready?"

The Shepherds stood straight and gave their answer.

"Yes sir!"

Chrom then looked at Marcus and Mikah.

"You two?"

"Good." Marcus replied.

"Never better!" Mikah answered cheerily.

Chrom then looked at the Danes.

"Are you ready to visit our country?"

They all gave a unison reply.

"AYE!"

The Danes laughed together after giving a reply, patting each other on the backs. Hagen laughed thunderously at this display and said.

"They're pretty happy at the prospect of seeing combat against these 'Plegians.'." Rune added, standing beside Chrom.

"Then let us be off! Ylisse still needs our help!"

They all cheered as they set off outside Ferox and back south to Ylisse.

* * *

They traveled through the land with no combat and soon enough, night fell, and the Shepherd-Viking coalition had to camp for the night. The Shepherds interacted with the Vikings as they all gathered around the fire. Chrom had wanted to talk to Marcus and Mikah privately so they talked in the thick, snowy forest.

"Why did you call us out here?" Marcus asked.

"I think I have an idea…" Mikah added.

"I simply want to give you and Miss Mikah a proposition." Chrom replied.

"You want us to join the Shepherds." Marcus said straight out.

"Err… yes." Chrom replied, feeling awkward that he was found out quickly.

Marcus sighed, he expected this. His full skills were found out when he had fought alongside them. Not to mention his amazing teamwork and cooperation with Robin. The coalition of the two warriors carried the day.

Mikah on the other hand, was really a skilled fighter. The speed of her strikes are unparalleled and can only be challenged by the likes of Lon'qu. Chrom also seemed to have interest in her looks-wise, so that could also be a reason.

Marcus already knew his answer.

"I'm sorry Chrom, but I have to refuse."

Chrom seemed shocked at this.

"Why? Ylisse needs someone of your prowess to help win this war."

"I apologize, but my loyalties still lie with the Pope and the King of England, this was never my war to fight in the first place."

Chrom then stayed silent at this.

"So what will you do now?"

"I still haven't found a way back to Europe, so I am planning to stay in Ylisse and get a job while gathering clues on how to get back home."

"Why don't you join the Shepherds in the meantime?" Chrom asked, confused at Marcus' persistent refusal.

"Chrom, I don't know how your system works, but joining a team as elite as the Shepherds has massive implications. For example, the Knight's Templars had to mean you were completely loyal the Order and that you followed their every word. I had already sworn my loyalty to my master knight, Sir Julian, who had sworn loyalty to the order."

Chrom listened intently on this Mikah wore an amused face.

"If I join your military, that would mean that I violated my Oath to the Order, which is a massive sin in my religion."

Chrom nods dejectedly and replies.

"I understand."

He then turns to Mikah.

"How about you Madam Mikah?"

"I would have to say no to that too." Mikah replied. "My loyalties are still to the Kingdom of France, and same reason as Marcus."

Chrom nodded at this and says.

"Well… I'll be going back to camp, see you tomorrow."

They watch Chrom walk back to the campfire as they talked among themselves.

"I hope he doesn't take it too hard."

"He's a prince, he has faced worse." Marcus said before turning to Mikah. "By the way, I have already decided on what to do."

Mikah turned to him, looking in interest.

"I plan on staying with you and Anna, I'll be getting that teaching position at that Knight Academy as you told me before."

Mikah smiled at this and said.

"Okay, I hope it goes well for you."

They both walk to the campfire as the moon reached its height.

* * *

 **One day had passed** **…**

Marcus walked in the city, with the Vikings and Shepherds. Everyone in the town stared at the hulking figure of Hagen, who towered over everyone in the group.

" _Is he human?_ _"_

" _He_ _'_ _s probably a barbarian demi-god_ _…_ _He_ _'_ _s so big!_ _"_

" _What_ _'_ _s with that scary helmet?_ _"_

Marcus saw Hagen smirk at the fearful responses of the townsfolk to Hagen and the Viking's appearance. Felix still covered his face, still ashamed at the loss of his beard. They all make their way to the castle, where the pegasus knights and soldiers stared at them.

" _What are those barbarians doing here?_ _"_

" _Why would the prince bring them?_ _"_

As soon as they reached the entrance to the throne room, the guards stopped the Vikings from entering, saying.

"No ruffians beyond this point, the prince and his company may enter."

Chrom immediately growls at the guards, saying.

"Stand down! These are honored guests of Ylisse, any one who aggravates them will be punished!"

The guards immediately went back into position and apologized. Marcus, Brenda and Mikah stay outside with the Shepherds while Chrom immediately entered the throne room, with the Danes in tow. Hagen's towering figure was so imposing, even the knight-commander flinched. The palace guard scrambled forward to confront the Vikings. The knight-commander then walks forward, saying.

"Prince Chrom! What is the meaning of this!?"

Chrom sighed in frustration and held up his arms.

"STAND DOWN! THESE MEN ARE FRIENDLY!" he yelled in an angry voice.

The men then backed up, unsure with Chrom's sincerity, but they hear Emmeryn say.

"Please listen to the prince."

The guards put down their weapons and backed up. Emmeryn then asks.

"Chrom, who are these intimidating men? Why are they here?"

Chrom then replies.

"These are men from Ferox, the East Khan's former champions. They had volunteered themselves to assist in our war effort."

Emmeryn smiled at this and said.

"I trust that the negotiations with Regna Ferox went well?"

"Yes Emm. The Khan had promised troops to assist us. These warriors had also joined our side."

"Then Regna Ferox will support Ylisse? Thank you, Chrom. I knew sending you was the right choice."

"You have no idea Emm!" Chrom said excitedly. "You should meet the Danes and their leader."

Hagen then walks forward, before bowing to her.

"May God bless you, Your Majesty. I am Chief Hagen of the Danish tribe."

Emmeryn smiles at this as she sees the Vikings also bow to her.

"You are the Danes, am I correct?" she asked.

"Yes, Your Highness."

"And you yourselves have volunteered for this war?" she asked.

"Yes we have Your Majesty."

Emmeryn then gave a calming smile.

"Then I must thank you for risking your lives to help our nation."

"Do not thank us Your Highness. We are of a warrior culture, we find beauty in battle. It is only natural that we join." Hagen humbly replied.

Emmeryn smiled at this remark and told Chrom.

"Bring them to their quarters, Ylisse will happily accept any brave volunteers."

"Of course."

Chrom then gestures for the Vikings to follow him. They walk off, with the Shepherds in tow. Before Chrom leaves the throne room, Emmeryn calls out to him.

"Chrom!"

"Yes sister?" he asked, turning back.

"Please call in Marcus and his friend Mikah. And let the chieftain stay."

* * *

Marcus and Mikah conversed in the lounge, talking about the prospect of teaching at the Knight Academy.

"So what do I need to get that teaching position?" Marcus asked.

Mikah puts a finger on her chin as she tried to remember.

"Well… From what I can recall… You must be celibate and pure in mind and heart."

"Okay…"

"You must also have integrity and maturity, which I'm sure you already have." she said before commenting. "Come on! You're a shoe-in! Don't worry about it! All you need now is a recommendation from the Exalt"

"Urgh…" was all that Marcus could reply.

They both see Chrom and the Danes approach them, saying.

"Marcus, Mikah, the Exalt is calling for you.."

Marcus and Mikah shared a glance and asked.

"Why?"

"I don't know. She also made Hagen stay, you should ask her about it."

Marcus and Mikah got up and walked to the throne room, where Hagen waited for them. As soon as the three Earthlings stood side-by-side, Emmeryn then says.

"Now you all know why I gathered you here?"

They shook their heads.

"You all claim to come from a faraway land called Europe…" Emmeryn said. "Am I correct?"

"Yes madam." they all responded.

"I would like to know more about your homeland. What is it like?"

Mikah and Hagen shared confused glances.

"Err, I'm sorry milady, but there is not much difference between Europe and your country, except for the magic and the mythical beasts."

"I have only been to the Middle East and Africa, I cannot see any difference between your country and Europe."

Marcus knew what to say.

"Europe has been at war for almost a hundred years, between states."

The Ylisseans were shocked at the length of something so devastating. The knight-commander then adds in.

"That's preposterous! Our country could not even hold up a war for ten years, what makes you think that we'll believe what you're saying!?"

"I was born into a time when Europe was at war with rival states and pagans." Marcus added in. "I'm not sure if you'll believe me, but the only way for you to know would be if you somehow read my memory."

"Then let us read your memories." Emmeryn said. "We need to know what your world is like. Your intentions, and your experiences. And we have a spell that will help visualize your memories"

Marcus saw this as an opportunity to get that recommendation. Marcus then walks up, saying.

"I volunteer for your spell, but I need something in return."

The knight-commander snarls at this, but Emmeryn stops him.

"What do you require young knight?" she asked. "I also have yet to repay you for helping Chrom."

"I need you to recommend me as a teacher to the **Noble Knights Academy of Ylisse.** **"**

Everyone was shocked by this, with Emmeryn asking.

"Why do you need to be a teacher there?"

"I have no job and I do not wish to be a free-loader to my hosts."

Emmeryn then smiles at his politeness and replies.

"Okay, you will have your recommendation, just follow me and my mages to the library, we will conduct the spell on you in there."

"M-milady! You are not serious about recommending him to the most prestigious knight academy in Ylisstol!"

"As a matter of fact, I am." Emmeryn replied. "This man has proven himself to be a valuable ally and asset, it is only fair that I give what is due."

Emmeryn then gets off her throne and walks to a nearby room.

"Come Marcus, we will read your memories." she said before telling Mikah and Hagen. "You may wait in the lounge."

Mikah and Hagen walked out, while Marcus went inside the library. He sat down on the table, with Emmeryn sitting on the other end and two women preparing a crystal ball.

"Now Marcus, we will need you to clear your mind and relax, for the spell might be ruined if you become scared or stressed."

Marcus nodded at this and closed his eyes. The mages began their magic as a picture began to form. Emmeryn wasn't prepared for what she was about to witness.

* * *

 **And that** **'** **s it! This chapter was hard to write with writer** **'** **s block, but hey, I still got it in!**

 **No ANs this time, just leave a review!**

 **Oh and here** **'** **s a little sneak peek of the next one.**

Marcus sighed deeply, gathering his thoughts and calming down. The blush on his face worn down before he screamed at the Headmistress.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT THEY WERE ALL GIRLS!"

 **Please R &R.**


	14. Ch 9: Bringing up the Past

Emmeryn saw Marcus' point of view, of when he first lost his parents. When he had to survive his ordeals as a young boy. When he first became squire. But the most interesting part came when Marcus began to fight in a war. She saw him go in his knees, clutching a dead body. She heard a thunderous voice speak out.

" **WELCOME TO YOUR LIFE.** **"**

She felt so saddened at seeing such horrific things happen to Marcus at a young age. She then sees Marcus stand in the army, readying his spear. Staring up a castle wall.

" **THERE** **'** **S NO TURNING BACK.** **"**

She then saw Marcus kneeling to a grave, realizing his horrific ordeal in war, praying and remembering his comrades. She saw him leave flowers at the countless graves.

" **EVEN WHILE WE SLEEP.** **"**

She saw Marcus on top of wall, being hit by artillery, with Marcus nearly falling.

" **THEY WILL FIND YOU.** **"**

Emmeryn then sees Marcus charging into a fallen settlement, with Marcus throwing an axe to a nearby archer's face. She thens sees him kill multiple soldiers as he charged in. He truly was merciless in his approach.

" **BEING TESTED BY THE SAVIOR.** **"**

Marcus was holding the gate, holding back the advancing enemy. He clearly looked tired as he tried to bash the incoming enemies. His face was already bloody and already wore wounds from battle.

" **KILLING IS IN OUR NATURE.** **"**

She witnesses Marcus hold his shield up, fighting cavalry, nearly dying at the hands of the horsemen.

" **EVERYBODY WANTS TO RULE THE WORLD.** **"**

Emmeryn heard those words and took them very seriously.

" _Were those Marcus_ _'_ _thoughts? Was he really so cynical?_ _"_

She then sees him patrolling a forest, with his fellow soldiers. But then he hears a sound and forms a wall with his soldiers.

" **HELP ME TO DECIDE** **…"**

Multiple horsemen began to charge at Marcus' line, injuring Marcus with many clashes.

" **HELP ME MAKE THE MOST OF FREEDOM, AND OF PLEASURE.** **"**

Emmeryn begins to be even more saddened by Marcus' thoughts, of how war affected him. She sees a tower burn up, as she saw Marcus jumping out, injuring himself. He looked so pitiful as he tried to limp away from the destruction.

" **NOTHING EVER LASTS FOREVER.** **"**

Emmeryn then sees many artillery shots fall from the sky, nearly hits him as he charged into the fray. She saw many of Marcus' fellow soldiers die before they reached the battle

" **EVERYBODY WANTS TO RULE THE WORLD.** **"**

She saw Marcus run from roof to roof, being shot by arrows as he ran. He then lands on a pile of hay as the roof below him collapsed.

" **IN THE GLOOM, WHERE THE LIGHT WON** **'** **T FIND YOU.** **"**

Emmeryn then saw Marcus fight pirates, mercilessly slashing them down.

" **HOLDING HANDS, WHILE THE WALLS COME TUMBLING DOWN.** **"**

Then she saw him stab a horseman with his spear. It then changed to Marcus and his fellow soldiers forming shield wall as the fire artillery fell from the sky.

" **WHEN THEY DO, I** **'** **LL BE RIGHT BEHIND YOU.** **"**

Marcus was then running through a town, with it burning down as cavalry ran past him.

" **SO GLAD WE** **'** **VE ALSO MADE IT.** **"**

Marcus was then seen loading artillery as he stood at the hilltop. It then changed to him doing the Schiltrom formation as endless cavalry ran past his platoon.

" **SO SAD WE HAD TO FADE IT.** **"**

Marcus was then running up a hilltop, determined to take on a group of pikemen in spear wall formation. The artillery raining down nearly hit him as he saw his fellow warriors burn alive.

" **EVERYBODY WANTS TO RULE** **…"**

The next and most horrifying part, Marcus ran into a settlement and was shot in the chest. Instead of flinching, he breaks of the arrow and limps forward to continue battle. It then showed Marcus being flung away by charging horsemen as he hits the rocky ground.

" _ **It never changes.**_ _ **"**_ a familiar voice sounds out.

Emmeryn was startled by the sound of Marcus' voice. She then sees Marcus fight in the desert, clearly exhausted as he had to keep slashing the enemy.

" _ **Beyond borders**_ _ **…"**_

Marcus was seen with his platoon, fighting a group of tribesmen, with the tribesmen shouting, "ALLAHU AKBAR!"

" _ **Throughout time**_ _ **…"**_

Marcus when then seen, stabbed in the shoulder by a horseman. Marcus gets pinned down before another spearman comes in to save him.

" _ **Across worlds**_ _ **…"**_

Emmeryn saw the familiar area of Southtown, as Marcus began to exit it. She sees him confront the Plegian bandits. She sees him desperately fight for his life before Chrom and company arrive.

" _ **There will always be war.**_ _ **"**_

Marcus dueled with a Hashashim before he put down his opponent for good.

" _ **Everybody wants to rule the world**_ _ **…"**_

Emmeryn sees Marcus, badly injured in the battlefield, approaching his commanding officer, limping as he was close to collapsing.

" _ **And nothing can change that.**_ _ **"**_

Emmeryn sees Marcus once again kneeling on a grave, with many more graves surrounding him.

* * *

Emmeryn quickly closes the memory spell, sweating profusely from the traumatic events that Marcus had experienced. Marcus was confused with Emmeryn's sudden change of expression. She gives him a look of pity.

"Everything you said…" she asked while pausing. "Was true?"

"Every single bit Your Highness." Marcus replied politely.

"How long have you been in battle?" Emmeryn asked, maintaining eye contact.

"I have seen major combat in two years."

"You are not yet weary of battle?" Emmeryn asked. "Even with all those injuries you have taken?"

"It is something I have yet to get used to but I still manage."

"May I see your scars?"

"Of course."

Marcus took off his shirt to show an upper body that was well-toned, but at closer inspection, was heavily scarred. All the scars were there based on Marcus' memories. The arrow scar was still on his chest. The spear wound on his shoulder. His face wearing light scars that could not be seen with the naked eye.

Emmeryn was at a loss for words, how Marcus was so casual about the traumatic and deadly experiences he's had. This was something she wouldn't even wish on her worst enemy. She turns and asks him.

"Why do you still fight?"

"Because I fight for the right cause. If my faith and duty calls me to fight, then I will fight. The Church is the only true medium that can nations together. My loyalty lies with England, its allies and the Church, I will not be so quick to break my oath."

"But you actually want to go back into the fray? Even when you're safe, you insist on throwing yourself back into battle?"

"What scum of soldier would I be to let my comrades fight in my stead whilst I sit back, flirt and make merry?" Marcus replied with a steely resolve. "I would be dishonoring my Coat-of-arms if I chose to stay."

"But what about your comrades? Do you really want to see them die with you?"

"If they die, then it will be in service to God and Christianity." Marcus replied. "They have earned their place in Heaven."

Emmeryn sees that Marcus could not be reasoned with. Even when he was badly battered by the horrific battles he has faced, he still insisted on going back. But she was still curious about this Church that Marcus had been talking about.

"Sir Marcus, could you please elaborate on this Christianity and Church you speak so proudly of?" Emmeryn asked with curiosity.

Marcus then coughs a bit, thinking that a LONG explanation was in order. He goes to his satchel and brings out a book named "Vulgate". He skims through the pages, looking at each detail. He reads through some texts before telling Emmeryn.

"The history of the Church is too long to measure, so I will just stay with the bare essentials."

Marcus opens the book and says.

"In my world, thousands of years before I was even born, the world was in chaos."

"What sort of chaos? Caused by demons or monsters?" Phila asked out of curiosity.

"No. While there were some supernatural beings that existed, none of them were responsible for the chaos that ensued. Instead, humanity was divided, practicing acts of barbarism, human scarifice, mass slaughter, rape and defilement of all that was good and just."

Emmeryn was amazed at the rich background of Marcus's world.

"People turned to many gods, asking for good harvest, good weather, but alas, those gods never existed. The one true God had revealed himself to the Jewish civilization, the descendants of his chosen people."

Emmeryn was now even more interested in this world Marcus lived in.

"But even then, they were still sinful, turning away from Him, worshipping other gods, overindulging and engaging in violence. They were beyond salvation as they were too far from His Grace. In order to join with Him in the afterlife, we had to be model human beings, rational beings, but even then, humanity strayed farther."

Marcus had take a breather.

"God had sent many prophets, many men in His name to bring his people back to Him."

"You mean people like Naga's Voice?"

"Yes, but these were mere mortals, following His command. Inspired by His Holiness, they spread His word of Grace to all. But sadly, the people did not listen, they tortured and executed most of his servants, with His message of hope lost to humanity."

Emmeryn felt a little sad for both Marcus' god and the prophets who had suffered to bring such a hopeful message.

"God finally had enough, humanity could not even be redeemed by His greatest prophets. A sacrifice was needed. He could send one last person. His son."

Emmeryn and Phila were extremely shocked at this.

"He would even send his very own son!? What sort of Father was he!?" Phila asked in complete shock.

"I will quote the Bible on this, **'** **Sic denim Deus dilexit mundum ut Filium suum** **unigenitum daret ut omnis qui credit in eum non pereat sed habeat vitam aeternam** **.** **"**

"A very interesting sounding phrase, what does it mean?"

" **For God so loved the world that he sent His only son so that those who believe will not perish but have eternal life.** **"**

Emmeryn had realized the true nature of Marcus' god. A benevolent and loving Father who cares for His creations. Treating the sinful humans like misbehaving children and still forgiving them for forgetting Him.

"Now the first lesson that the Son of God had taught us was humility. You would think that a Son of God would come down from the Heavens with a fiery and angelic entrance, but no, he was born to a young common woman… In a manger. In a place that was meant for animals."

Phila wore a face of confusion at this.

"Your god let his own son have such a measly birth?"

"The birth of Jesus Christ, the Son of God, was a sign of His Humility. That for the sake of humanity, he himself would become flesh and mortal. He grew up, spreading the Good News, the words of Love and Peace. What distinguished Him from the other prophets was that He could perform miracles."

Emmeryn was clearly impressed and even pleased with what Marcus had said. The morals and doctrine that this Son of God had spread were everything that Emmeryn hoped to bring to Ylisse. This "Jesus Christ" person was certainly person that she would like to meet.

"What sort of miracles?"

"Another quotable quote in English, **"** **The blind see, the lame walk, the deaf hear.** **"**. He healed those with incurable diseases without expecting payment. He protected women and children without nothing but words. He brought people back from the dead with mere words."

"He did that!?" Phila exclaimed, clearly shocked. "Not even our gods claim such amazing deeds."

"But it has always been a fact that no matter how good of a person you are, people will always find a way to undermine you. Some people claimed that he was a blasphemer that violated the local customs and traditions. Soon enough, he was arrested."

Emmeryn and Phila were appalled and even disgusted that even someone as holy and benevolent as this Son of God could still be victimized by corruption.

"He was sentenced to death by crucifixion. But his torture was worse than the average crucifixion."

Phila grimaced at the term, as a seasoned servant of Ylisse and being educated in history, she knew crucifixion to be one of the most painful processes of execution.

"He was crowned with thorns, with his head bleeding from the punctures of the thorns."

Emmeryn was repulsed by such barbaric torture.

"He was whipped multiple times in the back, and when he weak and bloodied, he had to carry his own cross up to the mountain."

"What sort of people would do that much to one man?" Emmeryn asked, her voice a bit louder.

"Please calm down milady, this was a common occurrence when one was being crucified." Phila added, before frowning. "Provided, it is still rather barbaric."

"He was then **nailed to the cross**. With the nails puncturing his feet and hands."

Emmeryn gasped in horror at the sound of the painful torture that Jesus had suffered.

"He was raised for the people to see."

"But wait, if he was truly the Son of God, why didn't he just set himself free?" Phila asked.

"Aha! I knew you would ask that." Marcus exclaimed. "The important thing about Jesus was that, he had been intending to sacrifice himself."

"What!?" Phila exclaimed. "Why would he want to die?"

"Do you not remember what I said earlier? **"** **A sacrifice was needed.** **"** "

Emmeryn seemed to put two and two together. As the look of realization dawned on her face, She asked.

"H-he sacrificed his life for humanity?"

"Correct, His suffering was to redeem humanity of all its sins. So that humans may have a chance to coming back to God."

Emmeryn and Phila were deadly silent at the prospect. Sacrificing someone as important and holy as Jesus Christ was something unorthodox and demonic.

"But it didn't end there. Three days after His death, Jesus Christ rose from the dead."

"He rose from the dead? As in he came back to life?"

"Yes, His resurrection proved that He could conquer death. That we as mortals, should not fear death, for God will always be with us and if we learn to love Him and our fellow human beings, we will join each other in the eternal afterlife."

Emmeryn had a hopeful glint in her eyes as she smiled at the twist ending of Marcus' religious background.

"Our church was built on these values and was named Christianity, soon enough, the religion had spread to another continent, Europe. It had gained a foothold and united all the formerly divided nations of Europe under one banner, Christianity. Christianity is what brought these nations together, it may be imperfect in its regime but you cannot deny that it has kept Europe from destroying itself a long time."

Emmeryn nods at this and comments.

"Your world is certainly amazing and your god even more so, and judging from you memories, you are more than qualified to earn my recommendation. And to be honest, I think that is the least that I could do for someone as war-beaten as you. You poor thing…"

"Save your pity Your Highness."

"Milady, you aren't serious about—"

"Yes I am Phila, I have seen this man's memories and his military endeavors as a foot soldier. He deserves utmost respect and recognition as a survivor of war. You have seen his scars haven't you? Not to mention his youth will help him communicate better with the students of the Academy."

"Apologies milady."

Emmeryn then grabs a scroll from a nearby shelf and reads it.

"The Academy you wish to teach in is Noble Knight's Academy of Ylisse, correct?"

"That is the place, I wish to earn a living by handing down my combat skills and experiences to the younger generations."

"You will have your recommendation letter, I will have it sent to the academy, but you will have to bring résumé."

"Resume? What's that?"

"It is a brief account of your qualifications as a combat teacher. You may write down the battles that you have seen, your skill with weapons and your experiences in combat." Phila elaborated while handing Marcus a piece of paper. "Here is an example of one."

Marcus read the paper, it showed the name of the applicant, age, sex, experience and qualifications. It was written rather neatly; Marcus would have to make one of these soon.

"Just a reminder, the academy will be offering high payment for the teaching position, so I suggest that you take the opportunity while no competition is still around." Phila added in. "And if you truly wish to get paid, I suggest you start tomorrow Monday, wages are on a weekly basis, so you should be able to get paid by the end of the week."

"Wait that means… I have to go tomorrow if I want to get paid?"

"That is the gist of it, yes."

Marcus then bows to Emmeryn.

"Thank you so much for this Your Highness, you have my gratitude."

Marcus then walks out of the library, pleased with the turn of events. Emmeryn sits and Phila approaches her, asking.

"If you do not mind me asking milady, what did you see in that man's mind?"

Emmeryn gave Phila a sad look as her face began to darken.

"I saw what it was like to be a common soldier. How men suffer so much from war. I was right Phila, nothing good ever comes from war… That man has been battered, bruised, beaten and bashed, he needs to know that humanity is still good. Which was partially why I wanted to send him to the Knight Academy. To hopefully instill hope that humanity still has a chance at being a protector and guardian of all that is right and just."

* * *

Marcus walked back to the waiting room, where Mikah had waited for him. Hagen seemed to have gone off and done his own thing. Mikah was playing with the puppy, Hannibal. As soon as Mikah sees him and stands up. Marcus approaches her and asks.

"Where's Hagen?"

"Some zealous knight challenged him to a duel, wonder how long he'll last." Mikah said while rolling her eyes.

"So, could you please guide me to your place?" Marcus asked kindly.

Mikah smirked as they walked outside.

"Follow me!"

Marcu had picked up his horse, Carlos from the stables. His armor was covered in dried blood and his appearance was still a bit frightening.

Marcus was still wearing his armor, so his appearance did catch the attention of a few other townspeople.

" _Who is he?_ _"_

" _He looks like some sort of knight._ _"_

" _It can_ _'_ _t be! He looks nothing like the knights of Ylisse!_ _"_

 _"His horse looks too demonic to belong to any knight!"_

Marcus rolls his eyes at their comments and presses onwards. He makes his way through the busy crowd, keeping an eye on Mikah as they walked. Soon enough, they come back to the place where

they met. "The Secret Seller". Marcus parks his horse by one of the available stands outside the shop and follows Mikah to the door. Mikah plays with the lock with strange inscriptions before it opens and both walk inside.

"Anna! I'm home!"

No response.

"You've been gone for quite some time." Marcus added. "She should have been back by now."

Both of them notice a piece of paper on the counter as Mikah rushes in to read it.

" _ **Hey Mikah! By the time you**_ _ **'**_ _ **re reading this, I**_ _ **'**_ _ **d have already reached the Border Pass between Ylisse and Plegia. There are some great ruins to raid there so I won**_ _ **'**_ _ **t be back for some time! Take care!**_

 _ **P.S. Please tell me who won the tournament! I made a bet with some merchants and my large Bullion is on the line!**_ _ **"**_

Mikah giggled at this and set down the note on the counter. Marcus asks.

"Where will I be staying?"

Mikah gestures upstairs and tells Marcus to follow her. They both climb the stairs and reach a brown door. Marcus creaks open the door to get a glimpse of the room. The room was fairly nice, everything was dusted, a few books stood in the shelf. The bed was neatly made, and across it, the table was still in good condition. There was a window facing the castle as Marcus opened the windows to peer out. Marcus also finds an armor stand in between the table and the cabinet. Marcus uses this chance to take off his heavy armor and place it on the stand. But before Marcus could place the helmet, Mikah stops him, saying.

"Wait, could I please just borrow this?'

Marcus politely nodded, giving her the helmet as she walked out the door.

"I'll give you a few minutes to settle down, then we'll discuss about more pressing matters downstairs once you're ready."

"Okay thank you Mikah."

Mikah smiles and closes the door, bringing the helmet and the wolf pup with her. Marcus lies on the bed, he smiles and takes a look at the bookshelf. He notices a few interesting books to be read.

" _It_ _'_ _s been a long time since I picked up a book. Let_ _'_ _s see what we_ _'_ _ve got._ _"_

Marcus sifted through the few books on the shelf to see anything he could find.

" _Hmmm,_ _ **Wyvern Wars: Terror at High Noon**_ _,_ _ **The Forgotten Chronicles of the Plegian Campaign**_ _,_ _ **Spell-Casting for Simpletons**_ _, these books are surprisingly oriented to this world. Perhaps there is something interesting I can find here_ _…"_

Marcus sifts some more until he finds a very interesting one that caught his eye.

" _ **The Most Powerful Artifacts of Ylisse**_ _, that one seems to be something worth reading._ _"_

Marcus sits down and turns the page, he sees the religious background of Ylisse. He sees the important figures in the balance of this world, two deities named Naga and Grima. He had heard of their respective followings, but he had never imagined them to be draconic in nature.

" _This world is ruled by dragon deities!? That is certainly strange, especially since Saint George has slain a dragon before._ _"_

Marcus then turns the page to see the first artifact, named the **Shield of Seals.**

" _This shield was forged with one of Naga_ _'_ _s fangs and was used to banish the insane and beastly Earth Dragons. The shield will only unleash its true power once all the gems are placed inside of it, enabling the user immeasurable power. To ensure this power is not abused, all gems,_ _ **Argent**_ _ **,**_ _ **Sable**_ _ **,**_ _ **Gules**_ _ **,**_ _ **Azure**_ _ **,**_ _and_ _ **Vert**_ _were scattered throughout the world._

 _When the shield obtains all five gems, then the Awakening ceremony can be performed. This ceremony will grant the worthy warrior overwhelming power. This ceremony has been used time and time again to defeat the likes of Grima and Medeus. Currently, it lies safeguarded in the castle of Ylisstol._ _"_

Marcus was a bit intrigued by such a powerful artifact, a weapon able to grant immeasurable power was blasphemy in itself, since only God had immeasurable power.

" _This weapon is certainly powerful and should never be used by any mere mortal._ _"_

Marcus turns the page again, to see a familiar sword, **The Falchion.**

" _This weapon was forged from the fangs of Naga as she had left the realm of the living. Imbued with the power to slay dragons, this sword has been proven pivotal in defeating many dragons such as Medeus and Grima._

 _Contrary to popular belief, the whole sword is not unbreakable. The guard and handle have often been replaced and repaired throughout the years, giving the Falchion a different look in each different generation. It is only the blade that is unbreakable._ _"_

This one had Marcus a bit confused.

" _Wait, they worship dragons and yet they still have an artifact that can kill dragons? Is there a feud between dragon gods in this world?_ _"_

Marcus then scans through the other great artifacts, but one catches his eye.

" _While there are some Plegian and Valmese artifacts, there are also_ _ **Unidentified artifacts**_ _, these artifacts have been discovered in ruins and have no connection with any lore or legend of this world, but still give off mysterious effects._ _"_

 _First artifact would be the_ _ **Wooden Cross**_ _, found in ruins to the south, this strange wooden artifact is famous for its supposed apparitions to witnesses. Witnesses also claim that the apparition is not from Naga as the apparition claims to be of another deity._ _"_

Marcus' hand begins to shake at the new information, but is interrupted by Mikah calling him.

"Marcus! You coming down?"

"Coming!"

Marcus sets down the book and bookmarks the page with a feather. He rushes down to see Mikah still holding his helmet.

"Yes Mikah? What do we need to discuss?"

"Let's sit on the table first."

Both Marcus and Mikah sit down across each other, with the candle in the middle. Mikah then takes out a small booklet and writes something down.

"What's that?"

"A book of expenses." Mikah replied, still writing on her booklet. "Since Anna's gone, I'm going to have to make some revisions to your stay here."

"Like what?"

"Well first, I'm on counter duty, that means I won't have time to maintain the equipment and stocks."

"How many times do you have to do maintenance?"

"Weekly of course! That's what Anna and I always boast. Maintained weekly for your every need"

"Yeah… Sure. But what does that have to do with me?"

"You see… I could use the extra hand here."

"But I'm already teaching at the Knight's Academy!"

"Wait. You got in!? I had serious doubt that you would be even allowed, let alone accepted!" Mikah exclaimed. "You need some serious credentials to get in there!"

"I just got a recommendation letter from the Exalt, I'm sure to get in. But—" Marcus said before pausing. "Hey… Didn't you encourage me a few hours ago?"

"Heeheehee! That was just a little pick-me-up for you!" Mikah mischievously replied.

Marcus sighs at this and Mikah tells him.

"How about this, you only do maintenance on Sundays and I pay you properly, how's that?"

"Make it a Saturday and it's a deal."

"Why Saturday?"

"Keep the Sabbath day holy Mikah, you should know that."

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. It's alright, we close on Sundays anyway."

There was an awkward silence that loomed over the two.

"So… What now?" Marcus asked.

* * *

Before Mikah could reply, a knock can be heard on the door. Marcus goes to open it, seeing Robin smiling cheekily.

"How's it going Marcus?"

"R-robin! How'd you know where I was staying?"

Robin rolls his eyes.

"Come on Marcus, you have no home, you weren't really into Shepherd HQ and Mikah here is your only friend. It's not that hard you know."

Marcus was a bit bashful at this while Mikah giggled in the background. Marcus then asks Robin.

"So, what do you need Robin?"

"Answers. Well specifically, the Shepherds still haven't heard your story. Hagen and his company have already openly shared their tales. Basically, we're just inviting you over for a nice drink and story-telling."

Marcus seemed unsure with this, he was weighing his options. He was not a very social person, but there was certainly nothing to lose in joining Robin. Before he could give his reply though, Mikah comes in saying.

"Of course we're coming! In fact, let's head there right now!"

Robin nods at this, while Marcus seemed to be confused at what was happening.

"Well without further ado, let's get back to Shepherd HQ."

* * *

Marcus had arrived at the HQ, it had been six days since his arrival in this strange world and it has been five days since he visited this HQ. Not much has certainly changed, but with some new additions like Lon'qu, things have been a little more interesting. Marcus grabs a nearby mug and pours himself a drink Mikah instinctively sticks closer to Marcus and Chrom begins to approach him.

"Marcus! How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, thank you very much." Marcus replied.

"So, how was the interview with my sister?"

"It was good too, she seemed pretty sympathetic to me, which was kind of weird."

"What did you tell her?" Chrom asked.

"The essentials basically."

"And I think you owe us an explanation too."

Marcus gulped as the other Shepherds gathered around him as he sat down with his mug. All seemed very interested in what he had to say, save for Lon'qu and Frederick, who were doing their own thing. Marcus sighed as he took a sip and asked.

"What do you want to know?"

* * *

Marcus and Mikah were walking home from the gathering at Shepherd HQ. Mikah seemed awfully silent while Marcus smirked at her.

"So… What did Virion do?"

"That lout flirted with me, the nerve of him!"

"I never knew you hated flirtatious men."

"How can I not!? They're so annoying, especially when they try to get you because of your looks!"

"Heh." was all that Marcus could say before they reached the shop.

As soon as they got inside, they saw Hannibal peacefully sleeping under the table. Marcus quietly goes up while yawning.

"Going to call it a day?" Mikah asked.

"Yup. It's going to be a big day tomorrow!"

"Ah yes, the academy! Good night!" Mikah expressed before heading to her room.

"Good night."

Marcus immediately reaches the room and closes the door. He changes to some spare clothes he finds in his cabinet. He then goes back to the book he was reading. He immediately goes back to the bookmark and starts going through the pages. Still immensely curious about these artifacts that Ylisse has recovered from the ruins. He keeps reading as he tries to find even more shocking finds.

" _All these artifacts, they belong to Europe! Painting of St. George slaying a dragon, Templar sword, Crusader necklace and even a rosary! What is with all these European items ending up in this world? Is there a specific place they are coming from?_ _"_

With these thoughts in mind, Marcus drifts to sleep. Even with the candlelight by his bed, he slept peacefully as the wind blew into the room and extinguished the flame.

* * *

 _Marcus was in a dark place, with almost little to see, except a spotlight, shining down on a girl, who seemed to be crying. The girl had long, flowing auburn hair and wore a green dress. It was a familiar sight and Marcus immediately recognizes the girl and runs up to her. He gently holds her while she covered her face with her palms and weeped._

" _Mary Charlotte de Guines! Madam, are you okay!?_ _"_

 _The girl mumbled under her breath._

" _I_ _'_ _m so sorry madam! Will you forgive me?_ _"_

" _You scared me off_ _…_ _You killed me_ _…"_

" _I know madam, but could you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?_ _"_

" _I may forgive you_ _…_ _If_ _…"_

 _The girl then shows her face, a horribly disfigured and bloody corpse of a face. Her face seemed to smile sadistically as she told the horrified Marcus._

" _You go to hell with me!_ _"_

 _Marcus was scared and suddenly taken by shock as the girl then suddenly pins him to the wall._

" _You killed me! You killed me! Die painfully!_ _"_

" _M-milady_ _…_ _*glurgh* Please_ _…_ _. *hurgh*_ _"_ _was all that Marcus could choke out._

 _Marcus could not talk as he was being chocked to death. The woman nails puncture his through as blood ran down his neck. His screams are muffled as the woman gags him with a bloody cloth. The woman_ _'_ _s hand then turns into fire, as Marcus begins to feel a burning sensation on his throat, causing him to thrash around. But he hears a faint voice._

" _Marcus! Marcus! Marcus!_ _"_

* * *

Marcus is awakened by Mikah, who wore a worried look as she had just witnessed Marcus thrash and scream in his sleep. She asks.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a nightmare."

"But you sounded like were choking in your nightmare." Mikah added worriedly. "What sort of nightmare did you have?"

"Er, I was drowning." Marcus lied.

"Hmmm… Okay." Mikah said with a raised eyebrow. "Anyway, I came to wake you up because it's almost sunrise and your appointment with the academy is today!"

Marcus springs off the bed and immediately wears his outgoing clothes, together with his armor.

"Shoot! I'm late!" Marcus cursed while getting himself ready.

"Breakfast is in a pouch and your helmet is right next to it on the dining table." Mikah added. "Also, the coordinates and map are also on the table!"

"Thanks Mikah!"

Mikah hears the door slam as she sees the fully-armored Marcus ride off in the academy's direction. Mikah sighed as she went back in her room. She opens her booklet and writes down.

" _ **It**_ _ **'**_ _ **s worse than I thought. Marcus isn**_ _ **'**_ _ **t just haunted, his mental state is deteriorating from these recurring nightmares. Just a night ago, I heard him scream in his sleep**_ _ **'**_ _ **MARY CHARLOTTE PLEASE FORGIVE ME**_ _ **'**_ _ **.**_ _ **"**_ _ **.**_

 _ **I need to tell him. I need to tell him the truth.**_ _ **"**_

While writing in her frustration, she smashed down the pen as some ink got onto the table. Tears begin to fall down on her as she sobbed.

"Lord… What do I do?"

* * *

 **Yeah! Filler chapter! Knight Academy and Highlander debut are upcoming so please be patient. Anyways, here are some questions .**

 **In the first part of this chapter, you can see familiar lyrics, so I** **'** **m sure you recognize the song, even with the minor lyric changes. I** **'** **m asking what video is it based on.**

 **Please give me suggestions for the Knight Academy! Whoever has the best idea gets featured in the following chapters!**

 **What artifacts or other relics do you want featured? No guns or advanced technology!**

 **Anyway, that** **'** **s it for this chapter! If you like this story then please visit my poll on my page.**

 **That** **'** **s it for now, see you in the next chapter!**


	15. Ch 10: The Academy

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay, I've been having a ton of schoolwork lately and I have been preoccupied with so much work. But hey, I got this one in at least! Anyway, if you like this, then make sure to follow for more chapters.**

 **Holy crap! I got 50 follows already and 7k views!? Thank you guys so much, this really means a lot to me. I hope that I finish this story soon and get to see it complete! You guys are truly the best.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, any characters and items depicted here belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

The sun had risen and Marcus rides on his way to the knight academy, which laid near the North-Eastern outskirts of the city. He checks all the things he brought with him, his satchel of books and other reading materials. On the way, he contemplated his present situation in Ylisse. He glances at all the nearby carriages that seemed to carry different people of different kinds, they were all heading different directions. The caravans were heading south, the nobles were heading east and the peasants were heading north. While riding forward, he hears a woman's voice call out to him.

"Excuse me Sir Knight?"

Marcus glances to where the voice had come from, he sees a white-haired woman with a frilly blue dress and purple parasol by the roadside. She was accompanied by what looked like a servant, but the servant was dressed in a formal-looking outfit that Marcus couldn't even believe that he was a servant.

"Yes, madam?" Marcus asked, stopping by the road to address the lady.

"Do you by any chance know where the town of Nascentia lies?"

This was the first time Marcus heard of another strange name. He tries to recall all the places of Ylisse where he had been but he has never heard of this town.

"I apologize madam, I have never visited the town you mentioned."

The lady seemed to be a bit disappointed, so Marcus asked her.

"Why don't you ask the other more seasoned travelers?" Marcus asked. "I am a newcomer to Ylisstol."

"Well, you have shield that bears a cross on it, so I assumed that you were a resident of that town, even your accent matches that of Nascentia."

Marcus was interested to know more about this "Nascentia".

"Excuse me madam but do you have any item or document that carries more information about this town?"

"Why yes! I have written a guide for travelers around Ylisse. I am a diplomat after all!"

"May I see?" Marcus asked.

"Of course!"

Marcus glances at the guide booklet.

" _Written by Madam Daisy of Ylisstol"_

" _This woman is definitely a noble…"_ Marcus thought while glancing at the book.

The book carried very useful tidbits about the rest of Ylisse's landmarks, Marcus badly needed this guide if he was to travel around Ylisse.

"Can I keep this? I wish to know more about this land."

"Of course! All guides to Ylisse are free! I have plenty of copies for your convenience!"

"Why are you looking for this town?"

"The Exalt has sent me to establish relations with this fortified castle-town. Ever since it seceded from Ylisse, the Exalt has been requesting them to rejoin, but the town still remains indignant, refusing to talk to "pagans"."

Marcus realized that he still had to get to the Knight Academy, he gets ready to gallop, saying.

"Excuse me madam, but I still have an appointment, so I'll be off!"

"Of course sir, I wouldn't want to keep you waiting!"

* * *

Marcus immediately gallops as he sees the view of the Academy. He saw the sign of the Noble Knight's Academy of Ylisse on the gate as he reached the gate. As he tries to enter the gate, he is stopped by a pair of guards wielding a spear.

"Oy! What's yer business 'ere?!" asked the guard.

"I have an appointment with the Headmistress of this academy!" Marcus immediately replied.

"What's yer name lad?" the guard asked.

"Marcus."

"Ah! Yes, the Headmistress is expecting you." the other guard added in. "Come right in sir, just leave your horse by the stables before entering the building."

"Thank you."

Marcus brings his horse to the stables and he puts it in the pen. He strokes Carlos' mane as he soothingly says.

"Be good okay? This stable is stockpiled with food and water. You should be fine until I get back."

The horse neighs in agreement, giving Marcus reassurance. Marcus walks back to the main entrance of the building. He looks up and down and sighs.

" _Well, here goes nothing."_

Marcus walks inside and takes a look around the building. It was certainly silent, it was still morning after all, so maybe classes haven't place was certainly impressive, the walls were not brick-like in nature but was smooth and white, aesthetically pleasing. The floor was wooden but the wood was well-polished. There were lines of stairs that led to the second floor, Marcus inspected further to find the stairs continued until a third and fourth floor. Marcus was amazed that this school was certainly large, but being able to provide such quality conditions for its knights, their wealth must be beyond that of England.

Marcus roams around, he decides to visit the left side of the school, he found the mess hall, but it was a LOT cleaner than the mess hall he was used to. He sees the food served, as he read the labels.

" _Fresh meat, mashed potatoes, assorted fruits, freshly baked bread. These students have it easy with such good food."_

Marcus decides to pay a visit to the training area of these students. He walks to the back of the school, where there was a large oval and training dummies scattered around. He saw many targets with arrows stuck onto them. He also sees an area full of tools and gear meant for sparring and training. He sees a white circle in the middle, Marcus assumed that this was for sparring and duels between students. The detail that stuck out for Marcus was the large area used for a body of water, that clearly wasn't used for drinking, as the school laid near the lake that was north of Ylisse. Marcus went back inside and decided to pay a visit to the office of the Headmistress.

* * *

Marcus follows the signs that were pointing him to the Headmistress's office. He reaches the fourth floor and sees a large door. He heads to the door and opens it, seeing a young woman in her twenties, with cyan hair and wearing glasses and a plain, beige dress. Marcus takes off his helmet just to make sure that his eyes weren't fooling him.

" _What is with these weird hair colors!? Are these people even normal humans!?"_

The girl looks at Marcus and gets surprised, asking.

"Er, can I help you sir?"

"Yes, I am looking for the Headmistress."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"I am here for the interview, I am applying to be a substitute instructor here."

The girl's face lightened up in delight.

"Ah! You must be Marcus then!"

"Uh.. Yes." Marcus answered awkwardly. "I assume you've heard of me?"

"Heard of you? The Headmistress and I read the recommendation letter from the Exalt! The Headmistress was practically jumping in joy when she heard you were applying!"

"Oh really? I'm flattered."

"Yeah, it really must be nice to be so heroic." she said while resting her head on her hand.

Marcus could have sworn that he heard a sigh from her. But his thoughts were interrupted by the creak of the door, revealing an old woman. The old woman had graying hair, revealing a little reddish streak, indicating that she had red hair in her youth. she smiles at him and asks.

"Are you Sir Marcus?"

Marcus immediately bows.

"Yes I am madam." Marcus replied while bowing. "I assume you are the Headmistress?"

"Yes. I am Madam Martha, the Headmistress of the Noble Knight's Academy of Ylisse and this is my secretary, Joanne."

Marcus gives the cyan haired girl a nod.

The Headmistress sat on her desk while Marcus sat across her, with Joanne not too far off. Marcus brings out a piece of paper and hands it to the Headmistress.

"This is my resumé, Madam Phila told me to prepare a list of my credentials."

"No need, the Exalt also sent me your years of experience as a soldier, so no need to submit your resumé."

Marcus was confused, the Exalt sent his credentials?

"However, I would personally like to hear it from you. Do you have any other skills we should know about?" the Headmistress asked.

"I am a decent strategist and tactician, not as good as the professionals, but I can still deliver." Marcus replied.

Joanne writes them all down in a piece of paper and hands it to the Headmistress. The Headmistress then takes out another piece of paper and looks at both.

"Okay now that we finally have finished determining and assessing your skill set, we will have to test your morality and integrity." Headmistress Martha said, gesturing Joanne to give Marcus another piece of paper. "Considering your present age, we only wish that you keep your desires in check."

"Is it okay if we ask you provoking and sexual questions?" Joanne asked meekly, hoping not to agitate or disturb Marcus. "We simply need to test if you have the integrity to qualify you for this school. See, we recently had an incident regarding our students and only want to prevent another incident."

"You may ask me, for the sake of your students."

Joanne hands him the sheet, where there were questions with a yes and no choice.

"We will give you time to answer that, think carefully of the situation and assess it to fit your moral com—"

"Done."

The Headmistress stops mid-sentence to look at him with shock. She sees that Marcus had already filled the blanks with his answer as he seemed unfazed by her shock.

"Y-you're done already?" Joanne asked, stuttering in surprise.

"Yes I am." Marcus plainly replied

The Headmistress takes the paper and reads it, and then asks.

"For the first question, **"Would you lay with a beautiful woman if she invited you to her bed?"**. Your answer was **no**. Why?"

"It is a sin to have sexual intercourse before marriage, it also signifies a person's lack of discipline and patience to wait for the proper time to engage in such activities."

The Headmistress gave an impressed nod at Marcus' reasoning. Joanne was even more amazed at Marcus' cool demeanor at such a question.

"Second question, **"Would you peek through a glory hole to the girl's bathing area?"** Why did you answer **no**?"

"Peeking at women bathing is disrespectful to them and violates their right of privacy. It seeds dirty and unclean thoughts in the mind, further pushing the person into more immoral acts."

"Third one, **"Would you give a good grade to a student offering free sex?"**

"No. It is your job as a teacher to carry on knowledge to your students. No amount of sexual intercourse will change the flow of knowledge. There are numerous reasons why relations with your younger colleagues shouldn't be allowed."

"Fourth one, **"Would you accept a student's request for romance?"**

"No, a very professional but close relationship must be maintained with master and pupil. A romantic relationship will definitely interrupt the flow of knowledge."

"Fifth one, **"Have you been to any area of sexual activity?"."** The Headmistress said before pausing. "Wait, why did you answer **Yes** here? That seems rather inconsistent with your present answers."

"Yes, I have been to a place of sexual activity, a brothel to be exact."

"How frequent?"

"Almost everyday." Marcus responded. "But I was there for a very different reason."

* * *

 _Twelve years ago in Canterbury…_

 _It was a stormy night in Canterbury and the brothel was empty. A woman wearing a provoking dress lounged around the bar, clearly bored. The manager wouldn't be back for another two days and appointed one of his most seasoned harlots to take care of the brothel. Since it was Sunday, there would be few customers coming in that day. She looked around and wondered._

" _Gah! This place is boring without any customers to please! We can't even go to church since we would only be cast out by the righteous!"_

 _Her thoughts were interrupted by a commotion in the kitchen. She immediately investigates, seeing a child in the kitchen, gorging himself on food from the pantry. The boy looked no older than six years old._

" _Hey! What are you doing!?"_

 _The boy was frightened and tried to run for the window. But he slips and falls over, leaving him vulnerable. He crawls to the corner frantically and huddled himself in fear. He muttered as he shook in fear._

" _P-please don't tell the g-guards…" the boy begged while whimpering._

" _What were you doing here?"_

" _I-I only needed food…" the boy weakly replied. "I was s-so hungry…"_

 _The woman sighed, this boy looked too pitiful to even shout at. The boy then walks to the nearby back door and says._

" _I-I can leave if y-you want."_

" _Wait, where are your parents?"_

" _The bad men took them…"_

" _Where is your house?"_

" _I have no home…"_

" _Where do you sleep?"_

" _I-I sleep in the streets."_

" _How do you eat?" she asked worriedly._

" _I s-steal from the shopkeepers and I-I also kill rabbits."_

 _The woman felt so sorry for the young boy. He had to work just to survive. Risking his life by stealing and hunting in the cruel world. Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening, as she saw the boy almost walk outside._

" _Wait!" the woman shouts._

 _The boy closes the door and stares at her, his childlike glance breaking the woman's heart. The woman saw that under the boy's dirty exterior was still an innocent child who was in need._

" _Why don't you stay with us for awhile?"_

" _B-but I stole your food." the boy replied weakly. "Won't you get mad?"_

" _No, no. It's okay, in fact, I'll let you eat and sleep here if you don't steal anymore."_

 _The boy's eyes immediately brightened at this, his look of complete joy had softened the woman's heart._

" _T-thank you!"_

 _The boy immediately hugs in the woman in joy._

" _W-what should I call you?"_

 _The woman blushed at this, flustered at the little boy's adorableness._

" _Call me Margo, I am your sister for now."_

" _Yes Sister Margo!"_

" _What is your name little one?"_

" _Marcus!"_

* * *

"Is there something you wish to tell us?"

"I was separated from my parents at an early age, from there I was adopted and cared for by the bar girls in the brothel."

The Headmistress Martha and Joanne were shocked by this. The normal view of brothels was rather lowly and the girls there, even more so.

"What did you learn there?"

"I learned basic academic skills there, reading and writing, and social skills. It turns out that some of the girls there were also well-versed in scholarly matters. But all my years, I learned one thing, to respect the dignity of women, even if they are weaker and more vulnerable. The bar girls were like family to me and I respected them as women, that was a lesson that stuck with me for my whole life."

The Headmistress and Joanne were impressed by Marcus' background, his courtly manners were certainly deep-rooted and he was sincere in his speech. They exchanged a glance and nodded at this.

"Well Marcus, your skill set and morality are exceptional, something that we haven't seen for a long time. And for that, we applaud you for maintaining such class. Welcome to the Academy."

Marcus kept his cool, bowing down saying.

"Thank you so much for this madam, I will not disappoint you."

The Headmistress then hands Marcus a necklace, with a symbol that resembled the one Marcus saw at the Academy front gate.

"You are now officially part of the Academy." Headmistress Martha announced. "However, I would still like to discuss some more things with you."

"Like what?"

"I can tell that you come from a society much, much, more conservative than ours. That is what the Exalt informed me in her recommendation letter."

"So what is the problem?"

"I only request that you discipline the students according to our standards. Please do not punish outright those who have done acts that may be wrong in your society. Please understand that our students have a far different upbringing and view compared to that of your society, are we clear?"

"Yes."

"Okay, do note that duels are forbidden on-campus, so please do enforce this rule when necessary."

The Headmistress takes a moment to breathe.

"I think classes are about to start now, you won't be needed to teach today, however, Joanne here will introduce you to your colleagues and fellow teachers within the school."

"Yes madam."

* * *

Marcus stood up and felt a tug on his clothes as he saw Joanne gesture him to follow her. Marcus walks around the halls, from there, he could see the students walk out of their dorms, in their uniforms. He sees the uniforms of the girls and is somewhat appalled by the shortness of the skirt. He also sees them wear a buttoned shirt with a some sort of vest on it. This was a bit alarming, he taps Joanne on the shoulder and asks.

"Why are your students wearing such an attire? Aren't you supposed to train them to wear heavy armor as future knights?"

"Well, it used to be that all our students would wear armor the whole day at the Academy. But due to the introduction of some less physical subjects like Literature, Economics and Tactics, we had to squeeze in an attire for non-physical training."

"Where do these students come from?"

"Depends, most of them are from noble families, who have the funds to support their children while others are people who earned a free education, otherwise known as a scholarship."

"Okay… But are these students still taught in combat?"

"Of course! Half of the curriculum covers the use of bows, swords, spears and axes. Tomes and other magical items are taught in other institutions."

Marcus and Joanne reach the doorway that read **"Teacher's Lounge"** , Joanne opens the door and Marcus sees his colleagues for the first time. He could spot a man looking about forty years, wearing shiny blue armor. He could spot a mature-looking blonde wearing silver colored armor. And finally, Marcus could spot another redhead woman wearing goldish armor. The blue armored man notices Joanne and say.

"Joanne! How are you doing? Who is this?"

"This is Marcus, our newest addition to the faculty."

The man extends a handshake, which Marcus politely returned.

"Marcus eh? I'm Drake, nice to meet ya." he said casually.

"Pleasure's all mine."

The blonde woman stepped forward and extended her hand.

"My name is Rhine, nice to meet you!" she said with a calm smile.

"Nice to meet you Rhine. You certainly seem to be the most mature here!" Marcus praised, admiring her demeanor.

"Try talking to her while she's drunk." said the redhead in the back, mischievously looking at Rhine.

"Reyna! Don't say that in front of the new guy!" Rhine said while blushing.

Reyna stepped froward and put her hand on Marcus' shoulder.

"Well, you heard my name already, nice to meet you Marcus."

"Likewise."

Marcus took a moment to get used to his fellow teachers. Drake looked about forty, with very long black hair, and a goatee to add. Rhine had a flowery hairdo with a messy finish. Reyna had unkept hair that was a bit spiky. He then asks.

"What do you people teach?"

"Sir Drake here is the main combat instructor and gear expert. He was the son of a knight that served in the Ylissean-Plegian war. Madam Rhine teaches Literature while Madam Reyna teaches Economics." Joanne added in.

"So where would I fit in?" Marcus wondered, he didn't know what he had to teach.

"Well, after judging from your resumé, you are very familiar with troop formations and combat roles in the battlefield, so we will assign you to Combat and Tactics instructor."

Marcus then decides to get to know his colleagues.

"So Drake, are you from nobility?" Marcus asked.

"Me? Technically. I ran away from home because I grew tired of the easy life of nobles. I renounced my lineage and wanted to build my own life with my own work."

Marcus nodded, he was certainly impressed by this man's desire of independence and hard work, he has certainly earned his respect.

"How about you Rhine?"

"I was a common girl who was taken under the Headmistress' wing, I learned many things from her and I decided to stay here as a teacher."

"Reyna?"

"Bah, my old man threw me in here to teach me responsibility and hard work. Turns out, working here was way more fun than staying at the mansion."

A large bell rang, which caused the teachers to get their things ready.

"Anyway, it was nice to meet you Marcus, but we have to attend our classes, teaching staff is pretty low these days, so we have to work hard to teach our students." Drake said.

"Are you sure that you don't need my help? I can help you teach."

"No, no it's fine, just take a walk around the school, get used to the atmosphere. You'll be teaching here soon so just take it all in." Rhine added in

"Well, if you say so."

The teachers leave the room, leaving Marcus and Joanne in the faculty room.

* * *

Joanne then goes to the door and before she leaves, she bows.

"Thank you for giving us your time, you are free to roam the camps and make any judgments and observations. I will be returning to the office. Is there anything else you need?"

Marcus wondered about it and then it hit him. He was going to teach troop formations and tactics, he badly needed to brush up on his skills in strategizing and fighting. And for that, he would need an empty room full of items that would enrich his knowledge for the lecture. His only items at present were his history books and map.

"Can I have my own room for studying? I badly need to brush up on some of my skills."

"Of course! We have an empty room that contains a bulletin board and a table."

"That's perfect, can I also borrow some of your books from your library?"

"Definitely! All faculty members have access to the library's archives."

"Okay, that's it for now, could you point me to the room?"

"The room is in the third floor, look for the room that reads "Meditation Room", there you will find your desired studying area."

"Okay, thank you so much."

"Don't mention it." Joanne replied, before leaving the room.

* * *

Marcus decides on his next course of action, he goes down one floor, he looks around for any signs of people, but then thinks that all the students must be in class. He quietly looks for the Meditation Room to prepare his materials. He finds the room and enters it slowly.

From afar, a certain rose-haired student sees him enter the room, but shrugs it off and goes back to class.

Marcus prepares all his books and belongings for his lecture. As he begins to pin his notes and pages on the board, he thinks to himself.

" _Okay… Strategy and combat, I need to brush up on those too. But how can I practice on such short notice?"_

Marcus then sees his books and some leftover chess pieces.

" _Wait, I don't need to practice. I need to review!"_

Marcus then opens a bunch of books, reading up on all the battles that came before him.

" _The flanking maneuvers at Marathon, the effective chokepoint at Thermopylae, the ingenious feigned flight tactic at Hastings, the unbreakable line at Tours."_

Marcus grimaced as he remembered the next decisive battle.

" _The ambush at Hattin."_

Marcus immediately took notes of the troop movements and formations, he posts them on the board. He also rips out some artist's renditions of the troop formations and combat strategies. He draws the campaign movements of many military campaigns before his time. And before he knew it, his bulletin board was already loaded with notes and pictures. Marcus stares up the wall in satisfaction, but his satisfaction is quickly replaced with hunger, as he hears his stomach growl.

"Whoah, is it lunch already? I better get the lunch that Mikah prepared for me."

Marcus, pleased with himself, leaves all his belongings inside the room as he went to the mess hall to enjoy his lunch. He leaves his helmet on the table, thinking that he would not need it soon.

* * *

As soon as Marcus reaches the mess hall, he decides to occupy a lone table for himself. He opens his lunch to see a piece of beef, that looked roasted, it had spice and seasonings and it smelled heavenly. As a side dish, Marcus had a fresh piece of bread with some vegetables on it. The smell was addicting, this food smelled even better than most food that he has eaten.

" _My goodness, Mikah must have put a lot of effort into making this. I should thank her later."_

Marcus chows down on his food, but then overhears a conversation by the staff.

" _Did you hear about Themis?"_

" _What happened?"_

" _Plegian bastards raided it and kidnapped the Duke's daughter!"_

" _No way! That's an act of war!"_

" _I know right? The Exalt is to travel to the border tomorrow for negotiations, accompanied by the Pegasus Knights and the Shepherds."_

" _You seem to know a lot about this."_

" _My friend works as a maid at the palace, she told me that she heard everything."_

Marcus was shocked to find out that the Shepherds would have to move out again on such short notice. Hagen and the others would most certainly have to join them in their rescue mission. But all his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a bell, signifying the start of lunch. Marcus quickly finishes his lunch and walks outside to the training area. He decides to pass the time by practicing his sword and shield as he takes out his boredom on the dummies. He then hears some commotion from the other side but does not bother to look, that is until he sees Rhine running away from the source.

"Rhine! What's happening?"

"There's a duel between students! I can't pacify the students! I'm going to go get help!"

Marcus then goes to the sound of the commotion where he sees mostly female students gather. He peeks in to see the two girls fight, one wielding a broadsword and the other wielding a scimitar. He sees them intensely fight as they savagely tried to hit each other. Marcus saw that that the one wielding the broadsword had short, curled, purple hair that barely reached her shoulders. While the other one had a hair that was bouncy, curled hair that reached not too far down her shoulders, she also had green eyes.

"You will pay for humiliating me in front of those boys, Haru!"

"It's not my fault that they know me!" the girl named Haru retaliated.

Haru, wielding her scimitar, seemed to have the upper hand as she had her opponent on the ropes. Haru kicks back her opponent and they briefly stare down for awhile. Marcus needed to get pushes through the crowd and rushes in between the two combatants. He holds his shield and sword up and gets in between just in time.

The girls look in shock to see that their attacks had been blocked by some tall stranger in armor.

"Who the hell are you!?"

Marcus' gave them a cold look while he blocked.

"Dueling is forbidden."

Marcus then knocks both back.

"Please return to your classes, I only wish for this not to escalate into more violence."

The purple haired still seemed pretty pissed, as she charged back in.

"Like hell!"

She tries to slash down on him, but he blocks with his shield and kicks her shin, causing her to lose balance. Marcus strikes her but she blocks but she is put in a corner as she couldn't even hit him. Marcus was close to defeating her but then was interrupted by another slash coming from Haru.

"You do not interrupt duels like that stranger!"

Marcus blocks the strike and begins to try a coordinate between blocking and exchanging hits with the two girls. He ducks from a swipe by one girl and then blocks another strike by Haru. He then knocks her down and takes her scimitar. He throws it aside and goes to deal with the other student.

The student tries to swipe at him, but he dodges at disarms her with the special technique that Chrom used. He then bashes her body with his shield, light enough to not injure her but forceful enough to knock her down. He looks down on the girl and says.

"Stay down."

Marcus is the interrupted by an attack by Haru, swiping at him, with Marcus barely dodging it. Marcus then had to keep dodging all of Haru's strikes, before he finally blocks her next strike and puts his sword to her neck.

"Drop your weapon."

Haru complies and surrenders her weapon, just in time, as the other teachers arrive to calm the situation. Drake finally appears and asks.

"Sir Marcus! What just happened here?"

Marcus sighed as he sheathed his sword.

"To be honest, I don't know either."

* * *

Marcus sighed as he left the office, he hears the bell ring and realizes that it is already dismissal for the students.

" _Christ, they kept me there for nearly two hours. I probably should have waited for the other teachers."_

Marcus decides to head back to the Meditation Room, where he left all his notes on strategy. He nearly opens the door but then hears a sound from the other side.

" _Oh! I saw this tactics book for sale last week! I couldn't even afford it! And are those troop movements? How could anyone get their hands on such amazing information. Oh my gods, is that the 6th edition to the Encyclopedia of Military Units? I thought they stopped selling it! Ooh! What's this, Tetsudo formation? I never head of that before! Hammer and anvil, Phalanx, these notes are wonderful! Who could possibly have access to such wonderful and amazing information."_

Marcus opens the door to see a rose-haired girl analyzing Marcus' map of Europe, where he had drawn the troop movements of different militaries. The rose-haired girl had rose colored eyes and had shoulder-length hair, with her bangs not completely swept and some remained on her forehead. She had a distinctive cyan hair tie that was used to tie a noticeable ponytail on the left side of her head.

The girl looks completely shocked to see Marcus, Marcus asks.

"What were you doing here?"

The girl, immediately scared, runs out the door, with Marcus trying to at least grab her attention. Marcus tries to grab hold of her but she successfully escapes. He tries to grab her again, but she violently breaks free and runs off. She dropped something while running and Marcus came to pick it up.

" _This must be her name tag, let me see…"_

The tag read, _"Aoi Hyrose"_

" _I'll remember that name if I see her again."_

From afar, Haru had witnessed everything, and though it may seem innocent in Marcus' eyes. Emotion clouds judgement and makes a paper cut look like a knife wound. And after getting scolded by her teachers, Haru is not in a good mood.

Good luck Marcus.

* * *

Emmeryn stays up in the library, reading through the books, but is interrupted by Phila, who came in asking.

"Milady, what are you doing up so late? You must save your energy for the march tomorrow"

"I'm fine Phila. I'm just revisiting some of our old history. I think I may have found a connection between Marcus and some other event in history."

"If I may, what is this connection you have found?"

Emmeryn then read form the book, saying.

"Twenty five years ago, during the height of the Ylissean-Plegian war, a man came to a castle-town under siege by Plegians. The man named himself Veraaden, and promised to wipe the Plegian threat, if they all converted to his religion. Out of desperation, the people complied, and the Plegians were slaughtered by some unseen force. When the townspeople saw Veraaden personally execute the Plegian leader, they asked him to lead them, causing the castle-town to withdraw from Ylisse and become independent, naming itself Nascentia."

"Yes madam, I am well aware of the history behind our lost territory, but where does Marcus fit into this?"

"Veraaden was the founder of the **"Cult of the Holy Cross"** a religion that follows in the footsteps of the apparition caused by the **Wooden Cross** artifact. And the name of the apparition gave to itself was **"Jesus Christ"."**

"The same name as Christianity's Savior…" Phila realized. "But what does this all mean milady?"

"I'm saying that Veraaden and Marcus both come from the same place, they are both from Europe."

* * *

 ***GASP* So many OCs, this is merely a filler chapter, but I hope it entertained you. Next chapter will cover the Shepherds and Danes in action, plus a little Scottish addition to the team.**

 **I've been trying to be more interactive with my readers, so I came up with a question system where if the person correctly answers the question, he or she gets a prize from the following:**

 **OC cameo - Your OC will be featured in the following chapter (Please send description)**

 **Honorable Mention - I will name you as the winner in the next chapter**

 **Special Chapter - If you love a certain character, then I'll make a special chapter dedicated to that character (OCs only, no Fire Emblem character)**

 **I will PM you if you get the right answer**

 **But for now, here is another set of questions.**

 **1\. This Knight Academy scenario was actually inspired from a certain manga I read, name the manga and you win all three of the prizes**

 **2\. Why is the independent town called Nascentia? What is its etymology?**

 **Anyway, I hope you put up with so many characters, because this filler arc will accompany the main story for quite some time.**


	16. Extra V (Mature Content)

**MATURE CONTENT: FORBIDDEN RELATIONS AND SEDUCTION**

It was a dark day for those in the village. England had just burnt down the village and everyone was scattered. Father Aiden was running, he had already evacuated the last people out of the village and was now looking for a safe spot. He sees a warrior fighting off the English and runs up to him.

"Angus!"

"Father Aiden! You're still here? You must run! I'll hold them off!"

"No, we must both run! We cannot let them imprison you, they may torture you for information!"

Angus agreed to this and started running away with Aiden. Aiden was thinking.

" _How did I get myself into this situation?"_

* * *

 **A Literal Father**

 **Two years ago in Belfast…**

Father Aiden was meditating in his room, until a sacristan came in the room.

"What is it son?"

"Father, there are some English nobles here to see you!"

Aiden immediately dusts himself up and opens the door, to see an old-looking couple with a beautiful, young woman in tow. The couple had brown hair coupled with their greying hairs, while the young woman had rich brown hair. The couple had blue eyes and so did their daughter. The beautiful young woman was a bit bashful upon seeing the face of Aiden. She had a distinctive rose necklace.

"Hello sir and madam, what can I do for you?"

"This young lady, our daughter, is to be betrothed to another man in a few months. We need her purified before her wedding ceremony."

"You want her to have confession?"

"Yes, we want it daily, so that her soul may be completely pure for her future husband."

"If that is all, then please follow me madam." Aiden gestured while bringing her to the confession room.

As soon as they went into the room, the girl immediately breaks down in tears.

"I don't want to be married!" she sobbed.

Aiden grimaced, this was another arranged marriage, he had to convince her that it was okay.

"Look… Madam…?"

"Mary Rose…"

"Madam Rose, I know that it seems bad, but this arranged marriage has many benefits."

"But there are so many stuff I fear about this marriage."

"Tell me your fears and I will show to you that there is nothing to fear…"

 **A few hours later...**

"There, are you feeling better now?"

The girl sniffled before replying.

"Yes Father."

"Now for your mentioned sins, go pray the Lord's Prayer and three Hail Mary's ."

She leaves the room, and Aiden is satisfied by his work.

 **Next day...**

Aiden sees to his shock, Mary Rose at the front door of the church.

"Madam Rose! What are you doing here?"

"I came to confess father, there is so much more for me to say."

"Then come quickly, we will be done with this shortly." Aiden said while bringing her to the confession room.

 **As time passed…**

Father Aiden became Madam Rose's informal teacher and role of guidance, he had listened to all her woes and sorrows and gave her encouragement to cope with them. He felt connected with her, like she was the little sister he never had. Father Aiden enjoyed these small confessions and talks with her, it was nice to see her as a regular person rather than an untouchable noble. That was until one day. It was the day before the girl's arranged marriage and she had come to him for another talk.

"Tomorrow will be your marriage!" Father Aiden screamed in excitement. "Aren't you happy?"

"I'm still afraid Father, what if I don't love him?"

"Madam Rose… We talked about this…"

"I know Father. But this time, I have a confession to make…"

"What is it?"

Mary Rose then suddenly goes out the confession room. Father Aiden assumed she was running away, but he actually saw her enter his room. She wore a solemn expression as she walked towards him.

"Father… You have been a good listener to all my woes."

Father Aiden backed up a bit in uncertainty.

"You were the one who helped me cope with my sadness." she said while pulling down her top.

"Madam Rose, what are you doing?" Aiden asked fearfully.

She then strokes her half-naked body with her hand saying.

"Father, I want you."

So many things were rushing to his mind now, but he knew the right thing to do. He had no right to accept her offer.

"Madam Rose, I cannot." he said sternly. "You are to be married tomorrow."

"B-but if I can get you as my husband…"

"Madam, I am a priest, I was meant to live a life of celibacy dedicated to God."

The girl then takes off all her clothes.

"Don't you love me?"

Aiden tried his best not to look at her exposed body. He tries to plead.

"You are like family to me Madam! We are all children of God, please don't do this."

The priest kept backing up, but he accidentally slips on a stool and bumps his head. Knocking him out cold. In his unconscious state, he could hear a voice.

" _If—can't—have—you—will—have—your—child."_

Finally, Aiden reawakens, it was already midnight and he laid on the floor unconscious. He rubs his head as he remembered the events that occurred. But he simply dismisses them as a dream.

" _That was certainly a weird dream, I need to get some sleep…"_

Little did Aiden know, it was no dream. And it would come haunt him soon enough.

* * *

 **One year later…**

Father Aiden made his rounds through town, blessing children and talking to the locals. But while walking, he hears a shout.

" **YOU!"**

He turns to see the father of Mary Rose stomp towards him.

"Ah! What can I do for you?" Aiden asked politely.

"I will have your head for this!"

Aiden was taken aback by his hostility.

"I'm sorry but what did I do?"

The man turns his back on Aiden.

"We shall discuss this in court, you dog!"

Aiden had a nagging feeling that this was going to be a long day.

* * *

"I deny ever sleeping with Madam Mary Rose! I am a priest! A servant of God!"

"Hear! Hear!" one of the audience shouted

The townspeople were clearly in favor of Aiden. Aiden was still giving his testimony, but then he spotted Mary Rose. Mary Rose was holding a sleeping baby in her arms. Father Aiden looked closer to see that the baby had blonde hair, a trait not found in Mary Rose's family.

" _No… It can't be…"_

Aiden tries to look at her betrothed beside her, he had black hair.

" _No…"_

The baby then opened its eyes, staring at Aiden. They were piercing, hazel eyes, like that of Aiden. Aiden finally realizes it. This child was his. He couldn't speak as he struggled to remember the time when he ever laid with Mary Rose. After the wedding, she never even went to confession, there was no way he could have slept with her.

But then it hit him. That night when Mary Rose tried to seduce him, he was knocked unconscious. He tries to remember the vague words he heard while he was unconscious.

" _If I can't have you… Then I will have your child."_

Mary Rose had sex with him while he was knocked out. There was no denying it. That was the only way she could have had a baby with him. It was his fault, all his fault. He dropped to his knees and screamed.

"I HAVE SINNED!" he cried out. "GOD PUNISH ME!"

He started crying in defeat as he realized his fatal mistake. He pounded the floor as he sobbed on the ground. He sees the guards and says.

"Take me away! I have no place here!"

Aiden caused quite a commotion and had to be escorted to his own private room.

* * *

Aiden sat quietly in his room, still depressed. He refused to eat and stayed quiet most of the time. But then, a man in white comes into the room. Aiden recognizes him as the Bishop and immediately grovels.

"Father! Please forgive me!"

"Stand up my son, I must speak to you."

"Why have you come for me Father? I am a sinner, I have violated my Oath to the Lord."

"Nonsense my child, it was not your fault. That wench had merely caught you in your moment of weakness."

"No father! I must be burned for violating the Commandments!"

"We will do no such thing. You are a valued priest Aiden, we will not waste you on the account of an obsessed girl's acts. Instead, we will have you moved to a different parish, one that is outside of Ireland so that you may start anew."

Aiden thought about this, Belfast was his hometown, but he desperately wanted to forget his past after Mary Rose's pregnancy.

"Where is this parish?"

"It is by a simple fishing village in Scotland. Nobility will pass by every now and then, but mostly common folk."

"I'll do it."

"We will have your sacristan pack your belongings. You will be leaving tomorrow at dawn."

…

Aiden exits his church and does one last sign of the cross. He heads for his carriage but then hears a voice.

"Aiden!"

He turns to see Mary Rose running to him, she was holding the same blonde baby from before.

"What do you want?" Aiden asked softly.

"I do not want you to go." she said.

"I have to, this town brings too many painful memories."

"But don't you love me? Why can't you stay?"

"I'm really sorry Madam Rose, but you brought this upon yourself." Aiden said while walking for the carriage.

Mary Rose couldn't bear seeing the one whom she truly loved leave her. She then shouts.

"STOP!"

Aiden stops but does not turn.

"Please do not leave me. Please. You are the only one who has considered my feelings. When I talk to you, you listen. When I cry to you, you comfort me. When I was weak, you were strong for me. I thought having your child would bring you closer to me but it only pushed you further from me. I thought that we could be a family. So please stay, for your daughter's sake and mine."

Aiden then turns his head, with a face full of sorrow.

"I'm very sorry Rose, but you lost me a long time ago."

Aiden enters his carriage and looks out, to see the sorrowful face of Madam Rose and her baby. Aiden could feel the baby's eyes pierce his soul as he could not bear to look back. He could only move forward and not think of those he left behind.

* * *

 **The Noble Rebel**

Angus was born into a high noble family of Scotland. Everything was handed to him and he was very well-off. But, there was one thing he hated about being a noble.

"Greetings Sir Charles!"

He hated kissing the ass of the English. He was a proud Scotsman and his family shames their blood by appeasing the English. He had to stay silent as Sir Charles talked with his father.

"Sir Charles, what was it you wanted to discuss?"

"Ah yes, I suggest that you pack your belongings as soon as possible." Charles said in a humorous tone.

"Why so?"

"This land will be turned over to me under orders of King Edward."

The whole family is shocked by this.

"Surely you must be joking!" Angus' mother asked.

"I rarely joke. The king has decided on a more… deserving vassal to inherit this fief."

Angus then growls at him saying.

"Don't talk of my family like that!"

"Angus! Be quiet!"

"Your boy doesn't know his place, like your wench of a wife."

Angus had enough of this man. He leaps across the table and stabs the man in the chest.

"Let's see you talk insults with an open chest."

Charle's personal guards came to fight with Angus. One thrusts his sword at Angus, Angus dodges it and stabs the guard in the neck through his armor. Another tries an overhead strike but Angus thrusts the sword into his visor. He drops his weapons as he saw his family completely horrified.

"Angus! What have you done!? The kingdom of England will be after our heads for this!"

"Don't worry, I have been expecting this for a long time. I have made my personal dealings with some people. You will be safe."

At his cue, a knight with a blue surcoat entered the room. The knight had the fleur-de-lis on his surcoat and was clearly French.

"Monsieur Angus! Are you okay?"

The family looked shocked to see a French knight of all people to be in their home.

"I am fine, it was like I expected, England betrayed our family. I need you to bring my family to the Guines. They'll be safer in French territory."

"I trust that you will keep your word after the success of the rebellion?"

"Of course, I will give King Robert good word of your deeds, France will have its treaty with Scotland."

"Angus! How long have you been dealing with these Frenchmen?"

"Ever since William Wallace was executed. I only decided to act when Edward the First died."

"He's dead!? How did we not know of this?"

"England is hiding it from us to hide its moment of weakness. I have kept a large network of information in the background."

"So we will be going to France?" his sister asked.

"Yes, you will return once Robert has won the war."

"Wait, what about you?"

"I will have to stay here in Scotland to continue supporting the rebels."

As the family is being escorted by the French knights, the father puts his hand on Angus' shoulder.

"Be safe son."

"I will, father."

Angus immediately sneaks out, takes his horse and gallops away. The English see him and scream.

"There he is! Sir Charles' murderer! Come on men!"

Angus had to keep running, he had to distract them so that his family could escape. He had to run to his central headquarters, in a small fishing village.

* * *

Thinking back, Angus shouldn't have been surprised that the English would have raided the village. He felt guilty that he had to condemn those fisherfolk to a fiery death. But he couldn't think of that right now, he had to run. He and Aiden run into the forest, where they take a short break.

"We should be safe here."

"Let's rest for awhile, I need a breather."

As they sat down, Angus says.

"We should stay away from civilization for a few weeks, we can't let them know that we escaped."

"Well, we should look for more Scottish villages once we get some rest." Aiden replied before closing his eyes

Both drifted to sleep. Uninterrupted, they successfully get proper sleep. But they were awoken by a horrifying growl. Aiden wakes up to see scary corpses with glowing eyes shamble towards him. Aiden frantically searches his pockets for anything useful. He finds a Bible so he tries the only thing he knew how to do.

"The Power of Christ compels you!" he shouted, nothing happened.

He started going through the pages as he shouts in Latin

" **ET POTESTAS CHRISTI URGET VOS."**

The Risen crumbled before him as he looked in shock.

" _The Lord God is good."_

He then sees Angus running towards him.

"What was that!? Why are there corpses around!?" Aiden asked in shock

"I don't know, I was just finding some food and these guys showed up! We have no choice but to fight! Are you okay with that?"

Aiden looked at his Bible and then nodded at Angus. They stood back to back as they braved more incoming undead.

* * *

 **Five weeks later**

"See anything?" Aiden asked to Angus, who was on top of a tree. "No **Deamhans**?"

Angus spots some dust clouds and decides to look there

"Actually, I see a convoy of soldiers!" he said while squinting.

"English?" Aiden asked.

"Nope, they have wyvern riders, this must be one of those 'Plegians'."

"What else do you see?"

Angus squints to see a blonde on a horse, he looks closer and identifies some things about her.

"They have a hostage! A French-looking lady tied to a horse!"

"What should we do?"

"I say we should follow them and see where they lead us."

"But what if they find us?"

"Trust me, I have a plan." Angus reassured.

"Does it involve face paint?" Aiden asked flatly.

"How did you know?" Angus asked teasingly

Aiden just sighed exasperatedly.

* * *

 **Please give me advice in writing accents for Scottish or Irish characters.**


	17. Ch 11: The Clash at Border Pass

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! This one is going to have a LOT of historical references and techniques. And if I get a historical fact wrong, let me know. But some of these historical facts are intended to be inaccurate so that it will a bit cooler.**

 **Sorry if the battle scene feels a bit off, I had some problems with writing it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem. All franchises depicted in this story belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Marcus sat in bed and contemplated his present situation. He twiddled his thumbs in stress as he remembered his original purpose. He still needed to return to Jerusalem, his very salvation depended on it. But he needed to get clues, and the book of artifacts he had the perfect information. But in the meantime, he had to face the present challenge, leading a group of lesser-skilled warriors. These female knights were pampered and inexperienced, meaning that he would have to teach them the pressure and toughness of a real battlefield. But he had to lead them, he was the teacher and they were the students.

" _There was one time I lead a troop of men…"_

Marcus drifted to sleep and thought back to the earlier days of his career as a senior squire.

* * *

 _ **One year ago…**_

 _In the middle of the desert, Marcus, a few knights, and many men stood outside the fortress gate. The fortress contained many Arabic bandits, who had pillaged one of the supply lines to Templar-owned territories. The Templars have tasked Marcus and a few other skilled warriors to eliminate the bandits so that the trade and commerce would no longer be interrupted._

 _Most of the men that accompanied Marcus wielded axes or swords, and round shields, they wore chainmail and gambesson. Marcus and the accompanying knights were the only one wearing knightly armor, wearing a tabard bearing the red cross of the Templars, he wielded a bastard sword and a round shield. The men started charging the battering ram at the gates as one knight shouted out to his men._

" _Remember men! These are brigands_ _ **and**_ _infidels! Scum who wish to steal from those with a noble cause! These men have the nerve to unite and steal from those who serve the Lord. As soon as this gate falls, we will bring hell to these worms! I, Lucas Orban, your commander, will lead you to victory._ _ **FOR HONOR!**_ _"_

 _The men cheered, repeating after him._

" _ **FOR HONOR!"**_

 _Soon enough, the gate falls and Marcus and men storm in screaming. Marcus wielded his bastard sword as he charged into the fray. The bandits expected them as each bandit singled out Marcus' soldiers. Marcus and his men dueled with the bandits while an extra few men went past them to breach the building. Marcus went on to confront the brigands. One tries to slash down on him, but he dodges and slices his back. He blocks a strike from another and maneuvers away to slash another enemy. He then stabbed the brigand whose strike he blocked, He then sees another one try and slash down on him. Marcus parries it downwards and tries to swipe at him. The bandit ducks and swings long axe at Marcus, who blocks it with his shield but staggers from the force. His fellow knight comes up to assist as they nod at each other. Marcus deals with two more warriors, effectively slashing them while his comrade died at the hands of the axe wielder. Marcus then engages in a heated duel with the axe wielder._

" _Hyaagh!" shouted Marcus as he tried another swipe._

 _The axe wielder ducks and tries to swing at Marcus. Marcus blocks with his shield and tries another slash, but misses and nearly gets slashed himself. Marcus then exchanges more blows with his opponent before holding his shield up to block an overhead blow. With his shield broken by the overhead blow, Marcus sees an opening and decides to take advantage,_

 _Marcus stabs the barbarian in the gut and kicks him away. Marcus then discards his broken shield and looks around for many more foes as his fellow soldiers duel with bandits. He sees some soldiers at the top of the fort having trouble and decides to go help them. But he then saw more brigands going down the stairs, blocking his path. He screams._

" _ARCHERS!" he commanded while pointing to the stairs._

 _He ran across the battlefield as arrows flew through the sky. All the bandits climbing down the stairs succumb to the arrow fire and Marcus gets a clear path to his trapped allies. He turns right at the hallway but then sees a large man with a large axe at the other side. Marcus does not stop and instead, draws his sword and charges in._

 _The large man tries an overhead strike but Marcus dodges to the side and smashes him to the wall. Marcus tries to slice his head, but the larger bandit ducks in time and grabs Marcus' head. He then proceeds to slam Marcus against the wall, causing Marcus to become disoriented as he fell to the floor._

"' _adhhab 'iilaa aljahim_ _!" he shouted in Arabic as he proceeded to finish off Marcus._

 _The man made the mistake of telegraphing his attack, because as soon as Marcus regained his senses._

 _He saw it coming from a mile away._

 _Marcus quickly grabs his sword and stabs the bandit's neck before the brigand could even finish him. The large man collapses to his knees and Marcus sets forward to help his fellow soldiers. His comrades were overwhelmed by the very skilled bandits, struggling to fight them off. Marcus confronts one bandit, he slashes at him, but the bandit parries the blow and slices Marcus, causing him to drop in pain. As the bandit nearly finished Marcus off, another soldier blocks the incoming strikes, saving Marcus and giving him enough time to recover._

 _The world suddenly froze for Marcus, as he slowly got up, he breathed heavily, exhausted by his wound and the constant battling. He hears a catapult fire as he sees his allies fall before him. He gets into stance as a ball of fire streaks through the sky. As soon as the ball of fire hit the wall, Marcus made a battle cry as he rushed back in._

 _He clashes with one bandit and parries the blow. The bandit tries to strike his side but he parries it and decapitates the bandit. He then kicks the next bandit. The bandit quickly recovers and tries to slash down on Marcus. Marcus blocks the incoming attack as he then smacks the bandits face with the pommel of his sword. As they neared the edge, Marcus then switches his blade's grip, grasping the blade with both hands, he does a Mordhau strike and hits the bandit's face with his sword's guard, causing the bandit to fall backwards and plummet to his doom._

 _Marcus sheathes his sword as he sees the rest of his platoon finish off the Arabic brigands, finally ending the battle. Lucas and the other knights join him as they stare down at the carnage._

 _They have won._

* * *

Marcus wakes up in a start, shocked that he had such a vivid dream of his past battle. The puppy seemed startled but went back to sleep. He looked out to see the sun barely rising. He had time to prepare. He decides to first get dressed. He searched for his armor but could not find it on the armor stand. He figured that Mikah might have taken it. He goes downstairs to the back, where he would most likely find his armor. As he enters the crafting room, he could not find his armor still, but he sees an open door and decides to check there. But what he saw shocked him.

He saw many shields, trinkets and armor pieces, all with the French coat-of-arms, or the familiar fleur-de-lis. He saw the familiar blue surcoats made for the elite knights of France. He looked in awe at the replications of the French fleur-de-lis, he didn't know what he was looking at. He saw a particular leather book on the workbench, but insisted not to check. He examines all the French-branded items, before he heard a crash of items as he saw Mikah behind him, with a face full of shock as she ignored the dropped items.

"Marcus! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Err, I was looking for my armor and I came upon this room." Marcus calmly replied.

"You didn't touch anything?" she asked.

"No."

"Did you see a book here?"

"Oh, I saw it by the workbench, is it something important?"

Mikah breathed a sigh of relief as she dropped down to clean the stuff. Marcus stood idly as Mikah composed herself and set aside her belongings.

"What is with all these French items?"

As soon as Mikah heard this, she smiled a tired smile, not her usual, energetic smile. She then puts her hand on one of her works.

"When I first arrived in Ylisstol, I was put to work by Anna in exchange for shelter and food. I had a natural affinity for sewing, so I made clothing. But I was deeply homesick, so I started making French-branded items. The design itself grew in popularity and we made a fortune with these French-branded items."

Mikah looked at the brands with a growing smile.

"When I look at these items, I feel like I am back home, safe and warm."

Marcus looks into Mikah's purple eyes but realizes that they were a deep shade of blue. He needed to break the ice just to get Mikah to snap out of her daze. He takes a look at her clothing and notices completely new things. Instead of her normal French braid, she had her hair tied into a messy ponytail. She wore a white long sleeve shirt and a blue apron together with a pair of very short trousers, something Marcus was unfamiliar with. The outfit itself really exposed Mikah's voluptuous body, with her curves being more visible and her chest size being… Less subtle. Marcus couldn't help but make a comment.

"I've never seen you dress like that."

Mikah snaps out of her state and blushes red.

"Uh…"

"I have never seen something so… Figure-exposing." Marcus said while staring at her body.

Of course Marcus didn't mean to sound perverted but he was making it hard for Mikah to control herself. Mikah immediately hid behind her apron.

"I-I wear this all time in the morning! You just don't see me in it!"

Marcus still couldn't believe his eyes as he stared at her outfit. Mikah averts her gaze in embarrassment and Marcus decides to stop right there.

"So where is my armor?"

Mikah then returns back to her normal self and says.

"Oh! Just wait! I'll give it to you after breakfast. I made some eggs for you!"

"Whoah! Thank you so much Mikah!" Marcus excitedly said as he went to look for said food.

Marcus exits the room and Mikah goes to her workbench and quickly stuffs in the leather book.

"I have to hide this better…"

* * *

Marcus was satisfied with his breakfast as he gave the little pup a bit of food. He pets the wolf pup as he said.

"Enjoy this while you can, you're gonna have to hunt for this soon."

The pup happily chowed down on the leftovers of Marcus. Marcus stood up and decided to remind Mikah about his armor. But before he could stand up, he sees Mikah coming in with Marcus' armor. Marcus looked in amazement to see his armor was completely transformed. His eyes widened as he saw the familiar Templar cross with the newly-added tabard.

"Is this for me?"

Mikah averted her gaze and blushed a bit.

"I figured you needed a closet change. So I added a new tabard to your armor to add a little bit of personality."

Marcus tries on the armor and looks at his reflection. He gets the rest of the set and puts it on. He looks at himself in the mirror and props himself up.

" _This is what I could have become. A Templar…"_

Marcus was so happy with this new addition, it filled him with new vigor.

"I can't accept this gift, it's too much."

"Don't be so insensitive!" Mikah chided. "I worked hard on that, so you better be thankful!"

"Don't be mistaken, I'm **really** thankful Mikah. I just feel like I don't deserve this. But for your sake, I will wear it."

Mikah turned a bit red at this as Marcus looks outside and realizes.

"Oh! I still need to get the Academy! I'll be going now Mikah!"

Mikah sees Marcus as he rides off to the Academy's direction. Mikah walks back in and cleans up the table. Once she finished, she sat down and wrote in her diary.

" _ **Looks like putting sleeping herbs in his food paid off. His nightmares have severely weakened. But I can't keep doing this forever, why can't I just tell him?"**_

* * *

 **At the foot of the mountainous border pass** , the Ylisseans and the Danes have settled at the foot of the tall mountains. The dawn air was filled the songs of early birds and animals. The sun has barely risen over the mountains as it seemed so tranquil. But then, a sound of clashing steel filled the air.

Hagen roared as he swung his hammer axe at Felix. Felix blocks the strike with his shield and hits away the axe. Rune then rushes in to try and swing at Hagen. Hagen barely dodges Rune's swings and kicks him back. Felix tries another strike but Hagen parries the blow and kicks him down. Rune tries another strike but Hagen quickly turns and hits the young Dane with the blunt end of his axe. Rune falls as Hagen stood triumphantly over his two opponents.

"Hah! Looks like I win again!"

Rune and Felix groaned while getting up.

"Well, that concludes this sparring session." Rune said dryly.

"Yeah I need another swig."

"Hold it right there." Hagen said seriously.

"What?" both asked in unison.

"Our personal mead supply is running low, go to the nearby Farfort and fetch us some more."

"Why?" Felix asked.

"Do I really need to answer that?" Hagen deadpanned.

"No, I mean why us? Why not get any other man?" Felix asked.

"Well, none of our men can walk into the village, let alone go to somewhere public without everyone screaming **BARBARIAN.** "

Rune sighed at this.

"How far is the nearest village?"

"Only a few hours walk from the Border Pass, you should be back by mid-noon if you make haste. We'll be waiting here."

"Okay, let's get moving Felix." Rune said while heading to the tents.

"But—"

"No buts, we might as well get a drink while we're there. We running out of mead after all."

"Fine. I'll just grab my water skins." Felix added dejectedly.

Rune walked away, while Hagen retreated to his quarters, where his wife, Brenda slept. The wyvern that he gifted her stayed outside. The wyvern knew best not to anger Hagen still remembering how their last encounter went. Hagen then proceeded to do some solo training, lifting large rocks, swinging his axe onto nearby training dummies. All other soldiers watched him with a bit of fear. Hagen stood at 7 feet tall and could easily mop the floor with any of the guardsmen. But Phila was very curious about him, so he approaches one of the Danes who was socializing with the Shepherds.

"Pardon me for the sudden question, but how strong is your chief?" Phila asked. "I have seen him go up against Ylisse's best knights and come out on top.

The Dane laughed as he tried to think of an answer.

"There was a popular legend that spread among our ranks." he said while taking a gulp.

"What is it?"

"They say that he was the son of a dragon."

"How does that even work?" Phila questioned. "What else did they say?"

"They said that Hagen's father, Chief Arnor was a celebrated warrior, that even the gods gave him praise. The one whom even the Valkyries always favored in battle. One day, Tyr the God of War came to him, offering him a gift. If Arnor could defeat his champion, then Tyr would give him the only thing that was missing in his life. Arnor eagerly accepted and fought the Tyr's champion, a large dragon with fiery red scales, who was the offspring of the greedy dragon Frænir."

Phila grew more interested at this. Their mythology was certainly a strange one. Where dragons were opponents instead of allies. Not even the greatest warriors in Ylisse would dare dream of attacking Naga herself.

"Arnor gets swallowed by the dragon and kills him from the inside. He cut himself out of the dragon and demanded for his gift. Tyr then transforms the corpse of the dragon into a beautiful woman with fiery, flowing red hair. Arnor marries the women and her first child was Hagen. They say that Hagen suckled from the dragon herself, giving him the strength of Tyr. Which was why we called **Frænirsen** , meaning **Son of Frænir** , for his mother was the offspring of Frænir himself."

So the notion of Hagen being a demi-god wasn't as ridiculous as the Ylisseans thought. Being born of a woman who was basically a dragon-incarnate was no laughing matter for those who believed in Naga. But the Danes thought of it as a good naptime story rather than truth.

Hagen trains some more. He swings his axe furiously, chopping the training dummies to pieces. His grunts and shouts made him look more intimidating, terrifying the spectators. He feels someone's presence as he turns around to see a small servant quaking in front of him. He could tell that she had something to say.

"What do you wish to tell me?" Hagen tried to ask in his least intimidating voice.

"L-Lady Emmeryn w-wishes to s-speak to you…"

Hagen was genuinely surprised that the Exalt of all people would wish to meet him. He then says.

"Tell your Exalt that I will meet her shortly."

Hagen propped himself up. He was meeting a lady of class and elegance, he had to learn to be like those fragile nobles. He walks his least intimidating walk as he went to Emmeryn's tent. The guard, standing outside the Exalt's tent, tried to suppress his fear as he looked in Hagen's eyes. Hagen's helmet and beard covered most of his face, making him seem less human. Hagen tries to reason with the guard, but a feminine voice from the tent speaks out.

"Is that Chief Hagen?"

Hagen cleared his throat before speaking.

"Yes, it is me Your Excellency. You called for me?"

"That I did Sir Hagen, please come in."

Hagen gives a nod to the still quaking guard and goes inside. He had to duck a little since the doorway was slightly shorter than he was. He sees Emmeryn sitting on one side of the table. Emmeryn gives him a smile and gestures to the seat across her.

"Please, have a seat."

Hagen complies and sits down, being careful not make the chair crumble under his muscular weight. Emmeryn then hands him a teapot.

"A cup of elderberry tea?"

"Thank you but no. I am not so fond of tea."

"Then what do you drink? Surely you and your men drink more than just mead."

"We drink buttermilk." Hagen replied. "It is a very creamy and satisfying beverage for those who are weary."

Emmeryn smiled at Hagen as she sipped from her cup. Hagen then asks.

"Excuse me Your Majesty, but what have you called me here for?"

Emmeryn puts down her cup and says.

"As a chieftain, how many people have led and watched over? And for how long?"

"I have led and watched over hundreds of households, which amounts to about thousands of people." Hagen replied politely. "I have been a chieftain since I got married, I have led my people for a peaceful fifteen years."

"So as a chieftain, you do hold some valuable insight."

"That I do Your Highness."

"Now I want to ask you, is war with Plegia inevitable?"

Hagen paused for a while. Did he hear her correctly?

"Did I hear you correctly?"

"Yes you did."

"I apologize, but why ask me? Surely your advisors have more experience in the matter."

"I know, but I need to know your answer. According to what Chrom has told me, you are an experienced commander, leading your men on many successful raids and campaigns. I need the insight of a more seasoned warrior."

Hagen stroked his beard at the thought and then said.

"Your Highness, if you truly want my answer, then I must say it bluntly. You cannot prevent the war with Plegia. You can delay it, but not prevent." Hagen said straightforwardly.

Emmeryn frowned at this, she was expecting a better answer than what her other advisors gave her.

"Why? Should the king not listen reason?"

"Is there not a reason why he is named the **Mad King**?"

"But even he would not go so far…"

"Even if you say he is not crazy, that makes it far worse. Those raids on your village, those kidnappings, the attempted aggravation with Ferox… If these were not actions made by a violent madman, then these would be decisions made by a perfectly rational man who has weighed all his options. If this Gangrel is not the Mad King that he truly is, then you have a problem. On one side, you have a man who blindly charges into war, harmless. On the other side, you have a perfectly rational man who has finally decided to go to war. Between you and me, I think that you are lucky enough to have an enemy like Gangrel."

Emmeryn frowned even more at this. But she shouldn't be surprised, Hagen was a warrior, of course he would consider war as a valid option.

"Are you suggesting war?" Emmeryn asked.

"Tis a bitter truth Your Excellency…"

"But that would be catastrophic for both sides! Both Plegia and Ylisse would lose many lives and homes!"

"That's why I'm suggesting you strike while Gangrel isn't expecting anything. You raid his villages, destroy strategic locations and take over before he has time to respond."

"But we would be murdering Plegians!"

"I mean no disrespect milady, but even though it is a leader's job is to ensure peace with other nations. But at the end of the day, when everything falls apart, a leader's loyalty is to his people."

Both stayed silent for awhile, until Hagen stands up.

"I best leave Your Majesty, I have other things to take care of."

"You best do that."

Hagen stands up and exits the tent. He shook his head at Emmeryn's idealism. In an exchange between two nations, be it war or diplomacy, one nation will have to get the short end of the deal. A leader's job is to make sure his nation doesn't get the short end. Many more citizens will have to suffer before she decides that enough is enough.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the Plegian mountains** , the Plegian convoy moved through the mountain range. With their hostage tied to her horse. They move quickly and efficiently, but little do they know that someone is watching them.

"I still don't understand why the face paint was necessary…" one guy cursed in disgust as he tried to wipe the thing off his face.

"Ssshh! Shut up! I'm spying here!"

"What are they doing?"

The convoy eventually passes and the duo walk out of their hiding spot. Revealing a man wearing a long sleeved white tunic under a brown vest, with a green kilt. He had long, unkempt brown hair, together with light skin and a very well-built body. He had dark brown eyes that looked reassured and confident, adding up to his aura of confidence. The other man had short, blond hair with a brown cloak over his body. He had a cross necklace that he wore around his neck. He had piercing, hazel eyes, eyes that could do God's work and bore into your very soul.

"Seems like they're heading down the mountain. Let's follow them."

"You know Angus, I do not understand why you are following these escorts."

"Trust me Father Aiden. We'll reach civilization in no time once we follow these soldiers back."

"I trusted you for five damned weeks! We've been stuck in this god-forsaken wilderness with no one to rescue us. I lost my tonsure to hair growth and I can't even cut it!" he screamed while pointing to the top of his head, presumably where his tonsure used to be. "I'd rather face those damn English! How will I explain to the Church and to God!?"

"Do not fret lad. We will be back soon." Angus said dismissively as he followed the tracks

Father Aiden groaned while following Angus but then freezes. Angus then stops and senses it too.

"You feel that?" Aiden asked.

"Yes, **Deamhans**. And nearby." Angus added, drawing his sword

 **(Deamhan is Scottish for Demon)**

Aiden then sees some Risen spawn behind Angus. Aiden then brings out a Bible from his pocket and shouts.

" **FULGURA LUX DEIUS"**

The Risen get disintegrated by a bright of flash of light, they fall into pieces while Aden still holds on tightly to his Bible. He then sighs and tucks in his Bible saying.

"You really need to watch your back."

"Isn't that what you're for?" Angus teased.

Aiden rolled his eyes as he followed his Scottish companion down the same path the Plegians took.

* * *

 **In the Farfort…**

Rune and Felix finally reach the edge of the Farfort, first seeing pig farms and many orchards outside. Once they entered the more urban areas, they saw only busy streets as far as the eye can see. The streets are filled with market stalls, with the merchants screaming the names of their merchandise. There were a fair share of young men and women going about, flirting and making merry. Rune rolled his eyes at the nearby girls who winked at him and Felix. They stop at the plaza and Rune says.

"I'll go look for a mead seller, you wait for me."

"Where will I meet you?"

Rune looked around for a bit, before pointing to the house behind Felix.

"Wait at the inn over there, here's some coin." Rune said while dropping a few gold pieces onto Felix's hands. "You can get a drink while I buy."

"Fair enough." Felix said, before heading to the inn.

Felix opens the door to the inn, to see a fairly crowded area filled with many men and women, who socialized as they drank down their drinks. Felix sees an empty stool on the bar front and decides to take it. He sits down and waits for the innkeeper or bartender. He sees a few women giggling and winking at him but pays them no heed.

Felix felt a bit nervous being alone like this. Being born only a few months after Rune, he was the youngest member of the Danish raiding party. He was used to drinking and making merry with his older brethren, and being alone put him right out of his comfort zone.

"Can I get you anything, handsome?" A feminine voice called out.

Felix breaks his train of thought to look for the source of voice. He sees a woman in front of him, wiping the table. She was a blonde with her long flowing hair tied into a large braid. She wore a frilly, white tunic that exposed her shoulders and wore a brown corset that wrapped her waist. She wore a short, blue skirt with a white underskirt. Lastly, she had a red ribbon near the neck of her tunic. She seemed unusually peppy and her chest was disturbingly wet from the wiping.

"Uh yes, could you get me some mead?"

"Coming right up!"

The barkeeper grabbed a mug and poured in some mead from the bottle. She hands him the mug and Felix brings the mug to his lips, chugging the alcoholic drink. But he was unnerved by the fact that the barkeeper was still watching him.

"Uh… You can go now."

"You must be new here." she added, ignoring Felix's attempts to shoo her away.

"What makes you say that?

"The fact that you don't know my name."

Felix felt a bit embarrassed that he was a bit easy to read.

"What brings you to the Farfort anyway?"

"Oh, I'm buying some alcohol for my comrades. Well, my partner is, he told me to wait here. We're mercenaries of sorts."

"Oh so you're a fighter! First time I've seen the likes of you around here! No wonder you look so… developed." she said while eyeing his muscles.

Felix takes another sip, hoping for the nosy barkeep to go away. The barkeep notices his uncomfortableness and asks.

"Is everything alright?"

"To be honest, I just want to—"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

Felix and the barkeeper turned their heads to see a formal-dressed man pointing sword at a common man. The common man fell backwards as he tried to back up.

"I have had enough of how you would win over Elisa with your money! My family may be poor but we are still noble!"

Felix hated bar fights, it always ruined his desire to drink.

"Bah! You think your noble blood will win her heart?! You're pathetic!"

"Silence!"

Felix didn't want a scene, so he rushes in and blocks the strike.

"Wha-?"

"Let's not be too hasty!" Felix said.

"Don't interfere!" the nobleman screamed.

"Think about this! It's not worth it!"

The nobleman regains his senses and sees the scene he has caused. He quietly slips away. Felix then offers the downed man a hand but the man refuses and stands up by himself and retreats outside. Felix is left confused by the situation while the barkeeper, runs to him happily saying.

"Thank you so much for breaking up that fight! Those two men have been vying for my love and come here regularly! I usually entertain them but I did not take them seriously until they resorted to violence."

"Why would they fight over a girl?"

"I have many suitors, yet I did not choose one."

"How many?"

"Let's just say that if I married all those who said they want me, now I would have so many husbands. All men who stay at this inn immediately fall in love with me."

"Well, that's rather impressive Miss...?"

"Elisa." Elisa said before asking. "And you?"

"My name is Fe—"

Another scream rang out as Felix had to rush out to the door. Elisa stops him and says.

"Your money!" she said while pointing to the bar

"That's okay! Keep the change!"

"But you gave too much money—And he's out…" Elisa cursed while contemplating on her next move. "I should return his money"

* * *

Felix ran out to see the village in chaos, with some soldiers rushing to reach many places and Rune fighting some dark corpses with glowing eyes. Felix then raises his shield to block an incoming strike from an undead swordsman. He then stabs the swordsman and kicks him back.

"Rune! What's happening!?"

"Draugr are raiding the village! The local militia can't contain the attack and civilians are getting slaughtered."

Rune then fights against a swordsman, he tries hitting the swordsman with two strikes but the swordsman blocks both strikes. The swordsman then hits Rune with the pommel of his sword and knocks him down. Felix runs in and blocks the incoming strike and saves Rune from the finishing blow.

"Get up quickly! We have to end this as soon as possible!"

Rune gets up, using his two axes as a support. Felix duels against two Risen swordsman, choosing carefully between attacking and defending. That was until…

"Sir! You forgot your pouch of money!" Elisa screamed, running to him.

Felix looks to see an undead spearman creep up on Elisa, so he leaves his position and says to Rune.

"Rune cover for me! I got to save the girl!"

Rune quickly takes over for Felix, carefully dueling with weapon-superior swordsmen. Felix then screams.

"Elisa behind you!"

Elisa screams as she sees the undead man nearly kill her. Felix blocks the strike just in time and duels intensely. Felix gets slashed in the side and then stabs the spearman. He holds his injured side as he told Elisa.

"Elisa! Take cover! I'll call you out once the danger has passed!"

A panicked Elisa nods and runs to nearby cover.

Felix then rejoins Rune, who defeats the two swordsmen. They are joined by some of the local soldiers. They then stood back to back as they braved the incoming draugr hordes.

* * *

Hagen was quietly meditating, before he hears some commotion outside. Hagen exits his tent and follows the soldiers who were taking defensive positions. The Pegasus Knights began watching their flanks as Hagen decided to call his men. Brenda stays close to her wyvern as she walked up next to Hagen.

"Danes! To me!"

All the Danish raiders joined Chief Hagen, forming their own group. The Shepherds also formed their own group. They look to the top of the hill to see a maroon haired man with a strange crown and frilly clothes. He is joined by a tanned woman with white hair and revealing black clothes.

"What's this, then? The exalt herself, in all her radiance? I fear I must shield my eyes! Bwa ha ha ha!"

Hagen grimaced at the mocking tone of the king.

"King Gangrel, I've come for the truth of this unfortunate incident between us."

"Truth? I will tell you the truth." the white-haired woman said.

"Perhaps milady may share her name?"

"Aversa, you may call me Aversa."

"Very well, Aversa. Is Maribelle unharmed?"

"Who? Oh yes, that little blonde brat."

The soldiers bring up a blonde woman tied to a horse. The blonde woman wore frilly dress and wore a ribbon with her strange blonde locks.

"This girl crossed the Plegian border without our consent. And what's more... She wounded the brave Plegian soldiers who sought only to escort her safely home."

Hagen knew that was a lie.

"LIES! You speak nothing but lies, hag! Did they not teach the meaning of the word "truth" in wretched-crone school?!" Maribelle screamed.

"See? No manners!" Aversa added with a smirk.

"Such a violent temper speaks to her guilt. This will call for a weighty punishment. And if she were to later confess to being an Ylisse an spy? My goodness! It would take an act of CONSIDERABLE good faith to repair our relations."

Hagen was expecting extremely high demands from the King. He did not like where these negotiations were going. Maribelle tried to explain herself about the raids by the Plegians, but Hagen knew it to be useless. He has dealt with these shady dealings as a former raider, this parley was going nowhere. Gangrel had already threatened to cut off her head, and much worse, Chrom and spoken out of line. This was going downhill and Hagen knew it.

"Now then, Your Graceliness. Perhaps we can arrange a trade? You give me the Fire Emblem, and I return Mari Contrary here in one piece."

"You would ask for Ylisse's royal treasure? But why?"

"Because I know the legend! The Fire Emblem is the key to having all one's wishes realized. I have desired it for years. YEARS! ...Yet my birthday comes and goes each year, and nothing from Ylisse. Heheh…" he said while cackling maniacally.

"But the Emblem's power is meant for a single purpose, King Gangrel: to save the world and its people at their hour of most desperate need. Would you claim a more noble wish?"

"Ugh... Taaaaaalk talk-talk-talk-talk. It's time to speak louder than words! This negotiation is over, Your Luminosity! I shall have the Emblem if I have to pry it from your shiny dead hands!"

King Gangrel sends some brigands to attack Emmeryn's guard. Chrom strikes one down and says.

"Stay back! Or you'll all suffer the same fate!"

Hagen took this as a chance to draw his weapon.

"Come on men! Valhalla awaits!"

"AYE! For God!" the Danes screamed back.

King Gangrel seemed genuinely surprised at Hagen's presence.

"Oh? What's this? A group of barbarians?" King Gangrel asked with much amusement. "I never took you to be a brigand lover, Your Graceliness."

"You have triggered this war with those whom we pledged to aid!" Hagen screamed while pointing an accusing finger at Gangrel. "You and your warriors will learn to live like the rest of us!"

More brigands charged in at Hagen's group. Hagen dispatches three men with one mighty swing. The other Danes kill the Plegians with little to no difficulty.

"Now that's a declaration of war if I've ever heard one... A big, messy war that will bleed you Ylisseans dry. Bwa ha ha!"

Hagen forgot one crucial detail, the hostage, they still had the hostage, that meant that they could kill her since the deal was off. He had to think of something.

"Men! Charge! We must save the Ylissean hostage!"

The Danes charged in with great morale, carelessly cutting down the Plegians that dare stood in their way. The Shepherds followed close behind while Chrom tells Phila.

"Phila! Escort the Exalt to a safer place! The Shepherds and I will help Hagen and the Danes!"

Phila quickly escorts Emmeryn to the carriage before nodding at Chrom

"Be safe Prince Chrom."

But then, a messenger arrives on horseback and tells Chrom.

"Prince Chrom! The Farfort near the Border Pass is being raided by Risen!"

"What!? How!?"

"Bwahahaha! Looks like your little village is done for!"

"You summoned them, didn't you!?"

Hagen overheard this and was furious. He had practically sent Rune and Felix to their deaths in that village. He fought with even greater fury to reach the Plegians. He slapped aside many men who dare even face his might. He points his finger at Gangrel.

"You! You will pay in blood!"

"We'll see about that!" King Gangrel replied before rejoining his soldiers to retreat.

Hagen then sees to his horror, Aversa walking up to Maribelle. Her hand glowed a dark flame as she said.

"Poor, stupid girl... Are you really worth fighting a war over? Years from now, you'll be remembered only as she who destroyed House Ylisse."

"No… Please… No…"

Aversa nearly uses her spell but a wind spell incapacitates the soldiers. Revealing a short, maroon haired boy, with a spell book in his hands.

"Wha—!?"

"Maribelle! Go you're free!" the short boy shouted.

"RICKEN!? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, is this your little boyfriend? How sweet!"

"Don't belittle me!" Ricken growled as he threw another wind spell.

Aversa gets hit as she staggers. Ricken and Maribelle take the chance to run, but they are ambushed by two brigands waiting in hiding. The dark mages then set upon the trapped duo, until…

"YARGH!" a scream rang out as a man from the bushes ambushes the two brigands. The man wore the familiar brown vest and green kilt. It was Angus.

The man quickly dispatches the two brigands. He stabs the first one, then knees the second one then decapitates him. More Plegians come in to confront him, he rushes in with his sword. One axeman tries to swing at him but he parries the blow, kicks him back and slices his neck. He then stabs another axeman running at him, he ducks under the swing and stabs him in the stomach. He is relieved after killing the last axeman, but he still worries about the dark mages aiming for them. He screams.

"Aiden! Now!"

The priest comes out and brings out his Bible saying.

" **DOMINUS PROTECTOR"**

The Plegian mages launch an attack that doesn't even faze them as Aiden summoned a shield. Aiden then charges a spark in his hands, saying.

"Using dark magic is considered witchcraft. The only punishment for witchcraft, is **death**."

The Plegian mages tried to run away, but the priest then says.

" **PERCUTIAT INFIDELUM"**

The Plegian sorcerers fell one by one, as many lightning bolts came and struck them down. Aiden smirks in satisfaction and closes his Bible. Angus tended to Maribelle and Ricken.

"Are you two alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine, we need to get to the Shepherds! Let's go!" Ricken said while attempting to run, but a hand on his shoulder stops him.

"Kid, we got bigger problems." Angus said while pointing at the numerous archers, and mages coming their way.

"Well we can't just stand and fight and if we run, they'll shoot us down!"

"We need to get Maribelle to safety! She has no weapon to defend herself with!"

Angus then stroked his chin. He then has an idea.

"Ricken, was it? You can use those spells right?"

"Yes! What do you want me to do?"

* * *

Maribelle's screams are heard as Angus carries her downhill, running as fast as he could. Aiden and Ricken provided cover fire for him as he ran towards the Shepherds and Danes at the bottom of the hill. But Maribelle wasn't making it easy.

"Unhand me you skirt-wearing brute!" she screamed while slapping him. "I will not allow myself be treated like a piece of luggage!"

Angus sighed deeply as he neared the Shepherds. Chrom then raised his sword, saying.

"Unhand the girl, unless you wish to be cut down!" Chrom growled.

Angus puts Maribelle down slowly.

"Do not worry, I am not your enemy. I came to deliver your hostage."

Lissa came rushing over to Maribelle, who had passed out from the sheer intensity of the situation. They carried her off to the tents as Chrom and the Danes gathered. Ricken and Aiden quickly caught up. The soldiers then huddled up to discuss the plan. It was finally Robin's time to shine.

"So Fredericson, what do we got?" Robin asked while staring at the incoming enemies

"Other than a nickname you should never use again. We have about five axemen, four myrmidons, three mages, three dark mages, and five wyvern riders. We also have a platoon of about sixty men coming our way."

Robin stared up the mountain and saw only one way of doing this..

"We can't just stay down here and wait for them, we will be rundown by those wyvern riders if we decide to retreat to a safer position. So here is my plan, we have the Danes charge and break a hole into the common infantry, from there, the Shepherds will take care of the elite units like the myrmidons and mages to make sure the Danish charge isn't harassed. The priest, Ricken, Miriel, Virion and I will stay behind and provide support. Frederick, Sully, and Stahl will provide needed cavalry support, since they have a lack of land cavalry with them. Brenda will provide air support, should those wyvern riders decide to attack early. Lissa, Vaike and Mr. Skirt guy will be staying behind to watch over Maribelle. Sumia will take care of any injured and bring them to Lissa."

"It's Angus, not Skirt guy!" Angus growled.

"And I am Father Aiden, but just call me Aiden."

"Well okay, Aiden and Angus, we barely met you and we don't know your intentions, but **I am** trusting you to stick with us and help us, okay? We don't have the time for semantics, got it?"

"Got it." both said, preferring not to argue.

"What about me?" Kellam asked, making Robin jump.

"Uh yeah, you and Lon'qu form the backlines and clean up anything that gets past our line."

The Shepherds and the Danes got into position. The Danes formed the first line, with Hagen leading the charge alongside Chrom. Kellam would be at the back, together with the skirmish units. Brenda and Sumia were waiting on the flank for Robin's go signal. Frederick, Sully and Stahl had begun running around to look for the opportunity to do cycle charges.

"Ready?" Robin asked everyone.

"AYE!" the Danes shouted.

The rest of them just nodded.

"Then CHARGE!"

The Danes charged once again, screaming a battle cry that caused the infantry in front of them to waver. Hagen raises his axe and plunges it into one Plegian. His subordinates then follow behind, slaughtering the lesser-skilled infantry. Hagen swat them away like they were flies, as he killed every man who dared enter his range of attack. The Danes were preoccupied with the infantry, Robin shouts.

"Keep up the pressure!"

The more elite units came to attack, the myrmidons came in and attempted to take on the Danes. Robin then points towards them, saying.

"Don't let them interfere! We need to finish off these infantry."

Robin then raises a Thunder spell to stop them in their tracks. Virion fires down on the Plegian Mages, having no luck in scoring kills. One dark mage fires a spell at Robin, causing him to stagger in pain. Aiden then fires a spell at the mage, defeating the dark mage, and then checks up on Robin. Miriel covers for Aiden as Aiden bends to help

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Robin replied dismissively before standing up to fight.

Hagen swings his axe at an approaching axeman, killing the foolish Plegian. Hagen sees some of his men falter as they become wounded by the more elite Plegians. Hagen roars in rage as he goes into a fury to save his men. He swings his axe at one then kicks another away. He then grabs one smaller Plegian and throws him away before plunging his giant axe into him. He then counts about four injured Danes.

"Chrom! Cover for me! I must get my men back to safety!"

Chrom moves to distract the Plegians as Sumia rushes in to assist. Hagen hurriedly gets his injured men to her as he put their bodies on her pegasus. Sumia then screams.

"I'm sorry but the pegasus can only hold at least three people, I can only bring two men with me!"

Hagen grimaced, every second was precious in saving the lives of his men. But, like a miracle, Brenda comes with her wyvern, saying.

"Leave the rest to me Hagen."

Brenda gets the other two injured Danes onto her wyvern and hurriedly flies back to Lissa. Hagen smiled as he watched her leave.

"I still don't regret marrying her."

Hagen's thoughts are interrupted by men screaming, seeing that Frederick and his horsemen began charging the infantry. Hagen takes this as a sign to get back into the fight.

Robin notices the allied infantry getting a little thin. They were being overwhelmed by the numerous infantry joining the fight. Robin could count about thirty men including the remaining elite infantry taking on their measly seven. Chrom, Hagen and four other men were getting overwhelmed and the cycle charges by Frederick's group could only do so much. Robin then draws his Bronze Sword and tells the skirmishers.

"Cover for me! I'm going in to provide melee support!" Robin said, befogging asking. "Kellam? Lon'qu? Where are you?"

"I'm here." Lon'qu replied.

"I've been here all this time."

"Well, you two are joining me. We have to support Chrom and the soldiers."

Robin, Lon'qu and Kellam charged in to provide support. The normal infantry began to rout as they saw Hagen effortlessly kill them. They begin to run as Hagen roared in triumph over the normal infantry.

" _He's a demon!"_

" _Run for your lives!"_

" _He's invincible, we can't win this!"_

Robin smiled at this, with the routing infantry, there were only twenty men left, but the wyvern riders were moving in. Frederick moves in to try and contain the wyvern riders, but only one wyvern rider was distracted. The other three came in and brought hell.

The Danes stood no chance against the flying cavalry, being cut down by the merciless riders. Hagen grit his teeth as he ran in to confront them. Hagen smashes one wyvern with his axe, causing the rider to fall off. Robin and Chrom try desperately to keep attention off Hagen as they fought off the remaining infantry. Kellam was combatting another wyvern rider but the third one was clearly the commander.

"The prince!" the commander said before charging at him. "I won't ask for your name. Only your life!"

Chrom was immediately charged by the wyvern rider, but easily dodges it as he stepped to the side. Robin was the only one left to take care of the infantry. Hagen fights more and more, trying to swat away the last of the Plegians, but feels a sharp pain in his back. A Plegian mage had snuck in a spell and hit him in the back. Hagen staggers for a bit, leaving him vulnerable to attack. Some of the routing infantry returned to the battlefield and began to overwhelm the last few fighters, Robin, Kellam, Lon'qu, Chrom and Hagen. Hagen collapses from the spell and a wyvern rider comes in to finish him. Even the mages could not save them as they got surrounded by several men. That was until…

"CHARGE!"

Robin wearily looks at the source of the noise. He sees Frederick, Sully, Stahl and Sumia cut down the skirmishers as they ran down the infantry. He then sees Vaike and Angus charge in with their weapons out, hooting and crying out in excitement. The sudden charge confuses the Plegians and they are cut down without a thought. Lon'qu then takes this chance to kill his distracted enemies. Angus masterfully slices the remaining Plegians, killing them with ease as he broke through the ranks of Plegians. Brenda charges in to ambush the unsuspecting wyvern rider, saving her husband from the final blow. Chrom successfully survives the assault from the commander and kills the mount, causing the commander to dismount his dead wyvern.

Chrom duels heatedly with the enemy commander. He successfully breaks the commander's strike and stabs him. As the commander fell to his knees, he says weakly.

"It matters not… Soon war will be upon your soil…"

Chrom grimaced at the thought of another violent war like those before him. He leaves the man to die as looks at the carnage to see that the battle was over. All the Danes were injured from the battle except Brenda. Kellam and Lon'qu were a bit bloody from their fight with the wyvern riders. Robin had many cuts on his body, while Chrom had a few nicks himself. Frederick and the other horsemen were bleeding from their fight with both infantry and wyvern riders. Lissa and the reserves were relatively unharmed.

Brenda helps Hagen up as the see the rest of the Ylissean army come to their aid, with many healers coming to tend to the injured. After checking all the soldiers, thankfully, no one died. It was either just a flesh wound or broken bones. Emmeryn looked horrified to see so many of them injured. They had to rest for awhile before heading back to Ylisstol. Once he was healed up, Chrom walks up to Emmeryn saying in an ashamed tone.

"Forgive me, Emm. I acted rashly."

"It's all right, Chrom. King Gangrel is the one at fault here. You were only protecting me."

Hagen had to admire Chrom's relationship with his sister. Most royalty would just let them die so they could take the throne.

"The Mad King will be rallying his forces, if they have not mobilized already. I suggest we make haste back to Ylisstol and discuss our strategy." a fully healed Frederick said, joining in.

"Of course, Frederick. It seems war is upon us. We must protect the Ylissean people at all costs."

Emmeryn then walks over to the Danes, who were newly-healed and were at awe by the magic. The ones who weren't at awe, were just laughing.

"Not bad for our first time, eh Chief?"

"Not too bad indeed Bjorn. We must be more careful next time." Hagen replied.

Emmeryn then walks up to Chief Hagen. She bows and says.

"You and your men have my deepest gratitude Chief Hagen. Thank you for fighting alongside and protecting Chrom and the others."

"It was nothing Your Highness."

"You were right, the war could not be prevented. I feel so foolish to think that I could have brought peace with just negotiating."

"Do not dwell on it Your Excellency."

Hagen then remembers Felix and Rune. He says.

"Excuse me Your Grace, but my men and I must leave again. We must get to the Farfort immediately!"

Chrom joins in as he hears the conversation. He wears a face full of shock as he realizes.

"Of course! The Farfort is still under attack by Risen! If we hurry, we might able to save the townspeople!"

"I will return to the capital and organize our armies." Emmeryn said. "I will wait for you in Ylisstol.

"Be safe Emm." Chrom said worriedly.

"You too Chrom." Emmeryn said with a reassuring smile.

As Emmeryn leaves, Chrom and Hagen then prepare to march. They walk towards the general direction of the village. The recovered Danes followed close behind as they began to run.

"We must hurry Chrom! Rune and Felix are in that village!" Hagen said while running.

"Then let us not waste any time! SHEPHERDS! We march for the Farfort!"

The recovered Shepherds waste no time and follow together with the Danes. Robin runs up to Chrom, still wrapped in some bandages.

"Where exactly are we going on such short notice?"

"The Farfort still needs our help Robin!"

"Let's go!"

* * *

 **And that is it for this chapter! Wow! This chapter is almost as long as Chapter 2! I feel the Highlander cameo was a little half-assed, so I might be posting updates to improve this soon.**

 **Also, please give me advice in writing accents for Scottish or Irish characters.**

 **Questions**

 **1\. Since For Honor is coming very soon, what faction will you be playing as?**

 **2\. The fight scene in the first part is inspired by what game trailer?**

 **3\. This is a rather new question, but give me full details of my OC as characters. Their good traits. Their bad traits. Their quirks. Their beliefs. Anyone who can send me a fully detailed and objective details will get credit in the next chapter.**

 **Also, I would like to announce that User deeed22 has gotten the answer right in the last chapter question! The manga was "Yasashi Sekai no Tsukurikata"**

 **Star Geman - I put in the murderstroke or Mordhau stroke. IS YOUR LIFE COMPLETE!?**

 **Note: Sorry, Sugouxxx, I couldn't implement all your desired traits for Lucas. This was just a mere cameo.**

 **Now finally, I am considering one LAST warrior from Earth.**

 **Hashashim- Khalid al-Mulawwith, a bastard child of an Italian Crusader and an Arabian prostitute. (Will appear as an admirer of Mikah)**

 **Maharlika - Sri Tegar, a Catholic feudal tribal warrior from Cebu who was tragically killed by Non-Christian tribesmen.**

 **Aztec Jaguar - Tenoch, a noble jaguar warrior who was killed by the Spanish Conquistadores**


	18. Extra VI

**Extra VI - Khalid the Bastard**

Mikah sat down and wrote down on her diary while Marcus slept.

 _Due to some_ _… unexpected disputes. I felt that this entry was necessary._

 _I admit it, I made friends with a Muslim, and accidentally made him fall for me. How did this happen? It was only a year ago, I was already well-versed into talking with customers. And that was when I received a strange request._

* * *

Mikah combed her hair in front of the mirror, she was ready for another day of being the counter lady. She had to dress her best to attract more customers, so she had to maintain her good looks.

"Mikah?" Anna called out. "Could you come down here?"

"Yes Anna?" Mikah asked, climbing down.

"Could you show our dear guest around town?" Anna said while gesturing to the man next to her.

The man himself was tall, about a foot taller than Mikah and he wore Moorish armor. Mikah could tell that he was Muslim so felt a bit wary of him.

"Why does he need our help?" Mikah asked.

"I need to earn money." The man said in a heavy Arabic accent. "Please, if you have any thing for me to do."

"Oh, you speak very good English!" Mikah praised. "Who are you and how did you learn the language?"

"I am Khalid al-Mulawwith; I was a diplomat and a warrior." The man pointed out. "I have made dealings with English before."

"Errr… Don't you mean English-speakers?" Anna asked.

Mikah saw it fit to push Khalid outside, she didn't want Anna to know of Europe just yet. She stretches up and down and then asks Khalid.

"Okay Khalid! To get you a job; what are your skills first?" Mikah asked. "I keep track of a lot of jobs here, so do tell me what you can do."

"I'm a talented speaker and fighter, I have no skills in housework but smithing and pottery are manageable."

Mikah put a finger on her chin as she thought of a good place for Khalid to work in.

"A local company of mercenaries is looking for an extra blade in their company. Provided, that's if you think you have the skill.

"What are other good options?" Khalid asked.

"We'll visit other places, and while we're walking, why don't you tell me a little more about yourself?"

* * *

Mikah had heard Khalid's side of the story and it was tragic. Khalid was born of an Italian soldier and an Arabian whore. His name meant **"Forever the bastard"** , and she knew that it didn't mean anything good. She then hears of how he was taken in by a secret society, the Hashashin and was trained to be one of the most feared warriors. He was then placed as the Sultan's right hand man to deal with the Crusaders, something that only ended in the destruction of his home. She places a hand on his shoulder.

"Look at the bright side, you're safe now here in Ylisstol." she said in a comforting voice. "You already landed that mercenary job, so you should be able to provide."

She then sees a nearby bench and says.

"Let's sit down for now."

They go inside and sit down. Mikah decides to play her cards right to seal a deal with this customer.

"Have you ever had a wife?" Mikah asked.

Khalid blushed a bit before saying.

"No."

"Shame, I'm surprised someone like you isn't spoken for."

"Well, it was because I had concentrated most of my life in completing diplomatic and military endeavors."

"Well now you have all the time in the world to decide what you want."

They both sit idly before Mikah realizes.

"Oh! I almost forgot!"

She brings out some hot food, a bread with spices and vegetables. It smelled heavenly as she gave it to Khalid.

"Here's some food to signify the start of our new partnership Mister Khalid."

* * *

Khalid was pleasantly surprised, this woman had actually bothered to listen to his tale, and not only that, she also made him food that reminded him so much of home. A woman like her was too good to give up. She was a prospective bride and Khalid wanted to see more of her. He sees Mikah stand up.

"Well, I have to go back now. Anna's probably waiting for me."

As Mikah walked away, Khalid asked.

"Will we ever meet again?"

Mikah smiled and said.

"Don't fret, we will soon."

Mikah walks away, unaware that she has more than just a satisfied customer in her hands.

* * *

 _In hindsight, I should have not played with his feelings like that._

Mikah finishes writing and goes back to Marcus, who fell asleep from exhaustion.

 _"Marcus is my responsibility now."_

* * *

 **Let's have some fun Marcus~**

Marcus sees Mikah passed out in the bar and tries tapping her to see if she was awake. The bartender says.

"Don't bother, she's out like a dead lamp. Kept rambling about her past sins and crap like that."

"Why does she keep getting drunk like this?" Marcus wondered as he prepared to carry her.

While trying to carry her body, Marcus notices Mikah stir as she woke up.

"Mikah! Are you okay?" Marcus asked out of concern.

" ***hic*** I am now, you handsome devil you… ***hic*** "

The bartender and Marcus share a confused look.

"Er, Mikah, are you sure you're okay?"

"Of coursh! ***hic*** Seeing you like this Marcus, I can finally tell you how I feel…"

Mikah then shambles towards Marcus, nearly tripping over as she fell on Marcus' chest for support.

"Mikah!"

"Heeheehee! ***hic*** I've fallen for you Marcus…"

Marcus was a bit creeped out by Mikah's drunk personality.

"Let's go home Mikah." he said while pulling her home.

Marcus and Mikah walked through the empty streets of Ylisstol as they find their way back home.

" ***hic*** Don't you love me too Marcus?"

"Let's keep going." Marcus said, ignoring Mikah's drunken words.

"Why are you ***hic*** not interested in me?" Mikah asked, stopping Marcus as they both stood still in the streets.

"I did not say that."

"Is it because my breasts are too small?" Mikah blurted out.

"What do breasts have to do with anything?" Marcus asked.

"Here…" Mikah said while unbuttoning her shirt, much to Marcus' horror.

"Whoah, whoah, whoah. Let us not be too hasty right." Marcus said while carefully setting down her hands.

Mikah then grabs Marcus' head and kisses him square in the lips.

"There ***hic*** now you have my ***hic*** first kiss."

Marcus was too shocked by Mikah's bold moves, he won't last long if Mikah keeps up with her advances. He hurriedly runs into the house.

"Oooh! ***hic*** What are we doing now?" Mikah asked with drunken excitement.

Marcus runs to the closet and grabs some rope. He quickly tries to tie Mikah to her bed as she laughed and giggled.

"Are we going to do ***hic*** like this? I'm excited!"

Marcus carefully ties the knots, but then, Anna comes into the room.

"Hey Marcus, did you—"

Anna pauses to look at Marcus tying up Mikah.

"It is not what it looks like!" Marcus screamed.

"Marcus! ***hic*** Hurry up! I want to feel good!"

Marcus could only face palm.


	19. Ch 12: Tension

**Hey guys! I'm back! I've been on a rather short break from writing due to some very hateful comments by PersonaUserOrpheus3245. His comments were very insulting and I felt severely discouraged by his hate. But I realized that he has done this to other fanfics as well, so please, if you see him do this to others, please report him or do anything to stop him. I was able to recover from my funk because of some encouraging words from my other readers. Kudos to deeed22, Star Geman and General soto, for being polite in their address towards me.**

 **Also, the OCs in this story will be toned down a bit. I will also try to increase the interactions between the Shepherds and the Earth characters to make it a more FE story than just an original story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, all characters depicted in this story belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

Rune fights off more Risen, backpedalling to avoid the numerous undead shambling after him. While moving, Rune notices a Risen swordsman about to finish a fallen boy. Rune quickly runs in to finish off the Risen. As soon as the threat had been neutralized, Rune pulled up the fallen boy from the ground. The boy wore a pot that covered his shaggy dark hair. He also had a distinctive x-x-shaped scar on his left cheek.

"Are you okay?"

"I-I think so. I was just goin' to join Ma then BAM! I'm on the ground!"

"What's your name?"

"The name's Donnel Tinhead, but just call me Donny fer short." he said, before asking. "What's yer name?"

"Rune."

Rune sees more Risen coming their way. He notices that Donnel is holding a pitchfork.

"Donnel, can you fight?" he asked.

"I-I think so." Donnel said with an unsure tone.

"Well, you don't have much of a choice now."

Rune readies his two hatchets and fights off two Risen as Donnel quakes in his boots. Rune acknowledged that the boy was no fighter and had two up his game to defeat the Risen. Rune first buries his hatchet into one Risen's neck. He then throws his other axe another Risen. He then quickly picks up the hatchet from the corpse and runs toward a much larger Risen, he then buries both hatchets into the chest of the Risen axeman. The Risen does not react and instead, slams Rune to the ground. Rune struggles as the axeman plants his foot on Rune's chest. Before the Risen could finish him, a pitchfork comes in and stabs him in the head. Rune realizes that the stab came from Donnel, who had mustered the courage to save Rune. The Risen man falls to the ground dead. Rune stands up on his own and says.

"Thanks for the save."

"No problem! Couldn't just stand there an' let ya die."

"Come with me, we're making our final stand with some of the local militia."

"Gosh ya sure? I ain't much offa warrior and I really need to get back to Ma"

"It doesn't matter, we need all the help we can get. We're running out of men."

Rune and Donnel ran through the hordes of Risen, cutting down every Risen that stood in their path. They saw Felix fighting off more Risen, as Felix kicks away another Risen, he stabs another and bashes it with his shield. Rune runs in and kills a Risen sneaking up on Felix. Donnel stood by them as he stabbed every incoming Risen with his pitchfork, able to contribute in fighting off the hordes. But something in the Risen's minds snaps, they all begin to shamble towards the remaining fighters instead of mindlessly chasing after every living thing.

"Uh… Why're them corpses shamblin' towards us?"

"Stick together! We're the last defense this town has!" one soldier shouted.

Felix then sees a scarecrow-looking Risen shamble towards him and he gets ready. But instead of slowly shuffling towards him, the Risen goes into a gooey puddle, confusing Felix. The puddle then moves towards Felix quickly, with the Risen completely catching Felix off-guard. Felix gets slashed across his side, his armor giving way to the undead's sharp claws. He falls to the ground, too wounded to even continue. Rune sees this and becomes enraged, he runs through the crowd, killing everything in his path. He sees the scarecrow and runs in to confront it. The Risen tries hacking him, but Rune ducks and hits its gut. He then runs it to the ground and tries to finish it off. The Risen then disappears into the ground, leaving Rune confused.

" _Where the hell did he go?"_

Rune ducks another swipe by a swordsman and hacks him to death. He then kicks another one and hits his neck. With his back turned, the scarecrow Risen rises up behind him.

"Rune! The Revenant's behind you!" Felix screamed while was downed.

Rune turns in time to block the claws. He then kicks it back and buries both hatchets into its face, finally killing it. Rune drags back the injured Felix. He then looks to his horror to see that they were completely surrounded and the other soldiers were either dead, injured or just too tired to fight. He and Donnel fought the seemingly endless hordes. Rune knew this was it, but he had to go down swinging. Donnel was desperately stabbing the Risen, but to no end as he gets backed into a corner. It was over.

But at the moment where everything seemed hopeless, a giant roar was heard.

" **HYAAGH!** "

The Risen turned heads to the source of the noise. The townsfolk and the weary soldiers look to see a giant man coming from the horizon. They also saw by his side, a blue-haired man wielding a familiar sword, and a white haired man in a dark robe. From their point of view, they saw the giant man effortlessly swat away the Risen with his giant axe. The white-haired man also seemed to be bringing the heat with his masterful thunder strikes paired with the blue-haired man's sword skills.

"It's Prince Chrom! And the Shepherds!"

Rune smirked as he readied to fight once again.

"It's Chief Hagen and the Danes!"

"Heh. I knew he would come for us." Felix said weakly while lying down.

"Don't waver!" Rune shouted. "The prince has come with reinforcements!"

The soldiers immediately got up and shouted in joy, inspired by the appearance of Chrom. They immediately charged into the horde, eager to fight once again.

"YEEEEEEHAW!" Donnel cheered as he plowed through the crowd of Risen, completely inspired by the prince's arrival.

The flanking maneuver made short work of the vulnerable Risen, leaving a trail of corpses where the unbreakable line went. And soon enough, the battle is won, with the help of reinforcements and unbreakable morale. Healers from the Shepherds tend to the wounded, but Rune wastes no time, seeing Felix barely hanging on in his pool of blood. He carries his comrade to the inn, where Elisa was hiding. Elisa looks horrified to see Felix so bloody. Rune then says.

"I need one of your beds **NOW**."

Elisa willingly complies and showed him to a nearby room on the ground floor where Rune had set down Felix. He grabs one of the blankets and wraps

"Why don't you just heal him? Aren't there healers here?"

"The process of healing too slow for us to wait for the healers. We need to seal it now, or he won't be surviving.

Elisa runs out to the fireplace and grabs a glowing hot iron rod.

"Will this do?"

"Yes, please hold Felix down." Rune asked politely, prompting Elisa to hold down Felix by his shoulders.

Rune holds the iron rod over Felix's side.

"Are you ready Felix?"

"Just do it…"

Rune immediately presses the iron rod onto Felix's wound, causing Felix to scream in pain. Elisa looked horrified to see Felix thrashing around so much. His violent thrashing caused him to shake the bed as his screams haunted Elisa. Rune removes the heated wound, leaving a bad scar.

"Gods above, I can't stand the pain." Felix cursed while recovering from his pain.

"It's only temporary, we need to get you a healer."

Felix weakly tried to walk but nearly fell, with Rune catching him, Rune then supports him as they walked out and searched for a healer. They walked until they reached Lissa, who had just finished healing a soldier.

"Lissa, please heal Felix, he's been badly wounded."

"Of course! Just set him down!" Lissa said cheerily.

"Not so fast!"

Rune sees a woman in a frilly pink outfit and brown boots. She points an accusing finger at him, saying.

"You miscreants have the nerve to ask poor, tired Lissa to heal your friend."

"Felix needs a heal **now**. I'm not budging until he gets what he needs."

"Maribelle, it's fine really—" Lissa said, before getting cut off.

"Then let me do it!" Maribelle insisted. "Lissa is not someone you can just pile your burdens upon, you dogs!"

Rune ignores the annoying lady's comments and sets Felix down on the ground.

"I'll leave him in your care."

Rune walks up to Chrom, who was conversing with Hagen. Hagen notices him and says.

"Rune! Are you and Felix alright!?" Hagen asked with much worry

"Felix is suffering a wound to the side, but he'll live. I, on the other hand, just need my damn drink."

"You deserve a drink after this whole mess."

"Hey Rune!" a voice called.

Rune turns to see Donnel run towards, accompanied by an older woman, presumably his mother.

"Donnel! What are you doing here?"

"My Ma and I just wanna thank ya and yer friend for helpin' the town! We never coulda done it without ya!"

"Don't give me too much credit Donnel, you also helped quite a lot."

"Rune who is this?" Chrom asked.

Donnel and his mother immediately bowed.

"Yer Majesties! My name is Donnel Tinhead or Donny for short! We'd like to thank you for yer help!"

"He helped us fight off the Risen and even saved my life a couple of times."

Hagen then turns to Donnel, frightening him greatly.

"P-please don't hurt us your Almightyness…"

"Hurt you?" Chief Hagen asked before giving a thunderous laugh. "Boy, I should be showering you with praise. You saved my men from certain death; you certainly have skill and potential."

"Don't sell yourself short Donny, if it weren't for you, this village would have been lost." Chrom added. "Hone your potential and you should be able to do this no problem."

Chrom and Hagen nearly walk away, but Donnel then says.

"W-wait! Please!"

Chrom and Hagen turn back, while Rune stands there, confused.

"I has a request, sir. If it please Your Graceliness…" Donnel begged on his knees. "Take me with you, milord! Lemme be a Shepherd like you! I'm good with livestock, I am! Please, sir!"

"Hush now, you fool boy!" the mother reprimanded.

"Today, Rune here showed me how far I could go. That I could do more for the village than just shovelin' dirt left an' right. I want to be a Shepherd, and learn to keep my home safe!"

"You need to learn yer place boy! A farmhand's not fit fer a royal—"

Chrom and Hagen shared a glance, before Chrom stepped forward, interrupting the argument.

"Actually, we'd be thrilled to have you onboard. We need every capable man in this fight against Plegia and you just proved yourself to be a capable fighter."

"Y-you're very kind to say as much, Your Lordshipness, but…" she paused before sighing. She then turns to Donnel. "Well, you're a man grown now, Donny. I s'pose you can make up your own mind."

"Aw Ma…"

"You just come home safe, love. I'll see that the village is still standin' when you return a hero. …Well?! Off with you, then! Glory's waiting', boy!"

"I ain't fightin' for glory, Ma. I'm fightin' for you! But if I do find some glory, I'll be sure to bring it home for you!"

Rune tried to suppress his laughter, but a quick glare from Hagen removed the feeling.

"Just come home alive Donny."

Donny gives his mother a kiss on the cheek before she goes back to her house. Donnel then runs up to Chrom saying.

"I'm ready, Your Princeliness!"

"Well first things first Donny, we need to introduce you to everyone…"

* * *

The Shepherds and Danes finally finished tending to the wounded soldiers. Felix and Rune finally got that mead they originally came to buy. And the party was ready to leave for Ylisstol once again. Before that, Elisa comes out one more time to Felix.

"Hey Felix!" she waved.

"Oh! Elisa! What are you doing here!"

"I came to return your money silly!" she said casually while dropping the bag into his hands.

"Is that really all you came for because you didn't have—"

Felix's words were interrupted by a kiss on his cheek from Elisa. She then winks at him and says.

"I hope you come back soon!"

Felix caresses his cheek, while opening the bag of coins, to see a letter inside. He opens the letter to see the words.

" _ **Write to me soon!"**_

Donnel immediately recognizes the signature and says.

"Wow! You must be some guy for Elisa to give ya a kiss like that!"

"Let's just get back to walking." Felix said sheepishly, much to the amusement of the other Danes.

* * *

It was an exhausting day for Marcus, he was accused of sexual harassment of Aoi Hyrose or "Annie Hyrose", but was quickly cleared when Annie testified for him. The rest of the day was just formations and duels between classes that Marcus had to supervise. And now, Marcus is patrolling the classrooms. It was already dismissal and he had to make sure the students were already out of the rooms. He walks around, knocks on a door and opens to check for any students. He repeats this for every classroom, they were thankfully empty and Marcus was finally able to go home. But before he goes downstairs, he decides to visit his homeroom classroom and grab a few stuff he had left. But while going to the desk, he hears strange noises coming from his teacher's desk.

He quietly looks under to see two girls kissing passionately, groping each other and making suggestive movements. The rest of what they were doing, Marcus couldn't even put it to words.

" **YAAAAAGGGGHHHH!"**

* * *

"They WHAT!?" the Headmistress asked in shock.

"I said it as it is. They were kissing and caressing each other in the classroom." Drake said nonchalantly.

"And why isn't Sir Marcus telling this to me himself?"

"He's recovering from… The trauma of the situation…"

Marcus could be seen shivering at the sight of what he saw. He could not even grasp on what they were doing, it seemed so unreal and unlikely but it happened. And boy did that break his perception of everything.

"He started asking all the other female teachers if they "were interested in the same sex", it was certainly an eye-opener for him."

"Poor man, he'll never see his students the same way again. Let's give him a day-off tomorrow, just to clear his head."

* * *

It was night, Chrom and the party had to stop for camp once again. Everyone had gathered around the campfire to eat and share stories. Thankfully, Virion was able to score some game with the assistance of Rune and Vaike. The group split once again, the more rowdy Shepherds roughed around with the Danes. The more civilized ones had their quiet meal together and the newcomers stayed in their own spots. They all ate happily as Robin sat next to Chrom.

"It's been a rather interesting day hasn't it?"

"Interesting doesn't come close to this." Chrom commented. "We have at least three new recruits, a priest, some weird guy wearing a skirt and a farm boy."

"And I thought the Danes were strange." Robin added. "It really does change your perspective."

Meanwhile, Angus and Aiden talked about their future in the group.

"I mean, I'm all for joining this group, it doesn't really matter if they're pagans." Aiden said. "Their decision will take them to Hell, and I'm in no place to stop them."

"Yeah, but I think you should just shut up about that pagan stuff." Angus reprimanded. "I don't want to get kicked because of your loud mouth."

"Why're you joinin' the Shepherds?" Donnel asked.

"We have nothing else to do." Aiden said. "Our home is far away, and we have no way of coming back."

"Where're ya from?"

"Somewhere far, it doesn't matter where." Angus added, ending the conversation.

* * *

They continued eating, while everyone started interacting more with each other. Ricken had finally gotten to meet Chief Hagen and he was practically begging him for the secret to his height.

"There is no way you could have grown so much without some potion or magic!" Ricken complained.

Chief Hagen laughed as he tried to explain to the boy that it came naturally. But the boy refused to believe it, he was determined to get those few feet or inches in height. Maribelle then approaches an eating Angus and says.

"I know I have not acknowledged this yet."

"Acknowledged what?" Angus asked.

"I have yet to thank you for bringing me out of the line of attack. If it weren't for you, those mages would have been the death of me.

"No problem." Angus said with a bit of food flying off his mouth, nearly hitting Maribelle. She screams and begins to wipe herself before scolding Angus.

"You uneducated cad! You showered disgusting foodstuff all over my hair!"

"Whoops, sorry."

"Don't act like it's so inconsequential! You as a commoner who never know the finer manners and etiquette of nobility!"

Angus' expression changed from apathetic to serious.

"Actually I AM a noble. I just renounced my nobility for personal reasons."

Maribelle nearly choked on her tea, he gave up his nobility? Who would be willing to give up such an honor?

"Why would you give up something so important and high?"

"Don't be a prissy little lass, nobility isn't that important." Angus said nonchalantly.

"Excuse me, what did you just say!?" Maribelle asked, enraged.

* * *

The interactions lasted for some time. With many different Shepherds and many different Danes interacting with each other. Frederick scowled at the newcomers, expecting them to be traitors like everyone else Chrom had recruited. Felix was being endlessly teased by his older Danes as they started laughing at Elisa's interest in him.

Chrom wanted to know more about the newcomers, except Donnel. Donnel was a former farmhand, no surprise there. But Chrom was even more curious about Angus and Aiden. He then says.

"Sir Angus and Sir Aiden!"

Both stepped forward and sat across Chrom by the campfire. Chrom then said.

"As far as I'm concerned, you have not formally introduced yourselves. We do need to know a bit more about you to actually trust you."

"I am Angus MacArthur, a noble from Edinburgh, Scotland."

"And I am Father Aiden Walsh, a priest from Belfast, Ireland."

"Where are these Scotland and Ireland?"

"They're from Europe." said a gruff voice.

Chrom and Robin see Hagen approach them and sit down.

"Hagen?" Robin called. "You know these people?"

"No, but I do know where they are from. Long ago, the Scottish were once called Celts. We had visited their land before and the Highland nobles are not one to be messed with."

Angus gives a nod of pride at the statement.

"Their accent also gives away their respective countries, Marcus had an English accent, so therefore came from England. The other two accents also have their own respective kingdoms."

"Wait, you know someone English?" Angus said with venom in his tone.

"Yes, Sir Marcus of Canterbury, a prospective knight currently residing in Ylisstol." Chrom added. "A very skilled warrior, shame you didn't get to meet him."

The Scotsman wipes his sword and looks at his reflection.

"Don't worry, I'm **sure** we'll meet in the future."

* * *

Marcus rides home in his horse, still exhausted from dealing with the… new information that he had to process. He rides until he reaches Mikah's house. But he sees a rather large crowd forming outside Mikah's house. He puts Carlos by a place a bit farther from Mikah's house. He sees Mikah being offered many gifts, flowers and candies of many kinds. Marcus watched as she happily accepted all the gifts being given to her.

But he then sees someone distinguishable from the crowd. He couldn't believe his eyes, the nose and skin color were indicating his Arab blood, but the outfit was unmistakably that of a Hashashim. He could see that he also had a Quran by his side and a scimitar scabbard at the other. He needed to know if he was really what he thought he was. Marcus shouts.

* * *

Khalid stood outside Mikah's house. He wasn't going to give up on her. She was beautiful and caring, things he was looking for in a prospective bride. Most men took the brides based on face value but Khalid knew this woman was the one for him. He dressed in his best armor for her, he was going to win her over. But he hears a familiar shout.

" **DEUS VULT!"**

Khalid turns his head to see a chilling sight that has haunted him before. He saw a knight, not a Ylissean knight, but a Templar Knight, the bastards that slaughtered his people. He points a finger at the Templar.

" **INFIDEL!"**

* * *

Marcus drew his broadsword and shield, while the Arab drew his dual scimitars. Marcus makes the first strike, swiping at the Arab. The Arab ducks and kicks Marcus shins, causing him to stagger. Marcus blocks the incoming attack from the Hashashim, he then grabs and knees him hard causing the Hashashim to back up in pain.

The Hashashim then slices Marcus, with Marcus blocking with his hands. The metal bracers protected him from the incoming slashes, while he tried to get a hit in against the quicker Hashashim.

The rest of the crowd had run away in fear of the fight, giving Mikah a glimpse of what is happening. She sees the Arab man repeatedly bash Marcus' helmet with his sword pommel. Marcus throws him off and attempts to stab him, but Mikah interrupts them both.

"Khalid! What are you doing!?" she said to the Arab.

" _Khalid?"_ Marcus wondered, realizing that Mikah personally knew this person.

"Ah! Mikah, my dear. I am just ridding your beauty of this blemish!" Khalid said in an affectionate tone, while glaring daggers at Marcus.

"Marcus! What are you doing!?"

Marcus was at a loss for words, he didn't know what to say about this. Mikah was actually entertaining a Muslim. Speechless, he goes inside. Mikah then says.

"I'm really sorry Khalid, but I must get inside now."

Mikah immediately goes inside to see Marcus. She sees him in deep thought at the dining table. She asks.

"Why did you fight with him?" she asked while folding her arms.

Marcus stayed completely silent.

"I'll ask again, why did you fight with him?"

"Because he was a Muslim, and I am a Crusader." Marcus replied.

Mikah sighed, Marcus was thinking completely backwards. Since her stay in Ylisstol, she had opened up to a few more progressive ideas. Mikah massages her forehead before saying.

"Marcus, you can't just fight people who don't believe in your God."

"It doesn't matter." Marcus said nonchalantly. "I have already pieced together some clues, I already found a way back to Jerusalem."

"Wait, not England?"

"No, I want to go back for Jerusalem."

Mikah was shocked, even then, Marcus was still determined to go back. Mikah also wanted to go back, but not as bad as Marcus. But he wanted to go back on Crusade rather than going back to England. She suddenly sees Marcus packing stuff up, his clothes, his sword, his belongings.

"Marcus…" she tried calling, he didn't answer. "Marcus."

"Marcus!" she tried shouting, but he didn't heed her. "MARCUS!"

Marcus stops in his tracks and stays silent.

"Why? Why are you so desperate to return to a losing battle!? A losing war!? Why are you so intent on doing this even though it might get you killed!? Are you not safer here!?"

Marcus then says.

"Easy for you to say…"

"What?" Mikah asked.

Marcus then turns around, with reddening eyes, pointing an accusing finger

"You have no ties to Europe. In fact, your life here is MUCH better than any common woman's life in Europe. I can see why you think my desire to return to Jerusalem is stupid and irrational."

"Marcus, I didn't mean…" Mikah said, shocked by his outburst. "Marcus I…"

"Frankly, I'm surprised I could hold off the thought as long as I could." Marcus said before adding. "Well you want to know why I so badly wanted to return to the Crusade ever since I got transported to this damned world!?"

Mikah stayed silent.

"It was nearly two days after I caused the death of Mary Charlotte…"

* * *

 _Marcus stayed in his prison cell. He had badly miscalculated his actions, he did not know it would end like this. He knew that the Guines would have his head for this and there was nothing he could do to stop it. But then, a priest came downstairs and said._

" _Hello my son, I am a representative of the Pope. I have been sent due to the distress of one of our most valued Templars regarding his squire."_

" _Father, please, take away these acts I have done! Free me from sin!" Marcus cried._

" _I'm afraid I cannot do that. What you have done is a great offense against the Lord and not even I am capable of such forgiveness. Let's not forget that purge you committed against the nobles of Canterbury."_

 _Marcus groveled defeated as he saw no hope._

" _However, you are a skilled warrior, and killing you outright will be a sin itself… So instead of executing you, the Church is willing to pardon you in exchange for the following."_

" _What will it be Father? I am willing to do anything._

" _You will not be joining your master in the backlines, but rather, you will be joining the frontlines, among common soldiers. Second, you must join every major battle against the Saracen scum. Lastly, you are forbidden from deserting or running away from the Crusade, you will be considered a heretic and your sins will not be absolved."_

" _I'll do it."_

 _The priest smiled and said._

" _Splendid, we will inform the people of the Church's decision for your pardon."_

* * *

Mikah gasped at this, she didn't know her supposed death would cause Marcus to suffer that much. She grit her teeth at the manipulation of Marcus by the Church.

" _Those bastards! They tricked him into joining the front lines!"_

But there was more, Marcus barely scratched the surface.

"It was all my fault, my pride and desire for revenge had taken over my rational thought. I had killed many people before, nobles and infidels. But everyone blamed me when Mary Charlotte died, they called me every name on the list while calling for my execution."

Mikah looked pitifully at Marcus, who was suffering anxiety and disturbance from his memory of the incident.

* * *

Numerous voices rang out in Marcus' head as he remembered everything they had said.

" _You ran away from the fight!" sounded an accusing voice._

" _But I had to save Sir Julian! I didn't mean to run away!_

" _Bah! You're useless! God will not forgive your sins! And you will always be…"_

* * *

" _A murderer…"_ echoed the voice in Marcus' head.

Marcus fell to his knees and distress. He couldn't control the tears in his eyes as he felt his resolve break.

"I'm not a murderer… I'm not a murderer… " he said with tears streaming down his face.

Mikah saw Marcus in his moment of weakness, he lived a life where he was robbed of his moral compass, his parents. Beneath his cynical perception and his cool, no non-sense personality, was a confused child. A child that was manipulated by the Church to do wrong against Muslims. And this child is now crying in confusion over what was truly right and wrong and how he could correct his mistakes.

" _I haven't told him the truth yet."_ Mikah said. _"But in his moment of weakness, I shouldn't tell him right now."_

Mikah tries to gently holds Marcus' crying head and let it rest on her chest.

" _The best I can do is just hold him and tell him that it will be alright."_

Mikah falls asleep while Marcus cried endlessly. She suddenly has a dream that disturbed her beyond anything she had ever seen.

* * *

 _Mikah walked up to Marcus' room, knocking on the door._

" _Marcus! What are you doing? Come out!"_

 _Mikah opens the door, to reveal Marcus with a slit throat, his blood spilled all over the floor. Beside him lay a note._

" _ **Forgive me, Mary Charlotte**_ …"

 _Mikah looked horrified to see this note. She shakily drops it, but the scene changes to seeing a hanging corpse. The hanging corpse was Marcus, and it was written on the wall._

" _ **MURDERER."**_

" _No. This isn't real, this isn't happening!" Mikah said while trying to run from the sight so disturbing. But the scene changes once again. She saw Marcus standing at the edge of the cliff, ready to walk off._

" _No, I have to stop him!" Mikah screamed while running to him. "MARCUS!"_

 _Marcus briefly turns around to look for the voice. But shrugs it off and continues walking off. Mikah comes running to him, but an unseen force stops her. She tries to force her way in to no avail as she watched Marcus walk off the edge._

" _Marcus! Please no!"_

 _She sees Marcus fall at the bottom. His corpse faced up, with a very empty stare, signifying his death as Mikah cried at the sight of his dead body._

" _ **TELL HIM BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE…"**_

* * *

Mikah wakes up in shock at her dream, she realizes that Marcus was no longer in her arms. She panics and tries to run to his room. She frantically knocks on his door, screaming.

"Marcus! Marcus! Open up!"

The silence tortured Mikah and she feared the worst. She opens the door and sees Marcus' room tidy and empty. There was no sign of self-harm or attempted suicide.

Mikah briefly calmed down before thinking. Why did he leave so suddenly? What if he was going to do it? What if he went out just to jump off some building? She hurriedly runs downstairs and rushes out the front door, to only be confronted by Marcus wearing his armor. Marcus looks confused to see her run out of the front door.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?"

Mikah briefly collapsed.

* * *

Marcus quietly ate his breakfast, with Mikah nervously fidgeting in her seat, as if she was struggling to say something. Marcus did not seem affected by the events of the previous night.

"I'm sorry."

Marcus briefly stops eating and asks.

"Pardon?"

"I'm sorry for criticizing your choice of rejoining the Crusade. It was insensitive of me to not know your predicament."

Marcus sighs and says.

"And I apologize for breaking down like that and lying onto your chest." Marcus said while averting his gaze. "That was very disrespectful of me."

Considering what Marcus had gone through, he shouldn't be apologizing to Mikah.

"Please don't be sorry, knowing what you have gone through, I should never have said something so hurtful." Mikah pleaded. "I know you still hold your love for Europe."

"That begs the question Mikah…" Marcus said, changing the topic. "Do you really want to return to Europe?"

"Didn't I make it clear before?" Mikah asked, confused at the question. "I do miss my home."

"But don't you think that staying here is much better than staying in Europe? You have admirers left and right, you have a flourishing business that earns you a lot of money, you have a high quality of life here."

"That may be so… But what about my family? I still miss them…"

"And bring back your radical ideas? I apologize Mikah, but your ideas of tolerance and equality might get you disowned. You will be choked by this static classes and conservative views. As much as I wish for you to have a good home, Ylisstol is simply a better place than any city and you have grown accustomed to it."

"Uh…" Mikah said with her jaw dropped. "But…"

Mikah was speechless, her two years in Ylisse had completely changed her outlook on life. She had long forgotten the conservative view of her European peers. She was too friendly and too flirty to be a model noble of Europe. If she were back in Europe, they would have thought of her as a whore.

"I may be accustomed to living here and maybe I do want to stay." Mikah admitted, but then said. "But you talk as if you envy me."

"Honestly, I do envy you. You're free from whatever has been holding you down back home. You can choose your lifestyle and determine your future."

Mikah was confused by this, couldn't Marcus just do the same thing?

"I'm sorry, but can't you also do the same thing? You're too far from England and the Templars for them to be able to hurt you."

"This is no longer a point of loyalty Mikah. I may have told Chrom that, but that's not the real reason why I want to return to the Crusade."

"But I thought you were doing it to redeem yourself."

"But at what cost? I have lost too many comrades to the Muslims, I have gotten too involved just to simply give it up. Sir Lucas, Sir Julian… All dead."

Mikah nearly gagged, Sir Julian was **DEAD?** Marcus didn't just want redemption, he wanted revenge. These Muslim warriors took away those important to him. His reason for attacking Khalid was no mystery.

"What end are you planning to achieve if you succeed in this Crusade?" Mikah asked, still not following Marcus on his point.

Marcus wipes his mouth and sets his plate down.

"When I first joined this Crusade, I wanted to be forgiven of my sins. Now, I just want to avenge my comrades and hopefully, the nightmares will stop."

Mikah felt a sharp pain in her chest as she realized that this all was still her fault. Marcus had gone great lengths to redeem himself from a simple insult that he made. She shuddered at the memory of the dream and she had to make sure.

"Marcus…" she asked softly.

"Yes?" Marcus asked.

"Have you ever contemplated suicide?"

Marcus seemed genuinely surprised to hear this question, but he smiles a tired smile at the thought.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't." he said.

"Have you ever attempted it?"

Marcus cleans his plate and places it on the nearby sink.

"One night, I couldn't handle the pressure of answering for my crimes. I decided to put a blade by my neck and be done with it."

Mikah flinched at that, she didn't expect him to actually think of something like that.

"But Sir Julian stopped me and said, **"Don't die a weakling with a sword by his neck, die a martyr with a sword at your side."** "

Mikah thought it was now or never. If Marcus couldn't find it in himself to let go of his past, then Mikah would have to tell him everything.

"Marcus, there's something I need to tell you…" Mikah confessed.

"Hm?" Marcus wondered, confused by the change of atmosphere

Mikah was almost about to say her piece, but the chime of the bell prompts her to stand up and open the door. She saw a well-dressed man holding a letter. He bows and hands the letter, saying.

"The Exalt is requesting your presence in the palace immediately."

"Why on such short notice?" Mikah asked.

"Tis an emergency milady. The Exalt wants to speak with both you and Sir Marcus. There is a carriage waiting for you two."

Mikah gives the man a nod and goes back inside. Mikah reads the letter while walking back to the dinner table.

"Who was it?" Marcus asked.

"A representative from the Exalt. She's asking for our presence in her palace."

Marcus immediately puts on his helmet and tightens his armor.

"We shouldn't keep her waiting."

* * *

Mikah changed to her outgoing clothes, her usual long-sleeved, white dress with a brown corset that sealed her upper body. Her usual flower hair band and her belt with her rapier on the side. By her side, Marcus wore his full Templar set, with the new tabard making him quite the sight to see. They see the carriage and enter it. The escort closes the carriage door. Mikah tried to distract herself from the awkward silence while Marcus stared outside

"Why would the Exalt ask for us?" Marcus wondered out loud.

"Apparently, Ylisse has declared war on Plegia and Ylisse needs all the help that it can get."

"I still wonder why she needed us specifically."

"She's probably calling on all capable warriors in Ylisse." Mikah guessed. "Mercenaries, veterans and retired military. That's my guess."

"I hope we'll hear the details once we get there."

* * *

Chrom and his company had finally returned to Ylisse and everyone gathered to greet their return. Everyone was still shocked to see Hagen's height and build. There were already whispers when they saw him.

" _Have you heard? This "Chief Hagen" is the son of a dragon!"_

" _I wouldn't be surprised if he was a demigod, how else would he have singlehandedly saved the Farfort from those Risen?"_

The Danes couldn't help but suppress their laughter at those ridiculous rumors. They knew their chieftain wasn't invincible, but that made it even funnier. Chief Hagen was happy to have his beard, or else the people would have seen how embarrassed he was. He leans down and asks Chrom.

"Where are we headed?"

"We must head straight for the castle, to check on Emm and the others."

"Shouldn't we notify Marcus?" Robin asked.

"That won't be necessary." Chrom replied. "If Emm was serious about organizing the armies, then he should also be at the palace. Our armies are severely undermanned and we need all the help we can get."

Angus smirks as he heard this, he could finally have a go at that damned Englishman.

" _Hey! Look that guy in a skirt!"_ someone shouted in the crowd.

" **IT'S A BLOODY KILT, YOU DUMB BASTARD!** " Angus screamed, comically trying to choke the bystander while Aiden held him back.

"Now, now. You were the one who didn't want to get kicked from the group." Aiden said while suppressing a smile.

Frederick looked ready to kill as he eyed both Aiden and Angus cautiously. The Shepherds were just thankful that the Earth warriors were the ones getting all the attention. They were getting close to the castle and soon, Chrom would have to meet Marcus there.

* * *

Marcus and Mikah stood idly, as they waited for Emmeyn's arrival. They were surrounded by many soldiers and mercenaries.

"Mikah!" a voice called.

Mikah turns to see Khalid running up to her excitedly.

"Khalid! What are you doing here?" she asks.

"The Exalt wanted the mercenaries to join the fight, so I decided to see if the pay was good."

Marcus notices them but decides to hold it off for now. If Mikah didn't want him to fight then so be it. He'll be able to do it once he gets back to Jerusalem. Khalid notices Marcus in the background.

"Is that Crusader really a friend of yours?" Khalid asked, disappointed.

"Yes, he's been through a lot so please give him a break." Mikah pleaded. "He's lost plenty of his comrades."

"So what? I've been through a lot too because of soldiers like him. Maybe if he didn't attack so many of my people, his comrades would have still been alive."

Marcus overheard that, he gritted his teeth at the statement. That was it. He stands up and walks towards Khalid. Khalid then draws his scimitars as they come close to dueling. But Mikah draws her rapier and sets it between the two.

"I will not let you two fight like this." Mikah warned.

Marcus and Khalid briefly stared down each other and a truce was about to be called. But Marcus makes a maneuver with his blade, knocking Mikah's rapier out of her hand. Mikah looks at Marcus, shocked by his move.

"I can't let him dishonor Sir Julian's sacrifice." Marcus said, emotionless. "Not even you can stop me."

"Bastard! You have some nerve to pull that against Mikah!" Khalid growled.

"Like I'd listen to a goat-herder."

"Grrrr…"

Marcus is the first one to strike, swiping at Khalid. Khalid ducks and tries a thrust at Marcus' visor. Marcus ducks and bashes Khalid's stomach. Khalid staggers, so Marcus takes the time to bash his shield to his face and kick him back. Khalid quickly recovers and slices Marcus joints, causing Marcus to falter in his movements. Marcus' shield strap breaks once again and he was left again with his sword only.

"I swear to Christ, Mikah!" Marcus cursed. "You sold me the shield with the worst strap ever!"

Mikah could only feel distraught by this display. She could only blame herself for Marcus' attitude. She wondered what it would have been like if she had not run away, maybe Marcus would actually have been more civil. But here she saw him, resorting to violence to confront her other friend.

Marcus then struggles against the dual-wielding Khalid. He struggles to block as Khalid relentlessly assaulted him. Marcus then finds an opening in Khalid's attack, he kicks Khalid's shins and then changes the grip of his sword to hit Khalid with the guard of his sword, a murderstroke to silence his attack. While Khalid was dazed, Marcus knees his stomach and slams him down. Marcus was just about to call it a victory but then he saw another man run towards him.

" _Is that man wearing a green plaid kilt? He kind of looks like a Scottish noble, but there was no way that he could be…"_

His thoughts were interrupted by the man trying to strike him with a sword. Marcus barely dodges it, the sword grazing his armor. Marcus then tries to thrust at him, but a recovered Khalid wakes up and parries the blow of Marcus. But shockingly, the man in the kilt elbows Khalid in the face.

"What in Allah's name?" Khalid questioned. "Why are you attacking me!? We're on the same side!"

"Stay out of this Saracen, this is my quarrel against the English!" he said in a heavy accent.

"Don't do it Angus!" shouted a voice from afar.

Khalid then tries to strike Angus but he blocks his strike. But Marcus comes in and hits Angus with the blunt end of his sword. Khalid tries a strike against Marcus but Marcus parries it away. Both Khalid and Angus try a strike at Marcus' head, with Marcus raising his sword to block both strikes. Marcus then kicks back the Scotsman and then duels with Khalid again.

Khalid tries another endless assault, trying to find any openings in Marcus defense. He sees an opportunity for two overhead strikes. He tries to strike from above with both swords, but Marcus blocks both strikes and then slides his blade to hit Khalid's face with the pommel. He then slashes his side then kicks him down. As Marcus stared down Khalid's body, he turns to face the Scottish opponent, to see the Scotsman throw something at him.

Marcus gets stunned by the thrown pommel, so Angus rushes in to knock him down with a punch, ending Marcus rightly. As Angus roared in victory, he saw another fist fly towards his face. He briefly sees some stars before collapsing. Mikah recoils her hand and breathes heavily in anger after her outburst.

The Shepherds stared quite a bit at the scene, with Sully and Lissa wearing an impressed face at Mikah's punch. Maribelle wore a face of disgust at the uncouth display. The men were quite shocked to see that Mikah had knocked out a man in a single punch, while the Danes were just applauding that marvelous blow. Aiden was the only one face-palming as he knew that Angus had it coming. Robin approaches Mikah from behind and taps her on the shoulder.

"WHAT!?" Mikah asked in a demonic tone.

"Er, you dropped your rapier…" Robin said meekly, handing her rapier from the ground.

Robin quietly slipped away as he knew the consequences of confronting a wrathful woman, especially one that knocked the Scotsman out cold in a single, angry punch.

* * *

 **There we go! The gang has finally gathered at the castle! Will Khalid and Marcus ever be on good terms?**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. What is "ending him rightly"?**

 **2\. What year were the Templars established in England?**

 **3\. If there are any people here with Muslim knowledge, can you tell me how Khalid should act with the Shepherds and the Earthlings?**

 **Assasination of Emmeryn coming up next chapter!**


	20. Ch 13: Inside the Castle

**Anyway, before I start with this story, I've already come up with something GOOD for the next chapter of A Stray Ashigaru, so watch out for the end of February. Also, please check the chapter named "Extras" I modified it to fit Mikah's character development story.**

 **Also, don't take the Latin and French phrases here seriously, I just took them from Google Translate.**

 **And by the way, I'm planning to bump up the rating from T to M, my upcoming plans for these story might be too horrific for a teen audience.**

 **BTW, Chrom is 18 years old in this story since I followed the information provided by the art book of FE Awakening**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, all characters and franchises depicted in this story belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Mikah sat by Marcus' bed. That afternoon brawl had drawn a lot of commotion, so they were forced to enter the castle with all the knocked out fighters. Mikah volunteered to watch over Marcus as he slept peacefully in the infirmary. She slowly stroked her auburn braid as her deep blue eyes watched Marcus with much attention. She was wondering what was going through his mind. She begins to become drowsy as she leaned on the table to take a short nap.

* * *

" _Mama_ _!_ _Mama_ _!" a little girl called out to a blonde woman sitting on a chair. The woman had rich, golden hair with a hair tie to organize it. The woman's eyes were deep blue, but strangely did not contain the life of normal eyes, as if they had stopped working a long time ago._

" _Yes, my little precious_ _Marie_ _?" the blonde woman calls out. "Where are you?"_

" _Heeheehee! I'm here_ _mama_ _!"_ _Marie_ _shouted while waving her hands._

" _Oh! There you are my little angel!" the mother expressed happily as she tickled the little girl, prompting a giggle from the child. "Looks like my searching skills have not failed me."_

 _The mother then hugs her precious child as she stroked her hair._

" _Mama_ _! I have a question."_

" _Yes sweetheart?"_

" _How did you find someone like_ _papa_ _? If you can't see, how did you know that he was handsome? Won't it be hard?"_

 _The mother giggled at this while cradling her precious child. She lets her child sit on her lap and says._

" _Actually, being blind was what helped me find your father in the first place!"_

" _How_ _mama_ _?"_

" _You will not understand it now my sweet child, but being blind helped me see beyond physical beauty. When I was born, everyone thought me to be cursed, that God wanted my family punished, so everyone had avoided me."_

" _B-but that's mean! Why would they do that?"_

" _It was reasonable of them to think so. But your father came like a miracle. He saw beyond my supposed curse and wished to marry me. Your father fought those who opposed his decision and won them all for my sake. When you are blind like I am, little Marie, you will see a man's true colors and who he really is."_

" _Mama_ _, will I ever find a man like papa?"_

" _You will sweetheart, just take my advice._ _ **Look beyond a man's looks and see the beauty of his soul.**_ _"_

" _But mama, what if I forget your advice?"_

 _The mother takes off her hairpiece, a hair band that had a flower on the side._

" _Wear this when you grow older, as long as you wear it, you will never forget my words."_

 _Marie looked under the hairpiece. Below it laid these words._

" _ **Regardez au-delà du visage d'un homme et voyez la beauté de son**_ _ **âme**_ _ **"**_

* * *

Mikah wakes up in a start, surprised that she had such a vivid dream of her childhood. She takes off her hairpiece and the words were still etched at the bottom.

"See the beauty of his soul…." Mikah muttered while examining the little headband. "It's been eleven years since I lost her…"

Mikah looks at Marcus, who slept a bit noisily with some mumbling. Mikah had never bothered with how Marcus looked. She didn't notice the scars that blemished his face. His slightly yellow teeth from lack of hygiene. His very shaggy and messy hair.

She looks at his face and remembers all that he has done. She remembered him saving her from her rapist. She remembered him carrying her drunken body to her bedroom. She remembers him taking her home from the bar when she was drunk. She could remember him saving many of his comrades in battle, being courteous and generous to his brothers-in-arms.

" _No… It can't be. Do I really…?"_

She then remembers Marcus' smile and his laugh. How it melted her heart to hear and see him happy. How his face lighted up when he found out he wasn't alone in this world.

" _Is it possible?"_

She remembered how she felt burning jealousy when she saw Marcus getting close with other girls. How she didn't like him getting close to a woman. She then finally remembered the first time she saw Marcus in Ylisse. How she could easily make out his face in the busy crowd of Ylisstol. How she smiled at the thought of seeing him after so long.

" _Have I truly fallen for Marcus?"_

* * *

 _Mikah was left alone to her thoughts as she tries to come up with other ideas._

" _It could just be infatuation." Mikah thought in denial._

" _Oh please, not even you could be so untruthful!"_

" _Who's that!?"_

" _It's me, your subconscious! I'm here to put your fears to rest!"_

" _What fears could you possibly be referring to?" Mikah asked in an unconvincing manner._

" _Pfft, don't play dumb with me! It's no wonder you've been keeping your feelings for Marcus off for this long."_

" _Assuming I even have feelings for him?"_

" _Okay then! Exhibit A, why would you offer him lodging of all people? Not even Khalid got this kind of special treatment."_

" _All the things I did for Marcus was because I owe him a lot for his suffering!"_

" _That may be true, but why were you burning with jealousy whenever Marcus got near another girl?"_

" _Umm…"_

" _How about when he was talking with that dancer in Ferox, why did you feel sad when you saw him talk with Olivia?"_

" _Ummm…"_

" _Why would you even go this far for him? Even if you owe him a lot, you still feel the need the subconscious desire to care for him. You liked talking with him and being with him_ _ **before**_ _he even told you his story. Face it. You have feelings for him._

" _N-No I don't! It isn't possible!" Mikah blushed while shaking her head in denial._

 _Mikah closes her eyes in hopes to drown out her subconscious. But she opens them to see Marcus right in her face. Marcus stared at her with a gaze that warmed her heart. She withdrew from her hands as she looked in wonder. The apparition of Marcus embraces her, leaving her heart racing, causing Mikah to smile as she thought to herself._

" _I love him…"_

* * *

She returns to reality, her train of thought finally bringing her to a conclusion. She sat down next to his bed and then says.

"Marcus… I'm sorry, I really am. You are truly an amazing man and I feel complete regret for having you go through all this. " Mikah said, with her face beginning to flush. "I even wonder what would happen if I hadn't run away, but now, I really wish I hadn't…"

Mikah then leans in closer and strokes his face.

"I think I've realized… No… I know I've realized my feelings for you, but you don't deserve someone like me, or all of this. I just hope that you'll wake up soon, so that I can tell you the truth and finally bring you peace."

Mikah leans in to give Marcus a kiss on the cheek. But Marcus suddenly opens his eyes, to see Mikah leaning over to him and puckering up her pink lips. Marcus seemed confused at this and asked out loud.

"Uh… Mikah, what are you doing?"

Mikah regains her senses and immediately recoils in shock at Marcus' awakening. She flushes red while backing up frantically to a wall as she felt her heart leap at Marcus' sudden consciousness.

"M-M-Marcus! H-How long have you been awake?"

"I just woke up now, what were you doing?"

"N-Nothing! Y-You didn't hear any of what I said, right?"

"Hmm? What did you say?"

"Err, nothing!" Mikah said while laughing nervously while slowly backing up to the door. "Oh, I forgot! I have attend the meeting with the Europeans, see ya!"

Mikah immediately excuses herself, leaving a very confused Marcus in his bed. She immediately runs away, hiding her blushing face. She then mutters to herself as she rested.

"Marie, you stupid woman… Stupid. Stupid."

She takes her hands off her blushing face as she thought to herself.

" _Looks like I have many things to confess."_

* * *

Marcus stretched up and down as he searched the room for his armor. He finds it on a nearby armor stand. He puts everything on except for the helmet as he donned his gambesson, then his chainmail, then the plate. He tightens each strap and finally tests if the armor is correctly worn by doing some movements. He walks out to the castle and tries to search for the meeting room where Mikah was. He stops a passing servant and asks.

"Do you know where the conference room is?"

"Oh! The Exalt requires your presence in the conference room! Chief Hagen and the prince are also there to discuss the plan for war!"

Marcus immediately follows the servant to the council room. The same council room where Marcus had done the miracle of turning water into wine. The room where Marcus had found that he was no longer in Europe. Marcus finally reaches the door and slowly opens it, to see the council members quietly discussing among themselves, completely different from when Marcus had first entered the room. Emmeryn notices him and smiles. She gestures to a seat and says.

"Come, take a seat, we have much to discuss."

Marcus sits beside Chief Hagen, who stood taller than most other members, making him stand out. Robin sat at Marcus' right while Chrom sat on Frederick's left. Robin and Chrom were also briefly conversing with each other.

"Where are the other Danes?" Marcus asked quietly.

"I had sent some of them to town, they deserved a break after a long day of fighting." Hagen replied. "Rune is the only one staying behind and is sparring with the rest of the Shepherds in the training grounds."

"The council is now in session!" a man shouts, interrupting Marcus' conversation.

Marcus and Hagen then sit still as the man read the agenda for the meeting.

"For our first task, have we all agreed on our strategy against Plegia? We will be hiring dedicated mercenaries to reinforce our military while we send numerous smaller armies to contain the assaults made by the Plegians. Does anyone have any suggestions to improve this plan?"

"I have a suggestion."

"Yes, Sir Robin?"

"Should we not ask aid from Regna Ferox, that they may send a small fraction of their army to aid us in any future fight?"

"That's an excellent idea Robin, we must not waste our aid from the Feroxi, but how will we inform them on such short notice?"

Chrom raised his hand.

"The Shepherds and I will make haste to Ferox to ask for aid."

"And what of the Danes?" asked one of the council members.

"They will be staying in the city, my sister trusts them as they risked their lives for our cause. We will be entrusting them to help defend the city should we be attacked."

"Does anyone have any objections to this plan?"

Frederick raises his hand.

"Yes?"

"Are these truly the forces we can muster on such short notice?" Frederick asked. "For all we know, Plegia could conquer us long before the Feroxi aid arrives!"

"That be true!" the knight-commander added. How will we Ylisseans be ready?"

All eyes were set on the logistician, who nervously readjusted his glasses and read his booklet.

"Not really… There are only two possible ways we can boost our strength on such short notice. We either bring back conscription."

"The people will rebel!" one member shouted. "We must not consider such an act!"

"I'm sorry." Emmeryn said sincerely. "But we must not make the same mistakes of our predecessors."

"I understand Your Highness." the logistician humbly replied. "I myself do not want this, but the second method may be just as horrible."

"What could it be?"

"We conscript the students from the military academies. All senior students must participate in the defense of Ylisse. There is no other method than this and conscription."

The council immediately went into uproar.

"Are you crazy!? Sending off children to die fighting?"

"It's the only way! Unless you have a better idea?"

Phila brought down the mallet repeatedly while shouting.

"There will be order!"

But no one heeded her words, arguments fly before a huge bang of metal is sounded.

With a huge **CLANG** , Chief Hagen had silenced the whole group. He raised his axe and briefly takes a look around before saying.

"When I was but a wee lad, I learned to use the legendary Great Dane Axe. My father had taught me everyday to swing and master the weapon, as he feared that the English would come for our people. My mother would often ask my father why would he train me to fight, I was merely a child. He said, **"If the fight is truly inevitable, then our son cannot avoid it. He can only learn to survive it."**

"Granted, that quote has an element of truth in it. Ylisseans, if you truly believe that Plegia will be invading your city, then your precious students will still end up fighting either way. You cannot make them sit out on this fight, especially when it comes to defending their homeland. If kept unorganized, these students will definitely die, but organized under the military and their odds of survival increase ten-fold."

Robin stroked his chin at this and said.

"So you suggest that we gather these students and organize them, but not immediately use them in an invasion, to keep them as reserves for a defense?"

"That is correct. That way, we still have time to train them for real battle while the Shepherds call for aid."

"But who will lead these students to battle should the need arise?" one council member asked.

"I suggest that we send their teachers to lead them to battle, we need all the help we can get, so we might as well use the teachers."

"Objections?"

"Aye, I do." Marcus said, raising his hand.

Everyone then turns to Marcus. Emmeryn frowns at this and says.

"Marcus… I know you wish to return to Europe, but we need your help in this war. We do not require your loyalty, we need to save as many of our people as possible."

Marcus then leans forward, having enough of their pleadings.

"I have already told yo—"

A strong wind filled in the room, even with the closed doors. The wind blew at Marcus, who tried to shield himself from the wind.

* * *

Aiden flinched as he felt a mysterious presence around him. He listens to the breeze, he feels the air. He breathes in and out and quietly mutters.

"The Lord is here…"

* * *

Marcus could hear gentle words from the wind. The wind blew strongly as it carried him from his seat, terrifying the council. Marcus could see a bright light

" **Marcus…"**

"Lord… Is that you?"

Everyone looked at Marcus, confused as it looked like that he was talking to himself.

" **Marcus… Why do you insist on leaving these people in their time of need?"**

"But Lord! I am merely doing Your will! You wanted the slaughter of infidels! I wanted forgiveness!"

" **My will does not come through the words of one man, let alone the Pope. I am the Alpha and the Omega, no man should claim to know my will! And my forgiveness knows no bounds,!"**

"But must I stay!? Must I really align myself with these people, these pagans!?"

" **Marcus… Look at the Exalt and what she has done for her people. She has succeeded where all your priests have failed."**

"Lord!? How could she have pleased more than all your servants!?"

" **DO YOU NOT REMEMBER THE WORDS OF MY SON!?**

" **Blessed are the peacemakers, for they shall be called children of God."**

 **THE EXALT HAS PLEASED ME THROUGH HER ENDLESS STRUGGLE FOR PEACE. FOR I AM THE LORD GOD, I AM A GIVER OF PEACE, AND ALL WHO SACRIFICE THEMSELVES FOR PEACE ARE WORTHY TO BE MY CHILDREN!"**

Marcus stayed silent, the Lord Himself had expressed his disapproval for the Crusade. Marcus' fighting had been all for naught. He then asks.

"Then what do I do now Lord? How will I find redemption and forgiveness?"

" **All this will be revealed in due time my son, as long as you stay, you will find what you are looking for. I have forgiven you a long time ago. Now you must forgive yourself."**

* * *

Marcus finally rose back down to his seat, his armor had changed. The tabard that bore the Templar Cross had one added detail, a dove in the middle, holding an olive leaf in its beak. As Marcus bent over, everyone looked at him with much curiosity. He looks up, with with wonder and awe in his eyes.

"I had a vision."

* * *

The Shepherds were standing around and training. War was coming and they had to get ready. Sparring sessions have been arranged between Europeans and Shepherds. The spectators stood at the sidelines as they watched the duels go on.

Donnel thrusts forward his spear at Rune, Rune dodges and hooks down his hatchets on Donnel's spear. Rune then kicks him back and says.

"Work on your thrust! You need to hit the enemy as soon as possible!"

"Whew! Thanks fer the advice, Rune! Couldn't have become much better without yer help!"

"Less talking, more fighting." Rune replied.

Donnel tries to thrust again, but Rune dodges and puts an axe near Donnel's throat.

"I win."

Donnel sighed in relief as Rune withdrew his axes from Donnel's neck. Sumia smiles and writes on the paper. They were tallying the duel scores to rank who was the best

"Okay! Rune has won against Donnel! That means Donnel will be facing Stahl, and Rune will be facing Sully!"

"Hell yeah! I've been waiting for this damned rematch for a long time!"

While Rune and Sully got to their duels, Angus simply sat down while Aiden conversed with the other Shepherds. Angus could notice that some of the girls couldn't stop staring at Aiden. He chuckled at it, he couldn't blame them for admiring Father Aiden's looks. His intense stare can melt the toughest girl's heart.

Aiden struggles to keep the Bible out of Miriel's hands. He tries to keep his hands to himself as he hugged his Bible. Miriel seemed to incessantly beg for it. Well, more of patient and persistent pleading to be honest.

"May request to hold your book, I wish to make a disquisition on your fascinating book."

"No! Only men of God may hold the Holy Book."

"But I have a multitude of inquiries regarding your fascinating spellbook!"

"Do not call the Holy Book a mere spellbook!" Aiden chided.

"It is for the sake of knowledge. You men of faith simply do not understand the importance of."

Angus heard that and inwardly sighed. This woman has clearly not met a Catholic priest. Aiden smirked and held up another book.

"Wrong, I myself am a pursuer of rational thought." he said while waving a book in the air. "In fact, some churchmen are in fact, scientists."

Miriel grabs the book and reads it.

" **Season of Abundant Salmon**. What sort of study is this?" Miriel asked, her eyes sparkling at the knowledge.

"This is a book I have written while observing the salmon of a nearby river. After months of observation, I successfully predicted when and where the salmon would appear in huge numbers. With this knowledge, the village was never hungry."

 **(FUN FACT: Some priests during the Middle Ages were also scientists and even published their own studies)**

Miriel smiled as she held up the book as if it were a holy item.

"Such practical and enthralling information! Where did you learn such scholarly thought?"

"I am a graduate of Oxford University Seminary, from the House of the Franciscan Order." Aiden said humbly.

"Do you mind if I add this to my collection of studies? This study seems to be very thorough."

"I'd rather you not. That is my only copy of my study and the others have already been sent to other villages."

"Could you perhaps contribute some of your scholarly thought to my studies then? I do wish to hear some insight from an accomplished academic."

"Of course, could I see your work?" Aiden asked while Miriel brought out some of her books

Angus looked amused at the display. This is what happens when two scholars meet, just an exchange of complicated ideas. But he gets surprised as he sees the blond Vaike sit next to him, glaring at the scene.

"Teach ain't likin' this." Vaike said.

"What?"

"That tall priest over there's gettin' too close to Miriel."

"Is there a problem with that?"

"I don't know… Usually Miriel's the oddball in the group. With all her math mumbo jumbo and those things that need a lot of noggin work. It just doesn't seem right havin' someone who actually relates with her on that."

"Ah… So you're jealous?" Angus said while smirking.

"The Vaike doesn't get jealous!"

"Isn't Miriel rather pretty?" Angus teased.

"Heck yeah, if you looked above her smarts an' stuff. She's got a rockin' chest!" Vaike said a bit quietly, making sure none of the others heard him.

"So you don't like the fact that Aiden is getting close to her?"

"Teach ain't likin' that this priest is gettin' her all interested in him."

"Sounds like something a jealous person would say."

Vaike lost his temper at that.

"You wanna go at it?" Vaike taunted while drawing his axe. "The Vaike is ready to whip ya into nothin' but cream skirty!"

"Bring it!" Angus taunted back while drawing his sword. "I'll make you take back that skirt comment!"

The commotion briefly catches the attention of Lissa and Maribelle, who were also watching the spectacle between Miriel and Aiden. Maribelle sighed while massaging her forehead.

"That buffoon will never learn to win over Miriel if he's just going to keep using brute force."

"Cut him some slack Maribelle, we're not all born prim and proper."

"Except for the priest, Aiden." Maribelle added. "His mannerism and speech clearly set an example for all nobles out there."

"*sigh* I know right…" Lissa said while resting her head on her hands.

"Don't tell me that you find Aiden attractive!"

"He's just so… dreamy. His hazel eyes give one of the most intense stares I have ever seen. He's nice, polite and caring. He is also patient and very cool-minded."

"Like your sister." Maribelle added.

Lissa seemed shocked to hear this but then nodded in agreement. She wore a sad smile as she began to ramble.

"Yeah… He's like a guy version of Emmeryn. I guess my admiration for Emm is showing again…"

"Oh dear Lissa. There's no need for you to change yourself. You are perfect just the way you are!"

Lissa then returns to her cheery self and says.

"Heehee! Thanks Maribelle!"

Lissa remembers her other interest and then takes a moment to look at Lon'qu, who was already approaching Khalid. Khalid simply chose to stick around to see the Ylissean military in action. He was allowed to stay, under Mikah's recommendation. He will be working with these people soon, so might as well get a bit closer to them. Lon'qu then approaches Khalid, who was leaning on a nearby pillar.

"I've heard of you, Khalid al-Mulawwith."

"From where?"

"Basilio had talked about a group of mercenaries stopping by West Ferox, how they easily wiped the floor with his greatest champions. He spoke very highly of your speed and skill with your scimitars."

"He must know what he's talking about if you're mentioning him." Khalid answered with a smirk.

"That does not matter, duel me now."

Khalid was considering to duel with him. He looks out the window to see that it was already dark. He realized that he had forgotten to pray his evening prayer. If he went to pray now, then he wouldn't miss his chance.

"No." Khalid answered flatly.

"Too cowardly?" Lon'qu asked, trying to taunt the Muslim.

"No, I have to pray Salat al-'isha." Khalid answered dismissively. "Our duel can wait after I pray."

Khalid walks away from Lon'qu, but nor before giving Aiden a glare, showing his distrust towards the Catholic practitioner. Lon'qu never felt so insulted that this man would rather indulge in his religion than face him in battle.

"Hmph, so be it."

Lon'qu walks away, dissatisfied with his attempt to get a spar. As he got caught in his dissatisfaction, he accidentally bumps into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're—"

Lon'qu sees to his horror that it is Mikah whom he bumps into. Mikah smirks and says.

"Don't have a sparring partner Lon'qu?"

"I-I can manage." Lon'qu shakily replied, his gynophobia kicking in.

"Well okay then." Mikah said before swiping a rapier at Lon'qu.

"What are you—" Lon'qu said before ducking.

"Still as fast as ever Lon'qu!" Mikah teased.

Lon'qu drew his Killing Edge and slashes at Mikah. Mikah parries the blow and does a few more swipes. Lon'qu barely dodges them and kicks her back before trying a thrust at her bottom. Mikah dodges his thrust and points the blade to his neck.

"Heeheehee, looks like I still reign supreme in our duel!"

"Mark my words Mikah, I-I will be conquering my fear of women." Lon'qu cursed while sheathing his blade. "And I will win in a fair fight!"

Lon'qu walked away, wearing a scowl from his loss.

Mikah triumphantly walks away and sits down somewhere else.

Angus was taking a breather on the other side, his little duel with Vaike had left him winded. Aiden had finished his conversation and sat next to Angus.

"What happened to you?" Aiden asked.

"I had a disagreement with someone." Angus replied while panting.

"And you drew your sword and threatened him?" Aiden deadpanned.

"Surprisingly no, that guy Vaike was the first to draw his weapon."

"Well it's nice to know that you have someone who thinks like you." Aiden replied rather smugly.

Angus gave Aiden a glare, which Aiden promptly ignored. Aiden then sees Mikah exit the training grounds and nudges Angus with his elbow.

"You might want to apologize to the lass. You did knock out her beloved."

"How was I supposed to know that he was from the past?" Angus complained.

"Well, it was not THAT obvious. But you didn't have to run at him like an idiot."

"But what she did was rather uncouth of her." Maribelle said, joining in, coming from a recent conversation with Lissa. "I expected more from a woman of her looks."

"She is just a mere saleswoman, so I wouldn't blame her for such a rash attack."

"The lass has earned my respect with that blow. My jaw still feels the sting of her fist." Angus added.

Maribelle couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Are you sure that you are a noble?" Maribelle asked with a mix of shock and disgust. "Since when did nobility promote such barbaric actions?"

"Which is why I left in the FIRST place." Angus pointed out. "Being a noble is like wrapping your neck in a silk cloth. It may feel comfortable but you're essentially choking yourself."

"How dare you speak of nobility like that!" Maribelle expressed in rage. "Commoners would do anything to be in your place!"

"Bah! They know nothing of which they speak!" Angus dismissively said. "Where I come from, nobility endured the slander and prejudice of higher nobles. We had to kiss asses just to stay where we were!"

"Those are merely the repercussions of being a noble!" Maribelle pointed out. "I seriously doubt that you're a noble with your skirt and your unkempt, long hair!"

"It's a KILT! A proud clothing of Scottish nobles!" Angus shouted back. "You know nothing of the Scots and how no self-respecting proud Scottish would subject himself to such humiliation! Especially when your "lords" call your mother a wench and take away what's rightfully yours."

Maribelle had to stay silent at that. She knew her father had been subject to those kinds of conspiracies, but Angus simply had enough of the humiliation and broke his bonds. Angus sighed and said.

"I have to go."

Maribelle seemed pretty dejected to leave that conversation on such a low note. Aiden puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Angus has been through a lot. He'll explain himself soon enough." Aiden said while smiling reassuringly as they walked away from Maribelle. "Just give him some time."

* * *

Marcus stands up, the meeting was over. Chrom and the Shepherds would visit the Feroxi to bring aid for Ylisse. Marcus and Hagen would stay in the capital and oversee preparations for defense. Chrom had slight objections to leaving Emmeryn alone, but he had to trust Marcus and Hagen to that task. Marcus exits the room and tries to look for Mikah. He stops a servant and says.

"Have you seen an auburn-haired woman walking around?"

"Well, there was a drunk-looking woman shambling around the stables." the servant replied.

" _Oh God, don't tell me…"_

Marcus immediately runs to the stables and shouts.

"Mikah! Mikah! Where are you?"

Marcus sees Mikah come out from hiding, the blush on her face indicating her drunken state as she struggled to even walk properly. Marcus could curse fate, but then he would be cursing it too many times."

"No. NO. NO!" Marcus cursed. "How could you get drunk again, Mikah?!"

"I'm not ***hic*** drunk!" Mikah screamed while raising a bottle. "I'm just a little ***hic*** tired…"

Marcus immediately catches her as she falls into his arms.

"Have much mead did you drink?"

"Mead? Ha! ***hic*** " Mikah scoffed. "For your love ***hic*** I would never ***hic*** do something like that!"

"Let's get you to bed." Marcus said while sighing exasperatedly.

Marcus carried her bridal-style as she did not even resist him.

"My ***hic*** name is Marie Charlotte Guines!" Mikah declared. "And I would like ***hic*** to announce my intention of marrying Marcus ***hic*** of Canterbury.

"Come on Mikah, you can't be that drunk!" Marcus chided while climbing the stairs.

"I am ***hic*** very serious…" Mikah added before stroking his face. "I am in ***hic*** love with you Marcus."

Marcus could have sworn that Mikah sounded serious there, but dismissed it through Mikah's constant hiccups.

"Marcus ***hic*** why can't you stay?" Mikah asked while stroking his face.

"I thought you knew." Marcus replied.

" ***hic*** But I need you here with me…" Mikah said while affectionately nuzzling Marcus.

Marcus was too bashful to say anything. If Sir Julian could see him now, he would laugh endlessly.

* * *

Chrom stood at the castle courtyard, staring at the full moon in sorrow. There were so many things in his mind that he couldn't think properly. Chrom sighed as Robin came to him.

"Chrom? What are you doing out so late?"

"Oh, hi, Robin. Just... dueling with some unpleasant thoughts…" Chrom dejectedly replied. "Tomorrow we march to Regna Ferox to request additional soldiers. But there's something you should know first…"

Robin listened closely to what Chrom had to say.

"Not everything Gangrel said was a lie. The last exalt, my father, waged war on Plegia for many years. The violence... It was a brutal campaign, ending only with his death 15 years ago. Plegia rightfully remembers their suffering, but his war was no kinder to his own people. As the fighting dragged on, out army became more and more diminished. Farmers who could barely wield a pitchfork were conscripted and sent to their deaths. Soon there was no food at all, and the kingdom began to collapse. I was young, but I remember those dark times. ...I know how they affected Emmeryn."

"That sort of experience can change anyone…"

"But your sister stayed strong." a gruff voice said in the background.

Chrom and Robin turn to see Hagen come in. Chrom could only nod.

"While our people mocked and vilified her, she reached out and healed them. She brought soldiers home to their families. She ended the war. And when Ylisse's spirit was mended and the people "forgave" her?"

"You speak as if you question the forgiveness part." Robin added.

"He does." Hagen pointed out. "There was not really anything to "forgive" in the first place. The people merely placed the sins of her father upon her shoulders."

"That's… actually correct Hagen. How did you come to learn something like that?"

"My people were only remembered as barbarians, pagans who raided the holy sites for money and chaos." Hagen grimly stated. "Even after our alliances, people still unfairly associated us with our barbarian ancestors. I had long believed that the sins of your forefathers do not belong to you. Your sister will always be her own person and not her father."

Hagen gave Chrom a pat on the back.

"I know right? How could she be anything like father? She represents the best part of the halidom—the part most worth protecting. She IS peace." Chrom clarified before showing a grimace.

"But some men would take advantage of that. Men like King Gangrel. The day he understands peace will be the day death gives it to him."

"Aye, that man will never know the suffering he has caused." Hagen added. "That man has to die."

"So perhaps I must be death's agent." Chrom thought out loud. "Emmeryn would never order him killed, nor would I wish her to."

"Chrom, your sister is strong. She has led a nation of weak-hearted men into peace. She has injured insults from both sides and still come out on top. She is better than any king of the past." Hagen added in. "But war is coming, and your sister may not be prepared for when Plegia strikes."

"Thank you Hagen, but I really wish we acted earlier." Chrom cursed. "Think of the lives we could have saved."

"Chrom, I know it's hard for you and Lissa." Robin said. "To bear the burdens and sufferings of your people as a whole. But now, we must face the present situation and defend whatever we have left."

"You're right." Chrom said. "We must work to save Ylisse from Plegia."

"And as your tactician, I will make sure that it doesn't come down to any of that." Robin declared.

"Hopefully it doesn't involve any of your crazy Roman plans that came from those weird books." Chrom joked, punching Robin's shoulder.

"Hey! Those books from Marcus were good, okay?" Robin rebuked while rubbing his shoulder. "They were legitimate but questionable."

Chrom then turns to Hagen.

"Are you sure that you will be okay in Ylisstol?"

"My men and I have faced worse, Prince Chrom." Hagen said confidently. "We will ensure our place in Valhalla and Heaven."

"Well said, Chief Hagen." an unknown voice called.

The trio turned to see a blue-haired woman. The same blue-haired woman from the Feroxi tournament. While her hair was already flowing, she wore a mask to conceal her eyes for no specified reason

"You again… How did you get here?"

"The cleft in the castle wall, behind the maple grove."

"How did you—" Chrom said before stuttering. "Ugh…"

"Anything special about that place Chrom?" Robin asked.

"Yes. I bashed in part of the wall while training the Shepherds. It's only a small hole, and I'd thought it well concealed, but…"

"Hahahaha!" Hagen said with thunderous laughter. "Training does often end with something breaking!"

Robin could tell that Marth was trying to conceal a smile at Hagen's loud and bellowing laugh.

"Your secret's safe with me, I only came to warn you."

"Warn us?" Chrom asked with much confusion. "About what?"

* * *

Marcus finally reaches the infirmary and tries to set Mikah on her bed, but her grip is too strong and Marcus struggles to get her off him.

"Can't ***hic*** we just keep it like ***hic*** this for a few minutes?" Mikah pleaded.

"Come on Mikah." Marcus said softly. "You need to rest."

" ***hic*** Fine…" Mikah said dejectedly as Marcus set her down.

Marcus puts Mikah down on the infirmary bed carefully. But as soon as Mikah lies on the bed, she pulls Marcus closer to her body, with Marcus nearly falling over her, if it weren't for his hands stopping him. Mikah flushed even harder as she wrapped her arms around Marcus. While Marcus tried his best not to show emotion, it was embarrassing to look at Mikah from this angle.

"Come closer…"

Marcus immediately escapes her grasp and takes a breather. His face grew red at Mikah's even more suggestive advances. Oh how the Lord tested his integrity.

" _I can't tie her again… People will misinterpret my intentions…"_

"Come on Marcus~" Mikah said while using her finger in a coercing manner.

Marcus sighs and places his hand on Mikah's neck and applies a bit of pressure.

" _I'm sorry Mikah, this for your sake and mine."_

Mikah loses consciousness and immediately goes to sleep.

" _Good thing I learned of pressure points from the library."_

Marcus sits down and watches her. This was the second time that Mikah had completely gotten drunk and fawned over him.

"Jesus, how many bottles did you drink?" Marcus muttered while composing himself from the potentially scandalous experience. While they have grown close as friends, Marcus couldn't believe that she would be in love with him. She had been here for two years, she surely must have found someone by then. They had only been friends for a few weeks at best. It was quick and easy for Marcus to dismiss Mikah's attraction as a thing that drunken people always do.

Marcus sees the bottle that Mikah had been drinking. He sees a small, blue flask, with tall and narrow bottleneck. He notices a note at the back and decides to read it.

 _ **TRUTH SERUM, gather the courage to say whatever you need to say! This patented blend of fast-acting herbs relieves the body and mind of tension, allowing users to speak their minds more frankly than they ever thought possible!**_

 _ **Do not take in overdose, as effects may include drowsiness and severe honesty. We're not joking.**_

" _Wait, did she really drink this potion?"_ Marcus wondered. _"But that would mean that what she said was—"_

Marcus is interrupted by a sound of an explosion as he felt the ground rumble.

"What the hell was that!?"

* * *

Chrom and his companions rush to Emmeryn's bedchambers, to see Emmeryn relatively unharmed but startled by the explosion. Chrom saw the other Shepherds rush in. Lon'qu, Frederick and Lissa were already at one entrance. Vaike, Miriel, Donnel, Stahl, Maribelle and Sumia were at the other side. While Khalid and Aiden were at the front door, with Angus and Rune holding back the door from breaking. Chrom shouted as he ran to embrace the Exalt.

"Emm!"

"Chrom! Take Lissa and flee while you still have time!"

"No! We're not leaving you!" Chrom said indignantly. "Just stay where it's safe!"

Chrom immediately goes outside to see the assassins begin to climb the stairs to their location. Aiden and Khalid got into stance, coolly showing their readiness to face the onslaught. Khalid was already Rune and Angus on the other hand, were pumped up to fight. They shouted with high morale as they anticipated their enemies.

"For honor!" Angus shouted while banging his sword.

"Ready!" Rune yelled while clanging his two axes together.

The Shepherds felt inspired by their enthusiasm as they got into stance and ready. Robin looks over to the bottom and sees a dark skinned man in dark robes, he assumes him to be the leader as he hears the man bark orders.

"The assassins should disperse if we defeat their leader."

"Easier said than done." Chrom said grimly while surveying the area. "This man has the whole castle running with assassins. His target is the Fire Emblem and Emmeryn, both in this very room, we cannot let them win."

"Then let us get to it then!" Hagen roared as he smacked down his axe with a huge clang.

Chrom looks down to see the enemy commander looking at him. Chrom could tell from the look on his face that he was not happy to see him alive.

* * *

Marcus immediately suits up in his armor, hurriedly tightening the straps. He gets his weapon and attempts to rush out the door, but he sees two brigands already.

"Oh, what do we got 'ere?"

Marcus draws his sword and shield, his helmet hiding his emotion as he backed up to Mikah's bed.

"So, a lone knight eh? What's someone like you doin' in a place like this?"

The two brigands then spot Mikah. One of them licked his lips as he admired the unconscious woman's body.

"Is tha' yer girl? How about we cut ya a deal?" he said with a very despicable tone. "Give us the pretty lass, and we'll let ya go scot-free."

Marcus got into battle stance and banged his sword against his shield.

"I won't let you lay a single hand on her."

The brigands then wore a monstrous grin as they stepped forward to fight Marcus. Marcus swipes at one brigand before blocking another strike from another brigand. Marcus then tries to strike the brigand, but he dodges in time as he backs up. But Marcus presses his attack, he moves forward and bashes his shield at the brigand before switching his attention to the other brigand. He slices the bandit's neck and then ducks and slices the other bandit's leg clean off. The bandit in shock, he desperately tries to crawl out of the infirmary as Marcus slowly approached him. Before the man could scream, Marcus plunges a sword into his neck, silencing the brigand once and for all. Marcus looked up to see more assassins come his way through a blasted hole in the wall.

"Kill that knight!"

Marcus got into defensive stance and prepared to guard the infirmary with his life.

* * *

Rune furiously wrestled with an axeman before Angus came in to save him. Aiden and Robin where bringing down pressure on the incoming assassins. Lon'qu and Frederick were facing some spearmen coming from the flanks. Chrom fought off some more swordsmen coming in their way as the rest of the Shepherds. Marth on the other hand, stuck close to the Exalt, carefully watching for any threat.

"Shepherds!" Robin yelled. "Form a protective wall around the openings! We can't let any more of them pour in!"

The Shepherds immediately obeyed and kept a steady line to push back the Plegians. Hagen was seen finishing off any stragglers as his bulking size made the assassins keep their distance. The first wave was over and the Shepherds were bracing themselves for the next one. They had already killed most of the thieves and mages lurking about, and were expecting more.

"Wait! There's another assassin over there!" Lissa pointed as they saw an orange-haired man approach them.

"Wait! I'm not your—" the orange haired man said before being tackled to the ground by a large rabbit-like creature. He breathed out, while he felt the air knocked out of him. "Enemy…"

The creature then growled at the man.

"Silence man-spawn." the rabbit said coldly.

Chrom tried to draw Falchion again but Marth promptly stopped him.

"Hold! Panne and Gaius are not your enemies!"

The rabbit and the orange-haired man looked up in confusion.

"How did you know my name man-spawn?" the rabbit said while transforming into a human with bunny ears.

"Yeah, Whiskers is right. How do you know us?"

Marth briefly stayed silent.

"I knew that you both would come tonight."

"Quite the prophet, aren't you?" Chrom asked before sighing. "Good enough, Shepherds we will leave these two characters be!"

"Is that wise, milord?" Frederick questioned.

"Marth has earned our trust. She enjoys her secrets, I know. ...Like her gender, for one. But she's also saved our lives. Twice. And that's enough for me."

"Thank you Chrom."

Chrom gives Marth a nod and then goes ahead to pull up Gaius.

"Thanks blue-blood. Now I kinda feel bad for running with these assassins now." Gaius said before clarifying. "I am just trying to make a living. I'm a thief you know. They said they were busting open a vault, nobody said anything about murder.

"Then perhaps you'd be willing to prove your good intentions?" Chrom asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Beg pardon?

"We need all the help we can get to save the exalt's life. You appear capable, and we could use any information you have about our foes."

"Oh, right—those good intentions. Fine then, I'll prove my sincerity... if you sweeten the deal."

"Really? After trying to prove your good intentions you just—" Chrom said before accidentally knocking a satchel off his side while trying to prove a point.

"Hey, you dropped a satchel there Blue. What's in it?"

"Candies for Lissa."

Gaius' eyes immediately sparkled.

"It's a deal!" Gaius said enthusiastically.

"You'd risk your life for candies?" Chrom asked while tilting his head in confusion.

"Well I did say sweeten the deal didn't I? I'll take gold of course, unless you have more of these." Gaius then grabbed Chrom by the collar. "DO YOU!?"

"Uh, I'll ask Lissa. For now, you stand next to Hagen." Chrom said while dusting himself.

"Who's that?"

"The really tall one." Chrom said flatly.

Gaius approached the scary, large man and weakly said.

"Uhhh… I hope you don't break me in half there Muscles… " Gaius said rather fearfully, which Hagen chose to ignore.

Chrom approached Panne, but Panne snarled at him.

"I will not allow man-spawn like you to command me!" Panne said indignantly.

"I will not command you, I just wish to know your intentions." Chrom said rather nicely.

"I am merely repaying a debt to the Exalt."

"So be it, thank you for your assistance." Chrom thanked.

Before Chrom could rejoin the lines, Panne stopped him.

"Wait, before you go. I also have something alarming to tell you."

"I'm listening." Chrom said while turning around.

* * *

Marcus fought off more assassins. One man tries to throw a knife at him. Marcus' armor protects him from the light attacks while faced off with a myrmidon. A mage tries to throw a spell at him but he instead swats it aside, redirecting the fireball to the myrmidon. The myrmidon gets stunned by the sudden spell. Using the short window of time, Marcus rushes in to bash his shield at the myrmidon's face, and then proceeds to stab the swordsman's stomach, finally ending him. Marcus taunts the other two warriors facing him as he began to tire quickly. He needed breathing space and the heat of the battle was already getting to him.

* * *

"Marcus is alone!?" Chrom asked in shock. "Why is he in the infirmary!?"

"I do know that there is one more person in the infirmary, a female man-spawn."

Khalid overheard this and suddenly wondered where Mikah was. He realized that Mikah was also in the infirmary and if Marcus were to fail, Mikah could get captured or worse. Khalid rushes off to the infirmary with Marth in tow.

"Why are you following me?" Khalid asked while they ran.

"Same reason you are." Marth replied. "To save someone important to us."

Khalid and Marth make haste to the infirmary to see Marcus desperately fighting for his life as he stood his ground in front of the infirmary. Marth quickly runs in to assist Marcus while Khalid runs into the infirmary. He grabs Mikah and immediately runs back to Chrom and the others.

"At least we do not have to worry about Mikah…" Marcus breathed with a sigh as he got ready to follow Khalid and Marth. But he freezes in his tracks, something was wrong, he could feel something was wrong. He looks behind him to see Risen rise from the ground. He could hear the leader shout.

"Some of these actors don't belong on stage! We lost too many men! I didn't want to waste this on a mere assassination, but it's completely necessary! Revenants! Rise from your graves!"

Marcus bears witness to the Scarecrow Risen that he had fought before. Numerous Risen rose from the ground and began shambling to Marcus' direction. Marcus fails to notice that one Revenant rose up behind him.

"Marcus! Look out!" Marth screamed while running.

Marcus blocks the strike with his shield, leaving an ear-piercing scratch. Marcus counterattacks and slices the Revenant's leg clean off. But he then sees a mage charging up an attack. He tries to block, but is too late. The mage summons a Elthunder spell that knocks Marcus even further back down the stairs, leaving him to fend for himself against the numerous Risen. Marth looked back and forth, unsure of where to go. Marth hesitantly joins Marcus as Marcus desperately fought for his life.

* * *

Robin notices the assassins slowly decreasing in number. He also sees Khalid return with an unconscious Mikah in his arms. He bumps Chrom and says.

"Chrom! This is our chance! We can push back the assassins!"

"You heard Robin! Let's push forward!"

Robin then points to Frederick.

"Frederick, lead Stahl and Sully through the flanks, we need someone to watch our backs and to deal any damage to the backs of the enemy lines!"

Robin then looks at Sumia and the missile group.

"Aiden and Miriel, since you're our only ranged units for now, keep your distance and do your job. Sumia and I will hang back and provide any support should you get close to any melee fighters."

"Chrom, Vaike, Panne and Hagen will lead the charge on one staircase. Khalid, Rune, Gaius and Donnel will lead the charge on the other staircase."

"Lissa! You and Maribelle stay close to Emmeryn's room, take care of Mikah. I'll have some men protect you."

Robin then examines the battlefield for any suitable fighters. But he then feels a hand on his shoulder, he turns to see Lon'qu.

"But what about me?" Lon'qu asked. "Shouldn't I be fighting also?"

Robin smirked at this and saw this as a perfect opportunity for his little… experiment. He's seen the way Lissa's been looking at him.

"Actually, you'll be hanging back to protect Lissa and the other healers. We need our best warriors at the back to protect any vulnerable units."

"Fine. Just put me away from any woman."

"I think that's too late for now…" Robin said while smirking. He turns to Lissa and shouts. "Hey Lissa!"

Lissa, who was tending to Mikah's body perked up at this.

"You're getting Lon'qu!" Robin said with a wink.

Lissa briefly blushed and before Lon'qu could protest, Robin goes his own way. But he is also stopped by Angus.

"Don't forget about me you snowy-haired lad! Where will I stay?"

"You'll be with Maribelle for now. The frontlines are already packed as it is with the confined space of this castle."

Angus dejectedly goes to Maribelle's area and gets into stance, watching for any approaching enemies. Lon'qu stuck close to Lissa, with Lissa looking embarrassed and flustered for some reason.

Robin felt confident in the safety of the Exalt and the other vulnerable members. He hangs back while giving Chrom the signal to charge. Chrom then raises his sword, shouting.

"Everyone! CHARGE!"

The frontlines began to do their work, with Chrom and his companions easily downing the unaware warriors. Hagen smashes and knocks away any who dare get in his way. Vaike was hooting in excitement while hacking away at his enemies. One Revenant tries and slash at Vaike's exposed chest, but Vaike ducked and said.

"Not this time ugly!"

He proceeds to chops the Risen as they pushed forward. Panne went ahead and kicked away any Risen that got close. Her advanced senses helped her detect any sneak attack made by the Plegians.

The other line was also doing fine. Rune was very masterful with his hatchets as he threw one at a Risen Mage and then runs while picking it along the way, just to plunge it into a Revenant's head. Donnel was doing well for his first time, piercing one Risen thief before kicking back another Risen and finishing it off.

The mages were doing their work, striking down on approaching forces. One archer nearly shoots Miriel, causing her to fall over. Aiden then shouts.

" **LUX!"**

The light strikes down the archer, Robin looks in awe at Aiden as he thought.

" _How does a mere priest hold that much power?"_

Aiden walks over to pull Miriel up, who seemed amazed by the display

"How do you do that?" Miriel asked in awe. "Your skills with spells clearly trumps mine."

Aiden smiled and said.

"The demands of being a Catholic priest are plenty. Now let's get back to fighting shall we?"

Aiden gives a nod at Robin as they continued their assault. Khalid was skillful also, using his scimitars equally for both offense and defense. His quick maneuvering helped him fight the clawed Risen with ease.

Robin notices the number of Risen preventing them from reaching the leader. Not even Frederick and the other cavalry could get past it. He sees Marcus and Marth fight back to back as they get surrounded from all angles.

" _I hope we reach them in time."_

* * *

Marcus blocks a sword strike and bashes the swordsman with his shield, he then proceeds to stab his opponent. He notices the mage charging an attack on Marth. He rushes to shield her as he barely blocked on time. He taunts at the mage to strike him again, the mage sends another Elthunder strike at him. Marcus blocks with his sword and absorbs the lightning. He then plunges the ground with the lightning sword, causing an area of electricity that stunned his foes. He and Marth take advantage of this and quickly finish all the stunned Risen.

But Marcus then felt something ram him against the wall.

"Marcus!" Marth screamed, before blocking an attack from an armored man. She was kept busy while Marcus was left to face his adversary.

In his hazy vision, he could see his adversary before him as he slowly got up. It was a heavily armored Risen, the first he had ever seen. Its cauldrons and upper body were ridiculously large. The man wielded a spear and shield, seemingly taunting Marcus to get up. Marcus gets up slowly and assesses the situation, he was outmatched, his opponent had better protection and far better reach. He gets into stance as he prepared for the armored man to charge.

The armored man tries a thrust but Marcus parries the strike, intending to bash his enemy. The armored man was stunned but then kicks Marcus, causing him to stagger. Marcus didn't have time to recover as the man proceeds to ram his against the wall and knee his face. Marcus could only hear ringing as the enemy kept pummeling his helmet. But Marcus gains enough consciousness to push back the man. He then drops his shield, putting it on his back and holding his sword with two hands. He then proceeds to half-sword against the armored man. The armored man tries another thrust but Marcus stops it and cuts the lance with his sword. He then proceeds to kick the stunned Risen, leaving his opponent vulnerable. Marcus then rams the Risen, forcefully making him remove his large ornament piece, leaving the Risen's head exposed. Marcus then repeatedly hits the head of his opponent with a mordhau strike, constantly smashing his sword's guard on the Risen's helmet. But before Marcus could finish him, the Risen then grabs Marcus' head and throw him off. The Risen then pins Marcus down, with Marcus helpless to his next move.

The armored man removes Marcus' helmet and repeatedly punches his face, with Marcus beginning to bleed. Marcus couldn't react as he felt crushing blows take away his vision.

Before the Risen could do another strike however, Marcus saw a sword go through its neck, leaving a thick, black liquid that dripped on Marcus. Marcus realized that Marth had saved him from the Risen. Marth pushes the body aside and pulls up Marcus with him saying.

"Thank you…"

"Do not worry about it, we still have a fight ahead of us." Marth said while looking at the opening.

Marcus looked up to see that more reinforcements have arrived, a group of axemen have come in together with some horsemen. Marcus saw behind him that the Shepherds were still being kept busy. He just readied his bastard sword, Alexander, as he held it with two hands, tired of his shield.

* * *

Robin slashes another Risen with his bronze sword, he then uses his Elthunder tome to strike down a Risen myrmidon keeping Chrom busy. Chrom then switches his attention to a Revenant who nearly slashed Vaike. Chrom saves him by stabbing the Risen's back and kicking away the body.

"That's a point for me." Chrom said with a smirk.

"Don't get cocky!" Vaike replied with a grin.

Chrom then turns and sees Hagen skillfully take on the Risen. Hagen hits one Risen with the blunt end of his axe, before spinning to hit the other one with the hammer. He then raises his giant axe and then plunges it into his vulnerable but still alive opponent. Hagen then rams another Risen against a wall, kneeing him in the face and then snapping his neck. Hagen then headbutts another Risen and chops his neck. Chrom shuddered at the thought of facing Hagen in serious combat, seeing how brutal the Dane was in combat. Panne followed close behind, fighting nearly as ferocious as Hagen. She grows jealous at Hagen's combat skills.

"I will not allow man-spawn like you to overtake me in combat!"

"Then keep up rabbit!"

Chrom then looks to see the Khalid also doing very well, keeping up with the nimble thieves as they fought in a battle of speed and swiftness. Khalid ducks under one Risen and stabs him before spinning to slice another. Donnel and Rune were doing well. Donnel gets overwhelmed by a Risen axeman but a thrown axe downs the undead man. Donnel then runs and stabs the Risen about to sneak up on Rune from behind. Khalid nearly gets stabbed by a thief, but Gaius comes out of nowhere and stabs the thief. He smirks and says

"Your welcome, Sneaks!"

"Sneaks?" Khalid questioned.

"Y'know, since you're an assassin… You're all sly and sneaky."

"How did you know that!?"

"I know the word on the street, about some foreigner silencing both Plegian and Ylissean targets for a sum."

"Well you better keep silent about that." Khalid growled. "I'm not choosy with my targets."

"Whoah, it's all good Sneaks." Gaius conceded while raising both hands. "I won't tell a soul."

"Come on, we must do Allah's work." Khalid said while charging at more Risen.

"What the heck is an allah?" Gaius wondered while following Khalid.

* * *

Marcus ducks under an axe swing and stabs his opponent's gut. He then kicks the body away and blocks another swipe from an axeman and slit the neck of his other opponent. Marth stabs one axeman and then quickly turns to slice the stomach of another approaching enemy. The horsemen proceed to charge as Marcus drew his shield for protection. Marth was quick enough to dodge the attack but Marcus took the collision head-on, knocking him back even further. Marcus struggled to get up, he then remembers one of Sir Julian's lectures.

* * *

 _Marcus and Sir Julian stood outside with a large horse close to them. Sir Julian points to an area below the neck of the horse._

" _Remember Marcus, if you encounter any cavalry, you must hit this exposed area. Cutting this will kill the horse quickly and render its rider useless."_

" _But sire, won't the horses be armored?"_

" _These Arabic infidels lack any proper protection for their horses, Marcus. Use that to your advantage."_

* * *

Marcus exits his thought as he examined the horseman. His prayers were answered as he saw no protection on the horse's neck area. Marcus bangs his sword on his shield, taunting the horseman to charge at him. The horseman sets down his spear for another charge. Marcus blocks the spear with his shield and tries a swipe at the horse's jugular. Marcus briefly staggers but returns to stance as he saw the horseman circle him.

Marth was using her acrobatics to avoid the horseman, she successfully jumps away from another charge before jumping at the vulnerable horseman and stabbing him. She then wipes her sweat as she saw Marcus fight his opponent.

Marcus tries again, blocking the spear with his shield and then trying to slice the horse's jugular. The blood rained on Marcus, leaving his armor drenched in blood. The horseman couldn't even react as Marcus immediately plunged his sword into him. Marth briefly stared at Marcus before averting her gaze. Both notice that two more horsemen enter, with some mages, more axemen and the leader himself.

* * *

Chrom and the party had finally broken through, Chrom and his companions hurry to Marcus' position, where he was fighting off many warriors together with Marth. Chrom immediately stabs one soldier, while Hagen comes and takes on the horsemen, using his long ranged weapon to keep them at a distance. Rune and the others follow close behind as Chrom and the reinforcements begin to take care of the enemies.

Chrom was dueling with a Risen Knight, he slashes down but his opponent parries. He tries a thrust but the Risen blocks the attack and kicks Chrom back. Marcus rushes in, with his two hands in his sword blade, he strikes the knight with a mordhau strike, causing the knight to stagger. Chrom watched in awe at Marcus' creative use of the sword.

But Chrom failed to even notice the fact that a Plegian mage was aiming for him. Marth notices this and says.

"CHROM! WATCH OUT!"

Marth immediately gets in the way and blocks the spell, before stabbing the mage. But they then see the leader charge an attack at Chrom.

"If I can't kill the Exalt… Then I'll just take the princeling instead!"

Chrom couldn't dodge as the dark flame nearly engulfed him. But much to everyone's shock, Robin counters the attack with a Thoron spell.

"Not so fast! I won't let you hurt anyone!"

"Emmeryn was supposed to be an easy target! Submit to me and slaughter these bastards, then perhaps I may reward you with the truth!"

"A man like you has nothing for me!" Robin defiantly declared, before increasing his attack. "As long as you live, my allies will forever be in danger!"

The thunder quickly overwhelms the leader, slowly engulfing the leader as he screamed.

"How could you have known… The plan…"

He drops dead as the Shepherds finally had a breather. They looked around to see the corpses of their many enemies. Chrom could see Emmeryn rush out. He runs to her and embraces her.

"Thank the gods you're safe!"

"It is you I have to thank Chrom…" Emmeryn said while hugging Chrom.

"Milady! Milord!" a feminine voice called out.

Chrom saw Phila run up to them and kneel with her hand on her chest.

"I beg your forgiveness, milord! I failed in my duty—they should never have made it into the castle in the first place."

"Peace, Phila. Only Marth could have…" he paused before looking around.

"Marth?" Emmeryn questioned.

"Er, yes. I would speak more with…" he paused again before turning to Robin. "Um… Robin, where's Marth?

Robin glances around in confusion.

"Hmm... An excellent question. She was here a moment ago…"

"If yer lookin' for the blue-haired lass, she hoofed outta here not too long ago." Angus added in.

"Not again!" Chrom cursed while running off.

Marcus noticed this and also followed, ignoring Lissa's attempts to heal him.

"Marcus, wait! I haven't healed you yet!"

"That can wait!"

* * *

Marth slowly walked away from the castle. She turns back once, before going her way.

"Going somewhere? You know, you have a bad habit of leaving without saying goodbye."

Marth turns to see Chrom, clearly huffing from the run.

"I'm afraid I have a few bad habits."

"Well, don't leave without me saying my thanks." Chrom replied. "Is there some way I can repay you for saving both my sisters?"

"Hearing your offer is enough for me." Marth returned with a smile. "And besides, the future has been averted?"

"What future?"

"After the exalt's untimely assassination, the Fire Emblem would be stolen. This, in turn, would lead to a great war, and soon to the end of mankind itself. ...But I'm sure that sounds like madness to you."

"Strangely, it doesn't. Somehow, I feel that you are worthy of my trust. And someday, I hope to repay you."

"Perhaps one day you shall… But until then… I'll be off." Marth said while walking away.

Chrom stayed quiet before returning to the castle. Marth keeps walking until she reached the maple grove.

"You know, I haven't quite thanked you for saving my life."

Marth turns to see Marcus leaning on a nearby tree, holding his helmet and showing his face.

"Think nothing of it, I must be off."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait, I did not come here just to see you off. I want answers."

"I will not answer any of your questions."

"Then please just answer this, why did you decide to come back for me? Why didn't you just rejoin Chrom and the others?"

"…I had to keep you alive. Your impact on the future is just as great as that of Chrom and the Exalt. I had to ensure your safety."

"But what happens to me in the future?" Marcus asked. "Why are you so intent on saving the future."

"In the world I've lived in, you died in a brutal fight against a great army. I had to watch everyone I loved die one by one. All those whom I called allies slain on the battlefield."

"So did I. To increase morale, we had a saying among the soldiers." Marcus added with a smile. " **We all die. Some live forever.** "

"If only it were so easy." Marth said while turning her back on Marcus.

As soon as Marth had gotten far enough from Marcus, tears began to stream down her face.

" _Yes Marcus. I remember that quote of yours, but even now I still don't get it."_

* * *

 _An older Marcus, and Lucina hid behind a pillar as Marcus pushed her to the portal saying._

" _Go on without me!"_

" _No, Sir Marcus, you can't leave me and the others like this, we still need you!"_

" _I'm confident that you will succeed, you are Chrom's daughter!"_

" _But I am NOT Chrom!" Lucina harshly protested "I'm nowhere near as powerful as he is!"_

 _Marcus then puts his hand on_ _Lucina_ _'s cheek._

" _If your father could see you here right now, he would be so proud of you."_

" _Marcus…"_

" _ **COME OUT MAGGOTS!"**_ _a thunderous voice commanded._

 _Marcus peeked out the pillar, before coming up with a plan._

" _Okay Lucina, make a run for the portal, I will distract Grima."_

" _But Sir Marcus! You'll die!" Lucina cried while grabbing Marcus._

 _Marcus smirked at Lucina._

" _We all die. Some live forever."_

 _Marcus then runs out and draws his shield. H bangs it with his sword._

" _Robin! I'm over here!"_

 _The giant dragon switches its attention to him."_

" _ **YOU HAVE INTERFERED WITH MY PLANS FOR TOO LONG. BUT I WILL STILL GRANT YOU MERCY. JOIN MY LEGIONS OF RISEN AND I WILL GUARANTEE YOU MORE POWER THAN YOUR PATHETIC GOD!"**_

" _As much as it is tempting, my heart still lies with humanity."_

 _Lucina didn't know what to do, Marcus already had Grima distracted. There was no going back now. She makes a run for the portal with Grima immediately noticing her._

" _ **SO, DISTRACTING ME TO SAVE THE EXALT'S WELP? PATHETIC. YOU COULDN'T EVEN SAVE YOUR OWN."**_

 _Grima spits a fire ball, but Marcus immediately deflects it._

" _Not this time."_

 _In his anger, Grima screams._

" _ **FINE THEN, IF YOU WILL NOT JOIN ME, THEN DIE!"**_

 _Grima breathed a huge, purple flame that engulfed everything in its path. As Lucina ran for the portal, she looked back to see Marcus smiling at her. It wasn't a nervous smile or a happy smile. It was a smile of reassurance, telling her that everything was okay even though it was clearly not. Lucina could see him wave her goodbye, before he becomes swallowed by the flame._

* * *

Marth could remember those events like they were yesterday. She could remember the acceptance in Marcus' eyes before he was engulfed by the flame. That he knew that he was going to die. Marcus' smile only reminded her of that smile. She held tightly onto her Falchion as she thought.

" _I promise, I will change the future Marcus. For my father."_

* * *

 **There we go! Finally! Another chapter out! It took me quite a while to finish this one, but I'm already brainstorming for the next A Stray Ashigaru chapter. Here's a sample!**

Corrin walked through the corridors, slightly shivering from the cold of the outside storm.

" _Brr… It's getting cold, I wonder if the hot water's ready for a bath!"_

Corrin passes by the garden, to only see a man sitting in the mud. He was shirtless and clearly not planning to move from his spot. Corrin sees to her shock that the man is Takayama.

"Takayama! What are you doing out there!? You'll catch a cold!"

Takayama kept his eyes closed but replied.

"Leave me be! I am training!"

"What kind of training makes you get sick!?" Corrin questioned in shock and worry. "I thought training was meant to make you stronger!"

"See, that's where our similarities end, Princess." Takayama said. "You find no strength in suffering and only topple before any trauma."

"But why would you do this to yourself!?"

"I find strength in suffering. People who suffer find the greatest strength. The ability to endure and bear pain. The ability to still walk or move after something so painful."

"But… what happens to those who couldn't bear the pain?" Corrin asked.

"They die."

Corrin looked out worriedly at Takayama, who still hadn't moved from his spot. Takayama noticed this and said.

"The fine line between you and me is that, you have lived under a roof, I haven't. You were protected, I wasn't. You have family, I **don't**."

Corrin stayed silent at this.

"See you in the arena." Takayama replied coldly. "Don't hold back."

* * *

Juliette immediately started walking around the castle, looking for a room. She then asks a servant.

"Where is Prince Ryoma's room?"

"Oh, it is over there." the servant replied.

Juliette walked over and stood outside the door.

" _Okay… I just need to apologize…"_

* * *

"My name is Rurik Daalgard and I am retainer to Sir Marek who is the Grandmaster of the Templar Order and the general of the Nascentian Legion."

"You didn't have to add the thing at the end..." Marek added with sweat dropping at the back of his head. "And you are not my retainer, you are my second-in-command. I do not have any retainers."

"Sir Rurik! What brings you here to Hoshido?" Mikoto asked.

"I came to deliver Sir Marek a message that is important to Hoshido as well."

"What is it?" Mikoto asked with much curiosity.

"The one that goes by the name of Corrin will be arriving at the border within a few days."

* * *

 **And that's it for the teasers/samples! I hope you enjoy and see you next chapter.**

 **And I found a neat little trick! Look at this! 🌸**


	21. Extras VII & VIII

**THIS EXTRA DOES NOT IMPACT THE MAIN STORY IN ANY WAY. IT ALSO MAY OR MAY NOT BE CANON DEPENDING ON YOUR CHOICE.**

 **Deciding on pronouns for this extra was a NIGHTMARE.**

* * *

 **Extra VI - GET BENT**

Marcus felt a piercing headache, it impeded him as he tried to concentrate on his task of weapons maintenance. With the Plegia threat looming over, weapons have been on high demand, for dukes to arm their levies and for the mercenaries to restock. He massages his forehead as he tried to examine all the weapons in the shelves. Mikah notices this and says.

"Are you okay Marcus?"

"Just… a piercing headache. I suddenly woke up with one for no apparent reason."

"Have you been staying up late reading again?"

"Maybe…" Marcus replied with a tinge of embarrassment.

"You shouldn't be doing that Marcus! You're supposed to take care of your body!" Mikah chided before saying. "Go to Anna's apothecary and ask for some of her special medicine."

"Won't she charge me for that?"

"Well you brought this upon yourself! Might as well pay for it!" Mikah replied harshly. "Go to Anna's place during lunch break!"

Marcus couldn't argue with that logic, so he endures the morning until lunch. He heads to Anna's apothecary, which was conveniently placed outside the store. Anna stood by the counter and greeted him.

"Marcus! What can I do for you?"

"Err, do you have any medicine for my headache?"

"Of course! Just let me grab some of my special tonic from the cauldron! It's freshly brewed, you know!"

Marcus rolled his eyes at this, Anna had maybe said this for the 100th time since that was all he heard her announce in the morning. Anna grabs the ladle and goes over to the cauldron. She pours some of the brew into a gourd and hands it to Marcus.

"Here you go! Freshly brewed remedy!"

"Should I take this right now?"

"Only if you want to feel drowsy." Anna replied with a hint of snark. "That'll be sixty gold."

"You said fifty when you were advertising."

"Awww, fine." Anna pouted.

Marcus had doubts about this girl due to her dishonest and money-oriented behavior. But Mikah says she's got good intentions, so that's good enough for Marcus. Before he could leave, Anna stops him saying.

"Hey Marcus, do you by any chance know those muscular men who work for the Shepherds?"

"You mean the Danes?"

"Yeah! Them! Do you happen to know a man named Skalsen?"

"I cannot say that I have met him. I only talked with Hagen, Felix and Rune. Why do you wish to meet this "Skalsen"?

"Well you see, Skalsen came over just the other day to use the forge. He said that he only came for weapon maintenance and bought a few ingots. But I then noticed him hammering away in the forge and I saw him forging a steel sword. He left the sword out to cool while he attended to his own business. A nobleman came in to buy some weapons. The noble noticed Skalsen's sword and asked to buy it, remarking on how it looked very well-made and sturdy. Skalsen insisted that it was not for sale, saying that he forged the sword for himself, and that was when I saw Skalsen's potential for business."

"And how is this is supposed to be my concern?"

"You know how much that man was offering for Skalsen?"

"Should I even care—" Marcus tried to comment, but was completely cut off.

"He offered five THOUSAND gold for FOUR quality weapons! That's one thousand two hundred fifty gold for each weapon! He even offered DOUBLE if Skalsen could add those small engravings that were on his sword! He's offering as much as Large Bullion for four measly weapons!"

"Okay… Does that not seem a bit frivolous?"

"Let the frivolous be frivolous! What I want is Skalsen to give me a steady supply of high-quality weapons so that I may earn even BIGGER profit!"

"Well you will have to accomplish that by yourself." Marcus replied, though Anna didn't seem to hear him as he saw her eyes sparkle at the prospect of such fortune.

Marcus slips away and leaves Anna to daydream about her fortune. Anna's breaks off her trance to see Marcus gone.

"Blast it! I should have asked him more about Skalsen and the Danes!" she cursed while heading back to her cauldron.

She heads to the nearby cauldron and notices something on the above shelf.

"Wait, why is that flask knocked over?"

Anna climbs the ladder to see that the flask spilled over and was dripping into the cauldron. The same cauldron where Marcus' medicine came from.

"That can't be good, what is this stuff anyway? I have to ask that shady potion guy where he keeps getting these flasks."

Anna reads the bottle, it was titled **"THE GENDER-BENDER** "

 **Not satisfied with the way you were born? Then this flask is for you! Rare enchanted herbs and spices in this blend will turn any he into a she and vice versa!**

"Uh oh…"

* * *

It was finally night and Marcus sat by his bed. He prepares his clothes and takes out the gourd.

" _Anna told me that this medicine will make me drowsy, so it's best that I take this before sleeping. Hopefully this damned headache will disappear in the morning."_

Marcus pops open the cap and gulps down the remedy and falls asleep.

* * *

The cock crows and the sun breaks over the horizon. And soon, light shines into Marcus' room. The bed stirs and Marcus wakes from his slumber.

" _That's strange, I feel a bit lighter…"_

Marcus then adjusts his sleeves, but realizes that the sleeves were too big for his arms.

" _Why are my clothes suddenly so big?"_

He then yawns, but instead hearing his deep voice, he could only hear a lighter voice, a feminine one.

" _Is that my voice?!"_

Marcus frantically takes off the covers to take a look at his body. He sees a small bump in his chest, his skin was much smoother and he could feel his curves.

" _No! I must be dreaming! This isn't possible!"_

Marcus frantically takes off his clothes, to see that his breasts were authentic. He sees his smaller and softer hands as he tried to remove his clothing. He then bumps the mirror and then looks at his reflection. After calming down from his transformation, Marcus made observations on the female in the mirror. She was beautiful, her female body could make any lady jealous. She had long, flowing jet black hair, it shone under the morning light as Marcus began stroking it, feeling its soft and silky texture. Marcus then hesitated to feel the new chest, amazed at how far his transformation went. He sees his body's waist, seeing that his thighs have become fatter, bringing out Marcus' curves.

" _God… I almost look like mother…"_

Marcus then immediately shakes his head.

" _That doesn't matter right now! I have to change back, and FAST! It must have been something in that remedy! Anna can fix this!"_

Marcus then remembers that he's still naked and needs clothes to be able to actually go out. He looks at his present clothes and cursed himself for having to look for smaller clothes.

" _Maybe Mikah has some spare trousers and tunics."_

He searches the shelves and his cabinet. He throws out the dresses and small-clothes that he did not need. He finds a perfect fit tunic and trousers just for him. He finds a green, long-sleeved tunic that was rather conservative in revealing anything but didn't feel to hide the obvious bump on Marcus' chest. While the trousers were brown and were slim, making Marcus' legs feel a bit snug. He tightens his weapon belt to accommodate his sudden shrinkage in waist size.

As Marcus was fitting everything, he thought.

" _I have to be discreet, I don't want anyone to recognize me in this female body."_

As he finally was finally going to put on his tunic, the door bursts open, revealing Mikah.

"Rise and shine Mar—"

Mikah briefly pauses to look at the female standing in Marcus' room. She stares at the woman putting on her tunic as they had a brief stare down. The woman then makes a break for it, unintentionally shoving Mikah aside as she ran downstairs and out the door. Mikah froze as she saw Marcus' messy bed, his clothes on the floor, the signs of some physical activity from the room's current condition and that strange woman who was dressing up there. Mikah assumed the worst as she screamed to the heavens.

" **YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO MARCUS!** "

* * *

Marcus pants as he ran to the shop. He really hoped that Mikah didn't recognize him. But he needed to change back quickly. He slams open the shop door and screamed.

"ANNA!"

Anna comes out and says.

"Oh! A new customer! What can I get for a prett—"

Marcus immediately grabs her by the collar and says.

"What the hell was in that potion you gave me!?" the woman screamed.

"M-Marcus? D-Did you really turn into…" Anna muttered in shock.

"What do you mean "Did I really?", you knew about this!"

"I-I'm innocent, I swear!" Anna hastily replied while stuttering. "One of the genderbend potions dripped into the remedy I gave you!"

"I don't want to know how it happened, I want to change back!"

"T-These antidotes take time! If I work on it now, I should have it ready before nightfall!"

"Then start brewing! I can't go around looking like this!"

"You should just stay here for the meanti—"

The door bursts open to reveal Mikah with a paper in her hand.

"Anna! Could I trouble you for a min—"

Mikah sees Marcus' female form and pauses, staring into the woman's eyes. Marcus hoped that Mikah would not recognize him and thankfully, his prayers will be answered.

"Anna, who is this lovely lady?"

"Uh… She's Mar—" she said before being shoved by Marcus. "Marceline! Her name is Marceline."

" _Are you flipping serious!?"_ Marcus thought.

"Um yes! My name is Marceline, but just call me Marcy for short!" **'** Marceline **'** frantically added.

"Mmhm, and what were you doing in the bedroom of my good friend Marcus?" Mikah asked with an aura of bloodlust that Marcus could feel.

"Uh…" was all that Marceline could reply. "I was…"

"Drunk! She was drunk and Marcus didn't know where she lived so he brought her to his bedroom!" Anna added just in time.

"Oh really? Now what did he do to you there?"

"H-He just left me in his bed."

"How about all those clothes scattered on the floor?"

"He uh… helped me dress up?" Marcy added with a bit of uncertainty.

Anna could see a vein pulsing on Mikah's forehead. She had to act now.

"Mikah! Where is that delivery I wanted?" Anna frantically shouted, changing topic and saving Marcus.

Anna then distracts Mikah and hurriedly gestures Marcy to escape while she could. Marcy runs out and tries to find a place to clear her head. Marcy runs to the back of a building and tries to huddle herself to make sure that no one could see her.

"I should be safe here…"

Marcy walks around, hoping to find a way to hide from everyone. She accidentally bumps into someone and quickly apologizes. But she is suddenly pulled away from the crowd.

"What the—"

"Don't worry ma'am, er sir Marcus! I'm not here to hurt ya!" said the purple-haired boy.

"Wait, that strange accent… Donnel! Is that you?"

"Sure is! Anna gave me a heads-up about what's happenin'! Didn' think it was true 'til I saw it myself!"

"Where are you taking me?" Marcy asked.

"To Shepherd HQ of course, you should be safe 'til Anna fixes up that new whatchamacallit for ya!"

"No!" Marcy protested while releasing herself from Donnel's grip. "No one can find out about this!"

"Madam, I mean, Sir Marcus! You might get lost!"

"It's better than everyone finding out about this!"

Marcy runs again, trying to lose Donnel in the crowds, she bumps another person and trips over. She sees a hand offering to pull her up. As she stands up, she realizes that the man who helped her up was Khalid. Khalid also didn't seen to recognize her as he wore a more gentle expression.

"You must be careful madam, there are many hoodlums about, you might get hurt."

"I don't need your help!" Marcy aggressively replied while walking away.

"W-Wait! Did I offend you in some way?"

"Just leave me alone!" Marcy shouted back.

"Is it because I made you fall down madam?" Khalid said while he kept pressing the issue. "I really am sorry for that! It is almost a sin that I had offended a woman!"

"What, because of my good looks?" Marcy asked with snark.

"Such shallow intentions are blasphemous! My mother was a prostitute! I would never treat women like objects!"

Marcy realized that Khalid was sincere with his words. He was truly sorry for inconveniencing her.

"Fine then, you're forgiven, now shoo."

"Allah bless you for your mercy!" Khalid thanked as he walked away.

Marcy keeps walking but then bumps into someone. Marcy sees that she accidentally bumps into Angus and Aiden.

"Oh sorry millady, just passing through!" Angus apologized.

"It's all good, but..." Marcy paused as she looked at Father Aiden, who was being followed by a large crowd of women. "What is with your friend there?"

"Oh, he's quite the looker ain't he? After singing a little for everyone, the townswomen have been so attracted to him."

Aiden notices Marcy and says.

"Hello my child, do you want anything? What's your name?"

"I'm Marcy and I'll just be on my way."

"Okay then, be safe."

Marcy quickly excuses herself from the duo, but she hears Aiden call out.

"Marcy!"

Marcy turns around.

"You're not fooling anyone." Aiden said with a wink, making Marcy realize that Aiden knew.

The wink from Aiden sent the girls into a wilder frenzy, with each one arguing to whom did he wink at.

Marcy then walks through the crowd but feels another person collide with her.

"God, I keep bumping into—"

Marcy realizes that the man that she bumps into this time was Chrom. Chrom was eyeing the sword at her side and also the rosary on her wrist. Chrom puts two and two together and realizes.

"Marcus? Is that you?"

Marcy immediately panics and shoves Chrom into an alley. She pushes him up the wall and says.

"Shhhhhh! Don't let them know that it's me!"

"What happened to you Marcus? Gods, you're completely different!"

"Call me Marcy damnit! I can't use my real name with this female body!" Marcy said before putting her finger on Chrom's face. "You keep this between us okay!? I don't what anyone to know about this."

Chrom grimaced, while looking behind Marcy. He frantically taps Marcy saying.

"Marcy! You might want to let me go!"

"What do you mean? What are you staring at?" said Marcy before turning around. "Oh."

Chrom and Marcy see Sumia and Cordelia staring at them. Sumia wore a horrified and nearly teary eyed expression, while Cordelia wore a calmer expression, though her hands seemed to be shaking.

"Uh Sumia, I can explain!" Chrom said while trying to reach for her.

"N-No need captain… I see what's happening!" Sumia shakily replied before running away in sadness.

Cordelia on the other hand, breaks her lance and gives Chrom and Marcy a smile before walking away.

"Well that was… awkward." Marcy commented.

"Gods will know when Sumia will come around." Chrom said while massaging his forehead. "I hope I get to clear it up with her soon. She's been baking me those pies too…"

"What do we do now?"

"I have to get back to Shepherd HQ and plan for Emmeryn's transfer to the Eastern Palace. I suggest you head there with me."

"No way! Donnel tried taking me there already! Everyone might recognize me!"

"It's better when I'm with you at least! I can cover for you if they ever ask. We got this."

Marcy thought about it and sighed.

"Fine, at least someone can explain on my behalf when we get there."

Chrom and Marcy make the walk back to HQ. As soon as they enter the building, Sully and Vaike come out with a fury.

"Chrom you two-timing bastard!" Sully said accusingly.

"Chrom! What the heck is this stuff about yer secret girlfriend!?" Vaike asked before looking at Marcy. "Is this her?"

"No! I do not have a girlfriend! Who's been spreading that nonsense?" Chrom asked.

"Sumia's been in her room just plucking flower petals, muttering some crap about your marriage!"

* * *

"He'll marry her, he won't marry her, he'll marry her, he won't marry her…" Sumia sorrowfully muttered while plucking the hundredth flower from her collection.

* * *

"She is NOT my girlfriend!" Chrom clarified. "She is merely a friend of mine coming to visit!"

"But is it truly wise that we bring another stranger here milord?" Frederick asked, while walking in.

"Not now Frederick." Chrom sternly replied.

Marcy sneaks away while Chrom had to deal with the accusations pelted against him. Marcy tries to head to a secluded place like the library. But she accidentally comes across Virion.

"Ah! Another fine maiden! What is your name dear?"

"None of your business."

"Ah! The shy type, do not fret, I am quite a patient—"

Marcy knocks out Virion before he spews any more philandering crap. Marcy tries to go to another room, but accidentally comes in on the girl's room. She sees Lissa, Maribelle and Miriel just chatting, but as soon as they see her, Lissa points to her saying.

"That's her! That's the girl Sumia was talking about!"

Marcy runs away, but Lissa grabs her saying.

"I don't know who you are buster, but I won't let you have my brother with your stupid charms and flirting!"

"What sort of wench would still someone as valiant as our leader?" Maribelle added in while looking at Marcy's chest in envy.

"Her voluptuous figure does signify some form sexual lure used by most harlots." Miriel added in.

Marcy froze in fear as Lissa began to lecture her, but Chrom comes in saying.

"She is NOT my lover! She is just a friend in need of assistance!"

"But Chrom! You can clearly see her intention of flirting with you!"

"Gods Lissa, how many times have I told you, not EVERY woman wants to get with me because I'm the prince!"

"Yeah but still…"

"Milord, you must listen to Lissa!"

She hears someone call her.

"Psst! Sir Marcus!"

Marcy hears the noise coming from the window, she looks to see Donnel rich out the window.

"Donnel!"

"Anna said that the antidote's ready! You better hoof it quick if you wanna change back!"

"Wait!" Marcy hissed. "I have to escape first!"

As Marcy tried to find a viable exit, Chrom comes in saying.

"What's taking so long!?"

"I can't find a way to escape without running into your noisy comrades!"

"There is a way! Though we stopped using it long ago, I think you should climb through the open roof and climb down through the tree next to this building."

Chrom and Marcy ran to the open roof and Marcy said.

"It's too high!"

"How about I give you a boost? I'll grab you by the waist and throw you up, will that work?"

"Let's do it."

* * *

Sumia takes a peek out her door to see a nightmarish picture. She saw Chrom hold the woman by her waist and asks.

"Ready?"

The woman puts her hands on Chrom's shoulders.

"Do it."

That was when Sumia closed the door, as she couldn't bear to know what the woman and Chrom were going to do next.

* * *

Chrom successfully throws up Marcy and Marcy successfully climbs up to the roof and climbs down to the outside. She makes a run for Anna's shop.

"Anna! Is your brew ready!?"

"Yes! And I also have your clothes in the dressing room!"

Anna hands Marcy the gourd and she runs to the dressing room to finally change back.

* * *

Marcus takes a walk home, exhausted from his ordeal with sex change.

" _God knows I'll never buy remedy from Anna again!"_

Marcus sees the moon at its height and realizes that it was already late. He runs back to the shop, to only see Mikah blushing again.

" _Oh God NO!"_

He sees that her choice of clothing has changed. Her normal white long sleeves and blue apron home attire wasn't there. Instead, she had a grey open cleavage sweater and wore almost no tunic. Marcus gulped as Mikah finally noticed his presence.

"Ahhh! ***hic*** The lucky man has finally come home!"

"Mikah? What are you wearing? Why are you drunk?"

"Actually ***hic*** I have a very good reason to wear this! ***hic*** " Mikah drunkenly added. "You see, ***hic*** I heard all about you getting all touchy-feely with some floozy named ***hic*** Marcy."

"Mikah, I have a very good explanation—"

"So I decided to wear my ***hic*** most alluring clothing because I want you to be mine and mine only. ***hic*** "

Mikah then shambles towards him drunkenly, with her intent very clear as she licked her lips.

"This is a sin Mikah! I'm not your lover! The devil is using your drunkenness!" Marcus said in a panicked tone while backing up. "Mikah? Please don't do this! Marcy is not my lover! Marcy doesn't exist! I don't even have a lover!"

As soon as Marcus backed up into a corner, he could hear Mikah whisper into his ear.

"Then let me be yours~" she whispered seductively.

" **NOOOOOOO!"**

* * *

 **Extra VIII - Discussions of Ancestry**

Mikah sat down idly in the bar, fighting the temptation to grab another mug. Anna comes in and says.

"Still embarrassed about your drunken attempt to sleep with Marcus?"

"You don't talk about that stuff in public!"

"Heehee! I know!" Anna replied mischievously. "But I've rarely seen you drink this much alcohol!"

"I drink when I have stuff to think about, okay? And it so happens that there's a lot on my mind right now."

"Well, you became quite the alcoholic when you first arrived in this world."

"Yeah, it was really stressful for me to deal with the first time. But your infective positivity helped me through."

"Oh you make me blush!" Anna gushed as she lapped up the compliments.

"Thanks for the support Anna…"

"No problem! For you it's all free of charge!"

"Except for all the labor you gave me." Mikah deadpanned, prompting a laugh from both.

Mikah sighed as she stared into the distant window.

"It's hard to come to terms with the fact that I actually want to stay here…"

"Do you still miss your family Mikah?" Anna asked softly.

"I do, and I just want to go back and at least say a proper goodbye. I also want to make sure that the wrong people don't get punished for my disappearance."

"Well, I just hope you find it in yourself to move on."

Mikah notices another familiar face in the bar, Hagen and Rune were sitting down by themselves, without the other Danes. Mikah moves to their chair and asks.

"Is this spot taken?"

"No, you may seat there." Hagen replied.

Anna followed enthusiastically, hoping to follow up more on Skalsen.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We are taking a break from training. We figured we earned it after defending the Exalt." Rune replied.

"Oh really? You must be pretty loaded working for the Exalt!" Anna added with much interest.

"We do not ask for money, we live for battle." Hagen added proudly, much to Anna's chagrin.

"What!? What kind of person wouldn't accept such money!?" Anna asked in shock.

"Shhhh!" Mikah hissed.

Both parties went on with their drinks, with Anna leaving for awhile. Hagen then spoke up.

"Madam Mikah, may I ask a question?"

"What is it chief?"

"You are from the future am I correct? You came from an age later than that of ours back in Europe." Hagen clarified.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Can you tell us what happens to Denmark in the following century?"

Mikah had to recall the history of Denmark and the surrounding nations from her tutoring sessions.

"Hagen, you have sworn fealty to whom back in Denmark?"

"None, our tribe was strong without King Cnut's help. I have answered his requests before, but they were all by my choice."

"Well, first of all, Denmark lost many of its territories and was left in chaos by many civil wars."

"By the gods, did Cnut fail in bringing Denmark to glory?" Rune commented.

"But a new king rose and stabilized the kingdom, making Denmark a fearsome superpower."

"What of our colonies? Especially Normandy." Hagen asked.

"Normandy… Ah yes! Normandy becomes an independent nation and takes over England and installs a new ruler, a Norwegian duke by the name of William of the Conqueror. Normandy itself is an independent state, in fact, my father was actually a Norman noble."

"Oh really? You must be of Danish descent then, what was his name?"

"His name was Éric de Ausmont, which I believe was derived from the given name Osmond. Which was supposedly derived from the Old Norse name, Asmundr."

Mikah couldn't see it but Hagen was smiling under his beard while Rune wore a face of shock.

"W-where does he trace his ancestry?" Rune asked.

"Well, he kept babbling about a man named Osgar Asmundr as our ancestor."

Mikah notices Hagen's silent but still audible chuckle before bursting into a great fit of laughter.

"HAHAHAHA! This is absolutely amazing Rune! Looks like you have a relative after all!"

"W-What? What are you talking about?" Mikah asked in confusion.

"I never told you Rune's family name did I? His full name is Rune Asmundr, and his brother is Osgar Asmundr!"

"What!?"

"No wonder you had such a mean hook! Only a woman of Danish ancestry could do such damage!" Hagen added with a bellowing laugh.

"Wait, do you have your family crest with you?" Rune asked.

Mikah hands him her necklace, with the engravings of the Aumont family of Normandy on it. Rune could read out a few familiar texts in the crest and they were certainly shocking. It read.

"Gǫrr við andask inn ágæti…" Rune muttered while looking at the runes.

"Your family motto!" Hagen realized. "It has truly reached as far as Normandy!"

"What does that mean?"

"Ready to die in glory." Rune explained. "It is a motto my family and I always repeat before going to battle."

"B-but how did your brother get in Normandy?" Mikah asked Rune, still not able to process the information.

"My brother pursued a better life together with his wife and child in Normandy. When we heard news of him, we heard he had become a duke but I didn't think his descendants would even mingle with the Franks…"

"But you are the closest to my relative in this world?! I'm descended from YOUR family!?"

"Apparently so, nice to meet you dear kinswoman!" Rune said while extending his hand.

Mikah briefly stared at the hand of her newfound cousin. She seemed to be processing this startling information, before she wore a huge smile. Mikah instead hugs Rune tightly and says.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh MY GOD! It's nice to finally have some family in this world!" she ecstatically exclaimed. "You're my great-great-great granduncle!"

"Mikah… You're choking me." Rune breathed out.

"Sorry, but this is a lot to take in. Whooooo! I think I need to go outside!"

Mikah happily skipped outside and saw Marcus passing by.

"Oh Mikah! What are you doing?"

Mikah just gives Marcus a big hug and then happily skips away. Marcus looks in confusion at the jolly lady. Marcus sees Hagen and Rune walk out the bar.

"What's with her?"

"She just found out that Rune here is her distant relative." Hagen said. "Her great-great-great granduncle to be exact."

"Why is she so happy about it?" Rune wondered.

Marcus realized why Mikah wanted to go home so badly. Not for her house but for her family.

"She has no family here." Marcus answered. "For the longest time, she felt homesick without any family here for her."

Marcus remembered when Mikah first opened up about her homesickness and how she coped with it.

 _I was deeply homesick, so I started making French-branded items._

"You are her only kinsman in this world Rune, and for that, she will feel relieved."

* * *

 **This is some stuff I just thought of, hope you like it!**

 **Replies:**

 **Milkoe77 - I'm a Skallagrim fan.**

 **Star Geman - Thanks for the review! I'll be working on your criticism**

 **sarwikk - That's... actually a bit dejecting to hear, but nonetheless, thank you for reviewing.**


	22. Ch 14: Before the March

**Hey guys, another chapter's out, so yeah, wait for A Stray Ashigaru! I have something great planned!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, all characters and franchises depicted and/or referenced belong to their respective owners and creators.**

* * *

Marcus sat down outside Shepherd HQ, wearing his armor, still unsure of what to think about all these changes that were happening right before his eyes. It had been two days since the assassination attempt and Marcus had to attend many other meetings with some intermediate stuff happening in between. Due to circumstances, he and Mikah were forced to stay with the Shepherds for their own safety should any assassins try and attack them in their own house. He leans on a tree while staring at the the orange light rising on the horizon. He starts draw on the ground some words as he grew bored.

"Well this is certainly surprising."

Marcus looks to the source of the voice to see Robin, who was wearing a wry smile.

"Hey Robin. Up early I see, couldn't sleep?"

"Vaike's snoring." Robin deadpanned, prompting a chuckle from Marcus. "Don't know how the others can stand it. How about you?"

"Too many things bothering me lately. I decided to admire the rise of the sun"

"At least you don't have someone like Panne as your wake-up call. She's been bothering me about my promise to bring her, and I quote 'man-spawn to slay'."

"I wouldn't blame her for her intense grudge." Marcus commented. "She has been wronged beyond imagining by the evils of mankind."

"That does beg the question." Robin added in. "What is with the intense grudge between you and Khalid?"

Marcus stayed silent before asking.

"Remember the Muslims I talked of in my stories? Khalid is one of them, the people whom I have been trained to loathe and kill. Those who took lands that didn't belong to them in the name of their false religion and burned it."

"Is that so?" Robin wondered with furrowed brows. "But Khalid had also said the same thing about your people. That men like you had raped the women of his country. That you also took away his home and burned it to the ground."

Marcus didn't see it that way, did the Muslims see the Christian the same way the Christians saw them? Marcus thought about this for quite a bit. But Marcus still saw it fundamentally the same, even with both sides suffering, it was still war, and Marcus had accepted that. Be it rape or pillaging, both sides had done it, so the cycle never ends.

"It is a bitter rivalry we've shared for centuries. We slander both sides without end. I know for a fact that there are good Muslims are out there, but I still stand true to my belief."

"Aren't you tired of all the war and bloodshed?"

"Neither can rest until the other is completely vanquished. It has been like that for centuries and it has yet to end. I have no qualms with it."

"You really have no problem with all this fighting and violent lifestyle?"

"Violence is how I left the slums and became a squire. If there was no more war, I honestly don't know what I would do. I never thought about what to do after the Crusades. I'm not made for ruling manors and watching households."

"You could settle down."

"You mean find someone special and get married?" Marcus asked mockingly before scoffing. "Get real, we're both bachelors, you don't know what you're talking about."

"Well, there are plenty of bachelorettes, so I don't think that would be a problem for you, especially since one of them's already fancies you." Robin smirked.

"Wait, who are you referring to?" Marcus wondered. "Is there really someone interested in me?"

"If you can't even see the obvious signs then even I can't help you." Robin dismissively replied while walking away.

"Wait! I'm serious! Who is it?" Marcus begged while following Robin back.

"Okay, how about this? We'll settle this over a game of Kingdom Conflict." Robin challenged. "If you beat me, I'll give you a hint of your mystery girl. But if you lose, well… Let's just say I have a special condition in mind"

Marcus wasn't intimidated by the losing conditions, he was really curious on this supposed admirer of his. But he still needed to know one more thing…

"I'll accept the challenge, I just have one question."

"What is it?"

"What is **Kingdom Conflict?** "

* * *

Marcus and Robin sat across each other with a big map on the table. There are numerous pieces on the board, pegasi, wyverns and even some normal troops. Marcus admired the craftsmanship and detail of the game pieces. Robin explained the details, which already left Marcus amazed by a game that was so in-depth. A map of the continent was for the strategy, turn-based movement while a special chess board was to be used for tactical engagements.

Here were the rules for the campaign map:

 **The campaign map is to be played in turns, with each player ending their turn by announcing their end of turn**

 **A platoon can move up to 5 km on the campaign map**

 **An army's movement range is divided by two for every three platoons added into the army**

 **To simulate ambushes, there is a Fog of War card, a player may use it to hide troop movement and any activity**

 **A player has a three Fog of War cards, and gets one Fog of War card every turn**

 **A player will have resources scattered throughout his territory**

 **Resource constraints will have a varying negative effect on troops, depending on severity of shortage**

Rules for the tactical engagement map:

 **A player can only have a maximum of 10,000 men in an army**

 **A player can only field a maximum of 3,200 men on the battlefield**

 **In the event that a player has reserves, he can presently use them to replace his worn troopers with fresh soldiers**

 **When two units engage, the outcome will heavily depend on the unit's experience, equipment and quality. More details of that will be in page 20 of the Rule Book.**

 **All details are found in the following pages, elaborating on all aspects of this game.**

"Who came up with such a comprehensive game?" Marcus wondered in awe as he looked at the many rules. "The ability to build your own named Kingdom and go to war with accurate tactics…"

"Ah, I picked it up from Miriel after she recommended it to me." Robin replied. "I always thought that I needed to brush up on strategy to strengthen my tactics. After Virion had beaten me in a chess game…"

Marcus could hear the dejection in his voice.

"They should make this a standard procedure for all strategists-in-training…" Marcus thought while seeing the details. "Logistics, army building, upgrading defenses, population satisfaction, taxation and even settlement building. This game could simulate a real country."

"Anyway, I'll set up our map and pieces. You read the rules first so that you get the gist of this game. Marcus read it word-for-word, quickly skimming and getting the details tha the needed to know.

Once Robin and Marcus had finished with their respective tasks, Robin then hands Marcus an empty card.

"Okay set up your kingdom."

"But how do I make my kingdom?"

"Well, you first start by filling up your Kingdom information. Then you decide on your army composition and other starting traits."

"Wait, can I see yours, I don't understand this game."

Robin shows him his kingdom, the **Halidom of Ylisse**

 **Religion: Nagaism**

 **Military Strength: Feeble (7,000 men strong); All-around military, poor siege weaponry**

 **Special Military Units: Pegasus Knight, Elemental Mage and Shepherds**

 **Trait: Peaceful, Diplomatic**

 **Economy: Prospering, Heavily relies on trade**

 **Main Resources: Animals, agriculture and mining**

 **Population Satisfaction: Happy**

"That's really detailed and I know nothing of this world's kingdoms! How am I supposed to play?"

"Then use your own! This game isn't limited to this world's kingdoms, unless…" Robin said before mock gasping. "You know nothing of your own kingdom!"

"Bugger off." Marcus grumbled as he wrote on his card.

 **Kingdom of England**

 **Religion: Roman Catholicism**

 **Military Strength: Adequate (10,000 men strong) All-around military; No flying or magical units**

 **Special Military Units: Longbow-men, Knight's Templars and Crossbow-men**

 **Trait: Protective and Wary**

 **Economy: Moderate**

 **Main Resources: Mining, agriculture and maritime commerce**

 **Population Satisfaction: Content**

"Okay, now that your kingdom has been established, let us begin!"

Marcus watched Robin draw the borders for both kingdoms, with Marcus drawing the settlements and resources of England, and Robin doing the same for Ylisse. The ending map shows a combination of both countries into one piece of land, with Ylisse dwarfing England in size.

"You go first Marcus."

* * *

"I move up a 1000-man army up on Canterbury!" Robin said as he moved his game piece onto a marked spot. "Your castle-town is now under siege!"

"I send in a 1300-man army to engage your army, meeting you on the battlefield!"

Marcus and Robin then switch to the chess board, Marcus then starts setting up his battle formation with the game pieces.

"I have four hundred Longbowmen split into two platoons, and two hundred Crossbows in a single platoon in the rear. I have three platoons of Spear Sergeants on the front to hold the line, with a hundred Mounted Knight's Templars on the flanks."

"I have a platoon of two hundred mages in between two platoons of two hundred archer militia. I have three hundred varied Mercenaries split into two platoons, with a hundred Pegasus Knights on the flanks."

As Marcus got ready, Robin makes his first move.

"I pull my forces off the field." Robin said.

Marcus smirked at this, Robin was retreating, which meant Marcus could pursue.

"I pursue your forces!"

It was Robin's turn to smirk as he pulled out a card.

"Ambush! Due to fog of war, you failed to notice my troops in hiding."

"Wait, what!?"

"I flank on your forces and you set up your last stand!"

Marcus gulped as he went back to the tactical engagement board. Robin's force was now 1500-man strong and he had no time to actually set up his formation.

"I move up my mercenaries to engage your spearmen, I also send my mages to support my mercenaries."

That was a classic move, sending your less elite units with ranged support guarantees a decent kill count. But Marcus had other plans, he grabs his cavalry piece.

"I send up my heavy cavalry to flank your mages, effectively removing your ranged support."

"I send a unit of Pegasus Knights to lessen casualties. I also move up archers to shoot down your heavy cavalry."

Marcus saw that his Spear Sergeants were locked in melee with the mercenaries, he had a set of options. Concentrate his arrow-fire on the mercenaries, concentrate arrow-fire on Pegasus Knights or split it up and lessen the power of his arrows. Marcus knows that Pegasus Knights are susceptible to arrow fire.

"I send up my archers and shoot your Pegasus Knights!"

Marcus ends up with a complete kill, killing all the Pegasus Knights, but he realized that sending up all his archers was overkill. Robin then says.

"My mercenaries break your Sergeants and move up to engage your archers."

"I pull my archers out and send them behind a spear wall formation."

"I send my mages to batter your spear wall while your archers still retreat!"

Marcus grit his teeth as his spearmen were getting whittled away by the mages without any effective counter. This was going to be a long battle.

* * *

Robin finally breathed as they estimated the casualties from that battle.

 **Marcus: 1300 men, 704 dead, 302 injured, 196 captured by the enemy, 62 deserters, and 34 survivors**

 **Robin: 1500 men, 307 dead, 623 injured, 11 captured by the enemy, 28 deserters and 541 survivors**

Marcus was at a loss for words, the casualties were so high and the battle was so one-sided with Robin's genius. Robin smirked and taunted.

"Ready to give up?"

Marcus clearly saw that he couldn't beat Robin on equal terms, he had to cheat. He had to make sure that he had every advantage possible. He would need to make sure that Robin had no chance of recovering, and he had many ways to do this.

"I'm just getting started."

* * *

Marcus moves up a small army from his castle-town under siege, a measly 400 men.

"Trying your luck again?" Robin asked with a smirk.

"Nope, something even better."

With a small group, Marcus could move more quickly than a large army, so he moves up to Ylisse's borders and says.

"I pillage your farms and trade routes, effectively lowering your morale and resources."

Robin hurriedly moves up his patrol to engage the raiders. But Marcus drops a card.

"Fog of war, your patrol is too late in saving your precious farms."

Robin realized that with less resources, he wouldn't be able to fully replenish his military. So that meant that even though Marcus could lose many battles against Robin, Robin would lose in the long run. Marcus was adopting the Plegia strategy and Robin had to get serious.

 **Robin: 6664 men**

 **Marcus: 9036 men**

* * *

 _As time went on…_

"I send the Shepherds, supplied with two platoons of axemen to engage your raiders!"

"Crap, my raiding party is cornered!" Marcus cursed. "I'll make my last stand!"

* * *

"I capture Themis and exterminate the population!" Marcus declared.

"That's unnecessarily brutal!" Robin chided.

"I'm crushing any signs of rebellion!" Marcus shot back.

* * *

 **Military Power**

 **Robin: 3657 men**

 **Marcus: 4320 men**

Robin then sees the prize in front of his largest army, London. If he could take it, then he would win the game. He gathers his remaining resources and invests in recruiting Pegasus Knights and siege equipment, though the siege equipment may have to wait, since Marcus had pillaged his lumber mills. Marcus wasn't making it easy for Robin to enact his plan.

Marcus' heart beat fast, it was only because of the small land area of his kingdom that he could protect his resources. But each time he took territory, it became progressively harder to defend it all and go on the attack. The past turns had only been a back and forth switch of territories. Marcus' attempts to suppress Robin's attempts to rebuild are getting weaker with each turn. Robin simply had more manpower to draw on to replenish his feeble military. He only had a 2000 men assault team left since all his other soldiers are defending his settlements. And his inferior skill in tactics had cost him so many . He decides to take a risk.

"I send 2000 men army to attack Ylisstol!"

Robin was shocked by this, he wasn't expecting such a bold move by Marcus especially since Robin's 2000 men army was right outside London. Robin had made the mistake of leaving the capital with only 1000 men, thinking that Marcus wouldn't actually take the risk. Both stare at each other intensely as they duke it out on the chess board.

* * *

 **Marcus: 2000 men, 1395 dead, 204 injured, 119 captured by the enemy, 202 deserters and 80 survivors**

 **Robin: 1000 men, 812 dead, 105 injured, 0 captured by the enemy, 11 deserters and 72 survivors**

It was close, _insanely close_ _ **.**_ Marcus wasn't expecting this outcome and neither was Robin.

"With eighty survivors remaining, I retreat back to London…"

Marcus could only count on his forces outlasting Robin's assault, but Robin converges a majority of his forces on London, essentially capturing London and defeating Marcus.

"Damn it all, I lost! It was so close too!"

Robin then extends a hand, with Marcus returning the handshake.

"Don't sell yourself short Marcus, you had a much better grasp in Resource Management than I did. You managed your resources well to adequately defend all your settlements."

"Well, it looks like we both learned something new." Marcus returned with a smile.

"Speaking of which, since you lost, I have to name the losing condition."

Marcus held his breath at the statement, hoping it wasn't something bad or embarrassing.

"Go buy Mikah some flowers."

"What?"

"You heard me, go buy her some flowers. She's coming with us in a few days to negotiate with Flavia, and you should get her a parting gift."

"Wait, she's leaving?" Marcus asked in surprise. "How did I not know of this?"

"Well… You are rather out of touch with diplomatic events." Robin added bluntly.

"When will you leave?"

"At the crack of dawn in two days, we are merely making preparations for the Exalt and her subjects."

Marcus thought of what to buy, but his thoughts were interrupted by Robin.

"Well, since we're done… The sun has still yet to rise and the Shepherds are still asleep, want to have another go?"

Marcus looked at the board then at Robin. He smirked and replies.

"Sure, but I would like to choose a different faction."

Robin grins as he patted himself on the back. Little did Marcus know that Robin actually gave him the identity of his admirer, Marcus just needed to read into it more. But for a brave knight, Marcus was surprisingly dense.

* * *

Chrom yawned as he woke up, the sun had finally shone down his window. He scratches his eyes and gets into his outdoor attire, which was basically his combat attire. He walks to the kitchen but then he hears a shout in the meeting room.

"I WIN!"

Chrom peeks in to see Marcus celebrating and Robin shocked over his defeat.

"How could a single civilization field so many men?" Robin muttered as he saw the endless armies belonging to Marcus.

"What are you two doing?"

"Defeating Robin at his own game!" Marcus added enthusiastically.

"That was not fair! Your military greatly outnumbered mine!"

"But isn't that your specialty?" Marcus asked smugly. "Just a few minutes ago, you were shouting **TIME TO TIP THE SCALES."**

Chrom looks at the game and takes a look at the cards.

 **Regna Ferox**

 **Religion: Nagaism**

 **Military Strength: Powerful (50,000 men strong); Superb mercenary units; Poor siege weaponry**

 **Special Military Units: Foreign Recruits, Feroxi Gladiators and Khan's Escort**

 **Trait: Aggressive, Protective**

 **Economy: Adequate, Mostly tourism**

 **Main Resources: Animals, Entertainment, Mining**

 **Population Satisfaction: Content**

 **Halidom of Ylisse**

 **Religion: Nagaism**

 **Military Strength: Feeble (7,000 men strong); All-around military; Poor siege units**

 **Special Military Units: Pegasus Knight, Elemental Mage and Shepherds**

 **Trait: Peaceful, Diplomatic**

 **Economy: Prospering, Heavily relies on trade**

 **Main Resources: Animals, agriculture and mining**

 **Population Satisfaction: Happy**

Chrom noticed a green cover on both, indicating a combination or alliance between the two nations. Chrom then looks at Marcus' card.

 **Roman Empire**

 **Religion: Roman Catholicism/Paganism**

 **Military Strength: Overwhelming (250,000 men strong) Superb infantry, Numerous auxiliary units, No flying or magical units**

 **Special Military Units: War Elephants, Roman Legionaries, Praetorian Guard**

 **Trait: Disciplined, Protective, Imperialist**

 **Economy: Prospering**

 **Main Resources: Manpower, Agriculture, Mining, Entertainment and Maritime**

 **Population: Uneasy**

Sweat dropped down Chrom's head as he saw that Marcus had the advantage of numbers while Robin had the advantage of quality.

Chrom saw the casualness between Robin and Marcus, not used to seeing such a friendly Marcus. He thought about and also realized that Robin was one of the few people Marcus had willingly befriended and bonded with. An audible growl can be heard in the room and Marcus immediately stood up.

"I'm getting hungry, I'll go grab some food from the mess hall."

As Marcus went out, he greeted Chrom with a smile and ran out. Before Marcus exits, he sticks his head through the doorway.

"Hey Robin, let's make this a regular thing!"

"I'll be glad to take you on anytime." Robin replied with a grin.

Marcus then runs off. Chrom stood there, a bit surprised by the friendliness between Marcus and Robin.

"Marcus is in a strangely good mood today. Of all the times I've hung around him, I've never seen him give off such cheerfulness."

"He's been having a lot of fun with the game and his mood has improved overall after that supposed vision of his."

"I have yet to know what he saw in that vision." Chrom commented. "It truly must have been something life-changing if Marcus suddenly became more cheerful."

Chrom and Robin stood idly before Robin asked.

"So, want to grab a bite?"

"Sure, let's go."

* * *

Felix woke up from his bunk bed, seeing that Rune had already woken up and left, he goes out to groom himself. He yawned as he went to a nearby spring. He approaches the spring but then sees a familiar face hiding in the bushes.

"Vaike? Is that you?"

The shirtless man jumped as he suddenly tried to do a hushing gesture, causing Felix to shut up.

"What are you doing here?" Felix whispered

"Oh, me? Nothing! Hehehehe!" Vaike replied rather nervously. "Teach was just lookin' at all the pretty flowers y'know!"

Felix raises a single eyebrow in suspicion, but ignores it, and makes his way to the spring.

"I wouldn't go there if I were you!" Vaike warned.

"Yeah sure." Felix replied dismissively while entering.

Vaike shook his head and sighed as he tucked himself in the bushes.

"Three. Two. One."

" **EEEEEKK!"**

" **A pervert!"**

Vaike watched in amusement as Felix ran away from the spring, completely embarrassed and flustered. Felix ran while covering his face as he blushed from seeing a little too much. Vaike could only chuckle a little before continuing his dirty business.

* * *

Robin walks out the HQ to only see Felix running like a madman.

"Er, Felix why are you—"

Felix seemed to be ignoring him as he ran away. Robin could have sworn that Felix looked a little red. He breathes in as he admired the nature outside the HQ. He sees Vaike skulking in the bushes.

"Vaike? What are you up to out here?"

"Eh? Me?" Vaike asked while popping his head out. "Nothin'! Har har! Yessir, just a whooole lot of nothin'!"

"Okay, now I KNOW you're up to something." Robin said while eyeing Vaike with suspicion.

"Nope, not me! Just lookin' at all these pretty flowers is all! Nice ain't they?"

Robin could hear the splashes and giggles from women, realize that the nearby spring had bathing women.

"Liar. You're trying to see who's bathing in the spring over there."

Vaike tried his best not to look affected.

"S-Spring? There's a spring?" Vaike tried in vain to act dumb. "Why, I had NO idea."

"Don't play dumb with me Vaike. Now stop leering and get back to HQ." Robin chastised.

"Aw come on! You're a man! You know how it is! Don't you ever—"

"No I don't. Thank the gods."

"Alright little goody two-shoes, I'll stop for now."

"Don't be so cranky." Robin chided. "Gods know what Chrom and Marcus will do to you if they found out you were spying on Mikah and Lissa bathing."

Vaike gulped as he realized the disastrous results of his little plan.

"W-Wait, how did you know who was bathing?"

"I know everyone's bathing schedule Vaike."

Robin and Vaike make their way back to HQ, but they are stopped by a large figure in front of them.

"Huh? What's that?"

"That's Sully's horse isn't it? Gods, but it's a fierce-looking brute." Robin wondered with a bit of unease. "Do you see how it's glaring at us? It's almost as if it thinks…"

Vaike looked ready to run as he quaked in fear.

"IT'S GONNA CHARGE! RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIIIIIFE!" Vaike cried while speeding off.

The horse whinnied as it ran at them at full speed.

B-but I didn't do anything." Robin stuttered before fully realizing that he was about to get trampled. "Gyaaaaaa!"

* * *

Hagen walked around, looking for a good place to train, as the other Shepherds are too terrified to train properly around him, and the Danes were too busy with the other Shepherds for Hagen to get close. Hagen was satisfied to finally have some alone training time. Where he could no longer hold back, at least, he thought he was alone. Hagen hears the sound of clopping, looking at the distance to see the figure of Robin and Vaike, and a very angry horse behind them.

"Chief Hagen!"

"Save us, we beg of ya!"

Hagen stood still as Robin and Vaike passed him, while the horse went straight to him.

* * *

Sully was oiling her sparring weapons, the day was still young and she still had plenty of time to spar. The Danes were a refreshing addition to the sparring matches and so far they did not disappoint. But Chief Hagen was different, not even the Feroxi could compare to his potential fury. Hagen was literally a sleeping giant, and even Sully felt fear for the first time when she saw him. She felt a chill run up her spine as she felt a large presence behind her.

"Who's there!? I'll shove this weapon up your—" Sully growled as she turned around before fully realizing who she was talking to.

She saw Hagen standing tall in front of her, holding the leash of her horse in one hand, and the collars of Robin and Vaike in the other.

"Is this your horse?" Hagen asked.

Sully attempts to hide any emotion.

"Yes. What about it?"

Hagen then drops the two men, causing them to rub their bums from the pain of the fall.

"Your horse nearly trampled me while chasing these two men."

Sully glared at Robin and Vaike before realizing something.

"How the hell did you stop the horse from charging at you? They call her a demon for a reason!"

"I stood my ground." Hagen replied.

The three Shepherds stood there as Hagen left, dumbstruck by Hagen's nonchalant attitude towards Sully's horse. The horse itself seemed rather reserved when Hagen held onto it. Sully then remembers the two men Hagen dropped as she saw them trying to sneak off. Sully then cracked her knuckles as she approached the two men, who cowered in fear at her fierce demeanor.

"Now that he's gone… Why don't we start with why you two were being chased by my horse."

Robin whimpered while Vaike swallowed his saliva in fear.

* * *

Marcus dressed in his armor, he dons the gambesson and then he wears the chainmail. He puts on the individual plates and tightens the straps. He dons his Crusader Full Helm and his gauntlets. He jumps up and down to test his armor, he then dons Mikah's handcrafted tabard and gets ready to go out. Before he exits, Lissa stops him.

"Hey Marcus! Could you hand this letter to Felix? It's a delivery from the Farfort!"

"Sure, I'll hand it to him when I see him." Marcus smiled while receiving the letter.

He walks out to see Khalid leaning on a nearby wall. Marcus warily walks by as he kept his hand close to his weapon. As Marcus nearly passed him, Khalid spoke up.

"I apologize for belittling your comrades."

Marcus stopped and turned, surprised by the sudden apology.

"What did you eat this morning?"

"Look, I also hate you, so let's just cut to the chase. " Khalid said while walking up to Marcus. "Mikah insisted that both of us got off on the wrong foot, so we might as well be friendly for her sake. So let us call a truce for now."

"Maybe dropping the hostilities would be a good start." Marcus replied while removing his hand from his side. "Our mutual dislike can be expressed through more subtle means anyway."

"So, this is our first truce as Christian and Muslim." Khalid said while turning. "So be it."

Marcus and Khalid walked their separate ways, before Marcus turned around one last time.

"Just so you know, a lot of good men died when you took over Jerusalem."

"That's funny, because a lot of good men died when you took it back." Khalid added before walking away.

Marcus paused, before leaving, on his way to the Academy. He sees Mikah while walking to the stables. He tries to say hi but Mikah seems to be ignoring him as she walked away. Marcus, confused by her sudden ignorance, walks on, to see Rune talking with an obviously flustered Felix.

"Relax Felix, I'm sure you didn't mean it."

"Odin help me, I've never regretted my life choices until now…"

Marcus pauses, before approaching them. Tapping Rune on the shoulder.

"Err, a letter for Felix."

Rune takes a look at the address and then grins. He stuffs it in his pocket and says.

"I'll hand it to him later."

Rune then looks up and down at Marcus, seeing Marcus fully dressed in armor, as if he was going to battle.

"Why are you so heavily armored? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the Knight Academy, since I am an enlisted member, I have to attend to training the students now that there's a war going on."

"Ah okay, good luck with your students then!"

Marcus inwardly groaned, it would be another boring day of sparring and formations. He never expected it to be so unexciting. But wait, maybe he could switch things up a bit. Rune and Felix will make perfect additions to sparring and will help teach the girls a thing or two.

"Hey, are you and Felix doing anything right now?"

"Er, no. We are just awaiting Chief Hagen's orders for today." Rune explained.

"Why don't you come with me? The students could certainly learn a lot from you two." Marcus offered.

Rune then looked at Felix, who still seemed embarrassed by his encounter in the spring. Rune then says.

"Well, Felix needs to clear his head, so why not?"

"Okay, let's take a cart there."

Rune and Felix arm themselves with their weapons and follow Marcus. Marcus, Rune and Felix walk to the side of the road and hail a passing ox cart. The timid ox cart driver shakily asks.

"Is this a s-stickup?" he asked while raising his hands in surrender.

"Relax sir, my comrades and I are merely looking for a ride to the Knight Academy."

"Oh, I'm so sorry milords! I didn't know that you were from such a prestigious area!"

"It's all good, just please take us there."

They ride at the back of the cart, with Rune feeling curious about where Marcus was taking them.

"What is the exact nature of this Academy?"

"Well, it seems to have only female students for undisclosed reasons. The academy itself is dedicated to training elite soldiers by the masses. Though they are not as skilled or battle-hardened as your average Feudal Knight."

"Ah, that's okay, we didn't start out well-trained either." Felix added in.

Marcus was visibly surprised by this.

"B-but aren't you Vikings? The feared raiders of the monasteries?"

"That's Felix and I, but back home, our fathers and mothers were cod-fishers and goat-herders. We are merely supporting our families by raiding."

"But, what about Chief Hagen? He seems too powerful and well-built to be a mere chieftain of cod-fishers. I'm sure there are more like him!"

"Hagen… He was different. People say he was chosen by the gods, to carry their legacy. His size was above that of even the tallest Vikings. He stood out as the strongest and most dangerous fighter among the Danes. Whenever he raided, people would claim that he was the devil-incarnate in battle. And that was what inspire Hagen to wear the horned helmet. He wanted his enemies to fear him, his horned helmet only reinforced the fear he instilled. He was known as the Great Plunderer or the **Ofsalegur ræningi**. A name that can cause panic and sow disorder. A name that inspires surrender and summons armies."

Marcus was surprised, the Vikings weren't the feared demonic warriors he was told about in his days with Julian. His silent thought process was interrupted by the jerking of the wagon

"So… You raid out of necessity?" Marcus asked, wishing to know more about the truth.

"Yes, even Chief Hagen only raids when necessary. Usually when harvest is plenty, Hagen would rather just stay home than raid. But if times are hard, he will do anything to sustain his people."

"Why were you out at sea before you ended up here?"

"Chief Hagen had plans to set up colony in Scotland. We took a handful of bachelors to pillage the Scots, but never got there."

"Won't there be panic or disorder in your village?"

"He had already appointed someone to take his place as he believed that he wouldn't be coming back. I didn't think that he would be right."

"But what about you and Felix? Aren't you both skilled warriors?"

"That's because we have spent time training and raiding while also cod-fishing and herding. We may be Vikings but we still have to sustain ourselves."

"B-But—" Marcus stuttered before feeling the cart go to a quick halt.

"We have arrived milords!"

* * *

Marcus and company dismounted the cart, Marcus hands the cart driver a few coins before going in to escort his companions. At the gate, the guards stop Felix and Rune saying.

"'Ey! We don't allow people like you in 'ere!"

Marcus sets down the weapons and says.

"Don't worry, these men are with me."

"But—"

"No buts, they are my guests and you will treat them as such."

Marcus brings the two to the sparring arena and leaves them by the benches.

"Please wait here while I fetch my class."

Rune and Felix sat idly. Rune took a moment to admire the aesthetics put into the whole school grounds. Felix just sat there, bored out of his mind. Felix stands up and says.

"I'll be over there hitting those dummies if you need me." he said while pointing to the far end.

Rune was left in his seat, but he suddenly felt the need to go. He sneaks off behind a tree and relieves himself. He walks back to his seat, to see a girl had taken it. He only saw the behind of the girl, so this is what he could make out so far.

The girl had brown hair which was a bit unkempt. She seemed to be wearing emerald-colored armor. She had no weapon by her side, but had a book that she seemed to be hugging tight. Rune sneezes a bit, causing the girl to jump out of her seat. She hits some nearby equipment, which nearly falls on her but Rune takes the brunt of the force.

A small bag fell on his helmet.

"Ow."

A slightly bigger bag fell on his helmet

"OW."

A gigantic bag suddenly crushes him.

"OOF!"

The girl looked in absolute horror at Rune, who was pinned on the floor. Rune could see more of her face this time. The girl's bangs covered one side of her face, but he got to see her milky blue eyes. Her hair length barely reached her neck, with her sidelocks simply hanging. She gave off a very timid and silent aura, judging by how shy or agitated her reaction was. She seemed so embarassed by her blunder judging from her red cheeks, well, cheek, since half of her face was covered by her hair.

She steps forward to try and help him but trips forward. Rune quickly removes the burden on his back and catches her in his arms. This leaves the girl flustered as she tried to quickly leave his arms. She then lands on her bum and accidentally drops her book. Rune sees this and picks up the boo. He sees that the stranger looked desperate to get the book back. Rune hands it to her and she averts her gaze in shyness.

"T-Thank you…" she said softly.

Rune could barely make out the expression of gratitude. He then extends a hand, which the girl hesitantly holds on to and gets pulled up.

"What are you doing out here? Are you a teacher?"

"N-No…"

"Are you a student then?"

"Y-Yes…"

"What's your name?" Rune asked kindly.

"L-Layla…"

"Okay Layla, be careful next time."

Rune turns around but he could hear her barely audible voice say.

"Um… Thanks for the sav—"

Rune's eyes widen as he saw one more item about to drop on her, he rushes to push her out of the way. She sees in absolute shock, another weight falling onto Rune, pinning him down.

"A-Are you okay?" Rune breathed out while on the floor.

"I'm good. But you didn't have to do that for me…"

"Actually, I was hoping if you could do something for me…"

"W-What is it?"

"Could you help get this thing off me?"

* * *

"Okay class, today you'll be dueling with some very special fighters!" Marcus announced while bringing the knight students with him.

"Is it Prince Chrom like you promised?" one student asked.

"Haha, sorry but no. Prince Chrom is too busy for—" Marcus said before stopping to see Layla trying to pull off a huge sack from Rune's back.

"Uh…" Layla blushed while averting her gaze.

"Are you just gonna stand there and stare?" Rune breathed out. "Get this weight off me!"

* * *

Rune, Felix, and Marcus stood in front of the class of female knights. Layla hid behind Rune as Marcus gave his lecture.

"Now girls, meet Rune and Felix, two very experienced and somewhat professional raiders."

The girls seemed a bit surprised, one girl raises her hand, it was Haru.

"Do you have a question, Madam Harriet?" Marcus asked, saying her real name.

"They're raiders, as in, they're plunderers and pillagers? Those guys who steal and burn?"

"Uh yes?"

"That's not possible! Raiders are supposed to be ugly and brutish! These men look too handsome to be raiders!"

Felix snorted in response, with Rune just giving Marcus a deadpan look. Marcus then groans and decides not to answer her question.

"These men hold legendary reputation in fighting professional armies. So that means they have faced fighters like YOU." he said while pointing to the class, making them flinch.

"So first, to start this off, I'll show you how to deal with warriors like these. These aren't your run-of-the-mill barbarians, these are very skilled fighters. So Rune, would you kindly show these girls how to truly handle an axe?"

Rune steps forward into the circle, leaving the flustered Layla. He then draws his twin axes and starts swinging them. He gracefully moved, swinging his axes with skill and agility. The girls were thoroughly impressed by this. Now Marcus walks onto the circle with a shield in hand, he bangs his sword against his shield and says.

"Now Rune will show you how he deals with well-defended opponents."

Rune runs forward and strikes Marcus, prompting Marcus to raise his shield in defense. Rune then uses his axes to hook onto Marcus' shield and pull it off. The girls looked shocked to see such a masterful maneuver by Rune.

"See? Rune here actually knows how to fight professional soldiers, and here is how you deal with him as such."

Marcus then nods at Felix, gesturing him to enter the arena.

"Now what if you're outnumbered? Most of the time, if you're opponents are mindless brutes, your pure skill will save you, but what if you're facing two skilled and smart opponents, here is a demonstration of such a spar."

Marcus puts the shield on his back and holds his sword with two hands. Rune and Felix dash forward to confront Marcus. Marcus parries a strike from Felix and kicks him back. Rune then does a flurry of overhead strikes, before Marcus stops his rhythm of attacks with a half-sword block, before sliding his blade to hit the face with the pommel. Rune fell on the ground, stunned, Marcus attempts to finish him off, but Felix comes in and stops the strike and pushes Marcus back. Marcus regains his footing and switches his grip, holding the sword by its blade, and thrusting it, hitting Felix's face with the pommel, before swinging a mordhau strike at Rune, who was about to attack him.

The girls clap at the display, seeing Marcus take down two opponents, but he dismisses their praise.

"Don't be so hasty, these two were just holding back."

"Don't give us false modesty teacher! You were amazing!"

"No, they were holding back. I know for a fact that these two can do better. I'm just showing you what it's like to face multiple opponents."

Felix and Rune then stand up, acting as if nothing happened. Marcus then says.

"Okay everyone, we will be dueling with the supervision of Rune and Felix, behave yourselves okay?"

"Yes sir!"

Marcus watched as Rune and Felix were swarmed with girls practically asking them to train with them. Marcus saw the familiar face of Layla sticking close to Rune, seemingly attached to him. Marcus chuckled before feeling a tap on his shoulder armor, to see Frederick behind him.

"Oh Frederick! What are you doing here?"

"Chrom asked me to check on you since you are training our reserves."

"Yeah, it's becoming rather difficult with all the other teachers being called to action."

"I have to compliment your effort in giving these girls some variety in their training, our knights have yet to be familiar with the fighting ability of the Danes."

"Your praise is appreciated."

"And that reminds me, could you show me your technique?" Frederick asked with curiosity. "I'm rather curious about your fighting style as of lately."

"Of course Frederick, I'll show you some of my moves."

"Gladly."

Frederick draws his Silver Lance while Marcus drew his sword. Frederick gestures for Marcus to make the first move, Marcus tries a strike but Frederick parries it. Frederick tries a thrust but Marcus backs up and grabs the lance, but Frederick's solid grip prevents Marcus from taking his lance. Marcus then holds down the spear and decides to hit Frederick in the head. Frederick dodges and pokes his spear at Marcus' side.

"I win."

Marcus rubs the spot where Frederick poked him, a visible scratch was seen on his armor.

"Well played, care to have another go?"

"With pleasure."

* * *

 **A few sparring sessions later…**

"Well anyway, that's all for today everyone! Please thank Felix, Rune and especially Frederick for joining us today!"

"Thank you!" the girl expressed while waving at them.

The three gave them a nod and a bow. They both exit the training grounds and make their way to the outside of the gate.

"Now girls, grab your belongings! You are dismissed."

The girls genuflect with their right hand on their chest, a gesture of respect. They then leave, taking their weapons and belongings with them. Layla prepares her weapons and stuffs them in her satchel. She walks to the gate with the guard saying.

"Be safe Layla!"

"T-Thank you!"

"Tell your father that I enjoyed our drinking session last night!"

"I-I will!"

She walks home, holding her diary tightly. She thinks back to how her day went so differently compared to before. She thought it would be another flavorless diary entry, but Rune's arrival changed everything. He was interesting, and not too aggressive. He was also very helpful and kind with the way he saved her multiple times. He also was very kind in his approach in training her when they sparred together. He certainly had brightened her day.

Unfortunately, her daydream is interrupted by the arrival of some boys. They wore armor with a certain symbol, meaning that they hailed from another academy. They wore an evil grin as the leader walked up saying.

"We've been waiting for you Layla."

Layla quaked in her boots as he said.

"We finally know your secret, rotten Plegian scum."

Layla froze.

"H-How did you—"

"It wasn't hard, we found out about your true heritage when we took some pages from your father's journal."

Layla didn't know what to do, her secret lineage was bound to ruin her.

"P-Please don't tell anyone…"

"Oh we won't tell, we just need a little… something in return."

Layla noticed a bulge in the group of boy's pants.

"No… You can't."

"Actually, we can. No one will care about you, you're Plegian, we can do whatever we want."

Layla tries running, but more boys surround her. They hold her down as they begin tying off her armor. She felt helpless as she felt her clothes being torn apart by the lecherous men holding her down. That was until…

"Get off her."

The boys froze to see Rune, with his two axes in hand. They all laughed and said.

"And what's a barbarian like you going to do about it?" the leader taunted.

Layla witnessed Rune suddenly growling, his head suddenly started twitching. His pupils contracted, giving him a predatory look. He started running in with his axes. The leader then shouts while pointing at Rune.

"Ready your weapons and confront this—"

His words were interrupted by a swift axe to his neck. Rune roared in rage as he saw more of the men come at him.

* * *

Rune breathed heavily as he stood over the mountain of corpses. His eyes dilated and his breathing slowed. He looked at the carnage and cursed himself for overdoing it. He looked to see Layla, wide-eyed at what he did. He sighed as he pulled her up and said.

"Be careful next time, okay?"

He walked away, but he suddenly felt Layla's arms wrap around his torso.

"P-Please, don't leave me like this…"

Rune unwrapped her arms and put his hand on her shoulders.

"Don't worry, I'll take you home tonight, just show me the way."

Layla's eyes brightened with a smile growing on her face.

As they walked home, Layla had wondered why Rune was there and why he did so much for her. He barely knew her and yet he **killed** for her sake. She tugs on his arm and asks.

"W-Why did you save me?"

"I meant to go back and get something I left, but I saw you in trouble along the way."

"B-But why fight for me? Why go into a rage for my sake?"

Rune grimaced as he explained.

"That was what you call a **berserkergang** or going berserk. I am a berserker warrior of my clan and I can summon a great wrath in combat."

"But how did you get so angry?"

Rune remembered the first time he summoned his rage, it wasn't the best memory but it was the day his Berserker spirit had awakened.

* * *

" _STOP DOING THAT TO HER!" a ten-year old Rune cried. "GET OFF MY SISTER!_

" _Oy, Rollo, shut the welp up." the man said while continuing to hold down the older sister and do unspeakable things to her._

 _Another man comes in and slaps Rune, causing him to fall and watch in horror as his dear elder sister was being raped. Tears rolled down his eyes as he felt helpless, hopeless, and heartbroken._

 _So he screamed._

 _The men watched as Rune picked up a knife in his rage and wildly stabbed all the men in the room. He was covered in blood, but he didn't stop until every perceivable threat was vanquished._

 _He returns to normal, seeing the carnage he caused. Then, a younger Chief Hagen walks into the room and looks around. He calmly looks around before walking out. On the way, he whispers something to the parents of Rune, which Rune was barely able to hear._

" _He certainly is of your blood. And he has potential."_

 _The parents run in to check on Rune and his sister. While they tend to them, Rune asks._

" _What happened father? Why did I do that?"_

 _The father sighed as he told his son._

" _Son, that was your berserker rage. It is something that runs in our family and yours has finally awakened."_

 _Rune was shocked to hear the legendary berserker name as he looked around at the results of his rage. He looked at his hands and no longer saw a child's hands but the hands of a potential berserker. He had no words as he saw his elder sister cry her heart out from the traumatic experience._

* * *

"It takes a lot to anger me." Rune said before adding. "But what happened back there made me vengeful."

"T-Thank you…" Layla shyly said while cheeks reddened.

"It's the least I could do for you."

* * *

 **And that's it! Now just some notes to add.**

 **Layla is NOT a major OC, just a chapter OC that'll probably get some screentime when I do a later chapter.**

 **My interpretation of the Berseker is a genetic, self-induced fit of rage that can only be awakened by traumatic events.**

 **Siege of Ylisse will be coming by the end of March. Update on A Stray Ashigaru will be two weeks from now. Meanwhile, why don't you read my For Honor stories? They're pretty creative.**


	23. Ch 15: The Need for Fortitude

Marcus wakes up to the light of day, it was morning. He stretches up and down, and then dons his gambesson, then his chainmail, then his armor. He slowly opens the door, to hear silence in the hallway. He looks around for Mikah, but sees nothing. He gives the pup some leftover food. He thinks to himself.

" _Mikah's been ignoring and avoiding me for a few days now. I wonder if I did anything wrong."_

Marcus frowned at the thought and just kept himself busy. He leaves the pup some food before walking out, forgetting his shield while making his way to the Knight Academy for another day at work. But something is amiss, he sees a large crowd gathered outside.

" **GIVE US THE PLEGIAN! GIVE US THE PLEGIAN! JUSTICE FOR THE KNIGHTS! JUSTICE FOR THE KNIGHTS!"**

Marcus pushes his way through the crowd to see a large shield wall positioned at the gate of the Academy. He peeks into the shield wall and asks.

"What is happening!?"

"A group of male knights from the other Academy have been found dead near Academy premises! And they're blaming it on one of the students."

"I heard that, you think we're dumb!? Give us the Plegian, or we will riot!" one man spat.

Marcus then turns his attention to the crowd, and draws his sword. He smacks to the ground and stands strong.

"You are not allowed to enter Academy premises without the Headmistress' permission."

"Don't throw your lot in with these bastards! They're protecting a Plegian! Those freaks slaughtered hundreds of us in the war! Why protect them?"

Hearing that triggered a flashback to one of Marcus' olden days in Jerusalem.

* * *

" _Give us the Muslims! Give us the Muslims!" the crowd shouted, trying to break into the muslim community._

" _Fellow knights! Do not falter, they will disperse!" Sir Julian shouted as he stood in front of the riot._

" _With all due respect Sir, why are we protecting these infidels?" Marcus asked while bashing another cocky rioter._

" _That is because, if we slaughter these Muslims, then what makes us any better than those Muslim bandits?"_

" _But they are faithless sire! What good would come from letting them live?"_

" _Because my dear squire, we do this because we expect the Saracens do the same for our prisoners, should any of our Christian brothers be captured, we may sleep at night knowing that they are in merciful hands. Muslims may be a faithless bunch, but they are certainly not dishonorable."_

* * *

Marcus could remember seeing Layla in class quiet, silent. She only seemed to talk to her friends but Marcus knew how she scarred by the abuse she and her family suffered at the bigoted Ylisseans who hated the Plegians. He recognized the bruises on her body from her trying to protect her father. She may have been descended from those wretches, but that gives those Ylisseans no right to abuse her and her family like that.

"You place the sins of a kingdom on the shoulders of a single innocent child." Marcus spat. "You're no better than the Plegian lot you're trying to kick out. If it were up to me, I'd throw you out and leave you to the Plegian bandits."

"You cocky little—" the peasant cursed as he tried to hit Marcus with his axe.

Marcus grabs the peasant's hand and pulls it down, then elbowing the man's face, making an audible crack as the man fell over with a broken nose. The crowd grows angrier.

"Move out of the way, we're getting that Plegian girl! One way or the other!"

"Make me." Marcus taunted.

One peasant tries a strike on Marcus. Marcus parries the strike and bashes the man's head with his sword's pommel. He then ducks another peasant charging at him and throws him over, before stomping on his chest, cracking his ribs. He then kicks another one in the crotch before uppercutting another charging peasant with his free hand. But the fight is interrupted by the arrival of a posh-looking man on a horse, holding out a paper.

"By order of the mayor, we are authorized to enter the Academy to search for evidence and capture any suspects. Move over, or you will be punished accordingly!" he declared rather smugly.

Two Ylissean knights dismounted, wielding a spear and shield, with their unusually large pauldrons intimidating Marcus. Marcus does not move over and before the situation escalates, a shout is heard.

"There is no need to enter!"

Everyone turns their heads to a young man in the crowd, wearing his spangenhelm and his dual-wielding axes. It was Rune, who seemed to be standing tall as he walked up to the nobleman.

"I killed those knights, it wasn't anyone inside the Academy."

The nobleman sneered however.

"Ha! Don't think your heroic deed saved your little friend!"

Rune's eyes widened as he heard the nobleman's words.

"That's right! We know of your relation to one of the students here! To be fair my friend, you should have left her to suffer at those boys anyway, she's a Plegian after all."

Marcus grit his teeth at those cruel-sounding words, but Rune was feeling a LOT angrier.

"You bastard… You think you have the right to do this?" Rune said with an audible growl.

"We are merely keeping them out of our country, they spoil everything for us anyway." The noble said nonchalantly.

Rune's head began to twitch as his blood boiled. He was so close to bursting as he said.

"If Plegians spoil everything for you, then a Dane will completely ruin your day."

The noble had no time to react as an axe lodged itself into his head. Marcus realized that the berserker rage had awakened.

"Everyone! Step back! This man is too dangerous to fight on your own!" Marcus warned as everyone backed up in fear.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Chrom walked on his way to the Academy, as he tried to ignore any curious onlookers.

" _Rune has been acting pretty strange this morning, and he seemed to be in quite a hurry."_

Chrom stops by a nearby farmer and asks.

"Have you seen a strange man wearing chain armor? Wielding two axes?"

"Yes milord! He seemed to be making his way to the Academy up ahead!"

" _The academy huh? I've never been there, though Emm keeps telling me I should someday. Maybe today's that day."_

Chrom jogs a bit as he makes his way to the Academy.

* * *

Marcus and the other two Ylissean knights slowly circle Rune, who was breathing heavily from his rage.

" _So this is the true wrath of a Viking Berserker."_

One knight tries to stab Rune, but Rune sidesteps and holds down the spear with his axe. He then uses his free hand to throw the axe at the knight's exposed neck, killing the knight. Rune then runs to the knight to pick up his axe and plunges both axe onto another knight's armor, lodging far in enough for Rune to throw him into a nearby ditch. It was just Marcus and Rune now, Marcus circled Rune as Rune snarled at him.

"Rune! Wake up! You can't just kill people like this!"

" **They weren't human enough anyway."** Rune said with a growl.

Marcus mentally nodded at that statement, agreeing to what Rune had just said. But Rune then attacks Marcus with a fury, with Marcus put on the defense. Rune tries an overhead strike but Marcus parries it and kicks Rune in the back. Marcus tries a strike but Rune catches it and headbutts Marcus back. Marcus staggers back while putting up a defensive stance.

" _He was never this good back at Ferox!"_

Marcus could see a certain blue-haired man come in the distance. Chrom was running to them screaming.

"What's all this commotion!?"

Rune throws an axe at Chrom, who barely unsheathes his sword in time to block it. Rune walks up and picks his axes, getting into stance.

"Marcus, what's happening!?"

"Rune's gone berserk! He's taken down two knights with little effort! Be alert!"

Hearing this, Chrom got even more serious, a person who could defeat Ylisse's finest was one who shouldn't be underestimated.

Rune stood there, ready to take them both on as they all got into stance. The silence reigned as Marcus and Chrom stared at their opponent. Rune begins by throwing his axe at Marcus, who blocks it. Rune picks up his axe midair and starts a barrage on Marcus, who has a hard time defending. Chrom comes in from behind and tries to assist Marcus, but Rune elbows Chrom's face and kicks his gut, sending him back. The crowd gasped at this.

" _He attacked the prince!? How is he even holding his own?"_

Marcus tries a slash but Rune blocks it, then kicks Marcus back before catching Chrom's strike, pulling Chrom in and head-butting him. He then ducks under a swipe by Marcus. Rune then kicks Marcus' shin and knees the poor man. Though Marcus had armor to protect him, that bow had resonated through his gut, making him feel a bit queasy. Chrom tries his own barrage of strikes but Rune parries them with ease. Marcus tries another charge. Rune then holds his two axes up high, blocking the strikes from both fighters. He then punches Chrom in the face and knee him in the gut.

Marcus then sneaks up from behind and bashes Rune with his pommel. That serves only to make Rune angrier as he charged at Marcus. Rune hooks onto Marcus' helmet and removes it, leaving Marcus' face exposed. Rune repeatedly bashes Marcus' face, leaving it bloody. Chrom comes in to save Marcus, but Rune catches Chrom's strike and slams him down, but not before smashing his foot down on Chrom's chest, causing Chrom to scream in pain as the crowd grew panicked at Rune's fury. But Marcus barely stands up and tackles Rune to a tree. Marcus then pins down Rune and repeatedly punches his face, with Rune savagely trying to release himself. Marcus then slams his two fists down on Rune's face, making Rune feel the cold steel of Marcus' gauntlets hit his jaw as Rune finally slumped over, defeated.

Marcus stood up and limped to Chrom's body, who seemed shocked from that powerful strike by Rune. Marcus offers a hand and Chrom grabs it, both nearly falling over due to their injuries. Chrom panted while asking.

"How was he _that_ good? He didn't even show a fraction of that strength back in Ferox."

"I don't know… Maybe Chief Hagen can give us some answers, but for now, let's get you a healer."

As Marcus supported Chrom while limping their way inside the Academy, he looks at the guards and says.

"Bring him inside."

"Milord, are you sure—"

"Yes I am, I'd rather not leave him out here to slaughter the peasantry." Marcus said while glancing at the crowd of onlookers, who seemed to have overheard him as they scurried away, cowed by the fury Rune had displayed.

Marcus limped as he tried to bring his companion inside as numerous students stood, shocked to see such a fierce battle.

* * *

Marcus opened his eyes, to see that he was in the Academy infirmary. His wounds were bandaged up and not yet fully healed. He glanced to his left to see Chrom being healed by Lissa, who looked worried sick at Chrom's condition.

"I told you… I'm fine. If Marcus wasn't there, I would've been much worse."

"Just stay still Chrom, I'll have you stitched up!"

Marcus then glanced to his right, to see Rune being watched over by Layla, Felix and Chief Hagen. Chief Hagen notices Marcus' awakening and sits down near him. Marcus notices Hagen's change of clothing. Instead of the leather and scale armor that Chief Hagen always wore, his body was now covered in chainmail and even plate armor. His helmet was no longer rusty and sported even larger horns.

"So, you seem geared up." Marcus commented.

"Oh this? With courtesy of the Exalt, I was able to get an upgrade for my gear." Hagen added.

Marcus goes into a fit of coughs with Hagen feeling a bit concerned.

"Are you doing well?"

"Just a broken face and cracked ribs." Marcus remarked dryly.

"I see you've felt the brunt of the Berserker rage."

"But why doesn't Rune use it more often? He was never like this in any battle from what I recall."

"That's because Rune chooses to suppress it and fight without it."

"But won't his Berserker rage make things easier?"

"That depends on your definition of easier." Chief Hagen clarified. "Rune could easily kill a hundred unskilled men in his rage, but how can he stop himself from killing the wrong people? He can't tell who's friend or foe in his rage. Why grow dependent on something when you can't even spar without killing your sparring partner? This rage he holds is a blessing and a curse. You see, when he trains, it's not because he wants to get better at fighting, it's because he wants to get better at holding back."

Marcus listened intently to what else Hagen had to say.

"Rune is a special one, even I had difficulty subduing him when he was a child." Hagen said before chuckling. "As you can see, we aren't your average run-of-the-mill Vikings either."

Marcus hears the door open and sees Emmeryn and her guard walk in, Marcus also notices Mikah walk in and pretends to be unconscious. He could only hear the voices.

* * *

" _Rune! I'm so glad you're okay!"_ Mikah voiced out.

" _I'm fine but… don't you usually do this with Marcus?"_

" _But you're my uncle! Shouldn't I greet my family first?"_

" _Yes, but I feel like you're trying to find a reason not to pay attention to Marcus._

The reality of those words crushed Marcus. If Mikah was going this far to avoid him then she must really hate him right now. But Marcus didn't know what he did wrong as he mentally kicked himself for any wrongdoing he might have done that made Mikah avoid him. But he hears another presence enter the room.

" _Oh my gods, Chrom are you okay!?"_ Emmeryn could be heard.

" _No worries Emm, haha. I was lucky that Marcus was there to save my sorry hide!"_

" _Which brings us to our next issue."_ the knight commander's voice could be heard, laced with venom. _"Our Dane here has committed the crime of killing a noble, two knights and the assault of Royalty._

" _But he didn't mean it! It was his inner rage!"_ Mikah protested.

" _Regardless, he has broken the law and should be punished accordingly."_

" _Don't defend me Mikah, I am well aware of what I've done, and Chief Hagen knows it as well."_

" _Yes, Rune is in your full custody, he has gotten himself into this mess and it is right that he takes care of it himself."_

" _Y-You can't be serious!" Layla_ pleaded.

" _Now, now Cullen, while Rune has to face charges for hurting Chrom, it is only fair that we give him trial."_ Emmeryn added kindly.

" _But under who's culture?"_ Hagen questioned. _"May I remind you that our ideas of law and order differ."_

 _Marcus chooses to listen more as he tried to fake his sleep._

* * *

Tensions were high in the room as Hagen and Rune braced anything the Exalt might throw at them for Rune's crimes against Ylisse and her people. Emmeryn gave Hagen an expectant look as she tried to not look disturbed from Chrom's injuries.

"What would be your means of trial?" Emmeryn asked.

"Ordeal by fire, we either have Rune walk 9 paces with a piece of hot iron in his hands, if he fails then he is guilty, or we have him walk 12 paces on hot iron, if his wounds are found clean within the next 3 days, then he is innocent."

All the Ylisseans in the room were increasingly appalled by what Hagen suggested. Rune may have been a criminal, but having him undergo that much pain during trial seemed barbaric.

"And you frequently practice this back in Denmark?" Emmeryn asked with wide eyes.

"O-ho yes, I did a few naughty things when I was a lad." Hagen added with a laugh while bringing up his hands, showing a deep red scar on his hands. "I passed the trial of fire plenty of times, I have a few more scars on my feet and a few on my back for when I actually had to be punished."

Emmeryn gave the knight commander a worried look as they eyed each other, unsure of what to make of this.

"Please Your Excellence!" Layla pleaded. "Don't throw Rune in jail!"

"Emm, wait! Before you consider throwing Rune in jail, please listen to me!"

"Hold your tongue, young prince." the knight commander warned. "Don't let your friendship with this man sway you from the law, you're lucky that your sister is even giving him mercy by throwing him in jail. If it were your father, it would have been the chopping block."

"That is quite enough, Cullen. Let my brother speak." Emmeryn said kindly, before turning to Chrom. "What is it you like to speak?"

"Sister, I know that Rune has broken the law extensively, even beyond that of freedom and bail, but throwing him into jail will be a waste of his talents. If you wish to punish him, force him into unconditional service for the kingdom. Gods know we need talent like his."

"That's not a bad proposal. Granted, it is still up to Rune whether or not this proposal is acceptable."

"Well Rune, do you wish to offer your skills in exchange for pardon?" Emmeryn asks.

"I will do anything to have myself fully redeemed madam."

"Then so be it, you are to serve as a forced soldier for Ylisse until your punishment expires."

"But milady—"

"No protests, my word is final." Emmeryn said before nodding at Chrom.

"Milady please! For our sake, please do not let this man accompany us tomorrow, for your safety."

Chrom froze as he realized that Rune may not be joining them after all.

"Very well then, Rune will be left with Marcus to defend Ylisse."

"Emm! You don't understand!"

"I'm sorry Chrom, but Rune is simply too much a liability for us to bring, if you have any problem with it, take it up with Hagen."

Chrom turned to Hagen expectantly.

"I will not overstep my boundaries prince, I am already satisfied with Rune's stay here."

And with that, Chief Hagen walked out, followed by Mikah, then Layla.

Chrom slumped in his bed, with Lissa being strangely quiet throughout the whole discussion.

"Chrom… Are you scared about tomorrow?"

"I really hope that nothing goes wrong for Emm, Lissa. We've already gone so far with trusting people like Robin and Hagen to help us, I just hope the blame doesn't shift on them should we fail."

Marcus could no longer feel the presence of anyone else in the room and wakes up.

"Oh hey, you're awake." Rune voiced out.

"Yeah… I just didn't want to involve myself in that drama." Marcus joked.

Lissa turns to Marcus and said.

"Marcus, could you take off your bandages? I need to see your injuries."

Marcus unwraps the bandage covering his face, and the extent of his injuries made Lissa's hairs stand on end.

"Marcus… What happened to your face? Gods, I can't even see your normal face!"

"No thanks to Mister Berserker over there." Marcus said sarcastically before spitting out some blood.

"But… I haven't even seen something this bad!"

"That's just my face Lissa, pretty sure others had worse."

Lissa gulped in as she tried to stay firm while staring at Marcus' bloody face.

"Marcus, stay still. You'll be stitched up in no time!"

Lissa gives Marcus healing magic as he felt his body return to its rightful state. He cracks his neck and stretches before standing up.

"Ah, that feels good." Marcus said as he stood up. "Are you standing up yet Chrom?"

"Nah, I think I need a little breather from that fight." Chrom added. "Rune really did a number on both of us."

"Suit yourself." Marcus said while walking out.

As soon as Marcus left, Chrom sighed.

"It really seems so stiff when Marcus is around." Chrom sighed.

"You sure? I think he's pretty cool!"

"Yes, he's a good man, but he seems so… distant. He interacts with us yes, but he seems so hollow when he speaks, like he always puts up a guard whenever he speaks."

"I wouldn't put it past him." Rune commented. "He's not used to all the change that's happening and he basically doesn't feel the same."

"But why would he not be casual around us? We've been through a lot together already!" Lissa added.

"He still longs for home Lissa." Chrom added. "And I wouldn't blame him for that."

* * *

Marcus sighed as he sat at the water's edge, he was lost in thoughts all alone, staring wistfully at the lake.

" _What am I even doing here? I should be back at home, defending Jerusalem… Hell, Mikah doesn't even want me here."_

" _ **But Marcus, the Lord had told you to stay. He promise that you would find what you were looking for."**_

" _But what am I looking for? Forgiveness? I've already put that behind me yet here I am, still in a land that's not even my own."_

" _ **Even God, the Lord and Creator told you to stay yet you still want to leave?"**_

" _I-I do not know okay!? Zilch, nada. Not. A. Thing."_

* * *

Marcus' internal struggle was interrupted by a soothing male voice.

"What is troubling you my son?"

Marcus looks up to see Father Aiden smiling down on him. He tries to stand but the priest stops him.

"Be still, I only need your words." Aiden said while sitting down.

"Father, how did you get inside?"

"Maribelle and the other Shepherds arrived to pay respects to Prince Chrom in the infirmary, i just came as a guest. Now tell me, why do you seem so troubled?"

Marcus sighed as he stared at the horizon of the lake.

"I'm torn on whether or not I should leave Ylisse and go back home."

Aiden seemed to be surprised by this.

"But did the Lord not tell you to stay? Will you even dare disobey His orders?"

"I-I don't know… I thought that divine vision would answer everything, but it only left me with more questions."

"God has given you the mission of helping these people and you consider tossing it aside?"

"No, I wouldn't dare disobey Him, but what is left for me when this is all over? Sure, the Shepherds will grant me honors and the like, but…" Marcus paused before sighing. "It feels shallow that I was merely brought here to save the lives of the innocents, when I could just do the same thing back at home. Is there no higher purpose for me here? Than to just do the same things I've always done for stranger nation."

Surprisingly, Father Aiden laughed.

"Marcus, Marcus. You forget that God gave us free will, it may be His will that you help these people but after that, it's all up to you."

"Really? That's it? I just help out then I'm left alone in this nation? I just stay here? Hell, Mikah doesn't even want me here."

"Marcus, you know that you're not alone."

"No! I AM ALONE! I may be acquaintances with these peoples but at the end of the day I'm just a foreigner to this land. I'm too proud, too stubborn to become one of them. I am English and I refuse to change any of that!"

"But what makes you any different from the other Europeans who came here?" Aiden asked, thinking he caught Marcus at a corner.

"That's because you came with friends." Marcus spat. "And made new ones too."

Marcus stormed off, with Aiden left to reflect on what Marcus had told him.

* * *

Marcus didn't feel like going back, he felt more at peace by the river, under a tree. He eats a stray apple that had fallen not to far from the tree as he watched the sunset.

" _Why? Why do I feel so empty, so uncertain? If God wills it, then DEUS VULT, I'll do it! But why am I feeling so stubborn about not staying here?"_

With these thoughts in mind, Marcus fell asleep on a tree, but he hears a whisper.

 ** _Do you wish to return home?_**

Marcus wakes up and sees an apparition of a man in a cloak stand before him. The man himself wore a strange mask over his hood.

"Excuse me?"

 ** _I asked if you wanted to return home? Do you even want to stay here?_**

"I mean, the Lord told me to, so…"

 ** _No, no, no. Ignore that. There is nothing for you here, come with me, if you want to go home._**

This caught Marcus' attention. as he lashed out.

"Wait! Who the hell are you!?"

But the figure turns into a glowing orb and disappears into the forest. Marcus makes the choice of running after him as he frantically tries to run after the orb. He hears a whisper saying.

 ** _Yes, yes, you're getting closer!_**

Marcus wondered what the voice meant as he ran after the magical figure. He does not lose concentration as he tried to follow the magical light that seemed to dodge his eyesight every time he blinked. But Marcus soon stops at a glowing light at the edge of the forest. His eyes widened as he saw the light. He notices all his belongings on the floor, his shield that he left home, his books, his satchel and even his pouch of herbs.

" _What are these doing here?"_

He sees the magical swirl right in front of him as he stepped forward.

 ** _Enter this portal, and you'll be home_**

"B-but, what about—"

 ** _Don't you want to return home, to Jerusalem? To your TRUE calling?_**

Marcus felt tempted by the offer, but he felt something wrong.

"I can't."

 ** _Your god won't hurt you, just enter…_**

"No, I have a mission to accomplish, I can't leave."

 ** _And what? Go back to your girl? Have a better life? Get real boy, nobody wants you here._**

Marcus could hear the voices talk of him as he heard all the Shepherd voices on him.

" _It really seems so stiff when Marcus is around."_ Chrom's voice sounded out.

" _He can't be trusted."_ the knight commander voiced.

" _He seems to be a religious nut."_

" _I had to avoid him for good reason."_ Mikah voiced.

The last one really stung for Marcus as he felt more inclined to jump into the portal. He closed his eyes as he got into stance to jump.

But then it hit him, even if he was left with nothing to do after saving Ylisse, he could still make a life for himself. He didn't need companionship or familiar faces to help him cope with his change of environment, as long as he held the Lord close to his heart, he would never falter. He looks at his wrist, where the rosary stayed tied, making Marcus remember Julian's words before Marcus ran from the bandits.

" _Since I will no longer be here, the Lord will be your Shepherd, he will always be there to help you and to save you from all perils, just call out to him and he will beckon."_

Marcus knew that he wasn't alone anymore, he had forgotten about Julian's gift to him. With the rosary in his hand, he beat his chest, keeping his knighthood close to his heart.

" _Run! Don't look back, just run!"_

Marcus knew that Julian didn't mean that Marcus should stay in some unknown world. Not even the wisest man would have expected this. But if Marcus was transported to some unknown world instead of being left to die in the desert, then God still had something great for him. Marcus realized that there was a reason he left his world, because he serves a greater purpose in this land.

"No, I won't go back. I have a greater purpose here in this land."

 ** _No! You must go back home, just jump!_**

"No, I won't. I have found my purpose here. I may not truly know what it is but I have found meaning in my place in this land."

 _ **You're bluffing**._

"No, I'm not. And to prove my point, I will recite my Oath."

 ** _NO!_**

Marcus took his rosary, put it close to his chest and closed his eyes as he recited:

" _Be loyal of hands and mouth, and serve every man as best you may. Seek the fellowship of good men; hearken to their words and remember them. Be humble and courteous wherever thou go, boasting not nor talking overmuch, neither be dumb altogether._

 _Look to it that no lady or damsel be in reproach through your default, nor any woman of whatsoever quality. And if you fall into company where men speak with disrespect of any woman, show by gracious words that it pleaseth you not, and depart._

 _The office of knight is to promote faith in Jesus Christ as Lord of Lords, King of Kings and the only Savior and to protect those who seek to worship in His name any where upon the face of this land that He had brought me to._

 _By God's grace, I will stay in the land called Ylisse and serve its citizens, not for my gain but in His name."_

Marcus felt the breeze fill him with holy vigor as he felt reassured by his decision. He was strong now, and there was no going back. But the spirit seemed enraged.

 _ **SO BE IT. LET THIS OPPORTUNITY DISAPPEAR.**_

Marcus watched as the portal disappeared and he found himself standing near a ledge.

" _So he was trying to trick me into jumping. Not even Satan can stop me, I have made my decision."_

Marcus looked over and found himself to be extremely far from Ylisse, as he saw the castle in the distance. He paused for a bit as he tried to comprehend how far he had traveled in his hallucination.

"HOW THE HELL DID I GET SO FAR FROM YLISSTOL!?"

Marcus sighed to himself as he saw all his belongings.

" _And I have to bring all of these back to Mikah's house. Curse that spirit for tricking me."_

Marcus grumbled as he picked up his items, packing them into his bag. But from the forest, a figure was watching him. It was Lucina, who seemed relieved to see him okay.

" _Phew, he overcame the temptation."_ Lucina sighed in relief. " _I feared that Grima would be taking advantage of Marcus' emotional vulnerability. But looks like those fears have been put to rest."_

But from further above, the same cloaked man from before had witnessed everything.

 _ **Curses, my plan in tricking Marcus had failed. If only I had my full power right now, I would have obliterated him. But these ghostly apparitions will have to do.**_

And with that, the spirit dematerializes into thin air.

* * *

Mikah came home, weary from all the diplomatic crap she had to deal with. Since she was Flavia's champion, she would be a prime diplomat in their negotiations with Regna Ferox. But she was tired, and she needed a nap.

"I'm home!" Mikah called out.

" _Marcus usually wakes up to that."_ Mikah thought. _"Looks like Marcus isn't home yet."_

She opens the door, to only see the pup, lying beside the food given to it. She ignores that and goes upstairs, she stares at the door of Marcus' room, blushing while thinking.

" _No, I can't face him, not with these feelings clouding my judgement. I need to sort them out before I can talk to him."_

Mikah looks at the surroundings and sees it relatively quiet.

" _What could be keeping Marcus out so late?"_

Mikah goes into her room and sits on the bed. Mikah notices that her sheets were getting a bit stinky.

" _Crap, I forgot to throw these away. I left a few spares in Marcus' room, I'll just grab those."_

Mikah walks into Marcus' room and blindly searches the room for any of the sheets. But she feels something wrong.

"Wait… Marcus' room is usually messier than this, why am I not feeling any clutter?"

Mikah turns on the lamp and sees the room empty. The armor stand, the table and even shelves, clear of Marcus' belongings. Mikah tries comprehend what happened as she looked at everything.

" _W-What happened!? Were we robbed!?"_

Mikah shakes her head as she tries to straighten her thoughts.

" _No, if there were robbers then they would have taken everything!"_

As Mikah tried to look for any clue to the disappearance of Marcus' belongings, she sees a crumpled piece of paper. Considering that Marcus' room was spotless, it was a little out of place. Mikah opens the paper and sees writing it.

 **It** **'s been more than two weeks since I've been staying with Mikah and I notice that she's starting to avoid me now. It was probably something bad I did over the week but I can't tell what. When I get home, she's already asleep. When I try to call her, she ignores me. Whenever I enter her conversation with her friends, she just leaves quickly. And when I try to confront her, she just weasels her way out.**

 **Honestly, not knowing why she** **'s avoiding me is bad enough, but it's getting repetitive and it's distressing me. I think I might have to consider moving out. If I have offended Mikah so greatly that she would go great lengths to avoid me, then maybe I don't belong here anymore. Maybe—**

The text ends there, together with a huge scribble, representing Marcus' frustration.

Mikah's heart stopped as she read the letter, she didn't think it would go this far.

" _No, it can't be… Did he…?"_

Mikah frantically searched the room for any signs of Marcus staying she opens drawers, forcefully opens cabinets. She takes out the pillow to see a bag of gold accompanied with a note.

 **Rent payment, in case renter is not home, please collect.**

" _No, no, no! This is all wrong! I didn't mean for Marcus to leave! I thought he was doing fine!"_

Mikah rushes to put on her cloak as she slammed the door and ran outside, with the pup following close behind. She frantically searched the streets, shouting.

"Marcus! Marcus! Come out!"

She ran across the districts, thinking to herself.

" _I have to undo my wrongs. I never meant for this to happen! Please Marcus, if you're out there, come back!"_

* * *

Marcus grumbled to himself as he carried his package while walking back to Ylisstol.

"Ugh, just a few more miles to cover… God help me, these are getting heavy…"

* * *

"Marcus! Maaaaaarcus!" Mikah called out while roaming the streets, this was her second circle around the district.

"Put a sock in it!" someone grumbled.

Mikah was looking tired, but she did not give up. She was never receptive to Marcus' emotions and yet she cared so much about hers.

" _She would go great lengths to avoid me."_ was what echoed in the poor girl's mind.

" _No Marcus, you have it all wrong. This is all MY fault. You think I hate you when it's the complete opposite in reality. I have so much to tell you, yet I feel so afraid that you would hate me. Now I have paid the price for my ignorance. If you are out there, please, come back!"_

The pup followed along as Mikah tried to search the streets, but she soon grows tired as she enters the main road, near the main gate. She begins to cough as fatigue overtook her. The pup cuddles up to her as she thinks.

" _Marcus… I love you. Don't leave me… Like this…"_

Mikah comes close to collapsing, but she sees a figure in the night, a lantern in the distance. Without much energy left, Mikah tries to crawl towards the figure, but her crawling takes forever as the figure seemed so faraway. Mikah squinted, as to get a better look of the figure, but she saw the print. A Templar's Cross on the chest. It was Marcus and he had returned from God knows where. Mikah had tears flow down her eyes in joy as she was finally relieved to see her beloved knight return to her.

"Marcus… You came back…"

"Mikah?" Marcus expressed worriedly as he saw a familiar figure. "Mikah!?"

Marcus ran over to the woman lying on the street. He picks up her bridal-style as he looked at her face.

"Mikah! What happened!? Why are you out here so late!?"

Mikah didn't speak as she stroked Marcus' cheek, her warm breath turning into fog. Her eyes glistened with the tears in her eyes.

" _Lord help me, she's burning up! The fever is making her delirious."_

Marcus looked at her face, her eyes seemed rather happy, considering that she was suffering delirium. Her smile was something to remember, as if she was relieved, like a great weight had been had been put off her shoulders. If it weren't for her burning forehead, Marcus would be assuming that she was healthy.

"Marcus…" Mikah whispered as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Shhhh…" Marcus comforted as he neared Anna's Shop. "Let's get you inside."

Marcus runs into the house, with the pup in tow. He slams the door and runs upstairs to Mikah's room.

" _Crap, she locked the door. My room will have to do."_

Marcus opens his room and lays Mikah on his bed, Mikah begins to lose consciousness as Marcus began to set down all his things and prepare to take care of Mikah.

* * *

" _Marcus!" Mikah called out as she ran towards the familiar figure._

 _The figure turns, revealing Marcus with a face of disgust._

" _You didn't tell me." he said coldly._

" _Tell you what?" Mikah asked._

" _Don't play dumb with me, Marie Charlotte."_

 _Mikah froze at that._

" _Marcus please, I needed time to—"_

" _Do you know how much I suffered?"_

" _Marcus you have to understand—"_

 _Marcus suddenly disappears into thin air._

" _Marcus!? Where are you?"_

 _Mikah was then transported to the battlefield, she sees a familiar face in the frontlines. It was Marcus, and he was holding a Schiltrom formation against charging cavalry. A charging Mamluk causes Marcus to get thrown across as he keeled over in pain._

" _Marcus!" Mikah screamed as she tried to run to his aid, but the scene changed to black._

" _I have broken bones…" Marcus voiced out._

 _Mikah then saw Marcus get stabbed by an ambushing Hashashim. Though the strike it wasn't fatal as Marcus still stabbed the neck of the warrior before throwing him off his body._

" _I have bled so much…"_

 _The scene changed to Marcus getting shot in the chest by an arrow, he broke the arrow shaft as he concentrated on fighting._

" _I have charged into the fray so many times…"_

 _Marcus was then shown jumping off a tower as he held tightly onto his hand, which was badly scorched from the artillery fire._

" _I have felt so much pain…"_

 _Marcus was then cradling a soldier in his arms, he shed tears as he looked up to the sky and screamed in sorrow and anguish._

" _I have felt true loss…"_

 _Marcus was then shown kneeling at the graves of his many comrades._

" _All because I had slighted you and you ran away."_

 _Mikah was too horrified to see what Marcus had experienced._

" _B-But the Church tricked you into this, it wasn't my fault!"_

" _But they threw me into this mess thinking that you were dead!" Marcus shouted back. "And yet, here you are. Rich, beloved and famous among these men in your new life."_

 _Mikah saw scenes of admirers giving her gifts, of her receiving so much wealth, being surrounded by women and men who admired her looks and skills._

" _Now what did I accomplish? Now that you're actually alive and well. Did I just go through all that for NOTHING!?"_

" _M-Marcus!" Mikah trembled. "Don't say that!"_

" _Are you telling me that all that pain, sorrow and anguish could have been prevented if you had just turned back instead of running off!?"_

 _Mikah couldn't bear it as she fell to her knees in defeat, with tears running down her face._

" _Marcus… I'm sorry…"_

" _No need to be, I'm leaving."_

" _Marcus! Wait, you're leaving already!?"_

" _I do not wish to stay here any longer. I have no tolerance for liars."_

" _Marcus, wait! Don't go!" Mikah pleaded while trying to reach out for him._

* * *

Mikah wakes up, to see herself reaching out to thin air. She drops her arms as she sighed in partial relief and partial sadness. She looks to her right to see Marcus sleeping by the table. She tries to move but her body feels really heavy. She notices something wet as she felt a cold towel press on her forehead. She looks at Marcus' face as he slept.

" _He looks so peaceful when he's asleep. Wish I could say the same about his posture and snoring."_

Marcus was slouching in his chair as he snored loudly, not as loud as Vaike, but just enough to make Mikah a bit uncomfortable. Mikah thinks of her next course of action, but she sneezes.

"Achoo!" Mikah sneezed, like a small kitten mewling.

Marcus is suddenly shaken awake as he sees Mikah finally awake.

"You're finally awake, gosh, you gave me quite the scare last night."

Mikah could only smile, as her throat felt too sore to utter a squeak.

"I do wonder what you were doing out there, but I'll let you rest for the day."

Mikah then realized her previous mission of going to Ferox as her eyes widened. Marcus clearly saw her distress and said.

"I told Chrom about your sickness, don't worry. He understands and wishes you a full recovery."

Mikah felt partially relieved that she didn't have to go on that long trek anymore. She needed all the time at home. She lets out a weak sigh.

"Look, I'll go get you some tea, I already have a brew of herbs boiled into some hot water. I'll go get you another wet towel."

Marcus leaves the room, with Mikah still laying in his bed. She looks to see that Marcus' belongings were back in their old place. She breathed a sigh of relief before coughing a bit.

" _Looks like I got worried over nothing."_ Mikah thought before thinking. _"Wait, if Marcus' belongings are here, then… I'm in his room!?"_

Mikah sits up and looks left and right, to see Marcus' belongings all over the room.

" _Wait… So that means that I'm in his bed!"_

Mikah looked down and wondered.

" _Why aren't I feeling grossed out? Especially since Marcus has been quite sweaty lately. Maybe I just can't smell it."_

Mikah holds Marcus' sheets close to her nose as she takes a huge whiff. She doesn't even recoil in disgust as she smelled the sheets.

" _They smell like Marcus, yet they don't stink…"_ Mikah thought as she sniffed it. _"Maybe another smell…"_

Mikah smells it again, and again.

" _On the contrary it smells good. Why does Marcus smell so nice?"_

Mikah seemed to be in absolute ecstasy as she practically started inhaling the sheets through her nose.

" _Mmmm… So good…. What kind of perfume has Marcus been using?"_

Mikah started growing hotter as she put the sheets near her face, smothering herself with the glorious scent. She even felt a little moisture as she sniffed it to no end. Her face grew red as she fidgeted in excitement and arousal, her legs trembling like that of a newborn foal.

" _God, I want this all to myself… I love it so much…"_ she thought while motioning her hand down.

But Marcus bursts into the room, causing Mikah to abruptly stop and lie down as Marcus didn't even notice her brief moment of bliss. Mikah seemed to be embarrassed as Marcus sat by her bed. He then notices an odd detail about Mikah.

"Your face is getting redder…"

Marcus feels her forehead again.

"You're getting hotter! Lord help us, you need this brew now!"

Marcus hands her the tray and puts the wet towel on her forehead. Mikah just felt embarrassed that her moment of arousal caused Marcus to worry even more about her. She sits up and drinks the brew, feeling the warmth wake up her body as she finally feels some of her strength returning. But she notices a face of sorrow on Marcus. Thinking why he was so sad, Mikah then realizes what he was going to say.

"Mikah… I've been thinking… If I displease you so much, then I'll leave as soon as I can raise money to rent another home."

Mikah tries to talk and explain the truth, but her vocal chords are too strained to even whisper. She just tries to reach for Marcus as her arm trembled in weakness. Marcus then stands up, saying.

"Rune is also here if you want to see him, I'll go get him." Marcus says while standing up.

But Marcus feels a tug on his tunic. He sees Mikah, shakily holding on to his tunic, like a frightened child desperately holding on to their toy. Her blush grew as she tried to whisper.

"Please… Don't… Leave… Not… when I… need you the most…"

"O-Okay." Marcus replied, caught off-guard. "Are you sure you don't want Rune here?"

"Stay with me… Please…"

Marcus sat back down and watched over Mikah.

"If it what you want, then I won't hesitate."

* * *

Meanwhile, a crowd of people start running to Ylisstol. The patrols on the walls notice this and call out.

"Captain!" The soldier called out. "There's an indiscriminately large amount of people heading our way!"

"Plegians!?"

"No! They look like… refugees!"

"By the gods, let them in! And get them some help!"

The patrols hurry out and send out ox carts for the weary travelers. Many on horseback pick up any people who couldn't fit into the carts. The refugees looked charred and black, as they had walked through fire. The patrols scrambled to get them inside.

"Who could have done this? This was no ordinary bandit raid! Could Plegians have simply spared this many?"

"I have a feeling, that the Plegians sent these people to us, as a warning…"

"Wait!" someone shouted.

The captain and his guard turn to see more refugees incoming, but they were holding weapons. Their armor still shone even though it looked very charred.

"No… It can't be…"

"Please help us! One of our pegasus knights has collapsed from arrow fire!"

"Gods, our patrols too!? What are these Plegians up to!?"

One of the injured soldiers runs up to the captain, clearly fatigued and close to collapsing.

"Sir… I have important news…"

The captain looks uncertainly to his companions before asking.

"What is it?"

* * *

"Mikah, I have to go. The knight-commander is calling a meeting regarding the defense of the city, and I can't miss it."

Mikah frowned, but couldn't argue. She just stroked Marcus' face, who seemed unfazed.

"Rune will be here to take care of you." Marcus said as he went out the door. "Just try and get some rest."

Marcus closes the door and Mikah is left alone once again. She motions for the sheets again, ready for another round, but Rune bursts through the door before she could even get a whiff.

" _Damn…"_ Mikah cursed as she decided to nap instead.

* * *

Marcus waited outside the noble house patiently, before a familiar rose-haired girl in silver armor came out. It was his student, Annie Hyrose.

"Sorry I'm late Sir Marcus!" she apologized while running after him.

"Don't worry." Marcus reassured. "Did you bring what I asked you to bring?"

"You mean those tactics and board pieces? I have them in my pouch!"

Marcus saw the numerous books and items that Annie brought with her.

"Good, we'll need some of your tactical prodigy in the defense plan. God knows we need one with our numbers."

"No offense intended, but why do we need these items? Doesn't the knight-commander have his own master plan?"

"The way I see it Annie, your city has yet to face an upcoming siege battle quite like this. And the officials need as much help as they can get."

Annie and Marcus stop by a blacksmith, as Marcus says.

"Just give me a few minutes."

Annie waits patiently outside, ignoring the stares of a few boys, who were obviously checking her out. She sees Marcus walk out, with a weapon that looked like a spear with a knife on top. The spear tip itself was very aesthetically pleasing and curvy.

"Wow, what kind of weapon is that Sir Marcus?"

"Oh this? It's a fauchard, one of my favorite weapons to use in battle!" Marcus said as he proudly stared up his weapon.

"But I thought you were a swordsman?"

"I am. But the sword was never my main go-to weapon, though I may be skilled with it. In a pitched battle, a sword isn't viable if it's not long enough to compete with a skilled polearms user."

"B-But surely skill can triumph—"

"Yes, skill can triumph over weapon advantage, but I'd rather not have some odds stacked against me. And besides, this polearm is developed to fight against armored and mounted opponents! It has way more uses than a plain old sword."

Their conversation is interrupted as they entered the castle gates.

"Okay Annie, are you ready?"

"Yes, Sir Marcus!"

Both walked inside with vigor and confidence as the gates behind them closed.

* * *

Marcus opens the door to the council room, where the knight-commander seemed distressed. He slammed the table in frustration as the other commanders stepped back to give him space. The knight-commander acknowledges Marcus and his partner's presence.

"Forgive my outburst, it's just that things have been complicated a whole lot."

Marcus saw torn pieces of paper on the floor, together with schematics.

"Aren't those the plans for the city defense?"

"Yes, but it's useless. A spy has disclosed our formation and tactics to the enemy! And now our patrols are slaughtered and running for their lives!" the knight commander cursed as he slammed his fist again. "Damn it, that spy ruined everything!"

Marcus and Annie looked at each other for a moment, before Annie whispered something to his ears. Marcus smirked and laid out the pieces and papers that Annie brought unto the table.

"We can use this to our advantage, how long do we have until the Plegians supposedly arrive?"

"Worst-case scenario, one day. But the best-case scenario isn't much better."

"How many?"

"Three days."

" _Deus adiuva nos omnes_ _."_ Marcus muttered. (God help us all)

Marcus paused, eyeing everyone in the room, before turning his head to the knight-commander.

"Are you sure that there are no spies in this room?"

"These are my most trusted commanders, and there is a magical barrier that prevents any information from leaving this room."

"Good, because we can still pull this off."

The commanders seemed unsure of Marcus taking the initiative.

"With all due respect Sir Marcus, what have you and your student planned that made you so confident?" one of the commanders asked.

"It's quite simple actually." Marcus said confidently. "The Plegians are expecting one strategy, we'll give them the complete opposite. This will require careful tactical analysis that thankfully, my student is gifted in."

Annie turns a bit red at Marcus' compliment. Marcus looks around, making sure that they were listening. Since he got his point across, Marcus then asks.

"Now before we discuss logistics, let's discuss how many resources we actually have."

Everyone turns their head at the quartermaster, who brings out the list.

"Well…"

* * *

 **And that's it! Do you want the Siege of Ylisse next chapter or do you want the Exalt's escort? I can't decide to be honest.**

 **Also, for those who want to see the army comps before the actual Siege battle, here you go! But it might spoil the surprise.**

 **So… SPOILER WARNING.**

* * *

 **X==SPOLER==X**

 **X==SPOLER==X** **X==SPOLER==X**

 **X==SPOLER==X** **X==SPOLER==X** **X==SPOLER==X**

* * *

 **YLISSE - A very flexible army, wielding decent flying, melee and ranged units, but is lacking in siege weaponry and numbers.**

 **General's Guard - 30 men**

 **Three platoons of Ylissean Pegasus Knights - 270 men**

 **Two platoons of Ylissean Falcon Knights - 180 men**

 **Two platoons of Ylissean War Clerics/Monks - 300 men**

 **Two platoons of Ylissean Heroes - 200 men**

 **Three platoons of Ylissean Cavaliers - 270 men**

 **One platoon of Ylissean Great Knights - 90 men**

 **One platoon of Ylissean Paladins - 90 men**

 **Two platoons of Mounted Bow Knights - 180 men**

 **Three platoons of Mercenary Swordsmen - 600 men**

 **Three platoons of Mercenary Spearmen - 600 men**

 **Four platoons of Ylissean Pikemen - 800 men**

 **Five platoons of Ylissean Levies - 1,000 men**

 **Four platoons of Ylissean Dismounted Knights - 600 men**

 **Four platoons of Ylissean Archers - 800 men**

 **Three platoons of Ylissean Snipers - 600 men**

 **Three platoons of Ylissean Mages - 600 men**

 **Two platoons of Ylissean Sages - 400 men**

 **Three Ylissean Catapults - 90 men**

 **Three Pachyderm Ballistas - 90 men**

 **Two Ylissean Trebuchets - 60 men**

 **TOTAL: 7,850 men**

* * *

 **PLEGIA**

 **Mad King's Guard - 30 men**

 **Eight platoons of Plegian Dark Mages - 1,600 men**

 **Four platoons of Plegian Mages - 800 men**

 **Six platoons of Dark Fliers - 540 men**

 **Six platoons of Plegian Dark Knights - 540 men**

 **Four platoons of Plegian Wyvern Riders - 360 men**

 **Six platoons of Plegian Archers - 1,200 men**

 **Two platoons of Plegian Wyvern Lords - 180 men**

 **Two platoons of Plegian Griffon Riders - 180 men**

 **Ten platoons of Plegian Myrmidons - 2,000 men**

 **Fourteen platoons of Plegian Barbarians - 2,800 men**

 **Six platoons of Plegian Berserkers - 1,200 men**

 **Thirty platoons of Plegian Levies - 6,000 men**

 **Two platoons of Plegian Summoners - 60 men + 5,000 Risen**

 **Six Plegian Catapults - 180 men**

 **Three Plegian Trebuchets - 90 men**

 **TOTAL: 22, 760 soldiers (17,760 men + 5000 Risen)**


	24. Ch 16: The Gift of Foresight

**Here's a little side-story that's still relevant to the plot, hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, the characters shown in this story belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

Angus woke up and stretched, he was tired from yesterday's marching as he decided to change from his sleeping clothes to his battle gear, just in case the battle might come early. He gears up in his newly obtained chainmail, strapping on the individual plates. He then takes his kilt and wears it around as a sash around his chest plate. He sees a shadow in front of his tent.

"Is someone there?"

"Ah, is that you Sir Angus?"

Angus froze as he recognized the voice of the person outside.

"Yes, Madam Maribelle, it is me."

"May I come inside?"

"… Yes you may."

Maribelle walked in, as opposed to her normal proud strut that gave off an air of superiority, she walked in with meekness and humility, making Angus wonder on what she was going to say. She sits on the chair, across Angus' bed. She takes a deep breath and sighs.

"Sir Angus, I owe you an apology for our last conversation."

"No need, what's done is done."

"No, but I also have to tell you, you were not the only who has been subject to the injustice committed by nobles."

Angus raised an eyebrow, he didn't know that someone as seemingly stuck-up and uppity as Maribelle could suffer at the hands of nobility. Maribelle's face was looked sullen as she begun to share her story.

"Some scoundrel had attempted to rob the Royal Treasury, and the thief had pinned the blame on my father, saying that he hired him."

Angus frowned, as smear campaigns were common among nobility, he shouldn't have been surprised.

"Of course, if it were not for the Exalt's request for further investigation, my father would have been executed. And he was ridiculed and shamed along the way as well."

Angus felt pity for Maribelle's family, as they had suffered humiliation from many.

"But we had received a letter on the day of his execution, the thief from before confessed that he was forced by the nobles to lie about my father hiring him."

Angus was shocked that nobles would go so far to put down one another.

"After throwing those scoundrels to jail, I took it upon myself to be an upholder of justice and the law. I made myself tidy and neat, to embody the ideals of a clean and just society."

Angus nodded with an impressed face. Maribelle's attitude was a result of her desire of justice, of her picture of a society that upheld the law. She had taken one route, a clean and spotless route, it would be incredibly rare for her to even resort to physical violence.

"I envy you madam, you took something from your misfortune and made it an ideal to strive for."

"But what about you? I have not heard yet of what you did to your oppressors."

Angus sighed while scratching the back of his head.

"I created a network of connections, securing my family's safety and our political power. I made powerful allies that would back me up."

"Sounds very impressive of you, at least you had done something for your family."

"Yes, but the path I took only became chaotic, I sparked unrest and distrust among my countrymen. I was too rash in making an enemy so quickly, I had taken out my anger on the one who oppressed instead of attacking the system that allowed this oppression to happen."

"But you still did something that saved your family, you acted quick and it paid off."

"Yes, but maybe if I had gone through your path, maybe things in Scotland would have turned out better."

"Let's just agree to disagree Sir Angus." Maribelle said with a smile.

"Of course, we'll continue this discussion later."

As Maribelle walked out, Angus thought to himself.

" _If I had become like Maribelle, would conditions in Scotland have gotten better? Was the rebellion unnecessary?"_

Meanwhile, Maribelle was also pondering on the method of Sir Angus.

" _If I had done something like Angus, would my family's reputation be less affected? Could we really have retaliated against those scoundrels?"_

* * *

Emmeryn sat down as she contemplated her current situation. She had left the capital, her people, she couldn't help but wonder how they were doing. Was society breaking down, or were they successful in keeping the order. She could only imagine the worst as she kept worrying about her beloved country and people.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in Ylisstol**

Marcus stands before the crowd, as two men stood behind him with two young men, beaten and bruised. The Ylisseans seemed a bit outraged that one of their own had been injured.

"This is what happens to those who dare break the law! If you wish not to end up beaten and bruised like these two fools, then be a model citizen and follow the law, regardless of your hatred of Plegia!"

"What gives you the right!? Those monsters killed our sons and sold our daughters!" one person from the crowd screamed.

Marcus sighed exasperatedly.

"You WILL follow the law! And I will make sure that this society stays stable with the Exalt's absence!"

"And what if we refuse to listen!?" another person protested.

Rune then walks up next to Marcus.

"Then you're welcome to take it up with the Berserker next to me."

The crowd backed up a bit as they saw the same man who killed two knights, the man that severely beaten Prince Chrom in a fight. They had a fearful look while Marcus wore a smug expression. Marcus had some leverage over these citizens and by god, he'll be using it all to his advantage.

"Remember, uphold the law and stay loyal to the Halidom, and I will guarantee your safety. But if you wish to disobey us, then by all means."

The guards dragged the beaten men away as the crowd felt obligated to pay attention.

"Now that we have gotten the law and order matters out of the way, I will have to discuss the evacuation proceedings."

* * *

The convoy was camped in Breakneck Pass, due to the heat and fatigue affecting the soldiers. In the camp was a large tent that stood out. It was Emmeryn's personal tent. It was larger than the rest since she was the Exalt. Her large sleeping bag only took up a quarter of the room, and there was a large table, fit for eight people should she decide to hold council here. And on the bed, Emmeryn stared wistfully off to empty space. Emmeryn couldn't bear not knowing the condition of her beloved city or if Plegia took it over. She knew one person who could tell her the future. She calls over a servant and says.

"Can you please call over Phila? And tell her to bring all her paperwork"

The servant nods and runs outside the tent. Emmeryn waited for a bit, until the servant returned, with Phila.

"You called for me milady?"

"Yes I did Phila. Do you have the list of mercenaries of whom we hired?"

"Yes, the other paperwork is mostly with the knight-commander, but I do have a list of mercenaries hired by the Halidom right here."

"Can you find someone named Marth?"

Phila wore a confused face at the name, but then decides to search through the long roll of paper, putting her index finger to scan for the name.

"Yes, Marth is on the list."

"Where is she? Is she also a part of the escort?"

"No, it says here that she offered her sword to defend Ylisstol, so she is stationed at Ylisstol."

Emmeryn frowned at the news as her hopes of knowing the fate of Ylisse were dashed.

"Pardon me speaking out of turn milady, but why are you so interested in this Marth character? Is it because she predicted the attempt on your life?"

"I can't shake this feeling Phila, even when I'm so far from Ylisstol, I still worry about our people, their future, their fate at the hands of Plegia. I was hoping that Marth could tell me."

"Madam, I apologize but I don't believe that you should go to such lengths."

"I know Phila, but I'm willing to any length to protect my people."

Phila could notice the longing and sullen face of Emmeryn, a face of worry and regret. Phila breathes a huge sigh and says.

"There is a rumored Foreseer in these parts."

Emmeryn perked up at what Phila had said.

"She is strange mystic who recently arrived from a foreign land, she holds quite the power of fortune-telling and her fortunes have always been correct, and to top it off, her price is free. But there's just one problem."

Phila then takes a paper from her pocket and spreads it on the table.

"After a year, she isolated herself from the world, hiding away somewhere in this area. She has left instructions on how to reach her, but no one could understand the language she wrote down."

Emmeryn looked at the language with interest, the writing was full of curves, lines and dots, and was written in cursive.

"So the only problem with reaching her is our inability to understand this language?"

Phila nodded.

"Well we have to try, maybe someone in this camp knows the language."

"I apologize milady but I have tried that also but to no avail, not even the greatest linguists of the Halidom can recognize this language."

"Well we still have to try, and I do have someone in mind. Please call Chief Hagen over."

Phila nodded and exited the tent, Emmeryn waited for awhile before Phila returned with the towering figure of Hagen behind her. Hagen then sat across the table and asks.

"Why did you call me Your Highness?"

"Chief Hagen, do you see the paper on the table?"

"Yes I do, you want me to read it?"

"Only if you understand the language."

Hagen reaches for the paper and reads it. In less than five seconds, he drops it and says.

"I'm sorry Your Excellency but I don't read or speak Arabic."

Emmeryn and Phila were genuinely surprised that Hagen was even able to recognize the language.

"But you know this language?"

"Of course, Arabic traders pass by every now and then. The script on this paper is without question, Arabic."

"If you can't read it, do you know anyone else who can?"

"Hmmm, Rune could decipher some of the figures since he's a regular trader with the Arabs, but sadly, he isn't here right now."

Emmeryn was regretting the decision of making Rune stay behind.

"But I think one of the mercenaries joining us could read it." Hagen offered while turning to Phila. "Do you by any chance have Khalid in the list?"

"You mean Khalid al-Mulawwith? The assassin that we hired after his assistance against the Plegian assassins?"

"Yes, his name is undoubtedly Arabic, I've heard names like Salah-ad-din, and al-Jizah and Khalid's name is no different. If you need someone to translate and interpret that text, Khalid is your best bet."

Emmeryn then took a moment to ponder on this.

"Milady, remember, there is a risk of trickery from this man. Judging from his questionable background as an assassin, it would be unwise to dismiss the possibility of treachery."

"I'm willing to take the risk Phila, bring him here."

* * *

Khalid was finishing his afternoon prayer, he rolls up his prayer mat. He had just finished his Asr prayer and had plans of meditating on a Quran verse. He enters his tent, sits on his bed and opens the book. He thinks of his current situation and finds the appropriate verse.

 _ **يا أيها الذين آمنوا لا تحرموا طيبات ما أحل الله لكم ولا تعتدوا إن الله لا يحب المعتدين**_

Khalid then read the verse out loud.

 _Y_ _a 'ayuha alladhin amanuu la tuharrimuu tayibat ma 'ahall alllah lakum wala taetaduu 'inn alllah la yuhibb almuetadin_

(O ye who believe! Do not deprive the good things that Allah has given you, and do not transgress: for Allah does not love the aggressors)

Khalid then kneels and bows as he raises both arms, staring to the heavens.

 _L_ _aqad amtadat alddmma, walakan faqat fi asmika, lakhiratuk 'akbaran!_

(I have spilled blood, but only in Your name, for Your greater good!)

He then closes his eyes and meditates on the words that Allah handed to Muhammad. But his deep concentration is interrupted. He feels a presence approaching as he anticipates the next event. He looks as the tent flap expectantly, with a messenger coming in right on cue.

"Sir… al-Mulwwith?"

"It's al-Mulawwith." Khalid corrected sternly. "What do you want?"

"Y-Yes, the Exalt requires your presence."

Khalid was surprised that the Exalt needed him out of all people.

"Okay, tell your Exalt that I'll be there at once, okay?"

The messenger nodded as Khalid had to wonder why in the world the Exalt would call him. He holds on to his belongings as he goes to the visibly largest tent. He enters the room, with the messenger in tow.

"Here he is milady."

Khalid looked and saw the Exalt sitting on the table, together with the fearsome Chief Hagen and Phila, the captain of the Pegasus Knights. Emmeryn smiles and gestures to the seat.

"Please, have a seat."

Khalid takes a seat across Emmeryn and then makes his query.

"Why have you called me here Your Highness?"

"I have a certain document that needs translating, but the language itself is unknown to Phila and I."

"But why me?"

"Well, we called Hagen here to read it and he claims that the language is known as "Arabic". He also said that you were also a speaker of that language."

Khalid was surprised that the Ylisseans found an Arabic text, he thought that it was long gone.

"Yes madam, I am in fact, Arabic. May I see the document that needs translating?"

Emmeryn gestured to the table, where the document laid. Khalid pulled it closer to read it.

 **المستقبل، من الله من نفسه**

 **شمال ممر بريكنيك، هناك حقل من الحجارة**

 **العثور على الحجر مع أقدم شجرة الزيتون تنمو على ذروتها**

 **البحث تحت الحجر** **.** **هذا هو المكان الذي سوف تجد لي**

" _A_ _lmustaqbal, mmin alllah min nafsih_ _._ _"_ Khalid recited as he put his finger on the text.

" _S_ _hamal mamarr bryknyk, hunak haql min alhijara_ _"_

" _A_ _leuthur ealaa alhajar mae 'aqdam shajarat alzzaytun tanmu ealaa dhurutiha_ _"_

" _Albahth taht alhujr. hadha hu almakan aldhy sawf tajid li._ _"_

Emmeryn and Phila were amazed that Khalid could just read it like that, the language was so foreign to them that they couldn't even derive a single meaning from that strange writing.

"So, what does it mean?"

Khalid then turns to Emmeryn.

"Madam, this document is an instruction. It's says: **Foreseer, Divinations from God Himself**

 **North of Breakneck Pass, there is a field of stones. Find the largest stone with the eldest olive tree growing at its peak. Search under the stone. That is where you will find me.** **"**

"North of Breackneck Pass… A field of stones, does that sound familiar to you Phila?"

"Yes milady, I believe that was the training ground for junior Pegasus Knights, but gods, was she so near after all this time?" Phila asked. "But how do we know that there are no enemies there?"

"I don't know, I only came to translate this document. It's up to you whether or not you want to go."

"I say we go." Emmeryn suggested.

"But milady, the Eastern Palace is our destination!"

"That may change once we know the future of our people Phila." Emmeryn said. "I will go, regardless of your approval."

"Then let me accompany you Your Excellency, I wish to meet this foreseer as well." Hagen added in.

"How about your Danes?"

"They can survive without me, they are strong after all."

"Then it is settled, we will make a short walk to the north."

"Okay, if I'm no longer needed, then I will be on my way." Khalid said as he excused himself.

"Wait, we could still use your help."

Khalid turns around and makes a face, expecting something else from Emmeryn.

"We may still need you in case the Foreseer also speaks your language, you will serve as out translator."

"Okay madam, I will ready my belongings then." Khalid bowed as he left the tent.

* * *

The men at the stables prepared four horses, the largest horse was being saved for Emmeryn since it was a royal stallion, with a well-groomed mane and shiny white fur. But Emmeryn was so generous to lend it to Hagen, due to his 400-pound weight being too much for the smaller steeds to handle. Khalid mounted his horse while Phila mounted her personal pegasus. All four were wearing personal disguises to hide their faces, with Emmeryn wearing a hooded cloak, Phila wearing full armor with helmet, Khalid wearing his Hashashin outfit and Hagen wearing a massive chainmail mask over his face. One horse was left empty, prompting Hagen to ask.

"Your Excellency for whom did you prepare this horse?"

"This horse is for the gifts I will bring to the Foreseer."

"Who will be the one guiding it?" Hagen wondered.

"That will be me." Khalid voiced as he held on to the horse's leash. "I will be the one to hand over the gifts.

"So if we are done with these preparations, then let us leave immediately. We cannot afford to waste daylight."

"Phila's right, let's go." Emmeryn said as she set her horse forward.

"Right behind you."

* * *

After nearly an hour of trekking on the rough terrain, Emmeryn and company see the large field of stones before them. Hagen dismounted his horse and saw a weathered sign right next to the field.

 **Fragment Fields**

"Quite an interesting name." Hagen commented while stroking his beard.

"Legend has it that a god of stone fought and died here. All the stones here were the fragments of his body."

"If he died, then he's not a god." Khalid humored dryly.

"Anyway, we should search for the stone with an olive tree growing on its peak."

"But where do we start? There's a ton of olive trees growing on the peak of these rocks, and no offense but they all look the damn same."

And true to Hagen's word, the scattered rocks, stones and boulders of varying size had trees growing on their peak. They couldn't tell which rock was actually the one they were looking for.

"We can't afford to waste time." Phila reminded. "We can't just stay and search all the stones, I say we—"

"Found it." Khalid pointed at a large rock with a tree on top.

All three of them were dumbstruck that Khalid found it so quickly. Khalid found the rock so quickly even though they all looked the same. They gave him a questioning look, expecting an explanation for such a quick response.

"Look at that giant boulder over there, it looks weathered and old, and the tree on top has the longest roots out of all the trees here."

Emmeryn and Phila couldn't argue with that logic as they all approached the giant stone, with Hagen guarding the Vanguard. As they reached the foot of the rock, they could hear a growl as a large cat came out and pounced on Hagen. Hagen throws off the creature and gets into stance, with the creature getting ready to pounce once again. Phila accompanies Emmeryn to safety as Khalid joins Hagen to fight the cat.

"Be careful, this beast is very strong!"

"I'll take your word on that!" Hagen replied as he charged at the tiger, with the tiger also running in for a clash.

"Janan, takun hadiat walwuquuf."

Khalid heard the very familiar sound of Arabic as he saw a woman emerge from the cavern. Khalid saw a very voluptuous and attractive young woman of average height. She had medium skin, long lustrous black hair, brown eyes, and a distinct hourglass figure. Her outfit was similar to that of haram women, though her body was covered with cloth, hiding her face and other parts of her body.

The tiger stops it charge and immediately goes to the woman's side and sits. Hagen and Khalid are unsure of what to do as they hesitantly sheathe their weapons. Emmeryn emerges from her hiding spot.

"Are you the Foreseer?"

"Yes, I am Almustaqbal, the fortune teller. You certainly have come a long way to reach me. Come, I will show you inside."

All four reluctantly go inside, fearing retaliation from the tiger.

"Don't worry about the tiger, he won't bite. Unless you've earned enough merit to earn one."

* * *

The inside of the hideout was much like that of a hermit's. Clean, fresh. There was little furniture, save for the cupboard and table in the kitchen. There was a fire cooking in the middle with some strange animal skewered on a stick. Emmeryn, Phila, Hagen and Khalid sat on the floor while Almustaqbal sat across the fire.

"I knew that you would be coming."

"Then I assume you know why we're here?"

"Correct, but it's no enigma. Every comes to me asking for their future, you are no different."

"Then will you tell us?"

Almustaqbal laughed.

"It's not that simple. You will need to answer a riddle by me. Say the right answer and you will receive your fortune, say the wrong answer and it's out the door."

"That hardly seems fair." Phila commented.

"And I'm granting you information about the future for free." Almustaqbal remarked with a deadpan. "I think I'm being quite generous."

Phila had no answer to that. Emmeryn sighs and asks

"What is the riddle?"

"It is small in size, yet can do so much. It is a powerful tool that requires no touch."

Phila and Hagen were intrigued by the question, it sounded hard and it would seem that the Forseer wouldn't let anyone have it easy. But Emmeryn takes a deep breath before answering.

"The human mind."

"Is that your final answer?"

"Yes."

"Can you explain why?"

"The mind can do many things, solve problems, visualize pictures, imagine, dream. It is our mind that has allowed us as humans to transcend animalistic nature."

The other three wore an impressed face at Emmeryn's reasoning.

"It seems that I have underestimated you Your Excellency." Almustaqbal said with an amused tone.

Emmeryn and the others were visibly surprised that Almustaqbal could identify Emmeryn, even with Emmeryn's face hidden.

" _She truly is a psychic._ _"_

Almustaqbal then closes her eyes as she meditated.

"Now tell me, what future do you seek?"

"Tell me the fate of Ylisstol."

Almustaqbal was surprised by the answer as she broke out of her concentration.

"So He was right…" Almustaqbal muttered as she stood up and took a scroll from the shelf. "The Lord came to me in a vision today and told me to hand this scroll to the one who seeks the fate of her nation."

Emmeryn's eyes widened as the Foreseer had been expecting her all along. Almustaqbal hands the scroll to Emmeryn.

"Take it, through it, you will see the fate of your nation."

Emmeryn touched the scroll, and the whole world around her changed.

* * *

 _Emmeryn stood in the middle of Ylisstol, but it wasn_ _'_ _t the bright, bustling city she knew. The sky was dark, and it was raining. The streets were empty and the houses were burning. Ashes and dust flew in the air as Emmeryn stared in horror at the post-war Ylisse._

 _Except it wasn_ _'_ _t over._

 _A shout from the upper areas of the streets._

" _Retreat to the castle!_

 _Emmeryn looked at the castle, to see hundreds of men retreat back into the castle, with the archers on the castle wall killing the pursuing enemy. Emmeryn saw the corpses lying on the ground. Men who were bakers, farmers, fathers and workers, all dead from a pointless struggle._

 _The vision changed as Emmeryn was transported to her throne room, but it was not the bright bastion of peace that she once knew, it was a bloodbath. There was armored man, clad in ashen armor, smoked by the intense heat of battle. He stood as he looked at the corpses before him, before he saw more Plegians go inside the throne room. He was clearly fatigued as his breath began to fog, and his stance began to falter._

 _Emmeryn was desperately hoping that the man would know when to stop fighting. But the man did not surrender. He gets into stance once again, with fire in his eyes. He runs back into battle, for one last fight._

 _The vision changed once again, to see Chrom sitting on the throne, with the whole of Ylisse bowing to him. Emmeryn was confused at this. She saw Chrom sit by his queen, who was holding something in her arms. Before Emmeryn could comprehend what was happening, she gets sucked out of the vision._

* * *

Emmeryn returns to consciousness as she realizes that she had only been unconscious for a few minutes, with Phila worriedly by her side. Emmeryn quickly sat up as Almustaqbal gave her an expectant look.

"So what did you see?"

"I saw… Ylisstol in flames, with every one of our soldiers fighting futilely…"

"Then that is the answer to your question."

Emmeryn and Phila wore a face of dread at the straight answer.

"B-But is that truly the fate of Ylisstol? To fall to Plegia?" Phila asked in horror.

"Normally, though it is true that no event is set in stone, when Allah tells you your future, said future will come true, regardless of what you do. Now tell me what else you saw."

"I saw… Chrom, being crowned as Exalt of Ylisse."

"Now what does that imply?" Almustaqbal asked.

Hagen and Khalid shared a solemn expression as they already knew what that meant. Phila, on the other hand, was ready to blow.

"You dare predict misfortune and death to the Exalt!?"

"I'm not the one who makes these fortunes, only Allah makes these fortunes."

"Then I say this "Allah" is a load of pegasus dung!"

Almustaqbal recoiled in shock while Khalid looked ready to kill as he drew his scimitars.

"Phila! That is quite enough." Emmeryn commanded, raising her voice a little.

Phila froze, as she had never heard Emmeryn raise her voice before. Emmeryn then sighs and says.

"Excuse us."

Emmeryn and Phila went outside, with Hagen also following, leaving Khalid and Almustaqbal in the room.

"Why haven't you left?"

"Because I also have a question."

* * *

Emmeryn and Phila stood outside, as Emmeryn was reprimanding Phila.

"Phila, that was rash of you to say."

"But milady! That lady had basically said you could not escape your death! She wishes demise upon you!"

"She means no harm Phila." Emmeryn replied sternly. "You can't just—"

Emmeryn felt a piercing headache as she collapsed to the ground.

"Milady!"

* * *

 _Emmeryn saw a different vision this time, Chrom and the Shepherds fighting the Plegians. With the Danes also providing support, Chrom was winning. But there was something wrong, Plegians shouldn_ _'_ _t be this far in Ylissean territory. Emmeryn realized what this meant as she exited the vision._

* * *

Emmeryn reawakens as Phila held onto her. Emmeryn then turns to Phila and says.

"We have to get back to camp, now."

"But milady! You need rest!"

"Rest can wait Phila, I had another vision, the camp is going to be attacked! We need to go back!"

Hagen's eyes widened as he then mounted his horse and kicked it off.

"I apologize Your Excellency! But I must go aid my men!"

Hagen rode off at great speed as Phila then helps Emmeryn mount her horse.

"Milady, are you absolutely sure?"

Right on cue, a horseman arrives and the man in armor asks.

"Milady! The camp is under attack! Prince Chrom is urging you to stay where you are!"

Emmeryn then gets into position to ride as Phila also mounted her steed.

"Milady! We prioritize your safety!" the messenger cried.

"Chrom and Lissa are in danger, I must go back!" Emmeryn replied as she kicked up her horse.

"Then let us go with you!" the messenger responded as he readied his horse.

"Okay! Let's ride!" Phila said as she flew off, rushing to return to Breakneck Pass.

* * *

Back in Almustaqbal's hideout, Khalid woke up from his brief state of unconsciousness. He takes a breath as he turns to the foreseer.

"Is that truly my future?"

"This woman you love will not be yours, for she has found someone already, and you will only serve as a mercenary in Ylisse."

Khalid sighed dejectedly while Almustaqbal continued.

"But Allah finds purpose for you in Chon'sin."

Khalid perked up at the mention of this. Why does he need to go to another continent anyway?

"But what will I do there? What purpose do I serve?"

"That is for you to find out."

* * *

 **For those worried about Almustaqbal being an OC, NO. She is NOT going to be part of the story, even if I gave her a name. She will just serve as the foreshadower for the next part. She MIGHT be relevant on a later date, but as of now, this'll be her only appearance**

 **Also, a small opinion poll.**

 **Do you want Ylisse to actually win the battle?**

 **Now 1v3 is pretty hard for soldiers who only have a few days of prep time, and it will come as Mary Sue-ish if I make it look like Marcus lead them to victory. But I want to know what you think!**

 **Thanks for the reviews and watch out for my other stories!**


End file.
